¿Como conquistar a un uchiha?
by hinata-kuran
Summary: hinata era la nerd numero uno del colegio pero esto cambiara por que ella quiere conquistar al gran sasuke uchiha el ser mas popular arrogante egolatra guapo y el lider de los 4 chicos mas sexies de konoha que ara para lograrlo? UA
1. el mas popular y la nerd 1

**Ola bien esta es una nueva historia que voy a empezar a subir espero y les guste **

**Aclaraciones: esta historia no es mía es una copia ****Adaptación de: ¿como conquistar a un Uchiha?" de lilian-roxan18 es una gran historia que ella invento y me ha dado el permiso de subir como un sasuhina**

**Sin mas que decir les dejo con la historia espero y la disfruten**

**.**

**.**

**¿COMO CONQUISTAR A UN UCHIHA?**

**Capítulo 1: "El más popular y la nerd # 1"**

"**Él, **el ser más arrogante, prepotente, egoísta, ególatra, manipulador, engreído y maleducado**. **Pero ¿Por qué negarlo? Era el ser más sexy y atractivo que hubieran visto"

Así describían a **Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Cabello negro, con un toque de azul, perfectamente desordenado a pinchos con un estilo de, no me despeino ni aunque pase un huracán.

Ojos azabaches, que hacían que cualquiera rogara por tan solo aquella mirada que hacía perturbar los sentidos y agitar el deseo.

Tez blanca y fina, tan perfecta como la de una mujer pero al mismo tiempo tan masculino.

El atuendo perfecto. ¿Quién diría que pudiera a ver alguien que le quedara perfecta cualquier ropa? Aunque con Sasuke la pregunta fuera… "¿Qué ropa no se viera bien en ese cuerpo tan perfecto?

Y lo que parecía más increíble, era su facilidad para buscar la perfección, Era imposible que TODO pero absolutamente **TODO **le saliera bien"

Debería ser un crimen tener tanta belleza e inteligencia.

Y **YO **de nuevo me encuentro observando a aquella imagen que era dueño de mis sueños y para mi desgracia también de los sueños de todas las chicas del colegio y no exageraría si digo de TODA la ciudad.

Ah… debo aclarar que estoy observando el entrenamiento desde bajo de los asientos del estadio. Ocultándome para que no me vean y así no noten mí presencia. Aunque algo me dice que si salgo la única forma que noten que estoy allí es si me desnudo y me pongo a cantar el himno nacional al estilo hip hop. ¿Creen que soy patética? Pues sabrían por que digo eso si me vieran.

¿Mi nombre? **hyuga hinata, **de cabello marrón claro, siempre agarrado en una trenza (he mejorado, antes eran dos) unos dientes de lata debido a los braquets. Y una timidez tan grande que desesperaría hasta al mas paciente y para acabarla de amolar tartamuda. Lo único de lo que estoy realmente orgullosa es de mis ojos, son de un color perla tan hermoso que se compara con la misma luna y que han dejado impresionados a muchos, lástima que no se me vean muy bien tras estos lentes.

Inner: ¡Malditos lentes!

Si… tengo otra **"Yo"** en mi cabeza que habla lo que yo estoy sintiendo en realidad, es la parte mía que trato de ocultar ya que es muy alocada y rebelde es a la que llamo **"Inner" **espero y no me crean loca.

Inner: ¿Loca? ¡Yo no estoy loca!

-¡Teme, me van a salir alas si vas más lento!

Esa es la voz de **Uzumaki Naruto** (el mejor amigo de Sasuke) y por el término usado de seguro y le hablaba a…

-¡Cállate Usuratonkachi!

"¡O-h n-no!" hinata se tensó, y trató de buscarlo con la mirada "s-su voz se escuchó muy cerca, ¡n-no, n-no p-pu-e-de s-ser!"

Y lo vio. Sasuke se acercaba corriendo a la parte del estadio en donde ella se escondía. Se quedó paralizada.

Inner: ¡No me pudo haber descubierto! ¡No me pudo haber descubierto! ¡¿HAY QUE HAGO?

Lanzó un suspiro aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que tan solo había ido a buscar el balón que había caído cerca de donde ella estaba escondida.

"Ah… con que solo era eso…" se tranquilizó.

Inner: Fiu… Por poco… pero… ¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Se volvió a tensar al notar algo "¿M-me… me e-está mi-miran-do?" abrió más sus ojos por la sorpresa. Sasuke había fijado su mirada en su dirección. Le estaba mirando fijamente… sus ojos lucían suspicaces y tenía el ceño fruncido…

Inner: ¡Kuso!

Se sonrojó al momento de agacharse para comenzar a gatear y salir de su escondite. Comenzó a correr para salir de aquel lugar de entrenamiento. Lo último que quería era que él se enterara que tenía a otra loca enamorada que le espiaba cuando practicaba.

Aunque la verdad eso era… una de sus miles de enamoradas que estaban en aquel estadio espiándole con la baba resbalando por sus labios. Pero sabía (aunque esto le doliera) que era la que menos tenía posibilidad de **TODAS**. ¿Por qué? Por que simplemente era una **nerd**, pero no una nerd cualquiera. Si no una **SUPER NERD** la **NERD # 1** **del instituto "Konoha"** lo que significaba que era la más invisible y del grupo social más bajo de la secundaria.

Nunca tendría posibilidad con el **Gran Uchiha Sasuke**. Ni siquiera le habían aceptado en el club de fans de él cuando pidió entrar. Era tan patética.

Llegó hasta su casa… hasta quedaba cerca del colegio unas, tres cuadras más allá. Era una gran mansión pero muy acogedora. Y llegaba a la hora de siempre. Perfecto… ¿Por qué debía ser tan perfecta en todo? Era una perfecta alumna, una perfecta hija, y hace todo perfecto, pero eso no era suficiente para poder tener a alguien como un Uchiha. No era tan perfecta después de todo.

Cerró la puerta y siguió de inmediato hasta el segundo piso. Abrió la puerta de su habitación (que tenía el nombre de hinata en la puerta) dejando al descubierto un entorno color lila con toques blancos, una cama repleta de peluches… un armario no tan amplio, un estante de libros bastante amplio, un escritorio de estudios y una peinadora… lejos de eso no había más nada que llamara la atención, esa era la habitación de una perfecta nerd… no tenía ni afiches de músicos, ni nada por el estilo… (Ni siquiera le gustaba la música moderna)

Se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación. Lanzando un suspiro y sonriendo tontamente al momento que se sonrojaba un poco.

-Él se fijó en mí – dijo esto con vos baja y una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba caer en la cama el bolso y luego de dar una vuelta dejarse caer ella misma sobre la cama y abrazar la almohada - ¡e-es la-a pri-primera vez d-desde hace mu-mucho tiempo q-que se fija en mí! – dijo ilusionada. Recordando sus ojos negros que le hicieron estremecer. Tenía una forma tan única de mirar – soy una baka… - susurró. Antes de ponerse a reír. Burlándose de su estúpido comportamiento – M-me estoy co-comportando como la-las to-tontas esas del clu-club de fans de él…

Ella en su casa no era tan tímida de hecho se mostraba muy abierta y con muy buen humor.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se fijó en el espejo de su habitación, una chica de piel bastante blanca y ojos perla tras unos lentes de montura gruesa le miraba desde este. Al momento se quitó los lentes y se tapó la boca con ambas manos luciendo como una niña.

-¡Oh! ¡SASUKE-KUUUUN! - dijo imitando una voz muy chillona al momento que alzaba la mano como llamando a alguien invisible - ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡ERES TAN GUAPO! SAL CONMIGO ONEGAIIIIIII! ¡MIRA SOY LA LIDER DE LAS PORRISTAS Y LA MÁS POPULAR DEL INSTITUTO! POR FAVOR SAL CONMIGO! jajajajajajaja

Después de esto se partió de la risa dejándose caer en la silla frente a la peinadora. Había imitado a una chica del instituto Konoha que no le caía para nada bien, que no hacía más que perseguir a Sasuke para tratar de enamorarle y al parecer había logrado su cometido ya que presumía todos los días de estar saliendo con él.

Siempre pensó que esas chicas eran de lo más patéticas. A ella, hyuga hinata, no le gustaba comportarse de esa forma en público además de que su timidez no la dejaba, y una vez que hubo sido rechazada cuando quiso pertenecer al club de fans, hacía como si fuera la única en todo el colegio que no se sentía atraída por Sasuke. Así que hacía demasiados planes para poder observarlo sin ser descubierta por los demás, y esa era la primera vez que él la veía…

Pero había algo que siempre se había preguntado. ¿Como Sasuke podría estar interesado en unas chicas tan bobas como esas que le perseguían? es decir... ni siquiera podía decir que le atraían ellas ya que sinceramente nunca le había visto notar interés por ellas... pero aún así... ¿Estaba celosa? pues claro que lo estaba. Y si a Sasuke le atraían las chicas de esa índole deseaba ser una idiota sin conocimiento alguno para diferenciar el jugo natural de una soda.

-E-es que so-soy de lo ma-más patética… - susurró volviéndose a ver una vez más al espejo – mírate hinata, tienes 17 años ya y nunca en tu vida has besado a un chico… ni siquiera has tenido un pretendiente y la única forma que buscas estar con un chico es viéndole desde bajo de las gradas del estadio mientras entrenan… - miró el reflejo triste, y se rozó los labios con la yema de sus dedos estos de pronto se curvaron en una sonrisa – pe-pero eso va a ca-cambiar e-este año… ya em-empieza un nu-nuevo año de se-secundaria y es el ú-ultimo año… va-vas a ser be-besada… por U-uchiha Sa-sasuke y no so-solo e-eso, ta-también lo vas a co-conquistar…

Inner: ¡YIAAA! ESO ES HINATA!

-¿Pe-pero co-como lo haré? - fingió estar pensándolo pero la verdad era que sabía "como" y al momento sonrió contestándose la pregunta – Pu-pues de la me-mejor fo-forma que se ha-hacerlo… con un plan.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama en donde estaba su bolso, lo abrió y echó todo el contenido en la cama. Al menos 7 revistas que no creía que en su vida fuera a comprarlas ni menos leerlas estaban en su cama… eran esas revistas de adolescentes (que siempre le habían parecido tontas y sin información útil) si quería llevar a cabo su plan, debía recoger toda clase de información.

Sonó el teléfono. Estiró un poco su mano para tomarlo. Ya que estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama.

-Residencia hyuga – dijo una vez al contestar.

-_¿hinata? _– era la voz de su madre.

-¡O-oka-san! - respondió sonando entusiasmada - ¿Ya e-están en Ohio?

-_Si, llegamos esta mañana. _

-¿Y o-oto-san?

-_Está en una reunión pero promete llamarte en la noche… ¿segura que estarás bien sola todo este mes? Si quieres puedo decirle a tu prima…_

-i-iie, es-está bien, te-tengo to-todo controlado, la-las cu-cuentas, los ga-gastos, la co-comida…

-_Está bien. El dinero ya sabes donde está, si por alguna razón necesitas más…_

-T-te llamo y lu-luego voy al ba-banco ya lo sé…

-_¿Ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer con los 1000 dólares que te dimos por tu cumpleaños?_

(No sé muy bien como se trabajan con yenes, por eso esta vez van a ser dólares ¿bueno?)

-Mmm… e-estoy en eso… - dijo mirando distraídamente las revistas en su cama – no lo he de-decidido aún, pe-pero creo que me co-compraré algo d-de ropa…

Inner: Eso era una mentira a medias!

-_Te acuerdas la cita que tienes mañana con el dentista no faltes…_

Inner: ¡Claro que si! ¿Como voy a olvidarlo? ¡Y por supuesto que no voy a faltar!

-d-de a-acuerdo, esta-estaré pu-puntual - contestó con tranquilidad.

-_Quería verte sin los brakes, mándame una foto por e-mail ¿bueno?_

-E-está bien…

-_Te quiero._

-Yo ta-también oka-san. ¡Sayo!

Colgó. Si su madre se enteraba de lo que estaba pensado hacer iba a darle un infarto. Por eso había planeado hacerlo mientras ellos no estaban y ese día comenzaría. Tomó las revistas de su cama y las dejó en el escritorio. Quitando todo lo referente a los estudios. Prendió la lamparita con un hello kity dibujado (si… era una nerd) sacó de la gaveta un cofre, lo abrió y buscó dos fotos de Sasuke. Uno cuando niño y el otro lo había recortado del periódico escolar… el más reciente lo pegó en una libreta nueva que había comprado y el de él cuando niño lo pegó en la pared sobre el escritorio.

Habían muchas (os) que cometían locuras por **Uchiha Sasuke **y por supuesto que** hyuga hinata **no sería la excepción. Abrió la libreta una vez más y escribió decidida…

_**"Misión: conquistar a Uchiha Sasuke"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien aquí termina el primer capitulo lo mas seguro es que actualice con rapidez ya que este fic ya casi esta terminado bien pues yo me despido y espero les haya gustado **

**Y por favor no sean malos ¿dejarían un review?**

**Jajajaja yo siempre con mis suplicas**

**Bien adiós y cuídense mucho**


	2. la transformacion

**Ola gracias a aquellos que se molestaron por dejar Reviews! Y los que la pusieron en favoritos No saben cuanto me alegra que les haya gustado! Y.Y. perdón por la tardanza es que habían mandado a componer mi computadora y no podía actualizar además de que estoy escribiendo mas historias jejejejeje bien sin mas que decir aquí les dejo la conti remasterizada (eso que)nos leemos abajo *-* XP**

**Aclaraciones: esta historia no es mía es una copia Adaptación de: ¿como conquistar a un Uchiha?" de lilian-roxan18 es una gran historia que ella invento y me ha dado el permiso de subir como un sasuhina**

**.**

**.**

**¿COMO CONQUISTAR A UN UCHIHA?**

**Capítulo 2. Paso 1: La transformación.**

Hinata se despertó con un respingo al escuchar sonar la alarma de su teléfono. Lo tomó quitando el molesto sonido y observó la hora. Eran las ocho. Tenía una hora para arreglarse e irse al odontólogo.

Estiró sus brazos desperezándose y se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un bostezo. Luego observó el escritorio frente a ella. Se encontraba lleno de papeles, hojas y recortes de la revistas. La libreta se encontraba abierta por más de la mitad. Se quedó dormida en el escritorio. Había estado muy de madrugada haciendo anotaciones y sus planificaciones. Buscando información de las revistas además que había sacado su computadora portátil e investigado por la red. Ella era Hinata Hyuga, razón por la cual buscaba todo tipo de información de cualquier parte para lograr su objetivo.

Alzó su vista a la pared al frente del escritorio donde observó también al lado de la foto de Sasuke de niño, un calendario que había hecho y el cual tenía el mes de **noviembre y diciembre**… desde el 21 de noviembre al 21 de Diciembre. Contaba con exactamente **un mes** para llevar a cabo su objetivo. 29 días para que llegaran sus padres y 30 días para las vacaciones de navidad.

Sonrió orgullosa, ya estaba lista para comenzar… ahora debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo para comenzar con la primera anotación del día 29 de noviembre que decía claramente: "_**Transformación**_"

Se apresuró a ir al baño en su habitación, mientras se quitaba con rapidez la ropa. Se metió a la ducha, se hecho enjuague en el cabello… jabón en el cuerpo y con una rapidez increíble ya estaba fuera del baño… ahora siguiente paso, **analizar cuales serían los cambios**… sacó la ropa interior. Una color blanca y luego de colocársela se vio en el espejo…

Bien… no tenía un cuerpo tan horrible después de todo… los pechos de tamaño un poco…extremadamente grandes

Inner: ¿Por qué no son un poco más pequeños?

Al menos… los tenía del tamaño de un tamaño razonable…. Sabía que había un alto porcentajes de chicas japonesas que no contaba con senos grandes, al menos ella no era planchada.

Siguió observándose con detenimiento… mientras recorría con sus manos su cintura…

-Te-tengo bo-bonita cintura… ba-bastante acentuada – dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta – te-tendré que com-comprarme algo que me la ha-haga resaltar… - se acordó de lo que había leído – y-y las ca-caderas… - siguió recorriéndose estas con sus manos – te-tengo bi-bien las ca-caderas…

Inner: ¡SI! ¡Tengo buen trasero!

Pensó mientras se daba media vuelta y comprobaba que tenía el trasero de una modelo que muchas chicas le envidiarían… y las piernas… delgadas pero bien formadas. Su cuerpo definitivamente no estaba nada mal!

Inner: ¡EN ESTO TENGO VENTAJA! YEAH!

Ahora… a observar su rostro. El cabello lo tenía suelto y le llegaba debajo de la cintura de un color marrón claro. Definitivamente debía cambiarlo… eso era lo que decían…

"**El mayor cambio que se pueda realizar en una mujer y el más notable es su cabello, se le recomienda que opten por un nuevo corte o bien cambiar de color"**

Se lo acarició por unos segundos… la contextura le agradaba… no deseaba cortarlo, pero claro que iba a cambiar de color de cabello. Luego escogería cual.

Observó sus ojos… debía deshacerse de aquellos lentes… ya con anticipación se había comprado en secreto unos lentes de contacto. Luego los probaría.

Sonrió. Gracias a Kami que ese día por fin terminaría con la tortura de las braquets, después de cinco años lo más justo era que al fin se desasiera de ellas.

Su perfil estaba bien… podría compararse con el de una muñeca… observó el reloj en la pared. ¡LAS 8:30! Debía darse prisa! Corrió hacia su armario y sacó la ropa para escoger una… pero… debía admitirlo toda su ropa era "un asco", Totalmente "retro" (el término que había leído en una de las revistas para referirse a lo antiguo) de esas que solo se pondría tu madre y que si tu te lo pones te hace ver como 10 años mayor. Definitivamente necesitaba cambiarla.

Nota mental: "**Nunca dejes que tu padre escoja tu ropa, al menos que el sea un AS de la moda"**

Tomó una falda que le quedaba justamente por la rodilla y una camisa esa de vestir con botones al frente manga larga color blanca. Se colocó los lentes… se agarró el pelo en una cola, tomó un bolsito metió la libreta que estaba en su escritorio, su celular y una que otras cosas y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad… se sirvió cereal y luego de comer, casi voló para salir de la casa. Si no quería perder la cita debería darse prisa.

Lo bueno de todo eso, es que sus padres le dejaban conducir… salió en el auto de su madre. Tenía 15 minutos aún. Llegaría a tiempo. Comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Lanzó un suspiro antes de contestar. Se había olvidado por completo de su prima:

-¿moshi moshi? - contestó con una sonrisa.

-_¡Hinata!_ - le dio algo de emoción escucharle - ¿_Como estás Hina-chan?_

-¡Bi-bien! - contestó la chica animada. Le encantaba conversar con su prima. Prácticamente, era la única persona a la que podría llamar "amiga" pero se había ido a estudiar a la universidad así que pocas veces se veían.

-_Me dijeron que te quedaste sola en la casa Hina-chan_ - dijo melancólica - _¿Por que no me llamaste? Pude haber ido..._

-Lo si-siento - contestó algo triste. En verdad deseaba ver a su prima... y que hubiera ido abría sido genial pero lo que haría tenía que hacerlo ella sola... o si no su prima no le dejaría - _Es que... pe-pensé que estarías ocu-ocupada con eso de la uni-universidad..._ - "Genial... ahora estoy mintiendo a mi prima"

-_Oh no... salí hace poco de vacaciones... me queda por lo menos dos meses más para volver a empezar, aunque la verdad es que... tengo que ponerme a margen con algunas materias pero pude haberte ido a visitar si me hubieran dicho antes..._

-Gormen ne - contestó Hinata, En verdad hubiera querido verle de nuevo.

-_Por cierto... ¿hoy te quitan los braquets no? - _el tono de voz de la chica era emocionado.

-Hai.

_-Eso si quisiera verlo..._

-Crée-creeme, no que-querrás verme - dijo en voz alta lo que había pensado.

-_Eh? ¿Por que?_

Inner: ¡NUNCA HABLAS EN VOZ ALTA HINATA Y AHORA SI LO HICISTE!

-Por na-nada - rió un poco – de-debo ir-irme ya es-estoy en el odo-odontólogo.

-_Hinata… ¡espera! ¡Hinata!_

Colgó. Eso estuvo tan cerca... Odiaba mentirle a su familia pero... lo que iba a hacer... sabía que ellos no lo aprobarían.

Salió del carro y se dirigió al edificio. Justo a tiempo estuvo presente frente a la recepcionista. Que le hizo pasar en seguida. El doctor la saludó como siempre… "Este es el gran día… blablabla… que ella era la mejor paciente… blablabla… ya verás como quedas linda… blablabla" y todas aquellas tonterías que decían los médicos a todos sus pacientes. Le hizo sentar y abrir la boca… mientras comenzaba a decir cosas para que ella se entretuviera. Hinata hacía un esfuerzo para tratar de simular que le prestaba atención aunque la verdad estaba repasando mentalmente lo que haría luego de salir de allí. Luego de unos 30 minutos con la boca abierta el doctor anunció que habían terminado.

-Ya está… ¿quieres verte?

Inner: ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que quiero verme!

Se limitó a asentir y en seguida el doctor le acercó un espejo. Y… se quedó sorprendida… había cambiado… es decir… la boca se le veía hermosa y tenía unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Te ves muy linda – le dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

-arigato- contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa

.

.

Bien… ya había realizado el primer cambio, pensó mientras conducía en dirección al salón de belleza que había escogido como su siguiente cambio. Entró al centro comercial y se dirigió a la tienda, miró las chicas que salían de allí, eran todas muy hermosas y de buen gusto. Se sintió extraña en aquel lugar, primera vez en su vida que entraba a un salón de belleza, se sentó a esperar, muchas de las que atendían le habían ignorado luego de verle con cara de bicho raro. Pero pasado unos 10 minutos se acercó a ella una chica como por su misma edad que para su suerte se veía agradable.

Vestía un atuendo rojo chino, por lo que dedujo que era china, ya que además le delataba su peinado que era de dos colitas... le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tenten - dijo una vez acercarse a la muchacha.

-Mucho gu-gusto me llamo Hinata - contestó Hinata un tanto nerviosa. Tratando de no tartamudear tanto tenía que poner en práctica todo lo que había escrito. Y estaba teniendo muy buen resultado

-Hinata... No tienes por que sentirte nerviosa - comentó la chica - solo dime... ¿Que quieres que te haga?

-Me gustaría ca-cambiar mi... - tomó aire. En verdad no podía creer que lo haría – ca-cabello.

-Mmm... ¿Un corte? - preguntó.

-Me gustaría me-mejor pintármelo... - lo dijo bastante rápido antes de arrepentirse.

Pasaron unos minutos conversando. Tenten le decía colores, al azar y le dijo que el que más se usaba era el amarillo. Pero Hinata no deseaba un color tan común.

Se habían llevado bien... bromeaban con respecto a los colores que podrían ser... y ya Tenten le había tomado la suficiente confianza como para recomendarle por ella misma.

-Sinceramente… un corte… sería menos llamativo – comentó la chica.

Pero Hinata no quería algo que fuera: "Menos llamativo" si no, todo lo contrario quería cambiar parecer más segura y que mejor manera... ya tenía una idea... (Con las revistas que había leído la noche anterior) del color que escogería. Tomó un catálogo de las pinturas y se puso a hojearlo buscando el color.

-¡Este! – señaló un color que hizo que Tenten abriera los ojos como plato claramente sorprendida. Eso era lo que quería que las personas se sorprendieran al verle.

-E-ese – dijo extrañada, tal vez no creía que una chica como Hinata escogiera un color tan... ¿Como decirlo? ¿Llamativo?

-Hai – lo dijo de forma decidida.

-Bien... - aceptó Tenten, si eso era lo que quería... - la verdad no es un color que se pida mucho... - agregó mientras buscaba el tinte.

Habían pasado ya 40 minutos desde que habían comenzado, conversaban de cosas triviales, Tenten y Hinata estudiaban en el mismo colegio... Wow! y nunca se hubieron visto. Aunque a Hinata no le sorprendía que no le hubieran visto a ella. (Ya que como dijo era la nerd #1 y casi que nadie le veía) Hinata le dijo que quería un cambio de look y por eso había ido a aquel lugar.

-Pues ahora si que te van a ver... - comentó Tenten sonriendo.

La conversación pudo tranquilizar un poco a Hinata ya que estaba que se moría por los nervios… y ya su cerebro parecía afónico de tanto gritar por hacer aquella locura que estaba haciendo.

Es que... ¿Qué estaba pensando? En serio… ¿Qué estaba pensando al hacer aquello?, Ese lugar no era para ella. Ella no cuadraba en un salón de belleza. Había tenido que cerrar sus ojos al momento de sentir el líquido caer en su cabeza…

Inner: ¡HAYYYYY! YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS!

¡NO! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Estaba loca! ¿Quién diría que Hinata Hyuga, la chica más inteligente de Konoha, haría una locura así por un chico? Kami-sama… Sasuke en verdad valía la pena para hacer eso?

Inner: Por supuesto que si lo vale! ¿Qué ya te olvidaste?

-Hinata... ¿Hinata? ¿Me estás escuchando? - Tenten preguntaba algo que sinceramente Hinata no escuchaba por estar pensando en la locura que estaba haciendo.

-Eh... no, gomen - dijo apenada.

-Te decía que ahora te voy a lavar el cabello – dijo la china indicando que se echara atrás para lavarlo, una vez que lo hubo terminado, se sentó poniéndose recta una vez más para que se lo secaran con un paño… y sintió que su corazón saltaba a la garganta al momento de ver uno de los mechones del cabello que se habían librado del paño y que había caído sobre su frente y era de color...

¡NEGRO! ¡NEGRO ELECTRICO!

¡DIOS! ¿Por qué había escogido ese color?

Volvió a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos pensando que Sasuke lo valía. Y viendo las posibilidades que tendría:

Tenía dos opciones ante esto… la primera era que el cabello le quedaría bien y se convertiría en una de las chicas más reconocidas del instituto Konoha por estilo y belleza y la segunda quedaría mal y sería el hazme reír de todos y le reconocerían por hacer el ridículo ante todos. T.T

"¡Por favor que ocurra lo primero!"

-Está listo… - dijo Tenten 30 minutos después…

"¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto le habían secado el cabello y cortado las puntas?"

-¿Y no vas a verte? – preguntó Tenten incitándole para que se volviera en el puesto para verse al espejo. Y así lo hizo… Hinata tomó aire, se volvió con lentitud… para encontrarse con…

Inner: O/O ¿Quién es esa?

Una chica sorprendida, con el cabello largo arriba de la cadera de color negro eléctrico, y ojos perlas, muy bella, le devolvía la mirada atónita.

-Debo admitir que el negro te queda bien – aceptó Tenten sonriéndole a través del espejo.

Se puso los lentes de contactos y se soltó el cabello, se despidió de Tenten...

-¡Nos vemos en el colegio Hinata-chan!

"¡Que bien! ¡Había hecho una nueva amiga!" salió del local despidiéndose y sintiéndose una nueva chica. Las que atendían y al principio le habían mirado raro ahora le miraban totalmente impresionadas por el cambio. Debía admitir que el color negro que había escogido para su cabello era una gran idea. Y que además lograba llamar bastante la atención. Y sobre todo… no le reconocían. Lo único que le faltaba para cambiar por completo y ser una nueva Hinata era…

Hinata se encontraba frente a una tienda... viéndole, dudando en entrar si o no. Respiró profundo... se hizo de la mente fría y cruzó la puerta del local. Una vez dentro pudo notar a su alrededor... era una de aquellas tiendas modernas de adolescentes, habían algunos cuantos chicos (as) que hablaban animados mientras escogían la ropa y una música moderna de fondo. En los maniquís se mostraba lo último en modas (Pudo reconocer algo de la ropa que se exhibía por las revistas que había leído anteriormente) Era uno de esos lugares en donde definitivamente Hinata Hyuga no compraría nunca su ropa… pero eso era la antigua Hinata Hyuga. La Hinata que pensó nunca en su vida llamar la atención ya había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una chica de cabello negro azulado, de ojos perlas con tonos purpura y rostro hermoso que estaba siendo observada por los chicos y chicas de la tienda. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aquellos chicos se rieran de su atuendo... pero eso iba a cambiar.

-¡Buenos días...! – Una rubia se había acercado a recibirle se veía muy animada. Hinata no había caído en su presencia. Pero cuando la observó quedando claramente impresionada. Y es que... esa chica vestía de una forma tan...

Era una chica de unos 19 años, de cabello amarillo con un peinado estrambótico, y un montón de accesorios en sus muñecas. De seguro esa chica sabía como llamar la atención en cualquier lugar. Y eso se podía notar con sus atuendos. En ese momento llevaba una camisa violeta manga larga algo descubierta a la altura de su pecho, junto con un largo collar que pasaba justo por el medio de sus atributos que le llegaba hasta el ombligo haciendo recordar a una corbata, y una falda negra muy ajustada dejando ver unas bellas y torneadas piernas y por supuesto lo que le llamó bastante la atención Unas mayas con tejidos al estilo araña. Justo a la altura de sus tobillos casi llegando a sus rodillas terminando en unas botas.

Si quería cambiar de estilo para llamar la atención… el mejor lugar para eso, era la tienda más fashion del mercado… y en definitiva, debía aprender a vestir como aquella chica para poder llamar la atención de Sasuke.

-MI nombre es Temari... ¿Y tu como te llamas?

Se notaba a leguas que se trataba de una chica muy hiperactiva.

-Hinata – contestó sonriendo y con un pequeño rubor.

-Con que Hinata ¿eh? Bonito nombre... - continuó hablando muy animada - ¿Y en que puedo ayudarte Hinata?

-Quisiera eh... - Hinata lo pensó un poco.

-Suéltalo - animó la rubia sonriendo.

-Qui-quisiera un... cambio de guardarropa - lo dijo rápidamente para no arrepentirse.

Temari le miró seria por unos momentos sorprendiendo a la chica pero al momento una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Hinata-chan... Si es un cambios de ropa lo que quieres estás en el lugar indicado - sonrió de una forma que asustó a la ahora pelinegra Hinata.

-Si... esto también, y esto es genial! ¿No te gusta este Hinata? ¡Me Habías dicho que querías algo como esto? ¿Que tal?

Inner: Algo me dice que esto no fue... una buena idea...!

Hinata quería un cambio de look pero... lo que la chica le enseñaba (Una gota resbaló por su cabeza) eran trajes tan ¿como llamarlos? ¿Provocativos? ¿Exhibicionistas? ¿Llamativos?

-No crees que es algo... eh... - se puso a pensar en la palabra correcta - ¿Extravagante? - dijo dudosa al ver un pantalón con varios cortes extraños que la chica le enseñaba.

Al momento la rubia se puso a reír por la cara de la chica que era de aturdimiento.

-Si eso crees... - dijo al dejar de reír - ¿Por que no te pruebas algunos de estos trajes y me dices si te gustan Hinata-chan?

Dijo mientras le llevaba al vestuario para que se probara la ropa. Hinata le sonrió antes de entrar.

Hinata se encontraba ahora en el vestidor con un montón de trajes que probarse, unos escogidos por ella misma, que había visto en el catálogo y otros por... Temari.

"Fue un error usar la palabra **extrovertido**" pensó con una gotaza en la cabeza una vez mirarse al espejo con uno de los trajes que Temari le había pasado.

-¿listo Hinata-chan? - dijo la voz de la rubia del otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Que tal? - No creía que eso fuera una buena idea pero...

Salió del vestidor... luciendo una camisa color negra con un escote atrás que surcaba toda su espalda... una "micro falda" color azul con rayas negras que apenas y le tapaba algo. Y unas botas color negras de cuero que le llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo. Hinata lucía sumamente apenada, con la cara más roja que tomate.

-Wow niña... ¿Y tenías escondido ese cuerpo bajo todos esos trapos? - dijo Temari impresionada mientras Hinata salía para que le vieran.

-No cre-creo que me que-quede - susurró apenada.

-¿Que no te queda? Míralo por ti misma y luego me dices si no te queda... - dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban al otro lado de la tienda y a los cuales se les caía la baba al ver a la chica salir del vestidor. Hinata se avergonzó horriblemente y un fuerte rubor se instalo por toda su cara, era la primera vez que le miraban de aquella manera.

Hinata lo pensó por unos momentos... en definitiva quería llamar la atención de Sasuke... miró a Temari.

-¿Cre-crees que con es-esto... podré llamar la atención de un chico? - preguntó apenada en un susurro. La verdad... aunque tantos planes que hubiera hecho, se sentía cohibida... era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

-No solo llamarás la atención de un chico - contestó la rubia cómplice - llamarás la atención de todo el colegio - le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata sonrió mientras se observaba al espejo, en definitiva... iba a comprar más ropa como esa... después de todo... eso era parte del plan. **"Conquistar a Sasuke"**

Luego de más o menos dos horas de escoger ropa y una hora más mientras escogía el maquillaje apropiado con la ayuda de Temari, luego salió de la tienda... el traje que llevaba era algo como una camisa (Que parecía un vestido) que le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas color fucsia, con un cierre al frente. Abajo de este atuendo que parecía una falda se notaba un short color negro, y por último terminaba en unas botas...

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas? - preguntó Temari viendo que la chica no podía con tanta ropa, cajas con zapatos y accesorios de maquillaje - después de todo, ya salí de mi turno en la tienda.

-te lo agradecería - contestó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes auto?

-Hai.

Hinata pensó que la rubia iba a ayudarle pero en seguida la chica llamó a unos muchachos que estaban en la tienda.

-Oigan ustedes! - llamó la rubia a modo de orden. Los chicos le miraron extrañados - Necesitamos llevar estas bolsas al auto de ella - señaló a la peliazul - así que... si fueran tan amables de ayudarnos...

En seguida como si ella hubiera levantado un látigo en dirección a ellos los chicos tomaron las bolsas.

-Vamos - dijo Temari a una Hinata bastante avergonzada. No pensó que iba a poner a los chicos a llevar las bolsas.

En el transcurso al auto comenzaron a hablar. Hinata se impresionó de la tranquilidad con la que estaban llevando la conversación... y se estaban riendo juntas... nunca pensó que se iba a sentir tranquila al llevar ese atuendo y la verdad era que le gustaba por vez primera tener la atención de las personas que le rodeaban y no paraban de verle. Era totalmente increíble.

-¿Sabes Hinata? Me has caído bien... ¿Por que no somos amigas?

Dijo mientras ayudaba a la peliazul a meter sus cosas en el auto. Hinata le miró extrañada. Pero al momento asintió.

-Arigato - dijo Hinata entrando a este.

-Bien... regresa cuando quieras Hinata-chan - dijo Temari mientras se dirigía a un chico de cabello pelirrojo que se había quedado mirando a Hinata con cara de indiferencia pero a la vez...

Inner: ¡ESE NO PUEDE SER GAARA SABAKU O SI?

Vio a Temari entrar al auto del pelirrojo que también entró.

Inner: Sugoi! había hablado con una chica que conocía a Gaara...

Se sonrojo al notar que el chico no le quitó la mirada de encima. Pero se adentró al auto. Acomodó el espejo retrovisor... y se peinó el cabello azulado con la mano...

La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito... había cambiado su apariencia... seguro y no le reconocían. Sonrió de forma pícara al espejo, los lentes de contacto también le sentaban a la perfección. Observó las bolsas con la ropa en el puesto trasero.

Sacó la libreta que había dejado en el auto... y con un lápiz comenzó a marcar con una línea de "Hecho"

-Dientes... sin braquets... Listo.

-Lentes de contacto... Listo.

-Cambio de Cabello... Listo.

-Cambio de guardarropa... Listo.

-Comprar maquillaje... Listo.

Se había gastado 800 dólares en ropa... y 100 más en maquillaje.

Pero... había tenido éxito con el **paso 1. Transformación...**

Con el siguiente paso... comenzaremos a trabajar con la **mente Uchiha**... sonrió... Sasuke se encontraba un paso más cerca.

Continuará...

**Uff por fin termino jejejeje listo espero les guste (que no se me haya pasado nada si no me dicen para corregirlo ¿si?)**

**Jejejeje ya por fin vamos a entrar en la mente del Uchiha wiiii **

**Bien agradecimientos a:**

**Ren-tohsaka**

**Antifashion19**

**AnkoUchihachan**

**Kaila maya the wáter**

**Pameluchis**

**Greed-chan**

**Kamiry hatake**

**Kierinahana**

**Kaorii-chan**

**Naoko ichigo**

**Sairiko**

**Katyn**

**della**

**Lilian-roxan18 (te adoro niña grax por pasarte a leer y te digo me encanto tu historia jajaja primero una guía para conquistar y luego para como declararse me encantan tus ideas como no tienes idea jajaja cuídate)**

**Para los anónimos aquí les responderé zaz y los que tienen cuanta les enviare pms (creo se escribe así)**

**Ok hay algo que quiero preguntar para mejorar el fic y es algo que si me hiso pensar **

**¿les gustaría que quitara a la Inner? (Gracias sairiko creo que no la había pensado)**

**Bien esa es la pregunta jejejeje y si la pudieran responder me gustaría mucho (aunque si lo asen con un review mejor jejejejeje)**

**Grax por leer adiós y cuídense mucho**

**¿Me merezco un review?**

**Se acepta de todo menos Reviews ofensivos jejejeje le bajan muy cañón el auto estima a uno (aunque nunca me a llegado uno y espero que nunca pase jejeje)**

**adiós**


	3. Objetivo: Uchiha Sasuke

Ola jejeje perdón por la demora no tengo escusas pero me agrado mucho que enserio les haya gustado la historia además tendré que arreglar los capítulos ya que muchos me han dicho que quite a la Inner así que la Inner a muerto (al menos en esta historia jejeje) Arigato por los Reviews! Y ¡Gracias por leer!

**Notas: Los escritos en la libreta están resaltados en negrita, **casi todo lo demás es narrado por Hinata. Sus pensamientos o lo que era la Inner se pondrán con unas `` Inner´´ así será

**Aclaraciones**:** esta historia no es mía es una copia Adaptación de: ¿como conquistar a un Uchiha?" de lilian-roxan18 es una gran historia que ella invento y me ha dado el permiso de subir como un sasuhina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3. Pasó 2) Objetivo: Uchiha Sasuke**

Entró a la sala de estar totalmente agotada… respirando profundamente después de dejar caer en el piso la cuarta tanda de bolsas que había tenido que cargar hasta la casa. Se apartó el cabello negro de la cara con un gesto de la mano y miró el reloj en la pared. Las 4:00 tenía mucho que hacer. Pero primero lo primero…

Un ruido de su estómago le hizo decidir lo que haría. Prácticamente no había comido nada desde el desayuno, y con un cereal no se tiene energías… se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un almuerzo instantáneo y rápido. Lo metió en el microondas.

-A ver… - abrió la libreta que había llevado consigo y comenzó a leer su siguiente anotación. Del paso dos que consistía en:

"**Una chica debe conocer la suficiente información sobre el chico a conquistar para así poder concordar con él y llamar su atención" **

-Co-conocer sobre Uchiha Sasuke… - susurró quitando sus ojos de la libreta - Podría decirse que conozco casi todo sobre él… - miró al vacío.

`` ¿Se podría decir? ¡Pero si lo conozco todo!´´

-Mmm… - miró las anotaciones una vez más de los apuntes que había tomado de las revistas. ¿Quién diría que de esas tonterías se pudieran extraer algo de información? Pero la verdad fue que tuvo que leer y analizar la información de las revistas y buscar en la red para poder encontrar algo con lo que estuviera de acuerdo de hacer.

**1) Es importante conocer las clases que toma el "objetivo" (Llamaremos en este caso al chico en particular a conquistar como "objetivo") y tratar de concordar al menos una hora de clases con aquel chico que te gusta. (Recuerda que también puedes tomar en cuenta la hora del receso) para que de esta manera pueda notar tu existencia y conocerte.**

Bajo esta anotación se encontraba… **un horario de clases**, si piensan lo que yo creo y eso es que creen que el horario de clases pertenece a Sasuke, pues… ¡están en lo correcto!

Etto… Es que ya las tenía desde hace un mes más o menos. ¿Se preguntan como lo encontré? Pues… no debería decir nada de esto (Por que sinceramente me avergüenzo de hasta donde soy capas de llegar por Sasuke) pero… Prácticamente soy la chica más inteligente y… créanme que ser la mejor del instituto Konoha y la de comportamiento impecable tiene sus ventajas, principalmente por que le tienen mucha confianza.

La verdad fue un toque de suerte que encontrara el horario del Uchiha. Hace más o menos tres meses, había ido a la institución a inscribir las materias que deseaba ver y fui llamada a la oficina de la directora que deseaba hablar conmigo. Después de que Kurenai-sama (la directora del colegio) me felicitó una vez más por mis calificaciones, me dio un reconocimiento y una placa en honor al mérito eh...

Flash Back.

_-En verdad, no entiendo por que no deseas que se te haga la entrega del reconocimiento frente a un público… - habló la morena mirando a la castaña frente a ella. _

_Hinata tan solo se sonrojo y sonrió mostrando sus brillantes braquets. _

_-Pediste que los profesores no dijeran tus calificaciones de los exámenes en voz alta y solo dejas que tus compañeros vean tu genialidad ante preguntas y ejercicios resueltos…_

_`` Y aun así me consideran una cerebrito… y una nerd sin remedio.´´_

_-No de-deseo que mi "ge-genialidad" se ha-haga pública, mu-muchos grandes cien-científicos han tra-trabajado en su juventud manteniéndose sie-siempre en el anonimato…- comenzó a explicar de forma concisa, sin dudar y con un leve sonrojo como si ya hubiera practicado una respuesta así (la verdad era que ella ya lo había practicado) pero Kurenai no notaba aquel detalle -…me con-conformo con que usted y los profesores sepan que cumplo con las ex-expectativas que esperan de mí. No de-deseo parecer superior ni te-tener un trato es-especial solo por que mi pro-promedio es superior al de mis com-compañeros… _

_`` ¡Además que no puedo soportar que me llamen "cerebrito" Ya soy una __**nerd por apariencia**__ y no quiero que sepan que soy una __**nerd total**__, aunque no me pude librar de las pasadas a la pizarra en la parte de ejercicios así que de todos modos me consideran una "medio-cerebrito" en mi salón, no podría soportar que fuera en el colegio entero.´´_

_-Pero aún así, hasta Edison necesitó que se le tomara en cuenta… - contestó la profesora. _

_-Pero él no se dio a co-conocer al me-menos hasta sus 31 años, y su pri-primera presentación fue re-rechazada… antes de eso ni se soñaban to-tomarlo como un in-inventor y prácticamente ni si-siquiera existía en el mu-mundo científico – contestó astutamente._

_Kurenai la observó de forma seria pero luego sonrió._

_-¿Qué otra respuesta podría esperar de la alumna más inteligente? – dijo con una sonrisa mientras Hinata se sonrojaba – aunque la verdad es que si en este último año sigues con un promedio tan excelente serás reconocida a nivel estatal como la mejor alumna… _

_`` ¡Lo que me falta! ¡Ser conocida como NERD a nivel estatal!´´ _

_-Discúlpame un momento, te buscaré algunos folletos de algunas universidades las cuales te aceptaran en seguida bajo mis recomendaciones. _

_Hinata sonrió agradecida. Le miró salir de su oficina y lanzó un suspiro. La verdad se alegraba por poseer aquella inteligencia nata, que sabía le abrirían demasiadas puertas en un futuro pero aún así, no quería que su nivel social decayera más de lo que ya estaba, ya que por desgracia, sabía que una vez que sus compañeros se enteraran que era la mejor alumna de la institución y que tenía su futuro prácticamente arreglado instantáneamente le envidiarían. Y no deseaba que le rechazaran más. _

_Algo llamó su atención en el escritorio de la directora… el nombre de __**Sasuke Uchiha **__había aparecido antes sus ojos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que ante ella tenía…? Ese no podía ser el expediente del chico ¿o si? Miró a la puerta antes de tomar con cuidado la carpeta… y observó la primera página, donde reposaba una foto de él, en definitiva era aquel chico el que desde hace años ella se había enamorado. Su corazón saltó al ver que decía las materias del chico… las materias que había solicitado en ese año. _

_Instintivamente como si siempre hubiera esperado aquella oportunidad, tomó un bolígrafo que reposaba en la mesa junto a una hoja y copio las materias que ahí se leía… había colocado hasta las horas en que iba a verlas…! _

_Escuchó los pasos de la directora que regresaba y dejó el objeto en donde había estado, guardándose la hoja en su bolsillo. _

_-Perdón el retraso… espero no te hayas aburrido mientras yo buscaba los folletos Hinata. _

_Hinata se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza sonriendo inocente mente_

_`` ¿Cómo me voy a aburrir? ¡Le agradezco que se hubiera ido y que me hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocer el horario de Sasuke!´´_

_-N-no se preo-preocupe. _

Fin flash back.

Repito, fue un golpe de suerte que lo hubiera visto justo en aquel momento.

Escuchó el sonido del microondas para poder sacar el almuerzo. Lo sacó, tomó un tenedor y comenzó a comer… sin apartar la mirada de la libreta.

Repasó el horario de clases que ya se lo sabía perfectamente pero solo para repasar el día **lunes.**

**Lunes:**

**8:00 am – 9:30 am. Francés. **

**9:30 am – 9:45 am. Receso.**

**9:45 am – 11:15 am. Economía.**

**11:15 am - 12:45 pm. ****Sociales.**

**12:45 pm – 1:15 pm Almuerzo. **

**1:15 pm – 2:45 pm Historia. **

Terminó de leer el primer día de clases del Uchiha, que sería mañana. Desgraciadamente no tenían ninguna concordancia… y por desgracia de eso se dio cuenta fue después de haber recibido su hoja con el horario. Había colocado materias como **francés y sociales. **Que le interesaban pero por desgracia esas dos materias las veía para el día martes. Pero… tenía un plan para poder concordar al menos una sola clase el día de mañana con la del Uchiha. Debía rogar por que le saliera bien.

Volvió a bajar a ver la segunda anotación.

**2) Tratar de conocer los gustos del objetivo (Se incluyen pasatiempos y comidas) para comenzar un tema de conversación, por ejemplo: si el chico resulta ser un jugador de fútbol, podrías comenzar interesándote por este juego. **

Debajo de este se leía.

**Gustos del Uchiha: **

**El Fútbol: Es co-capitán del equipo de Fútbol desde hace 3 años, donde aceptó compartir la capitanía con su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki. Pero el representante legal del equipo ha sido Sasuke. Juega Fútbol desde los 5 años y es prácticamente el mejor jugador del instituto Konoha (También se cuenta a Uzumaki que va a la cabeza junto a él por aquel puesto). Su equipo favorito es el "Barcelona" y su ídolo es "Rivaldo". **

**Nota: Si su "objetivo" es popular entre las chicas es mejor escuchar las conversaciones que sustentan entre ellas del chico se pueden conseguir bastante material de sus admiradoras. El lugar más común que frecuentan para estas conversaciones es en el tocador de chicas o simplemente en el salón de clases durante una hora libre.**

**Comidas: Su comida favorita son el "omusubi " y le gusta poco las comidas dulces… **

Se enteró de eso una vez que hubo escuchado a la líder de las porristas decir que le llevaría a su Sasuke-kun su comida favorita… (Aunque no se fiaba de esta información por que la verdad no había visto la reacción de Sasuke al recibir aquella comida)

**Es bueno conocer la comida preferida del chico. Y así nunca olvidar la frase que dice "A un hombre se conquista por el estómago"**

**Nota: Si al chico no le gusta las exhibiciones en público, no se recomienda llevarle comida frente a sus amigos o conocidos. **

Se dirigió a la nevera sin dejar de ver el libro y tomó un jugo.

**Música: Le gusta la música moderna, el rock es su favorito. Posee una guitarra eléctrica y junto con su amigo Naruto practican de vez en cuando como un pasatiempo. Su grupo preferido de rock se me es desconocido. **

**Nota: Lo más común que podrías tener con "tu chico" es la música. Por el tipo de música que escucha puedes saber que clase de tipo es. Si su prioridad es el rock por ejemplo puedes saber que es un chico que conoce la soledad y se caracteriza con esta música que representa a las personas solitarias. **

Saben que no me gusta la música, y prácticamente desprecio el rock… estoy mal en ese detalle. Tomó un sorbo de jugo.

**Amigos: Junto con sus amigos forman el grupo de chicos más populares, "los increíbles de Konoha" como fueron denominados en el colegio, que es conformado por 4 chicos: Uzumaki Naruto, Neji Hyuga, Gaara Sabaku no y El sex-simbol Uchiha Sasuke" Gaara, Neji y Sasuke son amigos desde la edad de 8 años. **

**Fueron denominados los "increíbles de Konoha" desde hace ya tres años (que formaron parte del equipo de fútbol)… y junto a la aparición de Naruto el chico más hiperactivo del instituto, fueron denominados los cuatro de aquella manera, aunque Sasuke ya tenía su propio club de fans desde los 11. **

**Nota: Es bueno hacerse amiga de sus amigos… o al menos tratar de que ellos te miren siquiera, no que coquetees con ellos, si no que trates de caerles bien. Ellos podrían influenciar mucho en la decisión del chico y más si son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.**

Hacerme amiga de sus amigos… pensó la chica imaginándose tratando de conversar con Sabaku no Gaara. O con Neji Hyuga,(aquí ellos no son primos) sintió un cierto escalofrío, ambos eran demasiado callados y misteriosos (como Sasuke pero al menos Sasuke era… Sasuke) y aunque los otros fueran igual de atractivos, dudaba poder tener el valor para conversar con ellos aunque… por otra parte… estaba Naruto, y él se veía sumamente simpático, es más nunca se había metido con ella cuando le veía por los pasillos y además le había saludado en una ocasión. Definitivamente si quería hacerse amiga de algún amigo del Uchiha, Naruto fuera la mejor opción. Solo esperaba caerle bien al chico.

Luego de lavar los platos se dirigió a la sala donde estaban aún las bolsas. Mmm… dirigió su mirada a la ventana, que raro… ya estaba oscureciendo afuera… ¿Por qué será? si no es tan… miró el reloj en la pared de la sala.

¡NANI? ¿Ya eran las seis? Oh no! No quería acostarse ese día tan tarde para poder estar relajada el día de mañana y levantarse temprano y tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún… como arreglar su habitación, que lo había dejado como un chiquero y guardar su ropa nueva y…

`` ¿Quemar la ropa vieja?´´

- tal ve-ves lo haga - Se dijo así misma mientras cargaba con todas las bolsas que podía y se dirigía al segundo piso.

¡Tenía que pensar además en la ropa que llevaría! ¡Oh no estaba tan retrasada! Pensó con horror mientras subía con dificultad.

Despertó cuando sonó el teléfono. Era la alarma para levantarse. Se incorporó con dificultad… eran las seis… tenía dos horas para arreglarse y así causar un gran impacto en su preparatoria. Se metió a bañar, había escogido su ropa la noche anterior y sabía todo lo que se haría. Su peinadora que el día anterior no había tenido nada importante ahora conservaba una gran cantidad de brillo labial, sombras de ojos, rímel… lápiz de ojos. Polvos, entre otros cosméticos.

Se vistió, había decidido usar un top, una blusa con manga corta color violeta con adornos de mariposas en un tono mas claro y que le llegaba muy por encima del ombligo, dejando ver por completo su blanca y atractiva cintura. Con una falda bastante corta color negra y abierta a ambos lados muy corta, que dejaba ver unos shorts ajustados color negros algo cortos. Dejando ver parte de sus muslos. Por último se hubo colocado unas botas que le llegaba unos seis dedos por debajo de la rodilla.

Se sentó en la peinadora frente al espejo y se dispuso a maquillarse primero por los ojos (recordando los concejos y las anotaciones en su libreta había colocado una parte a las formas para maquillarse) se hubo colocado los lentes de contactos, y luego a remarcarlos con el lápiz de ojo haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran más su color perla luego se dirigió a los labios, se colocó un brillo color rosa… y maquilló un poco sus mejillas con un polvo rosado. Se miró al espejo. Sinceramente, se veía sumamente sexy. Sonrió.

Tomó su bolso, iba a salir de la habitación cuando se acordó de un… pequeño detalle que le faltaba. Tomó algo que había dejado en la peinadora.

Una vez en el recibidor se dispuso a colocarse lo último para que su atuendo estuviera listo. Se lo colocó en su mano con mucha lentitud y sensualidad… debía practicar su parte sexy. Luego dispuso igual atención a su otra mano viendo como la tela corría sus dedos como acariciándolos, se observó las manos, se había colocado unos guantes negros con toques en morado como adornos… sinceramente le daban aquel toque de chica rebelde que quería.

-A-ahora Sasuke Uchiha… Ho-hoy se te sal-saldrán los ojos cuan-cuando me veas… - dijo sonriendo.

`` ¡DALE CON TODO HINATA!´´

Y abrió la puerta de su casa para así poder dirigirse al instituto. Donde por fin sería reconocida como **Hinata Hyuga** y no como la **nerd # 1**

**Continuará… **

**Muchas gracias por leer jeje espero que este capi también les haya gustado y enserio perdón por la tardanza es que vi un anime muy bueno que se llama ****Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Que es una gran serie enserio muy genial se las recomiendo mucho si les gusta el anime love jeje.**

**Aaa en este fic Hinata y Neji no son primos si no mas bien son conocidos con el mismo apellido jeje bien sin mas vamos con los agradecimientos wii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Katyn**

**Kaorii-chan**

**romiithaX3**

**Night Kiryuu Yuuki**

**Tsukidoll**

**Nathita**

**Haruhi chan**

**Layill**

**Mirtita**

**MiKu haTsune**

**Hitory-Chan**

**TheRusso**

**Dollin pop**

**Lina**

**Aiko namikaze**

**Katy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias enserio muchas gracias por leer este fic jejeje a y ahora si en el siguiente capi vamos a trabajar con la mente del Uchiha o ¿era en el otro? Hay bueno no me acuerdo pero en el siguiente si va a hacer su aparición junto con nuestro rubio hiperactivo favorito jejeje**

**Y pss quisiera saber si les gusto este capi y si me merco un review pero eso ustedes lo deciden jajaja se acepta de todo menos insultos esos no me gustan jajaja y se aceptan mas que nada felicitaciones jajaja XP o_O**

**BYE Y SE CUIDAN MUCHOO ADIOS**


	4. de nerd1 a hinata hyuga

**Ola gente hermosa jajaja aquí el capitulo jajaja me encantan sus Reviews me dan mucho animo para seguir modificando esta historia y con eso de la presión de que ya casi me voy a ir a la prepa y le tengo que echar muchas ganas a la escuela no puedo subir rápido los capis perdón enserio bueno los dejo con la conti jajá, **

**AL fin Hinata va a ir al colegio con su nueva transformación. Y al fin conoceremos a nuestro protagonista sex-simbol-hot Sasuke desde su punto de vista. Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 4. De nerd a Hinata Hyuga.**

Todos se quedaban observando a la chica que caminaba con total seguridad en la calle, como si esta fuera su pasarela, la de ella… solo de ella, sin que los demás existiesen.

Esta seguridad y ¿Por qué no decirlo? sensualidad de la joven hacían que cada persona, chico, chica, mujer, hombre, anciano o anciana se quedaran observando impresionados y siguieran con sus ojos el caminar de la chica.

_-¿Es nueva en el vecindario?_

_-¿De donde será?_

_-¿No viste que salió de la casa de los Hyuga? _

_-¿De los Hyuga?_

Las conversaciones de sus vecinos les llegaban a medias, sonrió, No le habían reconocido. Con lentitud se apartó uno de los mechones azulados que se habían colado por su frente e incomodado en sus ojos y lo colocó tras su oreja.

-Buenos días señora Abúrame – saludó Hinata haciendo que la anciana le mirara impresionada había estado tomando las cartas que habían dejado en su buzón.

-¿Hinata? – preguntó la anciana claramente impresionada. La chica le sonrió, pero no detuvo su paso, no le apetecía quedarse hablando, debía llegar a su colegio y ver la reacción que tendría por parte de sus compañeros…

Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado ante el pensamiento.

Deseaba ver la reacción que tendría él.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Y comienza de nuevo una semana de tortura – dijo en un susurro una vez bajado de su auto. Estaban en el estacionamiento del instituto.

-Sasuke-teme. ¿Por qué te quejas si a ti se te hace fácil las clases? – dijo su amigo una vez se bajaba por el otro lado del mismo vehículo que el de el pelinegro. Se recostó del auto mientras seguía mirando a su amigo con un aire de total tranquilidad – Tienes una bendita suerte con todas las clases… ¡YO DEBERÍA ESTARME MURIENDO TEME POR QUE SI NO PASO LA PRUEBA DE MATEMÁTICAS DEL MIERCOLES ME CASTIGAN POR UN MES! – Dijo esto desesperado como si apenas y se enterara de eso en esos momentos – Pero ya me ves… yo… más fresco que una lechuga – dijo esto último volviendo a su aire de "tranquilidad" (es decir: es tranquilo con eso de preocuparse por las cosas pero sigue siendo igual de hiperactivo ¬¬)

-Dobe… - dijo Sasuke.

-¡No me digas dobe! ¡Baka! – Naruto le miró con su cara de protesta. Pero al momento dejaron su discusión al escuchar las risas de un grupo de chicas que les había estado esperando (como siempre) en el estacionamiento.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola chicas! – saludó Naruto como siempre haciendo que más de una de las chicas gritaran emocionadas. Es que el rubio era también uno de los chicos más guapos.

-¡Ohayo Naruto-kun! – dijeron al unísono luego rieron como idiotas de nuevo.

Sasuke les miró con un aire de enojo y una vez más se empezaron a reír.

-¡Ohayo Sasuke-kun! – saludaron de nuevo nerviosas, pero esta vez al pelinegro.

"Kuso… estas no hacen más que reírse a pesar que les mire de mala forma" Sasuke sacó su bolso del auto y se lo guindó comenzando a caminar en dirección al instituto.

-¡Hola Sasuke!

-¿Qué hay Sasuke?

-¡Ohayo Sasuke-kun!

-¿Buenos días Sasuke!

-¡Hola Uchiha!

Por donde iba siempre le saludaban aunque este nunca contestara el saludo, siempre había sido uno de los más populares en el instituto, siempre intentaban llamar su atención lo cual era extraño ya que él siempre era frío con todos. ¿Quién entendía a la humanidad?

-¡Eh! ¡Sasuke espérame! – gritó Naruto que se apresuró a seguirlo – Oye teme! ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-No voy a estar esperándote si lo que quieres es saludar a esas tontas – contestó sin siquiera mirarle.

-¡Hola Naruto!

-¡Hola! – Saludó a la chica que pasó por su lado - Mmm… normalmente no te molestas por estas cosas, te molestas por muchas cosas, pero ya habías superado esta… estás de mal humor desde hace unas dos semanas… - comentó el Uzumaki sin dejar de caminar - ¿Por qué estás tan estreñido? ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo esta mañana?

-¿Cómo va todo Naruto?

-Bien gracias! – contestó el chico a otro de los alumnos… que no conocía pero que igual contestaba el saludo por amabilidad.

Sasuke le miró con ojos matadores. ¿Por qué preguntaba si ya sabía?

-¿Te cayó algo mal al estómago? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿No has besado a una chica últimamente? – el Uzumaki seguía diciendo razones al azar.

Sasuke trató de ignorarlo. Nadie le hablaba de esa forma tan despreocupada, ni tampoco le hacían bromas, por más inofensivas, ninguno le tenía tanta confianza… ninguno excepto el Uzumaki. Él se podía dar el gusto de tratarlo de aquella manera, por que era su mejor amigo.

-¿O será que… el reto que te impusieron te está volviendo loco?

Esto último lo dijo con un aire de burla… haciendo que una pequeña venita se formase en su cien. Otra vez comenzaba de nuevo con eso. Lo que el rubio quería era fastidiarle.

-¿No puedes soportarlo verdad? ¿No puedes? ¿Eh?... Sasuke… sabes que solo debes decir que no puedes hacerlo y te quitamos las próximas dos semanas, solo que tendrás que pagar los 500...

-¡Olvídalo dobe! – volvió a repetir el Uchiha por enésima vez al rubio. No iba a perder una apuesta, por que Sasuke Uchiha, no perdía ninguna apuesta. Así muriera en el intento, así se agobiara, así tuviera que soportar a la más insoportable de todas las chicas… no perdería…

-¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN! – La voz chillona de la chica le hizo detener su paso. Maldición. No podía ser… ¿Por qué tenía que buscarlo tan temprano?

-Y aquí viene tu pesadilla – susurró Naruto sin evitar sonreír. Hacia ellos se acercaba corriendo una chica de unos 17 años de edad, ojos azules, y cabello rubio largo agarrado en una cola de caballo, vestía un uniforme de porrista y muchos de los chicos se quedaban observándole embelesado.

Ino Yamanaka la líder de las porristas y sin duda una de las chicas más atractivas y populares del instituto. Y la tortura # 1 del Uchiha. Se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó plantándole un beso sobre los labios del Uchiha que ni se inmutó ante el gesto. Solo le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ino. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta estás exhibiciones en público? – dijo tratando de conservar su paciencia.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun – se disculpó pero aún no se separaba del Uchiha – es que te extrañé mucho…! Hola Naruto!

-Hola Ino – saludó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

"Maldito Naruto, le divierte que yo esté sufriendo… ¡demonios! No vuelvo a hacer ningún reto!"

Muchas de las chicas (Para no decir todas) le miraban con odio y envidia desde que la Yamanaka se abalanzó a los brazos del pelinegro pero esto a Ino parecía alegrarle, después de todo estaba demostrando que en verdad estaba saliendo con el sex-simbol Sasuke Uchiha…

El pelinegro estuvo apunto de decirle que se alejase… pero de pronto escuchó un gran alboroto de los alumnos a su alrededor que habían dejado de verle y comenzado a hablar entre sí por que habían aparecido algunos muchachos que al parecer habían visto algo interesante.

_-¿Viste a la nueva chica? ¿La viste?_

_-En serio está como quiere._

_-¿Qué chica?_

_-Está entrando al colegio… _

_-Vamos… _

_-Vamos… _

Por primera vez Sasuke y Naruto no eran el centro de atención y esto llamó la atención de la rubia…

-¿Qué pasará? – Se soltó del Uchiha volviéndose para mirar en la dirección por la que se habían ido todos los chicos – Sasuke… ¿De que estarán hablando? – Volvió a mirar al Uchiha pero este ya no estaba… - ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke-kun? – Ino se volvía para mirar hacia donde se hubo ido pero perdió el rastro del chico. Maldita sea… esto me pasa por estarme descuidando. Pensó mientras se dirigía al colegio.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como pensó causó un gran impacto… entró al salón que le correspondía.

Todos los alumnos del salón se le quedaron mirando extrañados y los hombres totalmente idiotizados por la "nueva chica peliazul" que había entrado a aquel salón y que extrañamente se hubo sentado en el puesto de "La nerd: Hinata Hyuga" pero aún así no le dijeron nada para contradecirle… ¿Quién se atrevería a negarle algo a aquella muñeca? Hinata Hyuga que se muriera… ahora la que importaba era esa nueva chica que tenía unas piernas preciosas, unos ojos hermosos color perla y un aire de seguridad que llamaba la atención. Era simplemente exquisita.

La peliazul miró a sus compañeros de clases con cara de idiotas, nunca antes les había visto así por **ella**…

Lo que decía aquella revista tenía razón… recordó lo que había anotado en la libreta.

"**A un chico le atraen las chicas que se muestran seguras de su belleza, y que de alguna forma vean inalcanzable" **eso era lo que decía la revista y luego en la red encontró algo bastante interesante.

"**Tu forma de caminar dice mucho y puede atraer la atención de cualquier hombre, muestra tu seguridad en cada paso, pero recuerdas no vuelvas a mirar a algún chico, (que no sea tu objetivo) si lo haces te considerarían una cualquiera"**

Había hecho exactamente lo mismo. A pesar de que se moría del nerviosismo, no lo demostró en lo más mínimo. Pero aún así…

Hinata observó de soslayo las ventanas que dirigían su vista al pasillo, estaban repletas de chicos que tenían pegados sus rostros al vidrio tratando de observar a la "nueva y atractiva chica" que había llegado al instituto "Konoha" pero… miró decepcionada. No había podido ver a Sasuke en ningún momento. Pensó que le encontraría en la puerta del colegio o algo así y que sería como aquellas películas románticas en las que se enamoraban a primera vista.

`` ¡Eso pasa solo en las tele-novelas baka! ¿En verdad creías que iba a ser así? Tendrás que esforzarte más!´´

_-¿Quién será?_

_-Es nueva?_

_-Está preciosa…_

Podía escuchar lo que decían aquellos chicos.

-Tontos – susurró volviendo de nuevo su vista al frente mientras afincaba su codo en su puesto y su quijada en su mano a modo de aburrimiento.

Pero al momento se quedó extrañada al ver que alguien estaba a su frente.

-Hola linda – habló el chico. Hinata levantó su vista para fijarlo en él, era de piel algo bronceada y ojos color marrón, cabello rojo. Le observaba con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hinata frunció el ceño. "sasori akasuna" el ser más arrogante del mundo y un compañero de clases que nunca en su vida le había hablado si no era para burlarse de ella. No contestó, ni siquiera se digno a seguirle observándolo volvió su rostro a otro lado ignorándole olímpicamente.

-No seas tímida – el chico no pareció notar la indirecta de "lárgate" que le había enviado la peliazul y se sentó en el puesto al frente de ella que se encontraba vacío – Si eres nueva yo te puedo ayudar cariño, Mi nombre es saso…

-Ahórrate la presentación akasuna, ya te conozco – Hinata se digno a hablar pero lo hizo de una forma bastante fría que nunca creyó que adoptaría.

-Me… ¿Conoces? – el chico parecía extrañado pero al mismo tiempo alagado – es un honor para mí que me conozcas preciosa, pero por desgracia no conozco tu nombre…

-Si no te interesó conocerme antes, dudo mucho que a mi me importe presentarme ahora – contestó la chica de mala gana, mirándole con odio – Y te agradecería que te desaparecieras de mi vista, no estoy de humor para tratar de mantener una inútil conversación con alguien que se que no va poder atraer mi atención con un tema interesante…

¡Wow! Había muchos que se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente sorprendidos de que le hablaran de esa manera a aquel chico que resultaba ser uno de los más populares en el colegio. Sin decir nada más el chico se levantó de su asiento lanzándole a la peliazul una mirada matadora y se fue al otro lado del salón de muy mal humor.

`` ¡Qué has dicho? ¿Esa has sido tú? ¡Oh por Dios… si pensé que YO había podido manejar tus cuerdas bucales! ¡Niña! ¡Eso estuvo genial!´´

Sonó el timbre de la campana de entrada… la primera clase que tenía era, "Cálculo" el profesor entró con un muy mal humor. Al parecer se había enojado con la cantidad de chicos que estaban afuera observando a la nueva alumna.

-Bien… a pasar lista… - comenzó a pasar uno por uno el nombre de cada quién, todos estaban esperando que presentaran a la nueva alumna, tal vez lo hicieran luego de pasar lista pero entonces… - ¿Hinata Hyuga?

-Presente.

-O.O… "uhhhhhhh"

Todos se quedaron con cara de "¿Nani?" ante la contestación de la nueva chica.

_¿Qué ha dicho?_

Pareciera que sus compañeros hubieran sufrido un shock y no solo ellos si no el profesor que observó a su alumna favorita en una chica de cabello negro-azulado y con una vestimenta no tan apropiada.

-¿Hinata Hyuga? – volvió a repetir para asegurarse que si había contestado ella.

-¿Si… Profesor Umino? – sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de todos al momento el salón se volvió todo murmullo.

_¿Hinata? _

_¿Ella es Hinata? _

_No puedo creerlo… ¿la cerebrito Hinata?_

`` ¡Si… como le ven… la cerebrito! La nerdita! La nerd # 1 de Konoha soy YO! Jaque mate! JAJA!´´

Hinata sonrió más aún.

-Bi- bien… volviendo a la lista… - dijo el profesor Iruka tratando de calmar a la clase…

-Shino…

_-Aun no puedo creer que sea ella… _

_-¿Qué se ha hecho?_

_-Se quitó los braquets… los lentes… Kuso… ¡Se hizo una cirugía! _

``Bien… los primeros 20 minutos fue divertido… ¡PERO KAMI SAMA TODA LA CLASE HABLANDO DE MI! Y ¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO DISIMULAN LAS MUY DESGRACIADAS!´´

Tomó su bolso guardando todas sus cosas, ya era hora del receso, y tenía solo 15 minutos para hacer valer la otra parte del plan para acercarse al Uchiha… caminó una vez más ante la miradas de todos los chicos y chicas que se asomaban para verle cuando pasaba por el salón y a los que esperaban que comenzara la segunda hora de clase desde fuera de su salón, comenzaban a decirle cosas indecentes en susurros y algunos los gritaban.

_-¡Estás como quieres mamita! _

_-¿Cómo te llamas amor?_

_-¿No quieres salir conmigo? _

Ok… me arrepiento un poco en haberme traído esta camisa tan corta… en serio… no me gusta mucho la atención que estoy atrayendo…

`` ¡PERO TE LA CALAS! ¡Nunca te habían prestado tanta atención como ahora! ¡Ya apuesto que te convertiste en la más cotizada por los chicos!´´

Pero yo solo quiero gustarle a Sasuke…

`` Por partes ¿ne? Primero a los demás chicos… luego a Sasuke Además… ni siquiera le has visto! ¡Pero no te desanimes! ¡SI sale bien esto que planeas lo veras!´´

Eso era… no debía desanimarse.

-Buenas días – saludó la asistente de la Directora mirándole de forma desaprobatoria por su atuendo - ¿En que podría ayudarte?

-Buenos días Shizune-neechan – saludó con cariño Hinata haciendo que Shizune se sorprendiera - ¿Se encuentra kurenai-sensei en su oficina?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Shizune se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿hi… Hinata-chan? – preguntó dudosa. Hinata sonrió al momento que asentía con la cabeza - ¿Qué… que te has hecho? – le preguntó anonadada.

De inmediato pero aún sorprendida Shizune le hizo pasar a la dirección. Kurenai-sensei iba a sufrir un infarto cuando viera en que estado se encontraba su estudiante #1.

Y… estaba en lo correcto, en cuanto aquella peliazul dijo que ella era **Hinata Hyuga** en seguida se escuchó el grito de la morena que inundó toda la oficina.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras se dirigía a su salón correspondiente. Había sido más difícil aquello de hablar con la directora del colegio. Ya había terminado el receso y hace unos 15 minutos que había comenzado la segunda hora de clases… sonrió apretando el papelito en sus manos. No había sido fácil aquello…

Flash back…

_-¿Qué… que te has hecho? – preguntó al fin luego de haber lanzado aquel grito que hizo sobresaltar a la peliazul, no se esperaba que reaccionara de aquella manera. _

_-Solo un pequeño… cambio… _

_-¿Pequeño? ¡Hinata! ¿Tus padres saben de esto y te dejaron cometer semejante locura? Realmente debo hablar con hiashi – levantó su teléfono – no puede estar en sus cabales si te dejó… _

_-¡NO! Por favor oba-san… - primera vez que llamaba a su tía de aquella manera cuando estaba en el colegio. _

_`` Si, es mi tía ¿Qué no se los dije?´´ _

_-No le digas a oto-san por favor… - mostró una mirada de ruego._

_-¡es decir… que ellos no saben de esta locura? - La mujer pareciera que echara humos por las orejas - ¡PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ? POR KAMI-SAMA! ¿Qué bicho te picó?_

_-Solo… quería un cambio eso es todo – contestó rápidamente excusándose, observó el reloj ya pronto acabaría el receso – No le digas a mis padres, por favor tía… Sabes que están en Ohio por viajes de negocios muy importante y no querrás que se sientan en la necesidad de volver por esta tontería… _

_-¿Tontería? Hinata… Lo que hace un payaso es una tontería… lo que hace un mono es una tontería… ¡Lo que hace Naruto es una tontería…! ¡No puedes esperar que yo piense que esto es una tontería!_

_-Está bien… es una tontería… pero ya lo hice, y me siento bien con el cambio que hice… debes admitir que luzco mejor que antes, al menos ya parezco de mi edad… _

_La mujer se quedó en silencio, no tenía protesta en contra de eso aunque… _

_-Bien… ya que estamos de acuerdo… - continuó Hinata antes de que comenzara de nuevo a reclamarle – Sabrás que yo soy la mejor alumna del colegio… tú misma me lo has dicho por los último cinco años… además de que me quieres como una hija, por tal razón se que podrás hacerme un favor…_

_-¿Un… favor? – le miró dudosa. Hinata nunca le había pedido un favor… Pero… ¿Quién sabe esta nueva Hinata? _

FIN FLASH BACK

Llegó hasta la puerta del salón de clases. Se escuchaba la voz del profesor, estaba dando clases. Se detuvo… lo que estaba apunto de hacer era… tenía que hacerlo… No podía evitarlo, le temblaban las piernas. Calma Hinata… tú puedes hacerlo, tranquilízate que no se te note el nerviosismo ¿bueno?, apretó con más fuerza el papel y se colocó recta con las manos a los laterales. Respiró profundamente antes de tocar la puerta con lentitud.

-Adelante – dijo la voz del profesor. Juntó todas sus fuerzas para poder abrir la puerta y ver al profesor que estaba en el pizarrón anotando algunos apuntes - ¿si? – el peli plata le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Profesor hatake? – preguntó Hinata sonando tranquila.

-Así es… ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó haciendo ademán de ir hacia la puerta pero en seguida fue Hinata quién entró a paso decidido mientras le entregaba la hoja que llevaba consigo al profesor.

Al momento que había entrado habían aparecido de nuevo los murmullos de los alumnos. Pero trató de ignorarles.

-Mmm… ya veo… - dijo el profesor una vez terminada de leer la hoja luego observó a la chica de soslayo con su ojo derecho (ya que el otro lo tenía cubierto con un parche) - ¿Hinata Hyuga? – preguntó en un susurro mientras alzaba su ceja visible… le había sorprendido verle en ese estado.

-Hai – contestó Hinata decidida.

-Demo… Tendrás que ponerte al día – dijo el profesor de nuevo en un susurro.

-Lo sé… la directora hablará con usted después – sonrió.

-De acuerdo. – se dirigió a la clase – Bien alumnos. La señorita Hinata Hyuga nos acompañará el resto del año en la clase de economía. Por favor tratadle con amabilidad.

Mientras el hombre le presentaba Hinata se volvió para mirar a la clase, Mmm… habían bastante chicas (Que extraño… ¬¬) que le miraban con algo de envidia ya que los pocos chicos que se encontraban estaban comiéndosela con la mirada y babeándose por su imagen… Pero… no le importó lo único que le importaba era…

Y lo encontró… justo en el último asiento… al lado de la ventana se encontraba **él**, sus ojos negros le miraban fijamente a los ojos y ella se los mantuvo con seguridad por unos segundos… (Pero Hinata no sonrió, no hizo nada) a diferencia de él, que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, de esas sonrisas que tenía cuando se encontraba a una nueva presa, ya le había visto esa mirada antes, pero nunca dirigida a ella… nunca dirigida a la nerd… pero eso había cambiado, ya no era la nerd si no Hinata Hyuga.

Y sin percatarse… también la nueva presa que el Uchiha tenía en mente.

Desvió su mirada de los ojos negros y fue a sentarse en algún puesto por indicación del profesor que dijo "Escoge cualquier puesto que desees" y así lo hizo… vio dos puestos que extrañamente se encontraban vacío al lado del Uchiha… caminó hasta él. Sasuke sonreía con aire de superioridad sabiendo que la chica tomaría aquel puesto vacío a su lado y que él con sus ojos le estaba ofreciendo para tomar pero… al último momento se desvió y tomó el que estaba al lado del puesto vacío del Uchiha.

Sasuke le miró sentarse claramente impresionado por lo que había hecho (Pero no lo había demostrado con su rostro) y no era el único sorprendido, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que las chicas…

"¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no se sentó al lado del Uchiha?"

Hinata notó la sorpresa de todos. Y sabía por qué… Ningún chico ni mucho menos una CHICA se negaría (si le ofrecieran la oportunidad) de sentarse junto al chico más popular y atractivo del instituto… pero ella lo había rechazado, había dejado un espacio de por medio entre ellos.

Sinceramente Hinata era un caso extraño… Sasuke sonrió un poco de manera sexy y divertida mientras le observaba sacar un cuaderno.

Todos se dieron cuenta de cual sería la próxima presa del Uchiha.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha ya era la presa de la peliazul.

CONTINUARA...

Enserio disculpen la tardanza no fue por q quisiera es que mi mama me metió a un curso para la prepa y tengo los fines de semana ocupados y es horrible jajaja perdón si no les respondí los Reviews pero ando supera apuradísima enserio discúlpenme adiós se cuidan mucho pásensela súper jajaja bye

Apero no faltan los agradecimientos jejejeje.

romiithaX3

Hitory-Chan

Kaorii-chan

hinata-gaara-love

kaila maya the whater

nathita

AnkoUchihachan

Katiia MalfoyUchiha

TheRusso

layill

Naoko Ichigo: porfa continúa tu fic el de the mistress por favor

Night Kiryuu Yuuki

InOhalKali

Aiko namikaze

mirtita


	5. llamando la atecion del objetivo

_**Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo un poco atrasado discúlpenme enserio y espero y les guste este capi donde por fin interactúan Hinata y Sasuke mil gracias por sus Reviews me encantan son tan geniales y gracias por comprender el problema de la tardanza aunque ya Salí de vacaciones wiiii jajajaja**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_**esta historia no es mía es una copia Adaptación de: ¿como conquistar a un Uchiha?" de lilian-roxan18 es una gran historia que ella invento y me ha dado el permiso de subir como un sasuhina**

**Capítulo 5. Paso 3) Llamando la atención del objetivo.**

SASUKE

El cabello negro cayendo sobre su rostro, cuando se inclinaba un poco para leer lo que había escrito… Los ojos perlados siempre fijos del pizarrón al cuaderno donde tomaba apuntes… sus piernas perfectas cruzadas sensualmente dejando ver solo unos malditos shorts negros que se ajustaban a sus muslos…

¿Por qué demonios se había puesto unos shorts con una falda? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo era posible que no me ha dirigido la mirada en todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible que haya una chica que no le interese sentarse a mi lado…? Principalmente cuando se le había insinuado con la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba jugando? ¿Pero por que mierda no le miraba?

Frunció el ceño tratando de saber que era lo que estaba pensando aquella chica de cabello negro que le parecía tan familiar y… extrañamente, nunca recordaba haberle visto. Por que si la hubiera visto, Estaba seguro que nunca se podría olvidar haber visto algo así.

HINATA

¿Será que he entrado en un universo alterno en el que estaba la semana pasada? Es que de verdad… ¿Cómo es posible que yo esté haciendo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que sea Sasuke el que me esté observando y yo hago como si no supiera que él está allí? ¿Cuándo cambiamos papeles? Todo está saliendo perfecto con el **"paso 3: llamar la atención del objetivo"**

``Más perfecto no puede ir!´´

Le observó de reojo. Aún le estaba mirando y extrañamente sentía su piel arder con tan solo aquella mirada tan directa y que iba dirigido a ella… solo y exclusivamente a ella… sonrió de forma imperceptible, pero no volvió a mirarlo en ningún momento. Recordando lo que decía en sus apuntes:

"**Si el objetivo es alguien popular que recibe atención con facilidad de las personas a su alrededor. Lo más simple para llamar su atención es algo muy fácil: Ignorar. El simple hecho de no mirarlo le hará dudar del encanto que siempre ha tenido… pero… si por algún motivo no has llamado la atención que querías, juega un poco con tu cabello, o con el lápiz de forma sensual y como si no supieras que él está allí" **

Mmm… sería interesante intentarlo. Y así lo hizo… una vez que estuvo segura que él le estaba mirando, tomó el lápiz y comenzó a tomar apuntes… pero de vez en cuando se detenía miraba al pizarrón y se colocaba la parte del lápiz con el borrador en los labios… como si pensara lo que escribiría… o simplemente se apartaba un mechó molesto de su rostro con el objeto pero de una forma muy lenta. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no era el único que le estaba mirando…

SASUKE

Y lo peor de todo… es que no soy el único que la está observando, todos los otros babosos del salón le están mirando desde que entró y están que se la comen.

¿Pero a mí que me importa que los demás la tengan en la mira para conquistarla…? Si yo quisiera podría en una semana, tenerla rendida a mis pies.

Sonrió de medio lado haciendo que mucha de las chicas alrededor suspiraran.

¿Ven? Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. El ser más sexy del instituto y puedo hacer lo que a mí se me de la gana... puedo contestar a cualquier chica que valga la pena por supuesto.

Miró de nuevo a la chica con el puesto vacío de por medio que ella no había querido tomar. ¿Cómo ese simple acto podría angustiarlo tanto? Pero… Estaba seguro que esa chica lo deseaba… pudo sentirlo al momento en que se miraron a los ojos, sus ojos mostraban deseo… algo se traía entre manos esa chica… ¿y como era eso de que entró a clases de economía de una? Será que era de otro colegio y se cambió a este...? Era lo más seguro. Eso explicaría que no supiera quién era él.

Miró como la chica posaba el lápiz en sus labios de una forma bastante sensual y luciendo sumamente adorable. Y sonrió de forma divertida… Ya conocía aquella técnica, "el lápiz en los labios…" definitivamente deseaba llamar la atención de alguien. Y créanme que desgraciadamente (para el Uchiha que es un engreído orgulloso) lo está logrando. Demonios… era sumamente atractiva. Y bien merecía su atención. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba… ¿Por qué demonios no le había visto ni una sola vez si era con él que deseaba ligar? Al menos que no fuera con… Nah… que tonterías eran esas… por supuesto que era con él.

(Que autoestima la del niño ¬¬)

Se quedó largo rato pensativo. No debería comportarse como un idiota mirándole embobado. Ni siquiera debiera mirarle. Pero es que era tan… la observó de nuevo. Tenía la cintura al descubierto y se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa libidinosa. Está bien… lo admito. La deseo.

Frunció el ceño un poco al ver como los chicos del salón de pronto comenzaban a rodearle y le preguntaban cosas triviales para conocer a la nueva chica. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba?... ¿Cómo se atrevían a acercarse a ella…? Ya va… esperen… ¿Por qué él pensaba de aquella forma? ¿Acaso estaba…?

-¿Celoso? – escuchó que decía la voz de su amigo. Haciéndole que Sasuke volviera a la realidad y fijara su vista en Neji Hyuga que se encontraba de frente de él, recostado con los brazos cruzados de su puesto.

-Tsh… No bromees – contestó Sasuke, sin darle importancia pero buscó con la mirada al profesor que extrañamente no estaba en el salón.

-Estabas tan ocupado observando a la "Nueva" que no te diste cuenta que el profesor salió… - habló Neji con una sonrisa de media lado mientras observaba a la pelinegra. Que parecía ataviada con tantas preguntas a la vez pero al mismo tiempo tenía una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-¿Observándola? No me hagas reír – contestó el Uchiha levantándose de su puesto y recostándose de espaldas a una de las ventanas para quedar de frente la visión de la chica que estaba oculta por tantos muchachos que le preguntaban si tenía novio.

-No, no tengo… y discúlpenme pero por ahora no me atrae ningún chico…

Escucharon sorprendidos lo que la chica dijo. Pero en vez de angustiar a los demás hombres hizo que estos se entusiasmaran… Una chica… que no se sintiera atraída por el Uchiha… eso era algo que en verdad valía la pena.

Neji observó a Sasuke que tenía los ojos pequeños observando el lugar donde había provenido la voz de la chica. Pudo ver su rostro totalmente decidido pero no le creyó. Después de todo… no había chica que se resistiera a él.

-Miente… - dijo rotundamente el Uchiha mirando fijamente a la chica que siguió siendo agobiada con preguntas sobre su vida…

-¿Y de donde eres? – Preguntó otro - ¿En que institución estabas antes?

-Siempre he estudiado aquí – contestó la chica con tranquilidad – Pero antes como no atraía su atención con una imagen superficial no notaban mi presencia.

-¿? O.O – muchos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta más que todo por que lo había dicho de una forma tan rápido que muchos no le habían entendido muy bien. El ojo negro se quedó impresionado.

¿Qué forma de contestar era aquella? Es decir… parecía una forma… ¿Inteligente? ¿Cómo era posible que una chica así poseyera inteligencia? (esto sinceramente fue un insulto a todas las chicas, sorry, pero recuerden que Sasuke es un machista, al menos en esta historia)

Al momento los chicos comenzaron a pedir su número de teléfono a voces.

-Lo siento pero no doy mi número de teléfono – escuchó que decía la pelinegra

Con un tono que trataba de disculparse y ser amable.

-Mmm… Parece que no es tan fácil – comentó el ojos blancos mirando que unos cuantos chicos le habían comenzado a rogar por el número pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

-Solo lo hace para hacerse la interesante… - dijo con voz bastante audible el pelinegro. Haciendo que la chica le escuchara perfectamente y que las demás fijaran sus ojos en él – Pero es igual a todas las demás chicas… No tiene nada de diferente solo finge.

La clase se quedó en silencio, en especial cuando una pelinegra de ojos perla se ponía de pie mirando al pelinegro de una forma matadora. El Uchiha quedó algo sorprendido.

HINATA

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que el profesor Hatake salió del salón cuando todos los chicos me estaban agobiando con preguntas sobre mí. En serio… ¿Por qué cuando una usa minifalda y enseña algo de su cuerpo todos los babosos creen que tienen oportunidad?

`` ¿Por qué te ven como una chica cualquiera?´´

Eh… esa es una buena teoría… ¡PERO QUE SE CREEN? NO POR QUE VISTA ASÍ VOY A SER FACIL! Pero ahora… les voy a demostrar que Hinata Hyuga NO ES UNA CUALQUIERA.

-Hinata-san… ¿tienes novio? – preguntó uno de ellos. Los demás miraron expectantes.

-No, no tengo… - se detuvo un momento antes de agregar - y discúlpenme pero por ahora no me atrae ningún chico…

`` ¿Qué HAS DICHO? ¿Qué no te atrae ningún chico? ¿DESDE CUANDO SASUKE ES "NINGUN CHICO"?´´

Ya… calma… confía en mí, además te olvidaste lo que dicen en la red:

"**Un chico le atraen más aquellas chicas que ven inalcanzable" **

¿Ves?... Se lo que hago… apuesto a que Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que todos estos.

``ah… si… ya te entiendo… pero igualmente ¿Es realmente necesario que rechacemos desde un principio a Sasukito?´´

¬¬…

-Miente… - Escuchó la voz del Uchiha.

¿Eh? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿NO me cree?, iba a mirarlo pero al momento fue interrumpida con otras preguntas.

-¿Y de donde eres? – Preguntó otro - ¿En que institución estabas antes?

``Cuerdas de mal-paridos-babosos nunca en su vida me hubieron visto y ahora sí por que estoy mostrando mi cuerpo y por que estoy guapa ¿eh?...´´

Eh… Sasuke está haciendo lo mismo.

`` ¿Qué te pasa? Él es diferente… ¿TE olvidaste de lo que…?´´

Si, cierto.

-Siempre he estudiado aquí – contestó la chica con tranquilidad, pero mejor sería decir la verdad – Pero antes como no atraía su atención con una imagen superficial no notaban mi presencia.

-¿? O.O

Imbéciles… estos aún no se han dado cuenta de quién soy! Luego que se burlaron a más no poder de mí ¿eh? ¿Cómo se pondrán cuando se enteren que yo soy la nerd de la que tanto se reían cuando la veían pasar?

`` ¡HUY! NO SOPORTO QUE SEAN TAN BABOSOS! Al menos se que mi Sasuke-kun no es así!´´

Pero los chicos sin prestar más atención comenzaron a pedir su número de teléfono a voces.

``Pero Kuso! ¿Estos creen que les voy a dar mi número? Ja! Y otra vez ¡JA! Ni lo sueñen babosos!´´

-Lo siento pero no doy mi número de teléfono – Sonrió un poco tratando de ser amable y sonar apenada.

Negó de nuevo, No iba a darle su número a estos… tal vez a Sasuke…

-Solo lo hace para hacerse la interesante… - dijo con voz bastante audible el pelinegro.

Hinata se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Sasuke le había descubierto?... ¿se había dado cuenta de que solo fingía ser así? ¿Como?

–Es igual a todas las demás chicas… No tiene nada de diferente...

¡Qué ha dicho Sasuke? ¿Me ha dicho que soy como las demás?

`` ¡YO NO SOY COMO LAS DEMAS!´´

Hinata se puso de pie mirando al pelinegro fijamente. El Uchiha quedó algo sorprendido. Y la clase enmudeció. La pelinegra comenzó a avanzar a donde estaba el chico, parecía que su yo interior se hubiera apoderado de ella.

-¿A que te refieres al decir eso Uchiha? – preguntó con toda seguridad acercándose al chico.

`` ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE PIENSE QUE YO SOY IGUAL A TODAS, YO SOY DIFERENTE... YO SOY Hinata Hyuga!

El pelinegro sonrió con aire superior.

-Que no veo cual es la diferencia que tienes a las otras Hyu-ga – contestó el pelinegro con seguridad, diciendo muy lentamente el apellido de la chica.

Empequeñeció sus ojos perla.

-¿No ves la diferencia? – Dijo irónica – tal vez no seas tan inteligente como pensé U-chi-ha.

O.O! Por segunda vez, sus compañeros de clases se quedaron mudos... y una de las chicas al momento se levantó de un salto.

-¿Como te atreves a decirle eso a mi Sasuke-san!

Pero la chica al momento se calló al ver la mano que se alzaba en el aire de Sasuke.

-Al menos sé que poseo más inteligencia... - contestó Sasuke.

``¡PERO QUE HACES HINATA? ESTE NO ERA EL PLAN! EL PLAN ES CONQUISTARLO! NO RETARLO! ¿Me ESTAS ESCUCHAN...? ¿Dijo que era más inteligente que yo?´´

Si dice eso es por que definitivamente no sabía de mi existencia.

-¿Dices que eres más inteligente? - preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa divertida. A lo que el chico sonrió de medio lado de forma sexy.

-Digo que podríamos comprobarlo si salimos alguna vez...

-O.O!

Todos se habían quedado atónitos, Neji miraba a Sasuke como si este hubiera anunciado su candidatura a un salón de belleza. Y Hinata estaba atónita.

¿Eh?... a ver... Retrocedamos... ¿Como hemos llegado al punto en que Sasuke me está pidiendo una cita?

SASUKE

Sasuke empequeñeció sus ojos. Para él sinceramente había un grupo de chicas únicamente... las que caían derretidas por él. Y las que él pudiera conseguir fácilmente. Hinata Hyuga, no era diferente. No podía ser diferente. Y por supuesto que una chica con una apariencia así, solo se preocuparía por su apariencia y no por su inteligencia. (Eso lo había comprobado en todos aquellos años) por lo que... sabía que no podría resistirse al tener una cita con él.

HINATA

No comprendo como hemos llegado a este punto...

El corazón de Hinata estaba latiendo con fuerza. Era imposible que la primera vez que hablara con Sasuke (luego de su transformación) él se comportaba de una forma tan machista. Definitivamente... iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocado en su modo de pensar... ELLA no era una chica boba... ELLA no podría dejarse dominar por los encantos de él. Esa era una de sus anotaciones:

"**No parezcas las fácil, no caigas a la primera vez"**

-No, gracias - contestó con voz decidida. Dejando atónitos a muchos y varias de las chicas hicieron ademán de desmayarse. Sasuke se le quedó mirando un poco sorprendido.

``NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ahí fue mi oportunidad de salir con Sasuke! ToT´´

-O.O _¿Que-ha-dicho? _

-Creo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar saliendo con un niño engreído que cree que todos están a sus pies...

Las bocas de todos los presentes se abrieron por la sorpresa. Y Sasuke frunció su ceño.

Era sorprendente... Esta chica había hecho historia definitivamente, como la primera que rechazaba a Sasuke. Y se había vuelto más popular de lo que ya era... O era demasiado difícil de conquistar... o era una loca que no sabía lo que se perdía al rechazar a tal bombón!

Muchas de las chicas pensaron que era la segunda opción.

-Regresen a sus asientos...- el profesor Hatake estuvo de vuelta en el salón y muchos dieron un respingo y se dirigieron a sus puestos con un aire de aturdimiento.

Hinata volvió a sentarse en su puesto dejando el de distancia con Sasuke y le miró una vez más... él seguía mirándole pero extrañamente tenía esta vez una sonrisa de arrogancia en sus labios... Hinata miró los ojos negros del Uchiha que luego miró el puesto vacío de por medio y luego a ella, sonriendo arrogante y la pelinegra entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle.

Sasuke.

Ahora... ya le había hecho enojar... ¿Como se atrevía a humillarle frente a todos? Nadie rechazaba a Sasuke... Pero ahora esa "NADIE" se había convertido en "HINATA HYUGA ", no iba a permitirlo... por que como ya había dicho... él era SASUKE UCHIHA y jamás perdía un reto... Y ella... le había retado. Le miró, ella también tenía sus ojos fijos en él. La observó primero, luego el puesto de por medio luego la miró, pensando que ella entendería lo que quería decirle y lo hizo, le quiso decir:

_**"Te sentarás en ese puesto vacío, vas a desear estar cerca de mí HYUGA"**_

Observó como la chica sonrió, con esa sonrisa que le recordaba a la de él mismo. Aquella sonrisa que le gustaba el reto... y que decía claramente:

_**"Eso lo veremos Uchiha"**_

HINATA

`` ¡HINATA! ESPERO QUE SIRVA NUESTRO PLAN!´´

Funcionará... ¿No ves que ya está listo el tercer paso?

**"Paso 3) llamar la atención del Uchiha"**

Y creo que toda su atención esta fija en mí, ahora...

CONTINUARÁ...

_**Jojojojojo wow cada ves se pone mucho mejor bueno eso creo yo jajajajaja espero les haya gustado este capi a mi me encanta porque se va poniendo mejor jajajaja bueno les quiero agradecer mucho por sus Reviews son tan geniales y me agrada mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior bueno vamos a agradecimientos jajaja**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Night Kiryuu Yuuki**

**naaaati**

**Hitory-Chan**

**Blind Wish**

**Naoko Ichigo**

**toaneo07**

**KENSACHAN-de J. Black**

**hinata-gaara-love**

**nathita**

**Kaorii-chan**

**Katiia MalfoyUchiha**

**MaayeeUchiha**

**TheRusso**

**Lu Hatake**

**romiithaX3**

**yue yuna**

**aiko namikaze**

**hikari.16**

**hinatta123**

**ige**

**yume**

.

.

.

Muchas gracias a estas personas por dejar review me encantan mucho sus Reviews y que les guste este fic también agradezco a la gente que lee esto jajaja bueno me voy

Adiós

Se cuidan

Bye

Feliz navidad

Que les den muchos regalos y me regalan pavito heee jajajaja

bye


	6. aciendo nuevos amigos

_**Ola yo apareciendo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo verdad u.u perdón jejeje pero aquí esta el capitulo de esta magnifica historia que creo una gran escritora (u.u no es mi historia es de lilian jejejeje pero me agrada que me la haya prestado) espero y les guste que este capitulo es esencial para esta historia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**capítulo 6. haciendo Nuevos amigos.**_

SASUKE  
Era increíble, era total y definitivamente increíble. Aquella chica le había ignorado y no solo eso… rechazado al frente de toda la clase. Observó como la pelinegra salió del salón mientras un montón de chicos se despedían de ella.

-No-nos vemos… - dijo la chica con una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo volviéndose un poco para mirar al Uchiha con aire triunfal y luego salir del lugar.

Sasuke frunció su ceño. Observaba el lugar por donde la chica se hubo ido y observó al que entraba en ese momento.

Un rubio con aire de alivio se hizo presente. Junto a un pelirrojo que le seguía con su típica expresión de que no le importaba nada. Naruto se sentó en el puesto al lado del Uchiha y Gaara se colocó al lado de Neji introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Al fin salimos de esa clase aburrida – comentó Naruto – nunca puedo entenderle nada al profesor…

-Entenderías si no te quedaras dormido – contestó Gaara sin darle mucha importancia a lo que el rubio rió un poco.

-¿Y que? ¿Pasó algo interesante en mi ausencia? – preguntó Naruto. Pero en cuanto se fijó que Sasuke le había ignorado y estaba pensativo le miró extrañado - ¿Qué pasa teme? oe Teme… - le había comenzado a alzar la mano frente a los ojos negros del chico.

Gaara también se fijó por completo en el pelinegro. Extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¡temeeeeee! – dijo comenzando a desesperarse y llamando la atención de los que les rodeaba.

-Cállate Usuratonkachi – contestó el ojos negros volviendo su mirada a otro lado.

-¿o_o? – Naruto se quedó mirándole con ojos pequeños de forma desconfiada - ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó a Neji que era el que había estado con él. El ojos blancos sonrió.

-Una nueva chica – contestó simplemente haciendo que Sasuke se tensara un poco.

-¿Una…

-…Chica? – completó Gaara no pudiendo creer lo que decía el Hyuga.

-Creo que nuestro querido Sasuke ya a probado el amargo sabor de su otra contraparte… - Sasuke se levantó de pronto de forma orgullosa y se apartó de ellos para mirar por la ventana - algunas clases van a hacer entretenidas… - completó riendo un poco. Estaba seguro que la chica le atraería problemas al Uchiha. Y le divertía pensar estar a la primera fila en ver el espectáculo de quién caería primero.

-Ah… - contestó el rubio sin entender pero pensó que sería mejor hacer como si hubo entendido -Hey teme me asustaste – sonrió, había creído que tenía algo que ver con las clases – por un momento pensé que había entrado a un universo alterno donde te habían secuestrado un grupo ninja y convertido en una marioneta del subdirector para luego apoderarse de tu cuerpo y…

-Y sigues con lo de que el director tiene algo en contra de Sasuke – dijo Neji divertido.

-Estoy seguro que el subdirector "Orochimaru" se trae algo entre manos con Sasuke… - dijo una vez más su teoría - Por algo siempre nos está observando en los entrenamientos y…

-Comenzamos la clase.

Se escuchó la voz del otro profesor que ya había entrado al aula. El rubio tuvo que quedarse en silencio.  
Gaara tomó asiento en el lugar vacío al lado del Uzumaki, donde minutos antes estuvo sentada la pelinegra. Miró al pelinegro de reojo. Algo extraño pasaba. ¿Quién era aquella contraparte a la que se refería Neji? ¿Una chica? 

"HINATA"

Hinata tomó su mochila al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el receso. Ya había terminado la tercera hora de clases, después de la clase de "Economía" que presento con el profesor Hatake tuvo que asistir a la siguiente clase, la clase de Historia. Sabía que Sasuke vería aquella misma materia después del receso, y por desgracia, no vería al pelinegro hasta el siguiente día. O… al menos eso creía…

-Hinata! – la pelinegra se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Uno de los chicos que había estado con ella en el salón era quien le llamaba - ¿Quieres ir con nosotros al comedor?

`` ¿Me-me están pidiendo sentarme con ellos?, ¿Ahora si desean que me siente con ellos? Cuando antes no les gustaba que me acercara…´´

-Arigato, pero no. – Contestó tratando de sonar a modo de disculpas – Ya-ya quede con alguien.

-Oh… - contestó el chico algo desanimado – está bien, nos vemos.

``¿Qué quedaste con alguien? ¿Cómo que quedaste con alguien eh? ¿Con quien Hinata? ¿Ahora que vas a inventar cuando no te vean en el comedor y te empiecen a hacer preguntas eh? Hinata tienes que dejar de decir mentiras´´

Hinata lanzó un suspiro. Nunca en su vida había sido sociable, no por que fuera antipática. Si no por que era muy tímida. Ni tampoco llamaba mucho la atención y casi nadie se preocupaba en entablar una conversación con ella ya que prácticamente era invisible. Y ser nominada como la nerd número uno hasta hace unos días, tampoco le había ayudado mucho. En las horas de clases tenía muy pocas amistades, de esas con las que hablaba de vez en cuando, y tampoco le gustaba comer en el comedor. Todos los días desde hace aproximadamente dos años comía a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea que siempre se encontraba vacía y podía almorzar tranquilamente junto a sus dos únicos AMIGOS del instituto, lástima que ambos habían culminado el año anterior con sus estudios en el colegio. Ahora iba sola a comer a la azotea. Su mejor amiga era su prima… y a pesar de que ella (junto con su amigo) trataran de convencerle de que conociera a más personas… Hinata se negaba…

FLASH BACK…

-Hinata… ¿Por qué esta vez no vamos al comedor eh?

La castaña se encontraba observando el cielo de un azul intenso, ya había terminado de comer. Bajó su mirada a su prima que le sonreía. Ella tenía el cabello de color castaño hasta los hombros y de un hermoso lacio, los ojos lo tenía perla pero con un brillo especial parecido a los suyos… su prima era hermosa en comparación con ella (según lo que pensaba). Y nunca le había costado hacerse amiga de un grupo de chicos.

-Si vamos… te podría presentar al resto del grupo.  
Hinata le miró detrás de sus lentes de montura gruesa. No era la primera vez que su prima le invitaba a conocer a sus amigos. Pero tenía miedo… eran chicos un año mayor que ella y si ni siquiera pudo socializar con chicos de su edad no creía que pudiera hacerlo con chicos mayores que ella. Sus experiencias pasadas aún se encontraban bastantes marcadas.

-Gra-gracias... pero no Misaki. Me-me quiero que-quedar aquí – contestó la chica sonriendo tranquilamente. Misaki Hyuga lanzó un suspiro. Pero volvió a mirarla algo más animado.

-Pero… Seguro y les caes también como le caíste a "Gaka"

-¿ga-gaka? – la chica le miró alzando una de sus cejas pero al momento sonrió pícara.

"Gaka", como le habían apodado al mejor amigo de su amiga, lo había conocido sin querer un día y desde entonces siempre iban los tres a comer en la terraza. …el era su único amigo "hombre" y le llamaban de esa manera por su hobby.

- A-así que to-todo esto es po-por que qui-quieres bajar al come-comedor y estar con tu no-novio ¿no?… - dijo Hinata, sabía que a su prima le gustaba su amigo – Co-como Gaka no pu-pudo venir por que te-tenía unos asu-asuntos que re-resolver en el co-comedor en-entonces tu qui-quieres ir a verlo – a cada palabra la castaña le hacía piques con el dedo.

-¿Eh?...¡NO ES ESO! – Misaki se había puesto roja de la vergüenza. -Que a mi me guste no quiere decir que… - había hablado sin querer y cuando se dio cuenta se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿¡TE GUSTA GAKA!– La castaña se sorprendió al ver que sus sospechas eran reales y vio a su prime que no podía estar más roja.

-¡No lo digas tan fuerte! ¡alguien podría oir! – dijo la chica angustiada. Hinata se repuso al instante.

-No-no te pero-preocupes, nadie sube aquí… - contestó con una sonrisa. Se había levantado de al lado de su prima y se posó a su frente mirándole jugando con sus manos a modo infantil –Misaki-chan… pu-puedes bajar al co-comedor no te pero-preocupes… yo puedo que-quedarme aquí hace un día her-hermoso.

-¿Estás.. segura de lo que dices? – preguntó dudosa.

-Hai – contestó con un sonrojo característico de ella y una linda pero timida sonrisa, pero al momento abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su prima le estaba abrazando - ¿Na-nani…?

-No Hina-chan… me quedaré aquí contigo – dijo claramente sin dejar de abrazarle – No te voy a dejar nunca sola… ni menos por un chico.  
Hinata correspondió al abrazo de su prima. Ella si que era una buena amiga.

-Arigato - susurró mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla pero se perdió en el hombro de Misaki.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Hinata detuvo sus pasos. Lástima que su prima y su amigo salieron el año pasado, estaba segura que si no hubiera estado con ellos, se hubiera vuelto loca por el rechazo que había sentido de las otras personas.

"La soledad vuelve loco a las personas y mata" – susurró.  
Y ahora ella era la única que subía siempre a comer a la terraza. Pero… eso debía cambiar, Misaki lo hubiera querido así.

Tomó una decisión. Se volvió decidida sobre sus pasos. Ese día trataría de conocer y hacer amigos. Ya era una nueva Hinata. Y si tuvo el valor de salir vestida así y haberse teñido el cabello negro-azulado

``¡Además me enfrente a Sasuke-kun´´

``tiene que ser facil´´

Como decía… entrar al comedor sería "Pan comido"

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?...

`` ¿Por qué me están mirando casi todos con descaro? ¿Se supone que ya me vieron no?

Me lo busque… me lo busque… por vestirme de esta manera, deseaba llamar la atención.

``¡Pero solo de Sasuke!´´

Está bien… no cuadré en el detalle de que si me ve Sasuke implica que me vea todo el colegio.

Estaba buscando un lugar en donde podría sentarse… mmm… hay ahí un grupo de chicas tal vez pueda sentarme con ellas.

Me miran feo… mejor no.

ahí está el grupo de chicos que me invitaron hace rato, me saludan… pero… definitivamente no, tienen cara de libidinosos sádicos.

Eh… aquí todos los hombres me están viendo el escote. Kuso! No me voy a sentar con ningún grupo de chicos en definitiva. Esto fue una mala idea… la mayoría de las chicas de acá son unas hipócritas. ¡AH! ¿Por qué no vine con mi prima antes? Apuesto a que hubiera sido más sencillo. Pero no… tenía tres años que no pisaba el maldito comedor.

mmm… por lo que tengo entendido, hay una mesa donde se sientan los más populares… ah... sí… correcto ahí están… debe ser aquella mesa que tiene a Naruto-kun contando una anécdota graciosa a todos, y se estaban riendo los demás.. de seguro los otros son del equipo de futbol. Su corazón se detuvo al notar la mirada del pelinegro.

Como me gustaría poder ir hasta allí y sentarme.

``Al lado de Sasuke… si! Podríamos estar juntos y….´´

-¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!

``ya va… O/O ¿Qué HACE INO-SAN EN LAS PEIRNAS DE SASUKE-KUN?

Vio como la chica se abalanzó sobre Sasuke pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico. Sintió un extraño pesar.

¡INO-SAN….´´

Se supone que está saliendo con Sasuke.

``Cierto… ¡BAKA-SASUKE POR SALIR CON INO-SAN´´

Prefiero sentarme sola que con alguno de estos idiotas. Iba a sentarse en una mesa vacía cuando…

-¡Hinata! – alguien llamaba su atención alzando una mano en el aire – siéntate con nosotros!

Hinata sonrió. Conocía a aquella persona que le llamaba. Se dirigió en seguida a donde ellos estaban en el fondo unas cuantas mesas más en donde estaban sentados los increíbles. Y sonrió.

Vamos a hacer que te enojes un poco Sasuke. Casi todos los chicos del equipo de futbol habían dirigido su mirada a ella y le veían boquiabiertos.

-¡ho-hola Naruto-kun! – saludó al chico cuando pasaba por al lado de la mesa.

-ho… - como era costumbre, Naruto saludó sin saber quien era pero volviendo a mirar a la chica que le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos – la.

Muéranse de la envidia. Por que voy a tratar a Naruto… como nunca voy a tratarlos a ustedes.

``Si el plan sale bien…. Tal vez a Sasuke…!´´

Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la chica que le había llamado, le sonrió. La chica llevaba el mismo peinado de la otra vez solo que sin el atuendo chino.

-ho-hola Tenten-san – saludó Hinata con amabilidad sentándose al lado de la chica – y bue-buenas tardes a todos.  
Se puso algo nerviosa al ver al grupo. Los chicos contestaron a un unísono.

-Buenas tardes… - sonrieron. Se veían bastante simpáticos.

``¡so-son muchos! Pero… creo que… ¿los conozco? Se-se quienes son…!

-Al fin nos hemos cruzado… déjame decirte que te ves sensacional – sonrió Tenten. Hinata le sonrió, le hablaba como si fueran amigas de toda la vida - déjame que te presente al grupo. – comenzó a decir Tenten - Chicos… ella es Hinata-chan y ellos son – señaló a un chico de ojos redondos y cabello negro con un… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Corte gracioso? - Lee… Rock Lee – dijo el nombre al chico que al momento hizo una inclinación de su cabeza a modo de respeto.

-Un placer conocerte Hinata-san – dijo el chico sonriendo.  
Hinata sonrió.

-El placer es mío aunque ya se quien eres… vamos a clase de gimnasia juntos.

-¿en serio?

-Desde el año pasado…

Recordaba muy bien a Lee por lo enérgico que era en las clases de gimnasia.

-¿rechazó al teme? – la voz de Naruto se escuchó desde la mesa de los "increíbles". Hinata dirigió su mirada a ellos alzando un poco su vista. Tenía una vista casi perfecta de la mesa y vio cuando Sasuke le daba un zape al rubio para que se callara. De seguro y estaban hablando de ella. Sonrió satisfecha y luego se volvió de nuevo.

Los chicos a su alrededor habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos preguntándose que le había pasado al chico hiperactivo de Konoha.

-Creo que también conozco a los demás… - dijo ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor y mirando al siguiente chico al lado de Lee.

Los otros volvieron a mirar a la chica que continuó:

-Kiba Inuzuka – miró al chico al lado de Lee, de cabello marrón que siempre llevaba consigo una chamarra blanca.

-¿Me conoces? – preguntó extrañado.

-tu abuela es mi vecina. Te he visto un par de veces cuando le vas a visitar…

Volvió para mirar a la chica a su lado. De un cabello color rosa pastel. Al menos ella no era la única con colores raros en el cabello.

-Sakura Haruno.

-ehm… - la chica se quedó un poco extrañada –¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…?

-No-nos hemos cruzado un-unas veces en la biblioteca y hemos compartido algunas clases – contestó la pelinegra. Ella le caía bien, era una de las pocas personas que se sentaba junto a ella y con la que había conversado. Miró al chico a su lado con aire de misterio y era uno de los más callados – Y Shi-shino, sabrás que compartimos unas clases ¿verdad? – preguntó. El chico asintió.

-¡Vaya! Conoces a todo el grupo ya… no tenía idea de que se conocían – comentó tenten impresionada.

-Yo los conocía a ellos por que los he visto – habló Hinata – Casi nadie se había dado cuenta de mí presencia hasta ahora…

Todos sintieron una extraña sensación en el pecho por las palabras de la joven y esta entendió al momento que se habían puesto incómodos.

-Perdon - comenzó a decir Sakura pero en seguida Hinata le cortó.

-no no hay problema… lo digo por que yo … soy algo tímida. – sonrió. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

-Hinata-chan – habló de forma decidida Sakura –perdón pero con la única persona con la que yo he hablado en la biblioteca es con Hyuga Hinata. – lo dijo como si no creyera que ella y Hinata Hyuga fueran la misma chica.

-Yo-yo soy Hyuga Hinata… - dijo la chica sonriendo.

-O.O!

Tanto Kiba, Lee y Sakura se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. No pudiendo creer lo que la chica decía. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tan rápido? Claro que sabían quién era ella… por que le habían visto desde lejos y de vez en cuando habían conversado pero nunca pensarían que aquella chica con la que hablaban.

-¿Qué… ¿Cómo… es que….?

-Cof… cof… - Tenten tosió un poco sabiendo que para Hinata era algo incómodo estas reacciones por parte de los demás - ¿Qué les parece si continuamos con nuestro almuerzo y luego hablamos? – todos asintieron y Tenten guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

Era algo… agradable… poder conversar con alguien a la hora del almuerzo… pensó Hinata mientras veía a los chicos hablando de cosas triviales mientras terminaban de comer… le preguntaron a la chica cual sería la próxima clases que tendría.

-Ma-Matemática – contestó – con el profesor U-Umino.

-GENIAL Yo también tengo la misma clase hace una semana pedí cambio a ese profesor… - contestó Sakura algo emocionada – podríamos ir juntas hina-chan.

-Me-me agradaría mucho – contestó Hinata. Tenten miró a Sakura con un aire pícaro que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

Estaba conversando con Tenten que había aprovechado que todos estaban hablando entre sí para preguntarle a Hinata por su repentino cambio de ropa. Pero Hinata se fijó por completo algo extrañada en lo que habían estado empezando a hacer los chicos frente a ella. Llamando la atención de las otras mesas.

-Ki…ba ese es mío – decía Lee tratando de quitarle algo que Kiba tenía en la mano – devuélveme el pan dulce…

-¿tuyo? No veo tu nombre en él – contestó Kiba burlón a lo que Lee le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si estaba en mí bandeja, es por que era mío…

-tu lo has dicho… "era"

Tenten lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Kiba! Regrésame mi pan – dijo el chico ya con fuego en los ojos. Pero Kiba lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Chicos… - Tenten vio la hora de interrumpir.

Hinata miró a los demás. Sakura se puso algo roja de el enojo y volteo su rostro y Shino miro a otro lado.

Al parecer ya estaban acostumbrados a que esto pasara.

Los de las otras mesas le miraban como bichos raros.

-¡No-te-lo-comas! – a cada palabra Lee trataba de arrebatarle el pedazo de pan de lo que era su comida. Pero Kiba se lo metió a la boca de una.

-Chicos! – Tenten y Sakura ya tenían una venita en su frente.

-O.O! – Lee comenzó a ahorcar a su amigo - ¡Devuélveme el pan ingrato! Ese era mío Idiota. Mataste la primavera de mi juventud… eres un hijo de…

-ªoª – Kiba ya tenía ojos en espiral cuando…

PLAF POF

-Déjense de payasadas! – Sakura les había golpeado a ambos en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pensará Hinata de nosotros eh? –dijo Tenten mientras Sakura estaba que echaba chispas. Hinata se dio cuenta que Tenten era la que tomaba las decisiones en el grupo – me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus juegos estúpidos! Son unos…!

Pero se detuvo de hablar… alguien se reía.

Hinata había tratado de contener las risas pero de pronto no pudo resistirlo más y había reventado en una carcajada. Una risa como muy pocas veces recordaba haberla tenido y que era de cierto modo encantadora y contagiosa. Muchos del comedor le miraron.  
Sus amigos sonrieron y al momento comenzaron a reír también.

Hinata se estaba divirtiendo. Era realmente entretenido estar con ellos. Si hubiera sabido que de esa forma se sentía estar allí comiendo con tantos amigos hubiera asistido siempre con su prima. Todos los demás chicos en el comedor se fijaron en la mesa al fondo. Donde todos parecían divertirse. Hinata se estaba divirtiendo y había hecho nuevos amigos eso era lo que importaba.

Creo que debo agregar algo más a la libreta.

Algo como….

"No se debe dejar guiar por el miedo a la impresión que le puedes dar a los demás… es mejor tratar de entablar una conversación con cualquiera… no dejarse guiar por las apariencias y tratar de hacer amigos… puedes encontrar que tal vez ya conozcas a algunos solo que no les hubieras notado"

``bastante bueno… si lo hubiera intentado el año pasado con Misaki de seguro me iba bien… es más fácil si eres amiga de una de las del grupo… se te hizo más fácil ya que ya conocías a Tenten…

``pero igualmente… hise un excelente trabajo!´´

"NARUTO"

Siguió con su vista la trayectoria de la chica. Nunca lo hubo visto en Konoha. Y él que conocía a casi todos en aquel lugar. Al parecer era nueva, ya que los demás también se habían quedado con cara de idiota al verle. Todos se habían quedado mirando a la pelinegra Naruto volvió a su puesto entre Neji y Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke sabes quién…? – preguntó en un susurro volviendo a mirar al chico pero este le miraba con ojos matadores…  
Un momento… algo andaba mal.

-Quítate de encima – escuchó que le dijo a Ino con una cara de mal humor – molestas.  
No… sigue igual.

-Sasuke-kun… - susurró Ino algo lastimada por lo dicho por el muchacho. Pero se colocó a su lado sin protestar.

-Sasuke… recuerdas la apues… - comenzó a decir Naruto creyendo que el mal humor del chico como siempre era la rubia. Pero una vez más se encogió bajo la mirada matadora que le dirigía el ojos negros – olvídalo – dijo bajo volviéndose a Neji - ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? – preguntó bajito tratando de que el chico no escuchara.

-Recuerdas que te dije sobre la contraparte de Sasuke?

-Eh… sip – Naruto volvió los ojos. La verdad que no había entendido nada.

-A ver Naruto… - comenzó a decir Neji, buscando las palabras que no sonaran tan obvias para que si otra persona escuchara no se diera cuenta de lo que hablaban – Sasuke es conocido por que "nadie" le rechaza ¿cierto?

-Aja…

-Pues… digamos que ella se convirtió en esa "nadie"

-si "nadie" le rechaza y esa "nadie" es ella…

-…. – el rubio tenía ojos en puntitos. Y Neji tenía una venita en la cien. No podía creer que Naruto fuera tan lento para entender las cosas. – ¿estás diciendo… - comenzó a decir el rubio esta vez comprensivo - …Qué Ella se llama "nadie"? – hizo un gesto con sus manos como diciendo "yatta"

-¡Que ella le rechazó Mierda! – dijo exasperado el chico de ojos blancos haciendo que tanto Gaara como Sasuke e Ino le miraran fijamente. Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos que decía claramente "si no te mato hoy te mato mañana"

Era muy extraño ver a uno de los increíbles (que no fuera el rubio) perder el control de sus emociones… pero el único que podía causar esto en ellos era Uzumaki Naruto.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh…. – dijo comprensivo ignorando todo lo demás – así que ella rechazó al teme… O.O! ¿rechazó al teme?

Recibió un coscorrón por parte del Uchiha a su lado que estaba hecho una furia.

"INO"

Ino miraba la escena algo suspicaz, no comprendía lo que pasaba pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con aquella chica pelo de araña que había saludado a Naruto. Miró a Sasuke. no podía ser que él esté interesado en esa ¿ne? Pero si la tenía a ella! La chica más popular. Miró a la mesa donde la nueva estaba conversando con sus amigos. Lógico que ella no era para nada popular. Por que o si no se sentaría en la mesa con ella y las porristas del equipo. Algo le decía que debía estar pendiente con esa zorr ¿por cierto Dónde le había visto antes?

"SASUKE"

Mientras tanto… Sasuke estaba que mataba a su mejor amigo. Primero le ponía en vergüenza frente a todos. No debía estar publicando que la chica le dijo que no iba a salir con él. Y segundo… ¿Por qué mierda ella lo saludó a él? Es decir que si los conocía… y si conocía quienes eran ellos, quien era a él… y las reglas de konoha:

"Saludas a uno de los increíbles. Debes saludarlos a todos"

Y especialmente… DEBES SALUDAR A SASUKE… se que dije que me molestaba aquellas chicas que a pesar que las trate como las trate me saludan… pero… ¿Por qué ELLA SALUDO AL DOBE?

"GAARA".

Así que… Hyuga Hinata.

Le hubo visto desde que se hizo presente en el comedor. Sin duda era aquella chica que hubo visto el día anterior. Recordaba a la perfección le vio salir del supermercado con su hermana y su primera impresión de ella fue… "Su hermana tenía buen gusto para las amigas" todas las amigas de estas siempre resultaban ser preciosas. Y esa no era la excepción de aquella muñeca.

Pero… Sasuke… Sasuke… ya le tenía puesto el ojo. Vio como le había mirado al momento en que se dio cuenta de su presencia… como le hubo visto. Hinata había rechazado a Sasuke. Y eso le hacía más irresistible de lo que ya era… no le extrañaría que ella se convirtiera en el objetivo de los chicos del instituto. Ya que sabía, que si podían conquistar a una chica que rechazó a Sasuke Uchiha, le harían en cierto modo, poseedor de ese algo que Sasuke no tenía.

Y Gaara deseaba poseer ese "algo" o deseaba poseerla a "ella"

Escuchó la risa divertida de la chica que llamó la atención de todos… y estuvo seguro que más de uno en aquel lugar, deseaba ser el que hubiera provocado esa encantadora risa de la chica después de todo… ya ella se estaba convirtiendo en la más popular y cotizada de Konoha.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso.

-Teme… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían rechazado?  
Preguntó una vez Naruto alcanzando a su amigo en el pasillo. Sasuke tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo. Unas venitas se aparecieron en su frente. ¿rechazarlo? ¿rechazarlo?

-No me ha rechazado… solo me ha dado un reto que voy a ganar – contestó con superioridad.

-ah…. – dijo un tanto extrañado el rubio quedándose pensativo – que extraño… yo pensé que a eso se le llamaba "rechazo"

Sasuke estaba que se caía por la torpeza de su amigo y le miró con ojos matadores.

-Recuérdame por que somos amigos – dijo mirándole de forma peligrosa. Alzando su puño en un gesto de golpearlo.

-Jeje… - Naruto tenía una gotaza en su frente - mira la hora que es… debo ir a clases de "matemática" o si no Iruka-sensei me mata. Nos vemos teme! – y se esfumó.

"Hinata"

Entró a la siguiente clase. Matemática. El profesor era bastante puntual y ya se encontraba en el salón. Hinata se sentó junto a su nueva amiga Sakura. Al decir verdad… ella era tan extrobertida como queria serlo Hinata.

-Bien muchachos… hoy vamos a repasar para la prueba que tendremos el miércoles de… - mientras hablaba iba cerrando la puerta pero al momento un gran alboroto se hizo presente.

-No cierre… ¡noooooo! ¡Ya estoy aquí ttebayo! – Naruto había evitado que el profesor cerrara la puerta, se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía una vez dentro del salón – por poco ttebayo…  
Muchos de los chicos sonrieron. Y rieron, era divertido tener al rubio cerca.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki! – Habló el profesor iruka haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara un poco - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tolero que lleguen tarde a mi clase?

-Eh… déjeme ver… todos los lunes y miércoles desde que comenzamos las clases este año… sumando las del año anterior que fueron seis meses… cada mes tres semanas es decir seis veces por cada mes… más los tres meses que llevamos de clases - el chico se había quedado pensativo mientras se ponía a sacar cuentas con los dedos. El profesor Iruka estaba claramente sorprendido al igual que Hinata y el resto de la clase…

¿Desde cuando Naruto sabía sacar cuentas tan complicadas? O mejor dicho… ¿Naruto sabía cuantas semanas tiene un mes?

-Eh… ¡muchas veces! – concluyó el rubio con aire triunfal haciendo que muchos casi que se cayeran de sus asientos.

-Serás… - comenzó a decir Iruka-sensei llevándose una mano a su rostro a modo de resignación, se había emocionado pensando que el chico en verdad se había vuelto más inteligente. De nada valía tratar de resonar con el rubio – ve a tu asiento – dijo luego de un momento de verlo con la sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-Arigato! xD – se dirigió al asiento de siempre. Uno de los primeros puestos.

(Si se preguntan por que Naruto se siento en los primeros puestos… es por que Iruka sensei le obligó a sentarse en los primeros puestos a ver si así entendía un poco más las clases y estaba pendiente por si el chico se quedaba dormido)

Hinata sonrió. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de llamar la atención del moreno que se había olvidado por completo de que compartiría las clases de matemática con el rubio uno de sus antiguos amores. Los asientos eran dobles. Hinata estaba sentada con Sakura y justo en el puesto al lado de ellas se encontraba Naruto sentado él solo (iruka también había pedido que el rubio estuviera solo para que no se distrajera). Hinata estaba algo nerviosa. (Sakura ignoraba por completo la razón)

-hola Sakura-chan – saludó el rubio sonriendo a la chica cuando notó que estaba a su lado - ¿Estás en esta clase también?... mmm… No recuerdo haberte visto antes aqui…

-NARUTOO..TU GRANDISIMO…

-Naruto… no estés irrumpiendo a los otros alumnos – le llamó la atención Iruka-sensei – deberías estar al pendiente de la clase… sabes que tienes que pasar el siguiente examen el miércoles ¿Verdad?

-¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Por qué todos deben enterarse? – preguntó a modo de reproche el chico.

-A ver si concientizas un poco en la prueba que es importante…

-¡Se que la prueba es importante ttebayo!

-Entonces ¡Atención al pizarrón!

-ToT ¡Usted tiene algo en contra mía!

-Y tu tienes algo en contra de las matemáticas. Estamos a mano…

Todos rieron. Sabían que a pesar de que el chico e Iruka-sensei siempre se la pasaran discutiendo en sus horas de clases, ambos se llevaban perfectamente. Iruka-sensei en realidad no era un profesor gruñon ni nada por el estilo. Pero si le gustaba la puntualidad, la atención y entusiasmo a la hora de las clases cosa que a Naruto siempre le había faltado. Lo que le hacía un alumno sumamente especial y un reto para el profesor, por lo cual se notaba que le tenía bastante cariño. Aunque… hablando en serio… ¿quién no le tendría cariño al rubio?  
Hinata sonrió mientras miraba a Naruto recordando los viejos tiempos cuando ella amaba o decía amar a Naruto. Y recordó que se le había olvidado por completo de la siguiente fase del plan que consistía en

"socializar con los amigos del objetivo"

Claro que el amigo del objetivo sería Naruto. Y ya tenía idea de cómo acercarse a él.

Continuará….

.

.

.

**Jojojojo aquí queda la historia por haora pff espero no tardar tanto para la conti pero les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir si terminan esta historia jejejeje bueno mil gracias por averme esperado y averme esperado con la conti les agradesco mucho y se que en el otro capi me pase con la actitud de hinata espero que este almenos tenga un poco de Hinata jajajaja no saben cuanto cuesta manejar la personalidad de Hinata para convertirla en Sakura y viceversa pero me gusta hacerlo espero y no se decepcionen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pronto sabremos quien es gaka es un personaje de la serie original jojojojo hay que descubrirlo bueno sin mas a los agradecimientos wiiiiiiiiiii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naoko Ichigo**

**kaila maya the whater**

**Sairiko**

**Hitory-Chan**

**toaneo07**

**Night Kiryuu Yuuki**

**layill**

**Lu Hatake**

**nahory kyriu**

**chibi-FMAfan**

**yume**

**pame18**

**yasliz**

**ige**

**Kami**

**Mirtita**

**nathita**

**Kaorii-chan**

**Cynthia**

**TheRusso**

**yuemai**

**fioxy16**

**johanna**

**betsy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo para con esta historia y muchísimas gracias por sus review se los agradezco mucho **

**Bye**

**.**

**Cuídense**

**.**

**Pásense la bien**

**.**

**¿Me dejarían un review?**

**.**

**Jejeje bye **


	7. Tutores nuevos

**Hola! lamento haberme tardado en actualizar... enserio perdonen la tardanza pff es que jajajaja hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no me dejan pensar con claridad jejeje y mas que paso algo con mi novio ¬_¬ ero bueno aquí esta el capi **

**Capítulo 7. Tutores.**

Hinata salió del colegio bajo las miradas de algunos chicos y seguida por otros cuantos.

-¡Hinata-san! ¿Sabes que? ¡Me dieron mi licencia de conducir y tengo auto nuevo! – dijo uno de los chicos colocándose al lado de la peliazul.

`` ¿Y que quiere? ¿Que lo felicite?´´

Hinata le miró y le vio bastante sonriente como esperando que hiciera algo.

``Creo que si quiere que lo haga.´´

-Q-que bi-bien… - sonrió un poco - te fe-felicito.

-¡Arigato! – el chico lucía bastante feliz por lo dicho y los demás se pusieron de inmediato a hablar también.

-Yo también tengo licencia

-Y yo…

-¡Yo tengo auto…!

``No estarán hablando en serio ¿o si?´´

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Hinata-san?

-No… yo le llevo…

-¡No. Yo!

-Yo! – todos comenzaron a pelearse haber quien llevaba a la chica. Que en seguida sintió deseos de irse corriendo de allí.

-Chicos… no necesito que nadie me lleve… - comenzó a decir la chica – la verdad vivo muy cerca de aquí…a-arigato

-¿Dónde vives Hinata-san?

-Si… ¿donde vives.?

``¿Y creen que se los diré?´´

-Eh… pues… etto…

``Por favor Kami-sama sácame de esto... envía a alguien...!´´

-¡Hinata!

La voz de quién le llamó sonó bastante conocida.

``Eso si que fue rápido kami.´´

La pelinegra miró quién le llamaba. Tenten estaba en un auto junto a Shino. Hinata se apresuró a ir a este, alguien desde dentro le abrió y se subió dejando a los otros tragando moscas.

-¡a-arigato chicos, no-nos vemos ma-mañana! – agitó una mano despidiéndose de estos por la ventana. Volvió su vista al otro lado y saludó a su compañero de asiento en la parte trasera.

-¡Gracias Kiba-kun! – saludó al chico que al momento sonrió – Tenten y Shino.

-No hay de que… - contestó Tenten – ahora te has vuelto bastante popular Hinata. – sonrió a la chica que se sonrojó un poco.

"SASUKE"

El joven tenía sus ojos negros fijos en Hinata. Observando cada movimiento que hacía la chica y como era seguida por el montón de chicos que parecían nunca haber visto una mujer. Frunció su ceño. Y le vio montarse en el auto.

-Hinata-chan es muy bonita ¿verdad?… - comentó su amigo al momento recibiendo su mirada matadora - ¿Qué? – Preguntó antes la mirada de su amigo - Estas bastante raro ¿sabías teme?

-No me pasa nada – entró al auto y Naruto hizo lo mismo quedando en el asiento del acompañante.

-No me digas que ya le pusiste el ojo ¬¬…

-…

-Teme… sabes el reto… Ino por un mes… y te faltan tres semanas - el chico lo corroboró mostrando tres dedos delante de los ojos del Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba que se golpeaba la cabeza con el volante. Se le había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle… ¿Cómo iba a poder conquistar a la Hyuga si tenía que soportar a la insoportable Yamanaka?

-Ya sabes lo único que debes hacer… - volvió a decir el rubio a modo de cansancio - pagas los 500 dólares y…

-Olvídalo… - contestó el Uchiha de nuevo decidido. Un reto era un reto y él no perdería.

-Como quieras – fue la respuesta del Uzumaki – pero ya sabes las reglas Sasuke… Esta vez te ha tocado Ino, y con ella es la única que debes estar. No debes tratar de ligarte a otra por lo menos hasta que transcurra el mes…

-Lo sé… - contestó encendiendo el auto – solo debo pensar… - lo dijo en un susurro haciendo que el rubio le mirara impresionado.

El pelinegro estaba decidido.

Debía pensar en otra forma de no incumplir el reto con la rubia y al mismo tiempo ganar el reto con la pelinegra… ¿pero como lo haría? Bueno… ya se le ocurriría algo. Igual… era el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

"HINATA"

Llegó a la puerta de su casa y se volvió para despedirse de los chicos.

-A-arigato por tra-traerme chicos! Nos ve-vemos ma-mañana! – se despidieron y siguieron. Hinata entró a su casa y caminó hasta la sala dejándose caer en el sofá y dejando caer su bolso al suelo sin ningún reparo en esto. Estaba totalmente agotada. Ese primer día había sido sumamente estresante.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y agradeció el hecho de que hubiera uno en la mesita a su lado y así no tuviera que levantarse.

-¿Residencia Hyuga? – Contestó al tomarlo.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Ma-madre? – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de inmediato por la sorpresa. No esperaba hablar con ella en esos momentos. se apresuró en reincorporarse un poco aunque seguía acostada en el sofá - ¿Qué… que pasa?

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó la mujer con voz algo más seria que lo habitual cosa que extrañó a la chica.

``(nerviosa y comenzando a sudar), por supuesto que estoy bien, perfectamente… la casa está en perfecto estado igual que el dinero ¡no he gastado ni un centavo del dinero que me dejaron … todo está perfectamente igual… excepto YO claro está, que he sufrido unas "pequeñas" modificaciones en mi aspecto… pero aparte de eso, nada más… jejeje (sonriendo nerviosa)!´´

-S-si todo bien ¿P-por qué lo pre-preguntas?

-Es que me dijeron algo interesante… - dijo la señora Hyuga – Acabo de llamar a Kurenai.

Hinata creyó que su mundo se venía en sima. Como pudo se logró sentar en el sofá con la boca ligeramente abierta.

``KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡habló con mi tía! ¡habló con mi tíaaaaaaaaaaaaa!´´

estaba desesperada.

-¿No tienes algo que decirme Hinata? – usó un tono acusador.

``Noooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Lo sabe! ToT! Lo sabe! BUAAAA….´´

Su mente estaba de un lado a otro como loca. Mientras Hinata parecía en shock.

-Eh… pu-pues… - fue lo único que logró formular. No sabía que decir.

``¡ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL! ToT… fue un placer conocerte!´´

-¿Por qué no me dijiste…?

ya estaba dentro del hueco esperando a ser enterrada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que pediste incluir otra clase?

-Eh? – las palabras de su madre la agarraron fuera de onda.

``¿? O.ó´´

-Kurenai me acaba de decir que pediste entrar a clases de economía. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías entrar?

-¿Cla-clases de…? – repitió Hinata sin comprender.

-…Economía…?

`` ¡está hablando de las clases de economía! YEAH! No de lo que hice! Habla Hinata! Trata de sonar normal!´´

-Oh… si, claro. Es-estuve pen-pensando en tratar un po-poco con esa clase…

-Pero pensé que no te interesaba la parte empresarial Hina…

``Y tienes toda la razón… lo que uno hace por el amor… ToT´´

-Es-es bueno co-conocer de todo un po-poco en este mundo ¿no-no crees? – contestó Hinata algo nerviosa.

`` Y genial! De nuevo estoy mintiendo! ¡PERO NO LO SABE´´

-Me parece bien… si tu te sientes interesada… solo no bajes tus calificaciones ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai! – Hinata se sentía sumamente aliviada – bu-bueno oka-san de-debo ir a qui-quitarme la ropa que los za-zapatos me es-están matando… - dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta y al momento se arrepintió.

-¿Los zapatos?

``¡! ¿Por qué no le dices todo por ti misma eh?´´

-Y me po-pongo una ropa má-mas cómoda pa-para hacer mi tarea… - continuó hablando ignorando lo otro.

``Buena idea cambiar de tema.´´

-Está bien. – aceptó la mamá – eh… Hinata espera… - le detuvo antes que cortara – No me has enviado la foto vía e-mail…

Hinata tuvo que sostenerse para no caerse del sofá.

-¿Fo-foto? ¿Qué foto?

-La foto que te pedí que me enviaras sin los braquets…

-Ah… esa foto… - contestó comprensiva aunque la verdad tenía una gotaza en la cabeza – Si. Te la envío ho-horita. Bueno… de-debo irme. Adiós. Te qui-quiero oka-san.

Colgó. Lanzó un suspiro. Se levantó del sofá. Subió hasta su cuarto con bastante paciencia de la que de verdad debía tener y una vez en su habitación.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – lanzó un gritito desesperado comenzando a correr de un lado del dormitorio al otro- ¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago….? – decía caminando de un lado tratando de pensar en algo – piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa… - se comenzó a golpear la cabeza con la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para enviar una foto de ella así? Sus padres se darían cuenta que ocurría algo raro cuando le vieran con el cabello azul! Por Dios… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Debía de haberse tomado esa foto antes de pintarse el cabello! - kami, kami, kami, kami, kami, kami…

``¡soy la más inteligente del colegio! ¡debo pensar en algo!

A ver… debía tomar una foto de ella… por que su madre quería ver como quedaba sin los braquets. Pero como ocultaba el cabello…

-¡e-eso es! – Hinata se dirigió a su armario.

Lo único que necesitaba era ocultar su cabello. Comenzó a sacar de todo… por allí estaba… donde está… ¡ya esta!

Lo encontró. Un feo gorro que su mamá le había comprado para dormir. Era brillante! Se lo iba a colocar en el cabello. Junto con la pijama. Haría como si esa foto se la tomó una noche antes de acostarse y asunto arreglado. Le verían igual que siempre… solo necesitaba colocarse todo tal cual como estaba antes.

Buscó los lentes… se limpió del rostro todo rastro de maquillaje, buscó una pijama se la colocó luego el gorro de dormir y por último. Se colocó los lentes. Para luego sentarse al frente de su portátil y tomarse una foto con su cámara digital, sonrió. Luego la bajó a la computadora y la envió por e-mail a su madre. Suspiró más tranquila eso estuvo cerca.

Bien… se levantó de su asiento. Sería mejor que se pusiera al día con la nueva materia que había incluido y el cual sabía muy poco para no decir nada… Kami… la única materia que en verdad odiaba era economía.

Llegó a la primera clase. Ese día se había vestido de una forma algo casual… una camisa manga larga color blanca algo holgada con los primeros botones abiertos de una forma bastante sensual… con una falda (parecido a un tutú) de color negro. Lo que más llamaba la atención del atuendo era el collar largo parecido a una corbata (al muy estilo de Temari) continuando por su pecho y llegando a su ombligo… dándole un toque bastante rebelde. Ese día decidió agarrarse el cabello en una peineta. Haciendo una combinación de elegancia con rebeldía.

Se sentó en uno de los puestos del centro. Primera vez que era tan saludada por todos en el colegio. ¿Desde cuando había tantas personas que le conocían? Se sentó en un puesto vacío al centro y al momento se arrepintió al ver a su acompañante. La chica se volvió a verla, dejando de hablar con sus amigas que tan solo se mantuvieron al margen.

-Con que Hinata ¿eh? – dijo la chica con un tono arrogante. La peliazul le miró y al momento se arrepintió al instante.

Ino Yamanaka era su compañera de asiento.

-Me parece haberte visto antes… Hinata… Hinata… - hacía gesto como si tratara de recordarse de alguien. A Hinata le alegró que no se acordara quién era… o no…

``¿INO-SAN NO SE ACUERDA QUIEN SOY! ESTO YA ES UN INSULTO! UN FRAUDE… UNA ESTAFA… UN ULTRAJE….!

Una vena se apareció en su frente. Era increíble… luego que la muy desgraciada había sido "Amiga" un tiempo de ella. Una amiga de las peores… pero igual se habían considerado "Amigas" era imposible que no se acordara de ella.

-No se acuerda de mi verdad ino-san– Hinata contestó a la chica que aún trataba de acordarse donde hubo visto a la pelinegra antes. Esta contestación hizo que la rubia le mirara impresionada para luego arrugar el entrecejo. Conocía esa forma de llamarle.

-¿Mosquita? – Dijo sin poder creer mucho lo que decía – Hinata-invisible-Hyuga… No puedo creer que tú seas la nerd-invisible que piensa que puede quitarme a mi SASUKE-Kun…

Esto último lo dijo burlón.

-Y yo no puedo creer que tu seas la cerebro-de-mosquito a las que muchos se refieren. Y con quitarte a "Tu Sasuke-kun" créeme que no voy a hacer nada para quitártelo – contestó mirándole luego sin más aviso se levantó del asiento y se fue al otro lado del salón.

``él vendrá solo a mí. Jejejeje.´´

Pensaba Hinata mientras miraba a Ino una vez más… la rubia le miraba de una forma burlona. Mientras la oji perla estaba totalmente seria. No perdonaría lo que la Yamanaka le hizo. Nunca la perdonaría. Gracias a ella. No había tenido la confianza en sí misma desde hace cinco años… hasta ahora.

-¡Hina-tonta piensa que por quitarse la apariencia de "nerd" va a dejar de ser una! – se rió la Yamanaka. Luego le miró burlona – NERD una vez… NERD para siempre… y creíste que por pintarte el cabello de negro-azulado te verías mejor?… ¡ja! Pues ni lo pienses…

Las otras chicas que le acompañaban se comenzaron a reír como idiotas pero al momento se callaron al ver al profesor de literatura entrar al salón.

La primera clase transcurrió sin más contratiempo hasta la hora del primer receso que la Hyuga se levantó del asiento y salió junto a los demás alumnos a lo que sería la próxima clase. Solo que ella se desvió necesitaba hablar con alguien antes…

Entró al salón 6 donde el profesor Umino daba sus clases en específico. El profesor Umino se encontraba corrigiendo algunos exámenes en aquellos quince minutos libres y solo habían unos cuantos alumnos esperando a que comenzara la hora. Los chicos que estaban le saludaron amablemente.

-Iruka-sensei… - el profesor subió su mirada a la chica.

-Hinata – saludó el profesor – que sorpresa verte por aquí… me toca clases con tu grupo ahora? Creí que era mañana que…

-Es mañana Profesor… - contestó la chica sonriendo… ánimo Hinata tu puedes… habla – de-deseaba hablar con us-usted respecto a uno de sus es-estudiantes… sabe que… yo estoy consi-considerando la carrera de educación…

``¬¬… ¿Cuántas mentiras más debo decir?´´

-¿En serio? Me alegra mucho… - contestó el moreno sonriendo.

-Y he no-notado que hay alumnos a los que les cuesta algo de tra-trabajo entender la ma-materia de matemáticas y co-como a mí la ve-verdad se me hace re-relativamente sen-sencilla la materia…

-Mmmm… cierto… eres la mejor de la clase Hinata pero… ¿que deseas hacer? – alzó una ceja.

-Me pre-preguntaba… si podría darme su con-consentimiento para hacer de tu-tutora de alguno de sus a-alumnos.

-¿Algún alumno?

-Me parece que **Naruto Uzumaki** ne-necesita algo de ayuda ex-extra ¿no cree?

Hinata salió del salón con una sonrisa.

-Hasta lu-luego Iruka-sensei – se despidió al momento en que sonó la campana para la segunda hora de clases… mientras salía sintió un vuelco corazón al tropezar con… ¡SASUKE!

Sasuke estaba mucho más guapo… si eso fuera posible que el día anterior… ya que este día… llevaba la chamarra de capitán de equipo.

-Hyuga…

-Uchiha…

-¡OHAYO HINATA-CHAN! – Naruto que estaba tras de Sasuke salió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hinata le sonrió para luego marcharse.

El Uchiha le siguió con la mirada. ¿Cómo podría acercarse a ella sin incumplir el otro reto?

La siguiente clase transcurrió sin contratiempo alguno. Estuvo junto a Kiba, daba la casualidad que en casi todas las clases estaba uno de sus amigos… (Eso si que era tener suerte xD)

La siguiente clase fue francés y por fin podía estar con…. ¡si Sasuke!, lo único diferente que pasó en la clase fue que la profesora estaba viendo quién pudiera pasar para leer la primera página. Traducirla del francés al japonés…

Sasuke leyó las primeras oraciones sin errores y luego de recibir las felicitaciones de la profesora miró a Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

``¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Cree que es mejor? ¡Ya verá!´´

No hacía mucho esto para no salir a relucir tanto entre los demás… y era la primera vez que lo hacía pero en momentos en que un Uchiha se cree mejor que tú… es hora de hacerle ver que estaba equivocado. Levantó su mano llamando la atención de la profesora.

-Me gustaría leer el próximo párrafo… - dijo con una sonrisa amable, mirando al Uchiha que al momento había sonreído de forma burlona. Como si creyera que lo haría mal. Fijó sus ojos en el libro y comenzó a leer. Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que hacía una lectura tan perfecta como la de él… sin errores…

``traga moscas Sasuke-creído si piensas que yo soy tonta pues te equivocas!… xP´´

Se volvió a sentar bajo las aclamaciones de su sensei y sonrió prepotente al Uchiha que se había quedado impresionado. Al igual que Kiba… y el resto de la clase… nunca le habían visto ofrecerse para hacer una lectura frente a toda la clase… y nunca hubieron pensado que era tan buena…

"NARUTO"

Pronto llegó la hora de la salida… y Naruto estaba que se hacía un ovillo de desesperación.

-¡Kuso! ¡KUSO! – exclamaba con enojo había estado en ese estado desde que se enteró que tendría que faltar a su práctica ese día para el entrenamiento de futbol. Iruka-sensei le dijo que tendría un tutor para después de clases que le explicaría para el examen del próximo día - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué a mi?

-Por que eres una mierd& en la clase de matemáticas – contestó Gaara haciendo que el chico se enojara un poco – pero mira el lado positivo – dijo de inmediato – si te pusieron un tutor al menos así tienes posibilidades de pasar el examen de mañana y así no pierdes la capitanía en el equipo…

-¡Perder mi capitanía en el equipo? O.O

El rubio exclamó horrorizado llevándose sus manos a la cabeza… y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Neji le dio un golpe en las costillas a Gaara. Habían quedado en no decir nada sobre ese detalle para no preocupar al rubio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – se había puesto desesperado. ¡ era imposible que le quitaran su valiosa capitanía! - ¡No pueden hacer eso ttebayo!

-Eso no sucederá si pasas los próximos exámenes – habló Sasuke tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no me explicaste tú teme? – se dirigió a Sasuke desesperado.

El Uchiha le miró incrédulo.

-Sabes que no soporto enseñar dobe – contestó sin darle mucha importancia. - Y no creo tener la paciencia para enseñarte usuratonkachi… además… sabes que tenemos entrenamiento… no tenemos tiempo para estarte explicando…

-¡SASUKE-TEME! – exclamó. Estaba más desesperado aún al haber recibido aquella información.

-¿Quién te explicará matemáticas? – preguntó Gaara.

-Ni idea – contestó el Uzumaki. – iruka-sensei solo me dijo que tendría tutor y que lo vería después de clases. Que me iría a buscar al entrenamiento…

"HINATA"

Llegó al estadio pero esta vez no se escondió bajo las gradas, esta vez caminó decidida por encima de estas para poder llamar la atención del rubio. Vio que Sasuke se fijó en ella y sonrió prepotente. Seguro y pensaba que iba a verlo a él… como todas las demás chicas que estaban sentadas en las gradas totalmente alocadas y riendo como tontas apoyándole.

-¡Naruto-kun! – llamó al rubio alzando una mano una vez que llegó a un extremo del campo de juego. Los otros chicos del equipo se pararon al verle llegar y se le quedaron mirando idiotizados. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica que llamaba tanto la atención?

Naruto enseguida corrió hasta donde estaba la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? – preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Iruka-sensei te habló sobre un tutor? – preguntó la chica.

-Hai… me dijo algo así de que iba a recibir clases privadas con alguien… - aceptó.

-Yo soy – contestó sonriendo.

-OoO - Naruto parecía haber sido golpeado por el balón.

-¿? O.ó – Sasuke lucía tan indiferente como siempre pero la verdad es que miraba sin poder creerlo.

Los otros dos increíbles también fijaron la mirada en la pelinegra.

-¿Tu eres quién? – preguntó Naruto sin comprender.

-Tu tutor – completó la chica sonriendo radiante –Hinata Hyuga… tu tutora de matemática.

"NARUTO Y HINATA"

El chico se encontraba mirando a Hinata de vez en cuando sin poder creer que ella le estuviera explicando. Hace una hora que se encontraba en la biblioteca de la chica junto a esta. Era muy bonita además de inteligente y… lo más increíble era que… ¡estaba entendiendo!... pero solo un poco… por que lo siguiente había estado pensando en lo bonita que era ella.

-¿Entendiste Naruto? – preguntó amablemente la chica sobre el último paso.

-Lo siento… no. – contestó Naruto sinceramente.

La pelinegra sonrió con amabilidad y volvió a repetir lo último que dijo.

-Es sencillo… ¿lo ves? En matemática tan solo debes aprenderte los pasos… y alguno que otro procedimiento… debes notar lo que dice el ejercicio la letra "a" lo remplazas por los números que corresponden y así… ¿Entiendes?

-No… lo siento…

Una gotita salió de la cabeza de la chica ¿Cómo podía ser que Naruto no entendiera eso?

``Se debe hablar en el idioma del chico… algo que él pueda entender… ¡eso era!´´

-Ve-verás Naruto… - comentó la chica sonriendo astutamente – tra-trata esto como un par-partido de fútbol… digamos que la le-letra "a" representa al equipo contrario… diga-digamos que el equipo contrario llevan 4 goles… en cada lu-lugar donde esté la "a" lo ca-cambiarás por el nú-numero "4" y si de-decimos que la letra "b" es el equipo con-contrario y llevan "6" goles…

-¡Entonces todos se van a sustituir por el 6! – exclamó Naruto emocionado.

-¡Eso es! – Hinata sonrió feliz.

Ya al menos había entendido bien la primera parte.

Después transcurrida casi toda la tarde…

-Bien… creo que ya entendiste bien lo que va para la clase de mañana… Naruto-kun – bostezó un poco. Explicar no había sido nada sencillo.

El chico suspiró aliviado mientras estiraba sus brazos a modo de cansancio.

-¡Sugoi! Creo que mañana si me va a ir mejor en el examen.

-Eso espero… - sonrió – si no sales bien… me harás quedar mal a mí.

-¡No se preocupe Hinata-sempai lo haré bien! – sonrió. Al momento los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-Debo irme…

-¿Te puedo invitar a comer helado? – preguntó Naruto esperanzado – como agradecimiento.

Hinata sonrió. Estaba cumpliendo con la siguiente parte del plan. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en amiga del rubio.

-hai.

Salieron del colegio, la tarde estaba comenzando a caer… y fueron caminando hasta encontrar un puesto de helados. Después de comprarle uno saber a fresa a la peliazul y otro de chocolate para él. Caminaron en dirección a la casa de la Hyuga. Comenzaron a hablar de la capitanía del rubio, y que si no salía bien en los próximos exámenes puede que lo sacaran del equipo.

-Mmm… Pero Sasuke es bueno en matemáticas… - habló Hinata sin pensarlo.

-Ah… el teme… la verdad él no podría explicarme… Gai-sensei es muy estricto con eso de los entrenamientos… y no dejaría que faltáramos ambos a estos. Después de todo los dos somos co-capitanes.

-Ah… ya veo – comentó la chica deteniéndose. Había llegado a su casa -Ya llegue. – habló una vez detenerse – Nos vemos Naruto-kun.

-Arigato… Hinata-chan! – la chica entró a su casa y Naruto se quedó viéndole entrar. Definitivamente era preciosa y bastante agradable… podría ser una buena novia… mala suerte que ya su amigo le hubo puesto el ojo en sima. Si tan solo él le hubiera visto antes…

Se marchó recordando las reglas que se habían impuesto entre él y sus amigos… (Es decir los 4 increíbles)

**"Si se interesan por la misma chica, esta será de aquel que le haya visto primero"**

Y por desgracia el que le puso en sima el ojo de primero fue el Uchiha.

Los increíbles, después de todo, debían seguir las reglas.

Mientras caminaba tenía la ligera sensación de que se le hubo olvidado algo…

¿Qué será?...

-¡Bah! De seguro no es nada importante – se dijo una vez llegado a su casa - Minato ya llegué.

-Está bien… - contestó el hombre desde la cocina saliendo con un gracioso delantal color amarillo. Su cabello completamente amarillo estaba un poco desordenado debido a que parecía haber peleado con alguien o contra algo.

Eso solo significaba que… Minato estaba cocinando.

-¡La comida estará lista dentro de 30 minutos!

Dijo sonriendo al menor. Al que le resbaló una gota por la cien.

-¿Y por que no cocinó mamá? – preguntó el rubio.

-Se tubo que quedar en la oficina – contestó – Y me pidió que comprara comida y estoy haciéndole de una vez.

-….

-¬¬ ¿Por qué miras raro? – preguntó el mayor serio.

-¿Puedo comer ramen? - preguntó esperanzado.

-Olvídalo – diciendo esto se metió de nuevo a la cocina.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro. De seguro toda la noche tendría dolor de barriga. Minato no cocinaba para nada bien. Subió al segundo piso, pensando en bañarse.

-En serio… algo me dice que olvido algo… pero… ¿Qué será? – miró el techo.

-Mientras tanto en el colegio-

Sasuke miró por sexta vez su reloj de muñeca. Tenía varias venas brotando en su cien y apretaba con fuerza el volante. El dobe dijo que iría al lugar de entrenamiento luego que saliera de la biblioteca y que lo esperara. Había ido a la biblioteca pero estaba cerrada. Ya eran las seis…

-Naruto no me dejó plantado… no pudo hacerlo… - decía Sasuke apretando con fuerza el volante mientras más venas se asomaban por toda su frente – Usuratonkachi del demonio…. – encendió el auto y se puso en marcha – mañana lo mato – murmuró.

-Naruto-

-¡kiiiiiiiaaaaaaa! - Gritó desesperado Naruto una vez que estaba en la ducha se había acordado de lo que tenía que hacer… - ¡me olvidé del teme!

Los próximos dos días… (lo que pasó lo resumo) Naruto salió emocionado de la hora de matemáticas diciendo que no le había ido mal en el examen que había podido al menos responder algunas preguntas. Dejando sorprendido a los increíbles…

Hinata se enteró a la hora del almuerzo que tenía un club de fans o se podría decir que comienzo de club de fans ya que unos chicos se le acercaron pidiendo su consentimiento. La chica que estaba atónita por lo dicho dijo que sí aceptaba. El resto de la hora Tenten y Kiba le decían bromas tontas con respecto a ese asunto.

Naruto se la pasaba más con la chica pelinegra. Tanto que hasta se sentaba con esta a las horas de clases que tenían juntos, haciendo que de inmediato la popularidad de la chica se ascendiera a los cielos y todos hablaban de ella…

Ino se estaba muriendo de la envidia de la popularidad de la chica y decidió acabar con esto… pero tendría que hacer un plan.

Y por último Sasuke Uchiha se le ocurrió una idea para poder pasar más tiempo con la ahora pelinegra-popular-y-codiciada Hinata Hyuga. O como la apodaron los del club de fans…

**"La luna del instituto Konoha" **

Hinata fue llamada a mitad de semana al final de las clases al despacho en la sala de maestros… y cuando llegó a este se encontró con Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo profesor? – preguntó la chica sin comprender el motivo por que este le llamara.

-Eh… si Hinata… he estado pensándolo y como eres nueva en la clase de economía te costará un poco entender las clases que estamos viendo ahora… por lo que pienso que sería mejor que tuvieras un guía…

-¿guía? – Hinata repitió extrañada. Era la primera vez que le decían que necesitaba un tutor para algo – No entiendo profesor… estoy segura que yo puedo ponerme al tanto…

-Pero sería mejor si tuvieras un tutor que te enseñara las otras clases. No quiero que me estén llamando la atención solo por ser desconsiderado con mis alumnos… - continuó su profesor cruzándose de brazos – si no lo hago así entonces tendré que explicarte yo mismo desde un principio…

Hinata lucía aturdida. Ella era la chica más inteligente del instituto. No necesitaba tener tutor.

-Kakashi-sensei yo…

-Ya te he asignado un alumno guía que dice que está dispuesto a utilizar sus fines de semana…

``¿Cómo que un alumno?... Por kami… si yo puedo entender… después de todo no es tan difícil…´´

-Y ratos libres para explicarte… - continuó hablando Kakashi.

``Bromea ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?... no necesito un tutor!´´

Vio que el profesor se dirigía a alguien que estaba tras ella.

-él es el mejor de la clase… Acércate…

Hinata se volvió para ver quién sería su nuevo tutor y abrió sus ojos impresionada. Él le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa inconfundible en sus labios, y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

-supongo que conoces a Sasuke Uchiha… - dijo su profesor. A lo mejor por pura educación los presentó – él es el mejor de la clase de economía y tu tutor por estas dos semanas…

``ejem… (tosió un poco) Creo que no es tan mala idea tener un tutor.´´

-Hyuga.

Sasuke extendió su mano a la chica y esta le miró incrédula. Pero aceptó la mano del chico estrechándole.

-Uchiha-san – dijo Hinata sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-Puedes llamarme "Sempai"

Hinata le miró incrédula.

-ni lo sueñes… ¬¬ - murmuró apenas moviendo sus labios para que el chico fuera el que pudiera entenderle. Este amplió su sonrisa.

Kakashi era el único que estaba presente mirándole de una a otro.

"¿Por que esto me trae mala espina?"

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Muajaja esto se va poniendo bueno y lo mejor es que Sasuke será el tutor de Hinata genial jajajajaja bueno antes de seguir con esto tengo que darles una noticia que respecto a mi me encanto es una nota de la autora original y aquí se las dejo:**

**Lilian-roxan18****quiero agradecer a aquellos que están siguiendo está historia en está nueva versión SasuHina, he quedado gratamente sorprendida por la aceptación que está teniendo la historia, quiero decirles que Hinata-Kuran tiene toda mi aceptación con respecto a este fic, y que no es plagio ni mucho menos ya que yo le di permiso de adaptarla y además modificarla en las partes que creyera necesarias siempre que no afecte el sentido de la historia, claro, por otra parte, también os digo que he leído todos los comentarios que han ido dejando desde el principio y que no puedo sentirme más satisfecha y feliz! Fue un total gusto escribir está historia, y cuando la termine por fin me sentí algo vacía, sin embargo ver está nueva versión, me hace sentir la emoción de nuevo y lo creí imposible, pero he llegado a amar más está historia, Jeje.**

Por último y para despedirme, quiero darles las gracias a todos! Especialmente a Kuran que está haciendo un gran trabajo al llevarle la historia a ustedes! :) gracias a los saludos que me mandan y a los comentarios que dejan! Gracias!

Se despide!

Lily"

**Wiiii hay esta la nota de nuestra querida autora lilian-roxan18 jejeje yo le agradezco mucho por a verme prestado su historia y me encanta que le guste y también me encanta que a ustedes les guste y que sigan esta historia además de soportar a esta escritora con faltas de ortografía y que se tarda mucho en actualizar T_T buua perdonen jejeje bien sin mas los agradecimientos wiiiiiii:**

**.**

**.**

**Cauanne Almeida****:** jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, si la verdad ami también me gusta como se ven peleando Sasuke y Hina jajaja bueno espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado bye

**Kaila maya the whater****:** wiiii me encanta que te guste la historia jejeje, si Naruto es demasiado gracioso jajaja hay no enserio perdón por la tardanza perdón cuidarte mucho

**Pinguinita Xio****:** jajajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado jejeje muchas gracias por tu review y espero leerte en este capi también jejeje bye

**Kaorii-chan**: hay nurutin es tan lindo jejeje, aquí esta la conti con muchos siglos de retraso perdón juro que actualizare mas rápido enserio cuidarte bye

**Night kiryuu yuuki**: auu mil grax nena enserio perdón por la tardanza, me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a escribir jejeje enserio bye

**pame18**: wiiii que bueno que te haya gustado enserio jejeje, muchas gracias por el review espero también saber si te gusto este capi jejeje bye

**toaneo07**: jejeje que genial que te haya gustado, a mi me encanto tu review jejeje bueno bye

**Lu Hatake****:** muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta que te guste esta historia, pff yo también me sentía súper identificada con esta historia jajaja y vas a ver que te llevaras una gran sorpresa con esta historia, espero leerte en este capi también jejeje y que sea de tu agrado

**Akki4eVeR****:** muajaja si yo te comprendo muy bien, a mi también me gusta que Sasuke haya conocido a su contra parte femenina jejeje y aquí esta la conti espero no a verte hecho esperar mucho enserio perdón jejeje bye

**Nathita****:** ola jejeje me encanta saber que te gusto mucho el capi jejeje buua con respecto a lo de Hinata como Sakura y Sakura como Hinata si es un poquitín difícil cambiar personalidades, pero como me encanta este fic y sus lectores doy lo mejor que se puede jejeje y con lo de gaka solo diré que no es ninguno de los que dijiste jajaja bueno bye cuídate

**Ige:** perdón juro que ya no me tardo tanto en subir desde esta con ti ya no me tardo tanto lo juro jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado la conti me agrada saber que te guste esta historia, bueno espero leerte este capi jejeje adiós y cuídate

**Layill**: jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado la conti anterior, espero que esta también te guste y si tienes razón pobre Sasuke como lo tratan jajaja y si todos son geniales jajaja bueno espero leerte en este también adiós y cuídate mucho

**Yukime Hiwatari****:** u.u si lo se todavía la personalidad de Hinata se parece a la Sakura buua T_T y si también tienes razón en lo de que a esta Hinata le falta ese toque melancólico, pero esta historia se me hace mas Loli-pop jejeje perdón si no es la Hinata que te gusta y espero que te guste esta conti jejeje bye cuídate mucho

**Naoko Wazowski****:** ola jejeje que bueno saber que te haya gustado jejeje eres una de mis nuevas lectoras wii no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso jajaja no no te des un tiro con un banano jajaja y espero que esta conti te guste bye cuídate

**TheRusso****:** ola jajaja no te preocupes no abra gaahina solo que a gaarita se le hace bonita hina jejeje pero de hay no pasa jajaja u.u lo de Naruto jejeje tendrás que esperar para saber muajaja (que mala soy) jajaja y que bueno que te haya gustado la conti espero leerte también en esta bye cuídate

**yuemai****: **jejeje perdón por la tardanza muajaja y claro que Hinata le va a sacar celos al Uchiha que es de una historia sasuhina sin celos de parte de Sasuke? Jajaja no es cierto y espero que esta conti también te guste bye adiós y cuídate mucho

**Lilian-roxan18**: vuelvo a agradecerte por prestarme la historia y por todo tu apoyo enserio mil gracias y cuídate mucho espero leerte en otra ocasión y que sigas con tu súper fic que yo todavía espero que subas con ti bien bye.

.

.

**Hinata-kuran se despide espero que les haya gustado esta con ti y que me dejen un review que me hacen tan feliz jejeje lo genial de esto es que por fin conteste Reviews jajaja bueno yo me voy bye**

**.**

**Adiós**

**.**

**Cuídense**

**.**

**Bye**

**.**

**Besos**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**.**

**¿Me dejarían un review? 0.0**


	8. interactuar de forma directa

**Ola queridísimas lectoras les he dejado una gran sorpresa heee contestado todos los Reviews sí así que si me dejaron un review busquen su nombre abajo y verán que les conteste jajaja tuve un review en especial nada lindo que hiso que subiera esta conti así que espero y me den su opinión y que les agrade la historia no es mi intención insultar o maltratara a nadie solo respondo a lo que me dicen y soy sincera con ustedes las quiero aaa leer :D**

**Capítulo 8. Paso 5) Interactuar de forma directa con el objetivo.**

Hinata aún no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando… se sentó algo distraída a la hora del almuerzo. Miró de soslayo el lugar donde se sentaban los increíbles y pudo notar a Sasuke sonriendo… si sonriéndole a Naruto y a sus amigos, parecían conversar algo entretenido.

Ya va… analizando todo lo que había ocurrido:

Había hecho lo posible por ser la tutora del Uzumaki ya que como decían los apuntes de su agenda:

"**Paso 4**. **Si se quiere acercar más al objetivo, intenta a conocer a sus amigos. Es más sencillo tener un acercamiento con estos por medio de uno de sus amigos… que de seguro y tienen prioridad ante los demás. Si les caes bien a uno, te llevas bien con todos" **

Lo había hecho… había logrado poder encontrar pasar al menos una tarde a la semana a solas con el mejor amigo del Uchiha. Ya que como decía el consejo…

**"Interacción directa con los amigos:** **Si no se te ocurre una forma de acercarte a ellos… pues… intenta ver algo que ellos necesiten como conseguir algo importante para ellos para luego dárselos como regalo o ofrecerte para ayudarlo. O intentar entablar una conversación apoyándose en los que a sus amigos les guste… puede ser un tipo de comida, música, grupo, pasatiempo, interés, cualquier cosa que se relacione con el chico" **

Y había encontrado que necesitaba ayuda en sus clases cosa que ella podría ayudarle perfectamente… y lo había logrado! Era la tutora de Naruto Uzumaki!

-Hinata… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Tenten mirando a la peliazul con cara rara.

-Hai… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – sonrió tranquila.

-Por que desde hace minutos que te estamos hablando….

-¿? Jejeje – la chica rió nerviosa…

La verdad era que si estaba nerviosa.

Llegó la hora de salir… y Hinata aclaró que quería ir sola a su casa dejando a los chicos del club de fans algo desilusionados.

Necesitaba pensar en lo que había ocurrido… había ocurrido algo que estaba fuera de sus planes… y ese cambio era sobre el Uchiha…

**Sasuke Uchiha era su nuevo tutor… **

``¿no me digas que te vas a enojar por eso?´´

Por supuesto que no me voy a enojar por eso pero es que…

``¿Qué pasa?´´

Voy a estar sola con Sasuke-san…

``dos gloriosas semanas… ''

Olvídalo… es pérdida de tiempo tratar de razonar contigo.

Lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Necesitaba pensar en lo que haría cuando estuviera sola con el Uchiha y algo era claro... debía practicar en lo que diría no podía demostrarle al chico más engreído (Y con toda razón) de Konoha que estaba loca por él.

La idea de que Sasuke iba a ser mi tutor era un secreto… ¿Verdad? Recordaba haber estado SOLA en el despacho de profesores cuando se acabaron las clases y todos los chicos del colegio se hubieron retirado. Los únicos que se encontraban en aquel lugar habían sido: el profesor Hatake, Sasuke y YO… nadie más ¿cierto? Y si no había nadie más… se puede saber…

¡Como todo el colegio se entero que Sasuke-san es mi tutor?

Desde que hubo llegado al instituto "Konoha" los que ahora formaban parte de su club de admiradores se acercaron corriendo a ella preguntándole si era verdad que el Uchiha sería su "tutor privado".

Hinata se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos sorprendida…

-¿Eh?... ¿Có-como saben eso? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar haciendo que varios chicos comenzaran a llorar y protestar.

-¡Por qué no me dijiste a mí que te explicara Hinata-san? ToT – dijo uno llorando.

-¡O a mí! ¡Yo entiendo a la perfección la clase de economía! – protestó otro.

Todos habían empezado a hablar a la vez y a Hinata le resbaló varias gotas por su cabeza… ¿Cómo demonios saldría de eso? Con bastante dificultad (Aprovechando que todos habían empezado a discutir entre sí, sobre quien sería su mejor tutor) Hinata logró escabullirse. Era increíble que todo esto estuviera pasando… gracias a kami había logrado salir de todo eso…

Pero… la verdad era que todo este problema a penas y empezaba ya que a la hora de receso (los quince minutos que tenían de una clase a la segunda clase) Ino Yamanaka se acercó al puesto de la peliazul luciendo bastante azorada. Por esto llamando la atención de los demás.

-¡MOSQUITA MUERTA HINA-TONTA! – su voz se escuchó furiosa en el salón y los chicos guardaron silencio.

Hinata volvió sus ojos. Lo que le faltaba Ino-san de seguro se hubo enterado.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA TE TRAES CON MI SASUKE-KUN?

La peliazul le miró con ojos cansados mientras afincaba su mejilla en su muñeca en un gesto aburrido.

-na-nada Ino-san…

``¿De verdad no nos traemos nada? (preguntó en forma dudosa)´´

sí pero los demás no deben saberlo.

``ahhh… (comprensiva)´´

-Y en vez de tener esta conversación conmigo… deberías reclamarle a él… ya que fue él quien quiso ser mi tutor… - ante aquella revelación varios se quedaron anonadados. Sabía que el Uchiha se encontraba saliendo con la Yamanaka y que este hubiera pedido ser el tutor de la Hyuga significaba perfectamente que sus gustos hubieron cambiado.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – gritó histérica la rubia - ¡Fuiste tú quien le ofreciste algo a mi Sasuke-kun, una regalada como tú de seguro y esta dispuesta a…!

-¿…A que eh? - La chica pelinegra se levantó de su asiento en gesto brusco, estaba furiosa - ¿A lo que tu has hecho con cuanto chico te llame la atención? Disculpa Ino pero yo no soy como tú… - esto lo dijo totalmente enojada.

-¡ERES UNA…! – La rubia estuvo apunto de abalanzarse sobre la peliazul pero…

-¡Ino…! - la voz prepotente de alguien hizo que la chica se detuviera al acto. No era Sasuke, si no el mejor amigo del Uchiha… Naruto Uzumaki que había llegado al salón - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó totalmente serio con el ceño fruncido. En aquel momento el hiperactivo y cariñoso Uzumaki no estaba presente, si no un chico maduro que miraba con furia a la chica de cabellos largos y rubios.

-Na-Naruto-kun… yo… - la chica se mordió el labio - nada… - contestó de inmediato la rubia tranquilizándose un poco. Sabía que si el rubio se enojaba… instintivamente los otros "increíbles" se colocaban de "SU" parte…

**"Te metes con uno de los increíbles… te metes con todos"**

Todos conocían las reglas de los increíbles… y ver el cambio brusco de la rubia no sorprendió mucho. La verdad era que las pocas veces que el rubio se había colocado serio (por cualquier cosa) ninguno había sido capas de continuar con lo que hacían por miedo a la furia del chico y más por que sabían que este tenía bastante influencia sobre sus otros compañeros… podía hacer que cada uno de los increíbles tanto estuvieran de acuerdo de una forma amable con los demás, o que se enojaran al instante… ya que la verdad… el rubio era bastante querido entre ellos. Y este se comprobó al ver a un chico de ojos verdes entrar al salón y ver la seriedad con que el rubio miraba a la chica. Al momento frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el joven Sabaku mirando de la rubia a la pelinegra.

-No pasa nada Gaara-kun – dijo de inmediato la porrista sonriendo un poco.

-Qué mal no recuerde no tienes clases con nosotros hoy Ino. ¿No tienes que irte? – dijo el rubio de forma bastante fría.

-Ha-hai… tengo clases – y sin decir más se marchó del lugar dejando a todos en un completo silencio. Neji miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido a todos los que les miraban y al momento los chicos a su alrededor comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Hinata se sentó en su asiento… no se había dado cuenta de la influencia que tenía el Uzumaki en todos los demás. Y sobre todo en Ino. Aún recordaba la expresión que tenía la rubia cuando vio que el chico llegó y que le miraba con ceño fruncido.

De verdad… esa expresión de miedo como si el Uzumaki fuera alguien tan importante como el director era bastante extraño.

-¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? – preguntó Naruto con cariño a la pelinegra.

-Hai… arigato – contestó la chica sonriéndole al rubio.

-No fue nada… vi que Ino te estaba insultando y cuando me di cuenta que estaba dispuesta a lanzarse encima de ti. Tuve que interrumpir…

Naruto se sentó en uno de los asientos de atrás de la chica junto a Gaara. (Esos eran el asiento habitual de ellos razón por la que no lo ocupaban los demás)

Gaara seguía observando con sus ojos aguamarina a la peliazul. Al momento interrumpió la conversación (Un gesto raro en el chico ya que pocas veces le interesaba algún tema)

-¿Por qué quería hacerlo? – preguntó con un tono de indiferencia. La chica fijó sus ojos un tanto impresionada en él. Era la primera vez que le hablaba. En serio… conversar con el rubio hacía que los otros chicos también le hablaran.

-Cre-cree que hice algo pa-para convencer a Sasuke-san de que fuera mi tutor de eco-economía – contestó tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-O.O! – tanto Naruto como Gaara lucían claramente sorprendidos.

-¿Qué… que has dicho? – preguntó Naruto atónito.

Hinata no comprendía el por que de la reacción ¿A caso no sabían?

-E-eso, que Sasuke-san se-será mi tutor y e-ella no esta de acu-acuerdo…

-¿Sasuke? ¿el teme…? ¿tutor?... – Naruto lucía en shock sin poder creerlo. Gaara frunció un poco su ceño.

Así que Sasuke deseaba tener una oportunidad con ella a como de lugar. A menos que…

-¿Le pediste a Sasuke que fuera tu tutor? – preguntó el pelirrojo serio.

-Ie… - contestó la chica nerviosa –… Kakashi-sensei me llamó y me dijo que él sería mi tutor…

La clase comenzó y Hinata tuvo que volverse para poder ver a la pizarra. Gaara lucía serio. Y Naruto aún no podía creerlo mucho… ¿el teme… tutor?

"Sabes que no soporto enseñar dobe" recordó las palabras del Uchiha.

Pero… Si él mismo lo dijo… ¡no soporta enseñar!

El largo día por fin hubo terminado… Hinata salió junto a su amiga Sakura del colegio. Recordando que por fin hubo llegado el viernes… no recordaba haberse sentido tan aliviada de que fuera viernes… aunque esa semana hubo sido mucho más divertida que su monótona vida. Ya no miraba a Sasuke Uchiha desde bajo de las gradas si no que era él el que le veía…

-Nos vemos el lunes Hina-chan!

-¡Hasta luego Saku-chan! – la Hyuga se despidió con su mano en alto. Y continuó su camino.

``tendré como tutor a Uchiha-san…´´

Aunque... es que no necesito tutor…

Iba a llegar a la primera cuadra pero… se detuvo… alguien parecía estar esperándole en la esquina ya que le miraba fijamente y con los brazos cruzados…

-Hola muñeca…

Por segunda vez sintió deseos de que fuera un cierto pelinegro que era el más codiciado en Konoha pero en cambio era…

- sasori-san– murmuró. No quería ser grosera pero el se lo estaba buscando

-Preciosa, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿Qué tal si dejamos el pasado atrás y empezamos desde cero…?

-No gracias sasori-san… - le cortó la chica pasando a su lado.

El chico se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta sorprendido. Lo hubo rechazado de nuevo! Kuso… pero eso no se quedaría así… la nerd no iba a rechazarlo… iba a ser suya por que simplemente la chica más popular del instituto no podía ser de nadie más ni siquiera del Uchiha ya le hubo quitado a Ino. No le quitaría a la Hyuga…

Hinata lanzó un suspiro al llegar a su casa. Era realmente increíble como cambiar la apariencia externa podía provocar tantos cambios entre la gente…

"Mira nerdita este puesto es de los chicos populares… y dudo mucho que tu seas alguien popular ¿Ne? Y se nota al verte… ¿Te has visto acaso en el espejo? Con ese aspecto debieras de preocuparte por no salir de tu casa Dientes de lata…"

Las palabras que había dicho el joven hace un año aún sonaban exactamente igual en su cabeza… por que le había dolido… sasori era un interesado-egoísta que solo se acercaba a ella por que se había vuelto popular… luego de que le había torturado desde pequeña. Por desgracia lo conocía desde hace bastante tiempo…

Todo lo contrario de "él"…él no era de aquella manera…

Llegó a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, subió a su habitación con rapidez y cerró su puerta con suavidad dejando de nuevo caer el pesado bolso al suelo… se dirigió al baño de su habitación y se quitó con cuidado los lentes de contacto, para luego lavar su cara y quitar todo rastro de maquillaje (Esperando que esto le quitara el sueño pero el cansancio era demasiado), luego cepilló sus dientes, se dirigió a su armario y sacó una franela bastante ancha color lila que le llegaba por debajo de las caderas y que parecía más bien una bata, se colocó unos shorts del mismo tono lila. Ahogó un bostezo… Estaba totalmente agotada… se dirigió a la cama a paso lento y cansado y se lanzó a esta… mirando de reojo su teléfono.

-Las 2:20… - susurró sin ánimos. Bah… luego se encargaría de preparar su almuerzo.

De todos modos era el comienzo de un fin de semana tranquilo… nunca creyó poder sentirse tan feliz de por fin poder dormir tranquilamente…

FLASH BACK.

Hinata caminaba por el pasillo del colegio "Hitori" con bastantes libros cargados… debía ir a la biblioteca a entregarlos y se le estaba haciendo bastante complicado aquello. Y más por que se estaba acostumbrando a sus nuevos lentes…

De pronto pasó algo bastante rápido. Justo cuando iba a cruzar la esquina del pasillo. Unos chicos cruzaban corriendo por este y le tropezaron. Haciendo que la niña se cayera con todo y sus libros.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – exclamó la chica aguantando el golpe de la caída. Y sintiendo como sus lentes iban a caer a algún otro lado del pasillo con un sonido bastante extraño (no podían haberse roto!) - ¡Oh NO! – exclamó horrorizada no tanto por la caída. Si no por miedo a dañar los libros que tenía que devolver y que sus lentes se hubieran dañado mucho.

Los chicos en ningún momento se detuvieron.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas fea! – gritó uno de los chicos. Podía reconocer su voz. Sasori akasuna. El chico que siempre le estaba molestando para hacerle llorar.

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer… escuchaba como los chicos se estaban alejando. Y comenzó a buscar con lentitud sus lentes… sin darse con ellos, por la desesperación sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Si alguno de esos libros presentaran algún rasguño… y si no encontraba sus anteojos. Escuchó los pasos de alguien pero no detuvo su intento de dar con los dichosos anteojos. No podía hacer nada sin ellos.

-¿Estás bien? – escuchó una voz sonando con una mezcla de indiferencia con preocupación (una mezcla bastante extraña)

La castaña asintió pero no subió su mirada una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-No llores… - dijo el chico cambiando un poco su tono a uno suave - Si estás buscando tus anteojos aquí están… - se había agachado frente a ella para poder estar a su misma altura y le acercaba el objeto – pero lamento decirte que se partieron…

-A-arigato – la niña no podía creer lo que el chico le hubo dicho y sus ojos humedecieron más al sentir sus anteojos y darse cuenta que era cierto, este se había partido por la mitad. No podía ver nada… ¿Qué haría entonces?...

-¿Qué tal si te llevo a la enfermería? – se ofreció el chico – tal vez allí te pueden arreglar tus anteojos.

Hinata asintió dejándose ayudar por el muchacho. Era muy amable. Aunque no pudiera verlo muy bien, entrecerró sus ojos.. Podía notar un cabello negro y una piel blanca y ojos negros. Además que era unos seis centímetros más alto que ella. Vio como el chico recogía todos los libros y luego se dirigía a ella.

-¿Puedes seguirme? – preguntó a la chica. Esta al momento asintió bajando su mirada – está bien… vamos.

Caminó tras él por un rato. Mirándole de vez en cuando.

-Tienes unos lindos ojos ¿sabes? – dijo el chico en un momento dado. Hinata se sonrojó bastante. Iba a agradecérselo pero… - llegamos – abrió la puerta y dejó que la niña entrara.

La dejó sentada en una silla, buscó a la enfermera que lo saludó con amabilidad. Y luego fue a donde estaba la niña (Hinata).

-Debo irme… - dijo el niño en un momento.

Hinata quería agradecerle pero aún tenía la mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiendo bastante agitado… él… él era el primero… que le trataba de aquella manera. Deseaba saber quien era aquel chico pero solo escuchó como abría la puerta y como la enfermera decía un

-Gracias por traerle joven Uchiha.

"Uchiha"… el apellido del chico se le quedó gravado… "Uchiha" el chico que le había ayudado… era un "Uchiha"

La enfermera le hubo ayudado con algún moretón que tenía en sus manos y en la rodilla. Y le arregló los anteojos.

-Él… - susurró – él… es-estudia aquí?

-¿Uchiha-sama? – preguntó la enfermera. Hinata asintió – No, claro que no, él estudia en otro colegio. Pero es el hijo del director Fugaku-sama, algunas veces viene a traer algunos papeles cuando su padre no puede…

-Ah…

"El hijo de Fugaku-sama… Uchiha"

En esos momentos. A sus ocho años sintió en serio que era el amor… no podía olvidarse de él… el primer chico el cual le hacía sentir que de verdad existía…

El escenario cambio… y se encontraba una Hinata de unos 11 años.

Hianta estaba algo nerviosa por que era su primer día de clases en la secundaria, por suerte se encontraba con su prima misaki quién se ofreció a enseñarle las aulas que le tocarían ese día.

-A ver… aula 20 A… - susurraba su prima tratando de recordar.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – al escuchar la voz escandalosa de aquella chica de cabello pelirrojo. Hinata se volvió a ver al chico y se quedó con la boca abierta algo sorprendida. ¿Era posible que hubiera alguien tan bello?

El chico miraba con indiferencia a la chica que era algo mayor que él y que estaba junto a otras chicas que miraban emocionado al joven. Que lucía sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Quería decirte que queremos fundar el club de fans de Uchiha Sasuke-kun! ¿nos dejas?

El chico se volvió totalmente indiferente.

-Has lo que quieras…

Dijo. Al momento las chicas lanzaron gritos emocionados.

Hinata observó al chico irse… con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Uchiha" ¿Era posible que él fuera…?

-Hinata… - su prima se regresó al ver que la chica no le estaba siguiendo – mira Hinata es en este salón que tienes clases… - le tomó de la mano y la jaló para el salón. La castaña parecía ajena.

"Tienes unos lindos ojos ¿sabes?"

Se sonrojó al recordar la voz de aquel chico que aún permanecía en sus recuerdos.

Uchiha Sasuke-san…

FIN FLASH BACK.

Se recordaba de todo. Aquel chico que fue el primero en mirarle. En darse cuenta de su existencia y por tal razón el que había sido dueño de sus sueños desde entonces…

TI LING (Sonido de un timbre)

Hinata se encontraba dormida…

TI LING (Volvió a sonar)

Hinata se revolvió un poco en su cama.

TI LING

¿Que era aquel sonido? ¿Alguien estaba tocando el timbre?

TI LING (Le comprobaron que si lo estaban haciendo)

Miró el reloj de su teléfono. ¡Las 5:30! ¿Se había quedado dormida por tanto?… Y ¿Quién le estaría molestando en aquellos momentos? Que ella supiera nadie iría a visitarle.

TI LING

¡Kuso!

-¡VOY! – gritó sonando algo desanimada pero esperando que le hubiera escuchado quién fuera que se encontrara tocando. Fue hasta el baño a colocarse los lentes de contacto…

TI LING

-¡UN MOMENTO! – gritó esta vez a la ventana de su habitación que iba a la calle.

Bajó las escaleras que iba hacia el salón.

TI LING

-espere un-un segundo porfavor

Abrió la puerta y se quedó anonadada al ver quién estaba presente. Mirándole fijamente con una mano recostada en el marco de la puerta y su sonrisa arrogante de medio lado.

¡SASUKE UCHIHA ESTABA EN SU PUERTA!

``¡ES SASUKE! ¡Y SOY UN DESASTRE! ¡Apenas y estoy algo decente!´´

"SASUKE"

El chico le miró de arriba a bajo detallándole en cada aspecto. Y fijando su vista en la manga de su camisa que dejaba a la vista el hombro de la chica y sus cortos shorts que dejaban ver unas largas y bien formadas piernas. Era claro que había estado durmiendo más por que su cabello estaba algo desordenado dándole un toque bastante salvaje que en ves de darle mal aspecto lucía sumamente sexy…

-¿No es a las doce que debería quitársete el encanto? – dijo el Uchiha de forma burlona sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa de la chica y viendo como esta en cuestión de minutos cambiaba a una de enojo. ¿Por qué le encantaba hacerle enojar?

-¿Qué quiere a-aquí Uchiha-san?

Sasuke le miraba fijamente… a pesar de que se viera algo desarreglada simplemente se veía hermosa. Sus ojos perla mostraban un toque decidido ante el reto que le encantaba.

-¿Se te olvidaba acaso que soy tu tutor y que te daré clases? – sonrió de medio lado.

"HINATA"

-¿Clases? – Hinata le miró extrañada - ¿No dirás que quieres…? No pensarás que me vas a dar clases a estas horas ¿o si? – le miró incrédula.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Problema o asunto? – preguntó como diciendo si-yo-quiero-tu-no-dices-que-no.

¡Sasuke piensa que yo haré lo que él quiera pues se equivoca! Los Nuevos concejos que creé personalmente…

"**Si él se cree la última cocacola del desierto y que todos están derretidas por él… demuéstrale lo contrario. Y aunque estes loca por él… no lo demuestres por que te considerará una más del montón" **

``Pero también dice que debemos interactuar con el objetivo! ¿Y que mejor forma de interactuar que… (Mirada libidinosa)´´

¡NOOOOOOO! Adaptarse al primer plan.

-Problema. Por que ahora yo no puedo…

``¿Cómo que no? ¡Si puedes… SI PUEDES….! Esta bien… solo acepta que "estudien" juntos… solo ESTUDIAR pero no lo eches!´´

"SASUKE"

Sasuke alzó sus cejas bastante sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no hiciera lo que él quisiera? Todos hacían aquello que Uchiha Sasuke se le antojara. Si él decía… salta… saltaban… si él decía ladra como perro… ladraban… así de sencillo. ¿Por qué ella no era así? ¿Por qué ella le estaba retando? ¿Por qué que la chica se le resistiera le estaba volviendo loco? Táctica dos del Uchiha… "Si no funciona el habitual yo-hago-lo-que-quiero (que casi siempre funciona) usar la segunda táctica"

-¿segura que no?

"HINATA"

¿Qué… que está haciendo?...

La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás nerviosa por que el pelinegro se le estaba acercando de una forma peligrosa y con unos ojos que Kami! Derretiría a cualquiera. Y su voz… su voz había sonado tan sexy… Las piernas de Hinata ya eran de gelatina.

-¿Qué… que haces?

-Quiero comenzar con las clases… - susurró el Uchiha muy cerca de la chica. Esta pudo sentir el aliento rozar con su oído - ¿Quieres?

(Parecía haber sufrido una insolación ya que estaba más roja que tomate maduro)

-No – dijo con un murmullo de voz – ya… ya es tarde… quiero que te vayas Uchiha – logró que su voz sonara firme aunque estaba que se desmayaba. Ante esto el Uchiha se detuvo… y no avanzó más a la chica. Esta le miró curiosa y vio que él lucía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima…

"SASUKE"

Era la primera vez que le decían eso… que lo rechazaban totalmente. Que le pedían que se fuera. Frunció su ceño y con un aire de orgullo se volvió, girando sobre sus talones.

-Nos vemos Hyuga… - dijo el chico saliendo por su propia cuenta de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

"HINATA"

La pelinegra se quedó quieta en el recibidor. Claramente sorprendida por lo que hubo pasado. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?. Reaccionó al momento en que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y subió corriendo hasta su habitación para poder ver como el Uchiha arrancaba su auto y se alejaba del lugar.

¿Sería posible que ya lo hubiera rechazado mucho? ¿Qué ya Sasuke no estuviera interesado en ella solamente por que no fue una chica fácil para él?

Apretó con fuerza las cortinas. Mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Sasuke…

"Sasuke" El Sasuke que conoció cuando pequeña no era de la forma como era ahora… el Sasuke que había conocido no podía ser machista. Pero… ¿Qué hubo pasado con ese Sasuke? Si Sasuke lo que quería era una chica que fuera fácil… sinceramente ella no iba a ser fácil para él… por que Hinata deseaba que viera lo diferente que era de las demás…

Sasuke… regresaría… lo sabía… Sasuke no se negaría a un reto. Y ella era un reto… un reto demasiado difícil para el Uchiha. Pero siempre un reto… él… volvería.

"SASUKE"

El chico arrancó su auto con algo de furia. Ella le había rechazado ya dos veces… Dos veces… pero sabía que ella estaba actuando… lo sabía… pudo sentirlo cuando estaba cerca de ella… pudo sentirle temblar… pero tenía bastante valor para rechazarle, Hinata Hyuga… caería en sus brazos… él le volvería loca. Y si lo hacía. Se podría banogrear de que ninguna chica se le resistía. Que Hinata Hyuga no se le resistía.

Y luego verían **"quién era la presa de quién"**

"SASUKE Y HINATA"

-Caerás en mis garras Hyuga/Uchiha – ambos chicos susurraron esto decidido.

Aún quedan semanas para poder hacer que él/ella caiga en mis redes… no me rendiré tan fácilmente… Hinata Hyuga/Sasuke Uchiha no se rendía tan fácilmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WIIII porfin pude jejejeje perdonen encerio por la tardansa lo juro nunca mas me volveré a tardar tanto jajaja esq la verdad es difícil entrar a la prepa en mi país y las notas tienen que ser muy buenas jajaja bueno chicas espero y les guste este capitulo tanto como ami encerio me esforcé por que hinata pareciera Hinata no Sakura perdonen si no soy buena cambiando caracteres jejeje pero yo seguire con esto aunque me tarde toda mi vida (jajaja no creo tardarme tanto) bueno vamos al momento mas esperado para todas los Reviews aaa y le tienen que agradecer a alguien en especial porque gracias a ese alguien actualise hoy encerio denle gracias porque hiso q la floja de Hinata-kuran se pusiera las pilas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews**

Empecemos con mis lectoras queridas y amadas :D

.

**Maribelteka:** o tienes que agradecer nada si lo hice es porque quiero que ustedes también disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute de ella y se que no es muy buena la adaptación pero espero que en verdad sea de tu agrado y espero que la sigas y te guste mucho bueno bye cuídate te deseo lo mejor

.

**nathita****:** jajaja no te desesperes muy pronto sabrás quien es gaka jajaja te sorprenderás cuando lo veas jajaja si se me hace muy tierna la amistad de Hinata con Naruto es de las mas lindas que hai en el anime jajaja me encantaría ver a Minato cocinando seria de lo mas kawai jajajaja ami me encanta todo el fic que bueno que a ti también te guste aquí esta la conti espero y te guste adiós cuídate que todo te valla bien

.

**kaila maya the whater****:** jajaja gracias por el review perdón por la tardanza y jajaja quien no quisiera tener a alguien tan apachurrable como Naruto a su lado? Jajaja si pobre Sasuke enserio le fue mal al esperar a Naruto jajaja ahora veras que pasara en este Cap. y el próximo es aun mejor que este aunque todos son fantásticos bueno bye te deseo lo mejor y cuídate mucho

.

**Hinami:** jajaja si Sasuke es todo un ego centrista jajaja no no no me agradezcas a mi la verdad deberías de agradecerle a la verdadera escritora porque ella hiso esta gran historia jajaja espero te guste la conti cuídate mucho bye

.

**Kaorii-chan****:** jajaja no te preocupes que para Naruto abran muchas sorpresas veras que si jajaja Sasuke es muy inteligente ahora si se le ocurrió algo muy bueno jajaja espero te guste el Cap. bye cuídate mucho

.

**Alenida Rss.Z****:** jejeje si a mi me pasa igual te olvidas un momento de los fic y que bueno que este haya sido de tu agrado espero que este Cap. también te guste y claro q espero tu opinión :D bueno cuídate mucho bye

.

**velka98**:jajaja si un grandísimo cambio jajaja si jumm a todas nos robo a Sasuke creo que todas tiramos baba al ver a Sasuke jajaja aunque no sea real T_T jajaja me gusta que te haya gustado y que bueno que te emocione a mi también me emociona mucho aunque ya lo haya leído muchas veces espero que te guste bye cuídate

.

**toaneo07****:** jajaja si eso fue muy gracioso lo de Naruto dejando solo a Sasuke jajaja la verdad quisiera tener la mente de Hinata par poder hacer planes tan geniales jajaja espero que este Cap. también te guste jejeje cuídate bye

.

**yanaki D**: gracias que bueno que te guste jajaja me encanto tu review jajaja bye cuídate mucho

.

**monidex120**: no como crees no suenas como niña creída de echo me alegra que te haya gustado jejeje pásatela súper cuídate te deseo lo mejor

.

**layill**: jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado si Naruto es como que un poco hueco pero así lo queremos jajaja hay si a mi también me encanta la historia jajaja y espero que te guste esta también

.

**Ige**:ola perdón enserio por tardarme tanto no creí que me fuera a tardar tanto y pss espero que esta conti te guste tanto o mas que a otra bueno adiós y cuídate mucho

**.**

**hinatacullen14**: gracias por dejarme un review enserio y espero estés muy bien que bueno que te guste la historia espero que este cap. también te guste y cuídate mucho bye

.

**yuemai****:** jajaja si es plan de Sasuke jajaja yo pienso igual jajaja si Hinata es una ganona quien quisiera ser ella yo si jajaja que bueno q te haya gustado el review de lili jajaja a ella le encanta el apoyo que a tenido esta historia :D bueno cuídate mucho bye te cuidas mucho

.

**Mirtita:** jajaja no tengo perro pero si todo esta muy bien gracias por preguntar jajaja aunque eso me recuerda q si quiero un perro T_T jajaja que bueno que estés de buen humor jajaja espero que también todo bien con tu casa tu familia tu perrito y la escuela jajaja enserio no importa que no dejes review con que te guste la historia todo esta muy bien aunque me encanta recibir los Reviews de todas jajaja disculpa si me tarde tanto en subir conti pero la escuela es un desastre jum jajaja espero estés bien bye cuídate mucho

.

**Rukia-CC****:** jajaja que bueno tenerte como lectora eso me agrada mucho enserio y jajaja todas tus dudas serán respondidas con cada capitulo jajaja bueno espero que te agrade mucho cuídate bye

.

**Lu Hatake**: ola nena mucho tiempo perdón por la tardanza y espero que te guste mucho la conti enserio mil gracias por tu apoyo eres muy genial hay no te preocupes ya somos dos que la escuela nos esta matando jajaja si a mi también me encanta que Sasuke sea su tutor jajaja vale yo te dejo a kakashi con la condición de q me dejes a itachi jajaja y se puede a Sasuke jajaja pobre Sasuke yo también me morí de la risa con eso y pobre Naru le va a dar un fuerte dolor de pansa bye tc y espero que estés muy bien

.

**JOHANNA:** jajaja no yo no tengo talento la que tiene el verdadero talento es lilian roxan la verdadera escritora de este grandioso fic enserio que bueno que te haya gustado tanto como a mi espero que esta conti te guste y que te valla muy bien bye y cuídate mucho

.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan**: jajaja si Naruto solo entiende de partidos jajaja perdón enserio por la tardanza y por dejarte en la duda pero aquí esta la conti espero y te guste bye cuídate mucho

.

**Lulyhime**: jajaja hee si Naruto es genial yo también lo adoro pero mejor me quedo con itachi jajaja y me disculpo por la tardanza enserio perdón cuídate te deseo lo mejor :D

.

**Kaky:** me encanta que te haya gustado y espero q te guste mas esta conti aun que la verdad el próximo cap. me encanta mas que este jajaja cuídate y que te valla muy bien

.

Ahora lo que yo tanto heee esperado la gran persona que me puso este review

**Tu historia es una mirda:** Está historia es una porquería. ¿acaso piensas que la única forma de que Hinata enamoré a Sasuke el vistiéndose como una puta? ¿donde queda su dignidad entonces? Tan sólo tomaste a los personajes y los volviste un montón de imbéciles. La tipa que se llama Hinata en lo único que piensa es en que Sasuke se la chupe y se la coja. Para hacerlo aún más patetico este escrito mi tan siquiera es tuyo ¿acaso no tienes una puta idea original? Aparte escogiste una historia asquerosa para adaptar, que miérda. Y además "ahí sí sólo buenos reviews" pues ¿no te gusto el mío? Pues métete todas tus ideas por entre el trasero esto es una porquería y todas las personas que te dicen lo contrario mienten ¿acaso tienes alguna opinión que diga algo diferente a "continúa me gusto mucho" ? A eso no se le llama comentario aunque que se podía esperar de un montón de estúpidas que lo que hacen es seguir a otra aún más zorra como tú. TÚ Y TODAS TUS IDEAS SON UNA COMPLETA MIÉRDA Y BASURA Y NO SIRVEN PARA NADA ¿ESTO TE BAJO EL AUTOESTIMA? Espero que sí y dejes de escribir estas estupideces. ¡que asco! Creo que voy a vómitár. Pd: apuesto que este es el comentario más largo que has tenido.

**HINATA-KURAN:**

**Lectoras amadísimas y queridas esta será la primera y ultima ves que me vean poner esto y la verdad resaltare algunas partes en verdad gracias a esta persona porque me hiso darme cuneta que no debo dejar el fic por nada del mundo jajajaja literal mente me estaba cagando de la risa cuando leí este review extrañamente ofensivo porque dudo que ofenda a alguien hay muchas partes que me hicieron reír demasiado como:**

**Jajajajaja no puedo ni enumerar las cosas que mas me dio gracia empecemos con el titulo mirda jajajaja alguien explíqueme por favor jajaja no ya enserio la falta de ortografía creo que la persona lo hiso para ofenderme mas mirda la agregare a mi diccionario vamos a responder las preguntas yeiiiiiii**

**Preguntas:**

1era: ¿acaso piensas que la única forma de que Hinata enamoré a Sasuke el vistiéndose **como una puta?**

**R= no no lo creo por eso no puse se puso una falda que le llegaba a ¼ de muslo con unas medias de red, no nunca lo dije solo es una forma decente de así vestirse cuanto a que tu te vistes como la Hinata de mi historia y yo no te estoy diciendo puta **

2da: ¿donde queda su dignidad entonces?

R= **no te das cuenta que su dignidad esta impregnada en todas partes del fic? Ella no es una fácil como todas las que están atrás del Uchiha le esta enseñando que no todas las mujeres somos unas regaladas o acaso tu si te le regalas a un hombre para que haga con tigo lo que quieras no lo creo así que lección aprendida**

3era ¿acaso no tienes una puta idea original?

R= **si si tengo ideas originales me da flojera escribirlas así que mejor agarro historias de otros autores que escriben genial para que los demás que no gustan de esa pareja lo lean y les guste tanto como a mi**

4ta: ¿no te gusto el mío?

R= **Mmm no me dio igual porque si lo pongo es por algo de echo me agrado mucho tu review enserio porque así puedo entretenerme contestando preguntas estúpidas que me haces (estaba aburrida)**

5ta: ¿acaso tienes alguna opinión que diga algo diferente a "continúa me gusto mucho" ?

R= **si, continua me encanta tu fic (es bastante diferente) :D tu tienes algo mas que decir que groserías?**

6ta ¿ESTO TE BAJO EL AUTOESTIMA?

R= **no sabes cuanto me quiero cortar las venas con galletas de animalitos remojadas en leche jajajaja esta es una pregunta estúpida ok la respuesta real es no no me bajo el auto estima perdón pero recibir insultos de una persona atreves de una computadora no se me hace muy doloroso enserio :D**

**Ok este fue el top preguntas mas estúpidas que heee respondido en mi vida enserio mis queridas lectoras no hagan esto enserio es muy patético al menos eso me parece a mi y eso que tengo una corta edad de tan solo 14 años por dios y si van a decir tantas groserías por favor amplíen su vocabulario una parte que me hiso reír fue **

``"continúa me gusto mucho" ? A eso no se le llama comentario aunque que se podía esperar de un montón de estúpidas que lo que hacen es seguir a otra aún más zorra como tú.´´

**¿Wow como se entero que soy una zorra? Jajajaja no se crean pero enserio acaso te baje a tu novio y por eso me dices que soy una zorra? Jaja vamos eso es una reverenda estupidez jajaja de donde sacaste tal conclusión o ya se por mi forma de escribir en la computadora viste que soy una zorra jajaja ya me dejo de tonterías es que en verdad me da mucha risa esto **

**Otra cosa:**

``Tan sólo tomaste a los personajes y los volviste un montón de imbéciles. La tipa que se llama Hinata en lo único que piensa es en que Sasuke se la chupe y se la coja. Para hacerlo aún más patetico este escrito mi tan siquiera es tuyo ¿acaso no tienes una puta idea original? Aparte escogiste una historia asquerosa para adaptar, que miérda.´´

**Siento mucho decírtelo pero no Hinata no piensa en sexo al menos en esta historia casi no hay por dios no es un fic porno es para disfrutar rayos enserio que solo piensas en eso heee jajaja te atrape no te creas. Me juran que el escrito no es mío ¿que te dio la pista? No ni idea de que fue chance y porque puse en el principio ``esta historia no es mía es de lilian roxan´´ si fuera tan asquerosa ¿porque tantos Reviews?**

Pues métete todas tus ideas por entre el trasero esto es una porquería´´

**Jajaja no creo que me entren encero mejor métetelas tu jajaja se yo a cambio de ti si soy virgen perdón por decirlo se que a nadie le importa pero para que quede claro así no me molestan :D**

TÚ Y TODAS TUS IDEAS SON UNA COMPLETA MIÉRDA Y BASURA Y NO SIRVEN PARA NADA ¿ESTO TE BAJO EL AUTOESTIMA? Espero que sí y dejes de escribir estas estupideces. ¡que asco! Creo que voy a vomitar. Pd: apuesto que este es el comentario más largo que has tenido.´´

**Mm no te pregunte si eran basura y mierda y no sirven mis ideas (cuida tu ortografía :D) me da risa tu review no voy a dejar de escribir esta gran historia siento desilusionarte vomita por hay a de haber un bote de basura y de por hay metes tu review al basurero amm no jajá perdiste me debes dinero hay muchos Reviews mas largos geniales con mas vocabulario y mas sesos que el que tu dejaste :D pero no te preocupes eso se puede arreglar ponte a estudiar y cuando tengas mas sesos que una niña de 14 años como yo hablamos :D gracias por todo jajaja me encanta tu review y cuídate mucho bye.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jajaja ya saben si me van a dejar un review así lo contestare igual que este así que ya saben problema asunto complicación mmm dejen Reviews yo encantada de contestarlos :D ninguno se me escapa pero si te gusta la historia quieres que continue igual review también los contesto :D jajaja bueno me voy y cuídense mucho bye**


	9. un dia de compras agitado

**Y la autora desaparecida ya regreso muajajaja a molestarlas a todas con un nuevo cap muajajaja ok jejejeje perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta el cap subidito recién salidito de la compu jajaja ok no bueno espero que les guste mucho tanto como a mi porque bueno este es uno de mis capis favoritos jejejee n.n nos leemos abajito bye ")**

**Capítulo 9. Un día de compras agitado.**

-Mmm… Uchiha… Sasu… no… para… - Hinata tenía sus ojos semiserrados observando un punto en específico del techo. Mientras sentía las suaves caricias que él le ofrecía con sus labios recorriendo su cuello, haciéndole sentir por completo un estremecimiento movió su cuerpo un poco…

El Uchiha le estaba depositando con suavidad suaves besos desde su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja comenzando a morder con una sensualidad nata este lugar en específico.

-¿En serio quieres que pare? – preguntó con su voz ronca por la excitación que sentía al ver a la chica en aquella posición a bajo de él…

-Mmm… si quie… - iba decir que "sí quería" pero al momento sus labios fueron apresados por los del Uchiha quién le besó de forma demandante y agresiva haciendo que su respuesta terminara en la boca de él…

Se separó una vez que se le terminó el aire mientras respiraban de forma entrecortada, con sus labios bastante rojos y las mejillas de la chica igual de sonrojadas. Le miró con una sonrisa prepotente en sus labios antes de decirle de forma definitiva:

-Esta vez no dejaré que termines de decirlo… - susurró muy cerca de sus labios - Dime… ¿quieres que pare?

-Ha… - Pero al momento en que le chica hubo a responder un "si" él volvió a aprisionar sus labios con los de él para que no terminara de decirlo.

Su excitación aumentó cuando sintió que ella le correspondía al fin a aquel beso… y una vez separados la muchacha fue quién sonrió.

-Si esto es lo que quieres… pero sabes que tu serás… todo… - la peliazul bajó sus manos por el pecho desnudo del muchacho acariciándole sin ningún pudor con una mirada de deseo que le hizo estremecer por completo. Lo deseaba… y su deseo de poseerla ahí mismo aumentó cuando vio sus labios pronunciando la siguiente palabra - mío – luego de decir esto pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrajo a así de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke abrió sus ojos bastante agitado… encontrándose con que estaba en su habitación… SOLO en su habitación, sin más nadie que él, la cama, el armario y otros artefactos… pero SOLO sin Hinata Hyuga… se llevó una mano a su rostro tratando de quitarse la imagen tan excitante que había tenido en sus sueños, casi al instante sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna como si le recordaran de un "pequeño" (no tan pequeño) detalle…

-Kuso…

Susurró al encontrarse con algo que no esperaba. Ya que… no se acordaba ni cuando había tenido el último sueño húmedo con una chica.

Se levantó con cansancio de la cama comenzando a caminar hasta el baño de su habitación para poder aliviar su pequeño…. su "gran" problema…

Estaba mal… estaba mal si ya deseaba tanto a aquella chica como para causarle tener sueños con ella. Hinata Hyuga, debía ser de él. Y eso lo tenía claro… ella era "su presa"

-Hinata Hyuga… serás mía…

"HINATA"

-¡Aaaa…. CHU! – un pequeño estornudo se le escapó a la peliazul. Que al momento se llevó una mano a su nariz acariciándosela un poco – espero no enfermarme… - susurró. Había estado limpiando la mesa de la cocina… se había olvidado que estar sola en su casa por un mes no implicaba solamente estar preparando como hacer que el uchiha se volviera loco por ella si no que tenía que encargarse de las compras y de la limpieza de la casa.

Aprovechó el hecho de haberse levantado temprano ese día.

Anotación: Dormir casi toda la tarde y acostarse temprano da como resultado que te levantes temprano y con bastantes energías para llevar a cabo tus tareas…

-Bien… ¡creo que todo está listo! – dijo al fin dejando el trapo a un lado y viendo la cocina reluciente de limpieza…

"¡Bien termine!"

¡LO HICE EN TIEMPO RECORD! Y solo me llevó… miró el reloj.

-¿5 horas! O.O!

"Si… tiempo record ¬¬ (tono irónico)"

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y ¿que demonios!... ¡Debía ir a hacer las compras para el almuerzo!

Corrió hasta su habitación entrando al baño y metiéndose a la ducha saliendo en cuestión de minutos… sacó unos pantalones a la cadera bastante ajustados haciéndole resaltar su trasero de modelo…

Y una camisa ajustada con mangas largas color blanco que dejaba al descubierto toda la parte de su delgada cintura. Se colocó un cinturón lila. Y unos zapatos deportivos color negros como el pantalón.

Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo dejando unos mechones sueltos al frente.

Abrió la puerta de su casa al momento que tomaba las llaves del auto de su madre de la repisa al lado de la puerta cuando… se sobresaltó de sobre manera al darse cuenta de que alguien ya estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta mirándole con bastante fijeza sobre su hombro.

-¡AAAAAH! – exclamó dando unos pasos a un lado al darse cuenta de la presencia del joven, su corazón casi y se salía - ¡Uchiha-san!

Exclamó con un aire de sorpresa ante la llegada del chico.

-¿Qué? ¿te asuste? – preguntó burlón.

-cla-claro que no … - cerró su puerta con llave tratando de que el Uchiha no notara su nerviosismo.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con que el chico le estaba mirando su parte "trasera" con bastante descaro. Se sonrojó bastante.

-Cof… cof… - tosió un poco tratando de llamar su atención – etto… uchiha-san podría dejar de mirarme asi- sonrio por el tono con el que lo había dicho

Fue su imaginación o Sasuke se sonrojó… No…. Fue su imaginación por que si le hubiera avergonzado no estaría acercándose a ella de aquella forma para acorralarla contra la puerta de su casa. Como lo había hecho el día anterior…

Ya va… procesando…

"¡SASUKE ME TIENE ACORRALADA DE NUEVO! ¡Kiiiiaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué HAGO?"

"es evidente ¿no?"

Si. Cierto…

-uchiha-san se podría quitar de encima?– dijo sonando decidida mirándole con ojos indiferentes y fríos muy parecidos a los suyos.

"¿Pero que demonios…? ¡NO ME REFERÍA QUE BUSCARAS SACÁRTELO DE ENCIMA!"

-Ya es de mañana… no tienes excusa para no empezar con las clases Hyuga – sonrió prepotente.

"¡Es verdad no tienes excusa! ¡Así que mueve tu trasero de nuevo a la casa!

Pero Hinata le miró de forma fija. ¿De donde sacaba tantas fuerzas para poder simular lo que en realidad deseaba? ¡Ánimo Hinata! Ignora a tu inconsiente!

-Pues sí… - exclamó con un hilo de voz estando a punto de flaquear en su decisión - por si no lo has visto… voy saliendo… - con un ágil movimiento pasó por debajo del brazo del Uchiha y se dirigió con rapidez al garaje y lo apuntó con su llavero para que este se abriera automáticamente dejando ver el auto de su madre.

"SASUKE"

La sangre le hirvió por el enojo y sintió que estallaría en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía? No le dejaría de nuevo… no le rechazaría de nuevo… había ido hasta allá para enseñarle "Economía" a la chica esa… y le iba a enseñar así fuera lo último que hiciera… se dirigió con rapidez a donde ella estaba al momento de verle entrar al auto.

-Maldita sea Hyuga… - Sasuke impidió que la chica cerrara la puerta de su auto una vez que estaba dentro de él, y la pelinegra frunció el ceño al mirarle por aquel gesto – Estoy aquí para enseñarte – le miró ahora con el ceño fruncido totalmente furioso - ¡Y no me iré hasta que no termine de darte las malditas clases primarias! Así que no te irás de aquí hasta que yo no termine.

"HINATA"

-Y tu escucha esto Uchiha-san… - le miró con furia. No iba a dejar que le controlase. No como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con todas.

**"Análisis por Hinata:**

**Demuéstrale que tu eres una reina, y si quiere estar contigo deberá tratarte como tal… como una persona de su mismo nivel, no como una sirviente que hará lo que él quiera cuando él quiera…"**

-Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para almuerzo y al menos que tu qui-quieras acompañarme a hacer las compras te te-tendrás que quedar esperando hasta que yo regrese…

¡SI! Con esto se callará y hará lo que yo diga… ¡jane!

"Sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto ¿ne? (dijo algo triste)"

-Perfecto… - Sasuke sonrió prepotente – Iré contigo…

-¿Eh?

"¿Ah? O.ó"

Hinata parecía haber sufrido un shock…

"¿Qué… que dijo? (anonadada) creo que no escuché bien."

-Que iré contigo… - volvió a repetir sonriendo de forma arrogante – tú lo has dicho… quiero acompañarte a hacer lo que tengas que hacer…

"¡YEEEEEEAH! ¡QUIERE ACOMPAÑARME! ¡QUIERE ACOMPAÑARME! ¡UUUUUUUUUUUH!"

Su inconciente estaba haciendo rumba en su cabeza. Mientras que la Hinata de afuera lucía aún con una expresión impresionada en su rostro.

-¿Está hablando en serio? – parecía atónita.

-Por supuesto Hyuga…

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que esta respondiera…

-Es-está bien… pero con una condición.

La chica le miró fijamente y él sonrió.

Conducía de camino al supermercado aún con el corazón latiendo a mil.

No podía creer que él se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla… aunque… no se tomó muy bien la condición que le impuso.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor el auto que le seguía y sonrió un poco.

"-Irás en tu auto y yo en el mío. Esa es la condición.

El chico le miró incrédulo.

-No estás hablando en serio ¿o si? – dijo burlón.

-estoy hablando en serio, tómalo o déjalo…

El chico le miró con el ceño fruncido"

Y aceptó. Era demasiada tentación eso de tenerlo en el mismo auto en un espacio tan estrecho. Y con su inconsciente pensando toda clase de cosas incoherentes… no deseaba arriesgarse.

"SASUKE"

No se como lo hizo… si ella tenía un poder de convencimiento que hace que uno diga que sí… o si los dioses le dieron ese don para convencer a los demás para hacer lo que a ella le diera la gana… O que otra cosa… pero él siempre hubo creido que él era el único capas de hacer que las personas aceptaran hacer lo que el quisiera.

Pero no… allí estaba ELLA, y en tan solo una semana le había convencido de hacer todas aquellas locuras solo por estar cerca de ella… ¿Qué le hubo hecho? Lo había hechizado?

Maldición… era imposible que esa chica estuviera ganando… él debía ganar.

Vio como se detenía en un supermercado y él hizo lo mismo. Debía hacer que ella se volviera loca por él. Que ella dijera que lo que más quería era estar con él.

"HINATA"

Está bien… esto es lo más extraño que me hubiera pasado en la vida pero al mismo tiempo… se siente tan bien estar a su lado… Y creía que podía ser imposible pero estar con Sasuke, podía hacer que toda la atención no solo de los chicos si no de las chicas se fijaran en ellos. Las chicas le miraban con envidia… y la pelinegra estaba feliz por que se daba cuenta de que el Uchiha solo le miraba a ella… sin prestar atención en las demás. ¿quién diría que ella alguna vez podría tener toda la atención del uchiha? Aunque… eso era lo único que hacía… no le ayudaba a buscar nada… solo le miraba y seguía con sus manos en sus bolsillos en su pose sexy-made-in-Uchiha pero nada más…

-Pimienta… Pimienta… - estaba comprando los condimentos y veía a su alrededor buscándolo pero… - Uchiha-san podria ser de utilidad y al menos ayúdame a buscar algo. ¬¬# - le miró con una venita en su frente.

-Te dije que te acompañaría… no que te ayudaría… - contestó sin inmutarse.

-Eres un… ¬¬# - aparecían más venitas en su frente mientras se dirigía con paso amenazante hacia el Uchiha que se preparaba por si la chica quería hacerle algo pero… - ¡ah! ¡Aquí está la pimienta!

Dijo tomando el condimento del estante que estaba tras el chico. A este le resbaló una gotita por la frente al ver como esta continuaba buscando las cosas en su lista…

Salieron de ese local. Con unas cuantas bolsas que la peliazul "obligó" al Uchiha a cargar, después de una larga discusión que le recordó al chico que él era el hombre y por lo tanto ella la dulce dama inocente… (el pelinegro estaba dudando esto) haciendo que varias personas volvieran a mirarles y que el chico aceptara cargar con las bolsas… (no le quedaba de otra) y Con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño de ojo de la cajera que iba dirigido exclusivamente a su novio… digo Sasuke… y que enojó bastante a la pelinegra.

Tanto que se apresuró a entrar a otra tienda con el chico siguiéndole.

"¿Es que por que todo el mundo tiene que verlo? Si… es guapo… si… y llama la atención pero… ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TIENE QUE SER TAN SEXY Y ATRACTIVO Y GUAPO Y…!"

-¿Qué pasa Hyuga? ¿Acaso No habías visto a un chico antes?... – escuchar casi las mismas palabras que había dicho anteriormente salir de los labios del Uchiha de aquella manera con ese tono burlón le hizo ponerse roja como tomate maduro…

Kuso! Se dio cuenta!

-No me hagas reír Uchiha-san… Ni que te estuviera viendo a ti solo veía…

Haz una observación inteligente Hinata.

-¡Que hay descuento en estos productos…! – exclamó al fijarse en una crema que fue lo primero que vio y lo tomó sin siquiera pensárselo.

-"¿crema para cayos?" – leyó Sasuke mirando otra de las cremas.

Hinata al momento se puso roja como un rábano y dejó el objeto de nuevo en donde estaba.

"¡Muy inteligente! (Sarcasmo)"

-No… no… no sabía… yo no… me equivoqué… - exclamó nerviosa la pelinegra negando con ambas manos – pensé que era… pensé que… ¡NO TE RÍAS DEMONIOS!

-Jajajajaajajajajaajajaja – solo se escuchó la risa burlona del chico.

Sasuke se estaba riendo… nunca le había visto reír de aquella manera. Le encantaba que se riera… pero… ¡NO QUE SE RIERA DE ELLA!

-Pero Hyuga mira… si compras dos te dan un descuento del 40 es una ganga! Jajajajajajaja – siguió riéndose y Hinata estaba que echaba humos.

"¡NO SE BURLAR REIR DE NOSOTRAS SHAAAAAA! NO CON LA NUEVA SAKURA… VENGANZA… ASÍ SERA SASUKE!"

tendré que anotar una nueva sección en la libreta... tal vez le ponga como nombre... **"Si quieres vengarte de tu objetivo**..." o... **"La mejor forma de vengarte del Uchiha-engreído**" o... "**Formas para torturar a tu objetivo si es un baka como Sasuke"...** si... me gusta. ahora a pensar que sería mejor para pisatoarle el orgullo.

Hinata le dejó solo mientras se iba al otro lado con el orgullo pisoteado. Pero se vengaría… se vengaría, lo haría…

Y vio el momento exacto cuando vio que… en aquel lugar habían unas cuantas chicas que estaban viendo a Sasuke como si este fuera una estrella de cine… Y el Uchiha solo sonrió con el orgullo por los cielos… pero esto acabaría… acabaría por que…

Hinata sonrió. La venganza era dulce. No creía que pudiera hacer esto pero lo haría.

**"Hay una cosa que a los hombres les duele más que cualquier otra cosa... un golpe bajo para ellos..."**

Sonrió

-Amoooooor… - la voz de Hinata sonó melosa y tomando a Sasuke del brazo lo jaló hasta llegar a una repisa. Sasuke miró a la pelinegra como si esta hubiera sufrido un golpe en la cabeza… ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable? -¿No crees que esto sería lo que deberíamos comprar para tu… "Pequeño" problema?

Sasuke no comprendía lo que la pelinegra decía…

-¿De que rayos estás hablan…? OoO – se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta lo que la chica estaba señalando en la repisa… y un tic se le formó en su ojo al ver un frasco donde se veía claramente que decía "estimulantes"

"Eso es... ¡la forma de meterse con el "orgullo" de un hombre! Muajajajajaja"

-creo que deberíamos comprarlo – dijo seriamente la chica como pensándolo.

Sasuke vio de reojo al grupo de chicas que estaban ahora murmurando con rapidez entre ellas sin dejar de mirarlos. Pero ahora tenían sus manos en su boca como si no creyeran lo que la peliazul decía.

-¡Qué DICES? ¡ESTÁS LOCA O QUE? ¡NI QUE A MI ME HICIERA FALTA! - exclamó enojado con humos saliendo de sus orejas.

-Ah… ya amor… - decía una Hinata comprensiva – no tienes por que avergonzarte recuerda lo que dijo el médico un 25 de los hombres presentan esa serie de problemas…

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse mientras se iban del local.

"SASUKE"

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡maldición! – Le miraba como si quisiera matarla. Mientras Hinata sonreía prepotente y le miraba como diciendo "Te-buscaste-meter-con-migo"

"No Hinata… tu te estás-buscando-meter-conmigo" Pensó el Uchiha con aire de reto. Cuando le ocurría un plan… o una venganza.

Ya había llegado bastante lejos… bastante lejos… al meterse con él de aquella forma. Al pisotearle el orgullo de aquella manera, a meterse con su… hombría… eso si no se lo perdonaría pero ya habría tiempo para vengarse y ya sabía como…

Solo tendría que… esperar. El momento llegaría. y cuando estaban en el siguiente local… donde la chica compraría accesorios de limpieza el muchacho vio que al fin se habían quedado solos excepto por el que atendía el local que estaba buscando lo que la chica le había pedido…

-Mira Hyuga… - la chica se tensó un poco al sentir la voz del muchacho en su oído – no digas nada solo escucha… No sé como pero creo que… me estás comenzando a gustar y mucho…

"Hinata"

-¿Qué… que estás diciendo? – la chica también se encontraba hablando en susurros.

-Lo que oyes… eres… diferente a las demás… eres… increíble… - susurró. Se había colocado tras de ella mientras recorría con lentitud su cuello pero sin siquiera tocarlo solo haciendo que ella sintiera su aliento y que se estremeciera.

-No… no hagas… eso… - era conciente que estaban en un lugar público y que ella estaba arrinconada con la repisa pero no sabía por que… pero no podía alejarse ni alejarlo. Podía ser el hecho que él estuviera usando esas palabras en un tono tan sexy.

-Eres increíble… bellísima… inteligente… y muy diferente a las demás… - seguía hablando a su oído mientras la chica estaba que se derretía por sus palabras. Escucharlo a él decir todo eso era tan… - te quiero… Hinata… - y cerró sus ojos al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de él con esa intensidad. ¿Cómo se podía escuchar tan bien?

-Señorita… Señorita… ¡señorita!

Hinata abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por el hombre que le estaba atendiendo. Y que Sasuke ya se había ido… ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba en ese estado de shock?

-¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó el gerente extrañado haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Nada gracias… - tomó las bolsas con sus cosas. Pagó y salió del local. Sasuke le esperaba afuera con una sonrisa burlona. Que decía claramente "Eres-como-todas-lo-ves?"

¡Estaba jugando? Todo fue un juego? MALDITO UCHIHA!

Pasó por su lado a paso enojado siendo seguida por el chico.

-¡No me sigas! ¡Me voy sola a MI casa! – exclamó furiosa una vez llegar al estacionamiento…

-¿Sola a tu casa? Pues lamento decirte que vas a ir conmigo por que tenemos una clase pendiente…

-¡NO LO HARÁS! ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!

-Oh vamos… no pensaste que hablaba en serio o si?

Hinata no respondió y se giró.

-¡VETE! No estoy de humor para estudiar!

-¿Qué me vaya? Pues está bien… me llevo todo esto entonces…

-O.ó – la pelinegra miró que aún tenía la mitad de las cosas que había comprado.-¡IE! – exclamó deteniéndole – déjame eso! ¡Eso es mío!

-Yo lo llevo a tu casa… - contestó astuto… - nos vemos allá… - subió a su auto y arrancó.

Maldición. La chica tuvo que subir y seguirlo.

Sasuke Uchiha… le miró. Ya estaba en la puerta de su casa esperándole… no tuvo más opción que abrirle y dejarlo pasar. Dejó las cosas en la mesa.

-Comencemos… - el chico miró fijamente a la Hyuga que le miró furiosa pero le vio sacar un cuaderno con apuntes, sentarse en la mesa de la cocina y abrir su cuaderno en un punto… - ¿Te vas a sentar? Quiero terminar con esto…

La chica se sentó a mala gana en el asiento y le miró con un "Te-odio"

"¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto?"

Si hubiera sabido que era tan insoportable… Kuso!

El chico explicaba los primero ejercicios y la chica entendía perfectamente… claro ya había estado practicando. Aunque nunca en su vida hubiera visto aquella materia sabía algo. Ella complementaba algunas cosas que decía el chico el cual lucía claramente sorprendido y ella al fin sonrió orgullosa de sí misma. La chica le dijo que quería hacer el almuerzo. En otras palabras que se largara. Y el chico sonrió burlón. Aún estaba resentida por lo que hubo pasado. Se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda… - dijo la chica sonriendo de forma orgullosa de sí misma.

-Si lo necesitas… aún no entiendes todo… - comentó el chico superior.

-puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda… - contestó orgullosa.

"¿Bromeas? ¿sabes… que a pesar que sea así… es Sasuke? Y que aún estás loca por él?"

Cállate.

-¿Puedes hacerlo sin ayuda? – el Uchiha se acercó un poco más a ella..

-Así es… - ella hizo lo mismo acercándose un poco más quedando a un palmo de distancia.

-Pero creo que para "otras cosas" si necesitas ayuda… - esto lo dijo de una forma bastante sensual. Acercándose más a ella… y recordando de una forma fugas el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Se cruzó con los ojos de la chica y sintió una ola de excitación recorrerlo.

-¿Eso te parece?

-Si, y yo voy a enseñarte… - contestó el Uchiha tomando a la chica por la cintura.

-¿Seguro que me enseñarás? – preguntó coqueta mientras sonreía pícara - ¿Estás seguro que yo no te enseñaré a ti Uchiha?

El chico se acercó más a sus labios hasta quedar a un palmo hizo que la chica se estremeciera un poco y él sonrió de medio lado al sentirlo.

-¿Qué podrías enseñarme tú?

-Mmm… algo muy fácil… - susurró la chica comenzando a acariciar el torso del joven con sus blancas y suaves manos por encima de la camisa haciendo que él fuera el que esta vez temblara. Recordaba el sueño y no quería admitirlo pero ella le estaba descontrolando… se fijó en sus labios rosas que se movían de forma bastante sensual como incitándolo a ser besados.

-¿quieres saber? – esto lo preguntó en un susurro. Él aún no le soltaba de la cintura y sintió como de pronto la chica le jalaba de la camisa para acercarlo más a ella pero que al mismo tiempo ella se alejaba un poco de él.

-Hai… - contestó casi sin voz.

-Voy a enseñarte… a enseñarte lo que es el "rechazo" Uchiha – Soltó la camisa del chico y se alejó separándose por completo de él. Dio unos pasos atrás y susurró un – Estamos a mano Sasuke… - y cerró la puerta dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido.

Dijo el nombre del chico tal y como él le había dicho el de ella. En el mismo tono. Sasuke sonrió. Era… divertido encontrarse con una chica así…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Okiiii aquí esta el capitulo nuevo muajajajaja me tarde mucho verdad pff pero ya no me tardare tanto jejeje bueno eso espero ahorita mismo me pongo a hacer el otro para subirlo en esta semana o la próxima que viene jejejeje es que me gusta hacerlas sufrir jajaja no es cierto de echo me encanta saber de ustedes saben esta historia me encanta cada vez mas solo porque ustedes me dan mucho su apoyo y espero que eso no cambie aunque me tarde mucho y esta vez no conteste sus reviews pero esperen que el próximo si lo are por eso lo subiré mas rápido que los otros okii n.n espero seguir resiviendo tan bonitos review encerio y me facina que cada vez gusta mas esta historia jejejeje bueno chicas me boy espero y les guste este cap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perdón si las molesto pero quisiera pedir ayuda para encontrar un fic que quiero leer y que posiblemente lo adapte al sasuhina claro si su autora me lo presta es un naruhina trata sobre el anime llamado fruits básquets o algo asi por favor si me pudiertan ayudar se los agradecería demasiado encerio n.n **

**...**

**Bueno creo que es hora de despedirse**

**.**

**Bye**

**Se cuidan**

**.**

**Las quiero**

**.**

**Pasencela genial **

**.**

**Me meresco un review :3**

**.**

**Adioz n.n**


	10. Sabaku no Temari

**Hola hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí pero ni crean que voy a dejar sin concluir esta historia o mis demás historias solo que whaaa a veces no queda espacio para nada pero no se preocupen ya regrese para seguir esta gran historia y enserio espero me puedan perdonar por tanto tiempo sin actualizar empecemos**

Aclaraciones: esta historia no es mía es una copia Adaptación de: ¿como conquistar a un Uchiha?" de lilian-roxan18 es una gran historia que ella invento y me ha dado el permiso de subir como un sasuhina

**Capítulo 10. SABAKU NO TEMARI.**

Se dejó caer, totalmente agotada, en la silla, después de estar por dos horas parada mostrando ropas y conjuntos a un grupo de jóvenes era justo que descansara en la tras tienda del local. El lugar era como una pequeña sala, que contaba con una mini nevera, unos muebles tapizados y una mesa en el centro, iluminado con un una clara luz... aquel era el lugar donde los trabajadores de la tienda descansaban… aunque en el fondo se podían divisar grandes estantes repletos de bolsas y paquetes con mercancía de ropa nueva…

Lanzó un suspiro y se dispuso a mirar sus zapatos… unas mayas de araña cubrían sus piernas… sonrió un poco… como estaba acostumbrada a usar ese estilo que a veces le confundían con una "emo", sus ojos de inmediato se fijaron en su muñeca izquierda donde brillaba una pulsera de plata con una pequeña placa donde se leía perfectamente los nombres de "ShikaxTema" "te amaréxsiempre" un aire de melancolía se formó a su alrededor y de inmediato sacó su móvil del bolsillo… marcó el número de memoria y dejó que repicara hasta que alguien contestó.

-Buenos días, habla al teléfono de Shikamaru-sama ¿En que puedo servirle? – contestó la voz de una mujer… a Temari esto le molestó un poco y en seguida lo hizo notar.

-¿Cuándo demonios Shikamaru va a tener su móvil? – preguntó no tan enojada pero si un poco fastidiada ante este hecho.

-Oh… Temari-sama… lo siento… es que el señor está en una reunión y me pidió que…

-No importa Melin – le cortó la rubia sonando resignada – ¿Dices que Shika está en una reunión?

-Así es…

-Bueno… supongo que… si el señor Shikamaru logra estar alguna vez en su vida libre… - esto lo dijo con algo de enojo, pero luego suspiró volviendo a un tono más tranquilo - ¿podrías decirle que su "abandonada novia" le llamó?

-De acuerdo señorita…

-Arigato – susurró.

Pulsó el botón de colgar mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás en el mueble cayendo por completo hundida en este… mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en el vacío tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir…

Sabía que Shikamaru tenía ocupaciones que cumplir pero…

-Idiota… - murmuró mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco – dos meses… es mucho…

-¡Temari…! – escuchó que le llamaban. Volvió su vista tratando de que no se notara que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a su compañera de trabajo.

-Ven…

-¿Cómo que vaya? – frunció el ceño - Si apenas y acaba de empezar mi descanso…

La joven en seguida negó.

-Quiero decir que te están buscando…

¿buscando?... ¿pero quién demonios…? Dijo que la fueran a buscar a las cuatro y apenas y eran la una…

Salió con aire enojado del salón. No estaba de humor para atender a nadie… pero al divisar a la persona quién le buscaba su expresión cambio de inmediato y sonrió.

-¿Hinata? – preguntó al distinguir la cabellera peliazul que se agitó con el viento a la chica volverse para ver a su amiga rubia.

-¡Hola Te- temari! – saludó sonriendo. Al momento la rubia se acercó a ella abrazándole como si se tratara de una buena amiga.

-¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Necesitas que te ayude a comprar más? - preguntó la chica mirando a la peliazul fijamente – por que no creo que necesites más ayuda niña! Te ves genial!

Hinata sonrió abiertamente antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Ie… no es eso… - negó - me dijiste que fuéramos a-amigas... Y las amigas se visitan… ¿A que hora sales de tu turno para que va-vayamos a comer algo? ¡Yo invito!

"Hinata"

Luego de ir al odontólogo en la mañana, para su limpieza, decidió ir a visitar a su nueva amiga Temari, quién le dijo que fueran amigas… no podía rechazar su invitación de amistad y más por que le hubo ayudado a vestir bien… si no fuera por ella aún estaría vistiendo de aquella manera.

Se bajó del auto. Y caminó hasta los supermercados. Fue hasta la tienda, entró y trató de buscar con su mirada a la rubia pero esta no estaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – una joven de cabello negro y corto se acercó a donde ella estaba.

-Hai… ¿es-está Te-Temari? – preguntó dejando que la chica le mirara sin comprender…

-¿Disculpa?

-Bu-Busco a Temari ¿Está? – volvió a decir.

-Ah… si – la pelinegra siguió mirándole sin comprender y fue hasta la trastienda… un minuto después escuchó la voz de Temari:

-¿Hinata?

Se volvió para verle y sonrió.

-¡Hola Te-Temari! – correspondió a su abrazo…

Pudo notar un aire de tristeza en sus rasgos del rostro. Pero al momento pensó que tan solo era su imaginación por que la chica había comenzado a hablar bastante animada sobre lo que había hecho aquel día. Es que sinceramente parecía que se conocieran desde hace ya años… por que se hablaban con bastante confianza… Comenzó a hacerle preguntas a la chica como ¿en donde estudiaba?

-En el instituto Konoha – contestó la peliazul - ¿la co-conoces?

-¡Por supuesto! Mi hermano va allí… – contestó bastante animada la chica sonriendo pero continuó hablando. La peliazul le miró interesada iba a preguntarle quien era su hermano - yo estudié allí hace algunos años… recuerdo que la última vez que fui fue a hacer una entrevista al subdirector, hace un año si más no recuerdo… - entraron al local, ordenaron y se sentaron en unas mesas - esa fue una de las tesis que tuve que entregar para la uni para poder pasar el sexto semestre… huy… sinceramente… el nuevo subdirector da escalofríos…

-Si… es ve-verdad – aceptó la chica recordando la imagen del subdirector. Orochimaru.  
-Aquí tienen – el chico les llevó las malteadas a las mesas se les quedó mirando con cara de picardía. Y con descaro observó a ambas chicas pero Hianata no le prestó la más mínima atención, aún se le había quedado la pregunta en mente así que comenzó a formularla… (El chico no tuvo más remedio que irse al ver que no podría llamar su atención)

-Oye Temari… ¿Quién es tu herma…? - comenzó a decir pero…

Un momento… procesando la información…

-O.O! ¡DI-DIJISTE SE-SEXTO SEMESTRE?! – la pregunta salió de pronto al haber analizado lo dicho por la chica - ¿En que año es-estás? Di-Digo… - le miró sorprendida - ¿Cuá-Cuantos años ti-tienes?

Temari sonrió abiertamente antes de contestar con otra pregunta.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? – preguntó.

-¿19? ¿20?

Temari sonrió.

-pronto cumpliré 22.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida.

-¿En ve-verdad? Pero… si no… yo pensé que…

-Me dicen que parezco una adolescente aún… - continuó hablando la rubia dando un sorbo a su malteada de frutas – pero creo que es por esta ropa que uso… sinceramente aún me siento de 19… - guiñó un ojo divertida y sacó su lengua – voy en el octavo semestre el próximo año me gradúo…

-¿Y que es-estudias?

-Periodismo… - contestó la chica sonriente. La peliazul estaba totalmente sorprendida. Siguieron hablando de forma animada hasta que Temari preguntó algo que hizo poner nerviosa a la Hyuga.

-Y dime… ¿Qué tal te ha ido esta semana? – preguntó afincando su barbilla en su muñeca. La peliazul se removió un poco.

-¿A que te re-refieres? – preguntó como si no entendiera.

-Me refiero a si… pudiste llamar la atención de quién querías…

Hinata se sonrojó al punto de ponerse como un tomate.

-Dime… la ropa funcionó? – preguntó interesada.

-Ah… pues… etto… - susurró bajando su mirada – di-digamos que… esta se-semana ha sido un ta-tanto extraña… y que na-nada ha sido como lo es-esperaba… es má-mas… ni yo he sido… YO

-Mmm… complicado… ¿Te explicarías mejor con eso? – pidió la rubia.

-Pues… pe-pensé que el chico que me gu-gusta era… a-agradable… pero re-resulta ser que… es un tanto…

-¿…Idiota? – completó la rubia algo divertida – Hina-chan… los chicos pueden ser algo idiotas cuando se trata de convivir con chicas… tal vez si le dieras algo de tiempo…

-Es que… no es so-solo él… di-digamos que… yo también me he co-comportado un poco… - ¿Có-Cómo decirlo? – ex -extrovertida – susurró bajito. Temari enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó dudosa.

-¡Na-Nada malo! – contestó de inmediato al ver la mirada dudosa de la rubia – es-es solo que… pues… cuando es-estoy frente a él no-no se por que pe-pero… parece que me con-convierto en una pe-persona más extro-esxtrovertida. No se por que me causa eso… es que… si lo vieras Temari, - se puso firme y habló un poquito más decidida que antes al recordar la imagen del Uchiha y lo que había pasado - resulta ser a ve-veces tan insoportable que pro-provoca bajarle el ego y… - hizo unas señas con su puño como diciendo "aplastarlo" "machacarlo" – pe-pero al mismo tiempo… re-resulta ser… tan… capas de hacer que uno qui-quiera lanzársele en sima y co-comérselo… ¡No se co-como puede exi-existir un hombre así!

-¡Vaya! – exclamó Temari impresionada alzando sus cejas – si existe un hombre así capas de hacerte cambiar de una personalidad a la otra es por que… wow… Dime… ¿Cómo se llama?

Hinata dudó un poco…

-Vamos Hinata… puedes decirme… ¿Quién es? - Temari al momento se llevó el pitillo a sus labios para poder tomar de la malteada dando un sorbo…

-Es-Está bien… se llama… Sasuke…

-Cof… cof… cof… - todo fue bastante rápido al momento Temari estaba tosiendo por que se estaba ahogando con la bebida. Hinata se levantó de su puesto de inmediato y fue a ayudar a la chica dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

-Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada. Había muchos que volvieron a mirarles tratando de saber que ocurría. La rubia asintió a la chica y la detuvo para que no se siguiera preocupando… le miró con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creérselo.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿es el que…? – parecía totalmente atónita por la información - ¿de verdad?...

Hinata miró a su alrededor un tanto apenada por la atención que estaban llamando…

-¿podrías no decirlo tan fuerte? – pidió con un hilo de voz a lo que la chica asintió pero también sacó su teléfono y buscó con rapidez un número.

Hinata le miró impresionada mientras le veía hablar con alguien.

-¿Ikari Podrías remplazarme en lo que resta de mi turno hasta las cuatro? – pidió – prometo que te lo repondré…

Esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Ok. Arigato… - colgó y miró de nuevo a la peliazul con una mirada fija y decidida – ahora… - se levantó de su asiento he hizo que la chica se sentara de nuevo en donde había estado. Volvió a su asiento y le miró fijamente - por favor… dime TODO lo que pasó… quiero saber como fue…

-Pero es algo largo de contar… - fue lo único que logró decir la peliazul pero la chica sonrió.

-Pues tenemos toda la tarde de sobra… - dijo animada - ¡Eh! ¡Chico! ¿podrías traernos otras dos bebidas más de las mismas? – pidió con una sonrisa – esta vez… yo pago todo… - fue lo que dijo a Hinata una vez volverle a mirar – y ahora… desde el principio…

Hinata sonrió nerviosa. Ese iba a hacer una tarde laaaaaaarga.

Dos horas después y seis vasos de malteadas y dos helados… Hinata seguía diciendo con lujos de detalles lo que había pasado en toda aquella semana… más que todo por que la rubia quiso que le contara hasta las palabras que habían dicho… las miradas el comportamiento… TODO… y a cada respuesta que decía la joven que le dio al Uchiha Temari abría sus ojos impresionada y su boca ligeramente… diciendo palabras como: "¿En serio?... y ¿Dijo eso?... no puedo creer que… de verdad?"

Y la rubia se partió de la risa cuando la chica le dijo la broma que le había jugado el día anterior a Sasuke.

Temari ya iba por una torta de chocolate…

Pero la cucharilla se quedó de nuevo a medio camino al escuchar como la chica dijo lo último que había ocurrido…

-¿Le dijiste que ibas a enseñarle que era el "rechazo"? O.o – parecía haber sufrido un shock… - ¿y él que dijo?

-Na-Nada… le cerré la puerta en la cara y le dije que es-estamos a mano…

Duraron un minuto completo en silencio… lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido que hacía Hinata al terminar de tomar su malteada.

-Extraño… - susurró Temari por fin reventando el silencio entre ambas – es extraño el comportamiento que tuvo sasuke…

Ante esto la peliazul se recordó lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Tú… tu conoces a Sasuke?

-Conozco a los Uchiha desde prácticamente siempre – contestó Temari sonriendo un poco melancólica – Todos los Uchiha son prácticamente iguales de orgullosos y por supuesto que Sasuke es igual… y que… se haya aguantado todo eso que has hecho… es decir… prácticamente le has rechazado tres veces… ¡TRES VECES! Has hecho… historia niña!

Hinata se sonrojó un poco.

-No es para tanto… - susurró.

-Si Sasuke se ha aguantado tanto es por que… le interesas… - contestó haciendo que la Hyuga subiera su mirada a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? – preguntó algo entusiasta pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver que la chica estaba seria.

-Pero… no te confíes… - se removió un poco en su asiento y con la cucharita comenzó a remover un poco su torta de chocolate – conozco a los Uchiha… y se hasta donde son capaces de llegar cuando se proponen obtener algo… y… la verdad tal vez con Sasuke no se pueda…

Las palabras le incomodaron algo a la Hyuga especialmente por que esto sonaba como si ella hubiera sufrido "algo" por parte de ellos…

-Ha-Hablas como si los "Uchiha" fue-fueran una familia "peligrosa" o al-algo así… - sonrió un poco tratando como de encontrarle el chiste a la cosa pero Temari no sonrió. Se quedó de nuevo como si estuviera pensando que decir como para no asustarla.

-No son una familia "Peligrosa" – contestó con voz firme. Era la primera vez que le hablaba con tanta seriedad – Pero si bastante respetable y de alta sociedad… mi familia tienen negocios con ellos desde hace años… creo que unos treinta años ya… son socios y… prácticamente están algo unidos… es decir… les gustan… eh… elegir el futuro de sus descendientes… pero tal vez con Sasuke no…

-¿De que hablas?

Temari le miró de soslayo, pero de pronto sonrió tranquila.

-Algún día te lo diré… es algo que… no es… pues… Sasuke y yo no nos congeniamos mucho después de lo que pasó con…

Temari lucía sumamente incómoda.

-No sería agradable hablar de esto ahora… tal vez… dentro de un tiempo te diga…

Hinata le miró sin comprender pero al momento comenzó a atar cabos…

-Te-Temari… no me di-digas que tu… y Sasuke… son… fu-fueron… ¿novios? – lo dijo de forma dudosa.

Temari abrió sus ojos sorprendida… tal vez por que la chica si hubo acertado lo dicho. Pero luego contestó.

-No… no… por supuesto que no…

Lo dijo algo dudosa por lo que Hinata le miró incrédula.

-Hinata… yo tengo 22 y Sasuke 17… lo conozco desde siempre pero… no estamos saliendo ni nada…

Hinata aún lucía algo dudosa… ¿Por qué entonces tal reacción? ¿Por qué aquellas palabras…? "Sasuke y yo no nos congeniamos mucho después de lo que pasó con…" ¿Qué iba a decir?

-Mira Hinata… - estiró su mano para que la chica viera su pulsera – mi novio se llama Shikamaru y lo amo. Te aseguro que no me siento ni un poco atraída por Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió un poco.

-¿Shikamaru? No-no me habías dicho que te-tenías novio…

-No habíamos llegado hasta ese punto de la conversación – sonrió la chica aunque Hinata notó de nuevo esos rasgos tristes…

-¿Pa-pasa algo? – ladeó un poco su cabeza. Olvidándose por completo de lo de Sasuke y preocupándose por la chica.

-¿Eh?... no… no pasa nada – sonrió - ¿Damos una vuelta?

Preguntó levantándose.

Salieron del local. Ahora era el turno de la peliazul para preguntar y al momento comenzó con el interrogatorio. Tratando de no tocar el tema de Sasuke ni el novio de la chica ya que al parecer le incomodaban.

-¿Dó-donde vives? – preguntó de pronto.

-Pues en mi casa… - contestó Temari burlona. Y comenzando a reír… al momento se calmó y contestó más tranquila – vivo en un apartamento en la avenida "keshiki"

-¿apartamento? – preguntó aturdida había creído que Temari… de la forma que había hablado de los negocios familiares y esas cosas eran una familia adinerada… pero vivían en un apartamento?

Temari pareció haber leído sus pensamientos por que contestó.

-Me fui de mi casa hace tres años y medio… un poco después de cumplir los dieciocho…

-¿Por qué?... – la pregunta salió sin proponérselo.

Temari sonrió.

-Por que… no se… me sentía un… tanto agobiada… en mi familia parece que todo nos lo tienen controlado… es decir… yo quería dedicarme a estudiar periodismo y mis padres que me hiciera cargo de las empresas familiares. Como soy la mayor… y pues… muchas cosas más que pasaron y… decidí ganarme la vida por mi cuenta… pero se me iba a hacer imposible por mi misma y… pues… tuve que aceptar algo de dinero de mi herencia para poder pagar los estudios… es decir que hasta que no cancele el dinero a mis padres, prácticamente estoy atada a ellos.

Hinata le miró de reojo claramente sorprendida. La vida de Temari era bastante complicada podría decirlo.

-No me sorprendería de un momento a otro que mi padre llegara tratando de someterme para hacer algo que no quiero… me falta poco para pagar el apartamento por completo con mi dinero y que sea mío – dijo de pronto como si se recordara de algo que le diera ánimo.

-¿Dijiste avenida "keshiki"? – parecía que Hinata acabara de caer en esa cuenta. Temari asintió - ¡Pe-pero si eso que-queda al otro lado de la ci-ciudad!

-Por eso le pido a mi hermano que me venga a buscar… - contestó con naturalidad la chica.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Qui-Quien es tu hermano Te-Temari? – preguntó extrañada.

-¡Temari! – la voz de un chico llamó su atención. Al momento ambas chicas se volvieron, Hinata pudo ver a un pelirrojo acercarse. Este se detuvo a su frente mirando a la rubia.

-Te estaba esperando abajo… hace treinta minutos que tuviste que haber bajado… - dijo tranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Gomen ne… Gaa-chan… es que me quedé hablando y… se me fue el tiempo… - contestó la rubia sonriendo.

Hinata los miró extrañada…

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así…

-¿gaa-chan? Siempre te he dicho así… ¿Por qué te molesta? ¿eh?... – la chica le trataba con bastante cariño y confianza.

Hinata aún los miraba extrañada pero esta vez con un tic en uno de sus ojos…

-No me digas así… ¬¬#... – el chico cerró sus ojos tratando de mantener la calma.

Hinata estaba con la boca abierta con un tic en los ojos y mirándole sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿el niño está bravo? ¿lo estás? ¿Qué te pasó Gaa-chan? – la chica había comenzado a hacerle piques en los brazos.

-¡Ya dejalo quieres? – exclamó con varias venas en su frente.

-Eh…? ¿Qué te pasa Hinata?

Como si fuera la primera vez que Gaara se percatara de la presencia de la joven se giró para verla. La chica lucía atónita aún…

-¿Us… ustedes…? Son… - preguntó aturdida.

-No… no somos gemelos… no los dicen mucho… se que somos idénticos… pero no…

Gaara miró a Temari como si esta estuviera loca. ¿En que exactamente eran idénticos?

-Supongo que ya se conocerán… - dijo temari recordando los directos contactos que había tenido la peliazul con el Uchiha… y aprovechando que ambos se estaban mirando fijamente.

-Hai… - respondieron los dos a la vez. Hinata algo aturdida aún.

-Debemos irnos Temari… - habló Gaara.

-¿No nos podemos quedar un poco más…? - se calló al ver la mirada de su hermano fija en ella – está bien… nos vamos…

-¿Cuándo te vas a comportar como alguien de tu edad? – preguntó Gaara como si su hermana fuera una infantil.

-Cuando tu empieces a comportarte del tuyo… - sonrió sacando la lengua divertida e iba a comenzar a seguir a su hermano cuando…

-Temari… ¿Es tu he-hermano? – preguntó Hinata aún si poder créerselo ambos eran tan diferentes.

-Los somos…

-Entonces… tu eres… te apellidas…

-Sabaku… así es… - contestó sonriendo un poco aunque también parecía forzado.

-¡Temari! – llamó su hermano que ya estaba bastante alejado.

-Voy… Nos vemos Hinata… nos mantenemos en contacto por móvil ¿bueno? – se despidió y siguió a su hermano.

Hinata se quedó observando como se iban perdiendo entre la gente del supermercado. Lo último que escuchó antes de verles desaparecer entre la gente fue un…

-¿Por qué siempre parece que tu eres el mayor Gaara? En serio deberías dejar que yo tome el control de lo que hagamos…

-No lo creo… al menos hasta que madures… - contestó el pelirrojo con su misma indiferencia y vio como Temari hacía un ligero puchero.

Hinata observó a los hermanos Sabaku marcharse...

CONTINUARÁ...

Awwwwwwwwww ya ni me acordaba como se sentía adaptar esta historia yo les sigo pidiendo una gran disculpa pero pueden tener por echo que acabare esta historia jajajaja el siguiente capi lo subo la próxima semana y por favor me dejarían un review? Jajaj gracias por leer y a todas aquellas que me mandaron un mensaje o algo para que la siguiera créanme que se los agradesco sin mas

Cuídense hasta prontoo :3


	11. soy importante para el uchiha?

xDDDDD error de escritora jajaja perdón por haber puesto un capitulo que no era jajaja y mil gracias por avisarme si no ni en cuenta xDD bueno yo creo que lo qieren leer asi que hay les va a leerlo :3

Notas: Los escritos en la libreta están resaltados en negrita, casi todo lo demás es narrado por Hinata. Sus pensamientos o lo que era la Inner se pondrán con unas `` Inner´´ así será

Aclaraciones: esta historia no es mía es una copia Adaptación de: ¿cómo conquistar a un Uchiha?" de lilian-roxan18 es una gran historia que ella invento y me ha dado el permiso de subir como un sasuhina

Capítulo 11: ¿Soy importante para Sasuke…?

La muchacha miró el calendario junto a la fotografía de Sasuke cuando niño y marcó otro día con una "X". Ya había transcurrido una semana completa desde que había comenzado con el paso "uno" "transformación". Desde que había iniciado su plan que casi se estaba convirtiendo en un juego… donde ella había impuesto sus reglas pero que al mismo tiempo estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

Casi nada estaba transcurriendo como hubo planeado. Ya ni sabía quién era la presa de quien… A veces pensaba que todo estaba yendo según su plan paso por paso según su guía… pero había veces que todo se había ido de control y que parecía que él supiera sus movimientos y como contradecirlos y que ella hubiera caído en su juego con sus reglas…

La primera semana donde el objetivo era ser "indiferente con el objetivo", y hubo salido mejor de lo que hubiera planeado. Nunca pensó que saldría bien… pero tampoco podía decir que salió por completo bien… porque ahora lo que él sentía por ella era una necesidad de demostrarle que él podría ganar.

Pero por fortuna parecía que la buena suerte estuviera de su lado ahora desde el día de mañana comenzaría con el siguiente paso… a final de semana ya tendría que tener listo la segunda fase: "control" tenía una semana para poder enseñarle al Uchiha quién mandaba en aquella relación. Sonrió. A los chicos como Sasuke se necesitaba que llegara alguien a bajarle los humos… además… su sonrisa se borró mientras observaba la foto del niño. Si todo salía bien esta semana… la próxima se mostraría más suave… debía averiguar que fue eso que le hubo dicho Temari…

¿Qué relación con exactitud tenía para con el Uchiha?... tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

"SAKURA"

En el instituto

Sakura se encontraba recostada de la pared, justo al lado del salón donde tendría clases. Se encontraba repasando sus apuntes de la clase de matemáticas dejando que transcurriera el tiempo.

-Hola Sakura –la voz del chico llamó la atención de Sakura que al momento subió la mirada para verlo. El muchacho que solo había visto un par de veces de cabello negro, con algunos reflejos plateados le sonreía - ¿así te llamas no?

-Hai – contestó la chica en un tono de voz bajo – Hola mmm…

-Kimimaru… vamos juntos a la clase de cultura china.

-Ah! – Comprendió –Gomen no me acordaba.

-Eh… me preguntaba si… alguna vez estarías libre para… expresión de tristeza y lástima. Odiaba hacer esto pero…

-Conozco esa mirada – el chico suspiró – debía suponer que una chica tan guapa como tu tenía novio…

-Pues esto… - susurró mientras se sonrojaba – No es eso no me gusta nadie… - de pronto se quedó callada al escuchar una voz bastante conocida.

-Hola Naruto…

-Hola ttebayo!

-Buenos días Naruto…

-Buenos días…

Como si le hubieran llamado Sakura volvió su mirada al rubio olvidándose por completo que estaba manteniendo una conversación con Kimimaru. El chico hiperactivo cuando se dio cuenta que la muchacha le estaba mirando pareció recordarse de pronto de algo por lo que se apresuró a dirigirse a ella.

-Sakura-chan! – exclamó corriendo a donde ella estaba. La chica se había sonrojado más al verlo acercarse.

-Naruto! Ya te he dicho que no me grites– dijo sonrojada.

-Sakura necesito un gran favor tuyo… - dijo desesperado – Me acabo de encontrar con Iruka-sensei y me dijo que había que entregar una investigación hoy…

-y que quieres?…

La chica pensaba muchas cosas respecto al rubio.

-¡SE ME OLVIDO DATTEBAYO! ToT

-Naruto! Kami ¡cuando serás responsable siempre me estas pidiendo ayuda no entiendes que tengo cosas que hacer? Yo no lo pienso hacer por ti si quieres te presto mis apuntes – dijo desviando un poco su mirada. Kimimaru solo se mantenía al margen observando cada cambio de ella.

-POR FAVOR! – dijo de forma rogante.

La chica buscó su cuaderno en la mochila y se la entregó al rubio que le miró con ojos brillantes.

-¡ERES LA MEJOR SAKURA! – dijo emocionado abalanzándose sobre la chica para abrazarla. Llamando a la vez la atención de todos en el pasillo que fueron testigos del color del rostro de la muchacha que parecía semáforo en rojo.

Luego de decir esto se alejó al escuchar sonar la campana de entrada.

-Arigato Sakura! Te la entrego luego!

Todos comenzaron a entrar a sus respectivas clases. Sakura se quedó aún en aquel lugar pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

-Ya veo…-susurró Kimimaru recordándole a la chica que no estaba sola. Al momento esta comprendió que él lo había malinterpretado todo.

-No-NO es lo que parece…

-Está bien lo comprendo- contestó – pero si alguna vez decides darle oportunidad a alguien más… - no terminó de decir la frase ya que no hacía falta. Se miraron por unos segundos la chica bajando un poco su mirada.

-Cof cof… ¿podrían entrar ya? –la profesora se hizo presente en el salón y ambos chicos le siguieron tomando sus respectivos puestos que quedaba a cada extremo del salón

No era secreto que el Uzumaki estaba colado por la Haruno. Todo aquel que había tenido la oportunidad de verle juntos se había dado cuenta de esto… aunque tampoco era un secreto que la chica fuera la persona más ruda de Konoha y que ya había rechazado al rubio varias veces, se notaba que ella sentía algo por él. Sinceramente todos estaban esperando el momento en que la chica pudiera declarársele al rubio. De todas formas se conocían desde hace ya años… y precisamente ya la mayoría había perdido las esperanzas de que esto llegase a ocurrir… después de todo, ya habían transcurrido 3 años desde que el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, lo único que faltaba es que ella aceptara lo que sentía por el Uzumaki.

Pero una relación entre ellos no se llevaría a cabo… porque… ambos eran muy diferentes… la más ruda y el más hiperactivo… definitivamente esos dos nunca congeniarían… después de todo… siempre se estaban peleando… solo había que dejar que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo

Además… la chica nunca tendría el valor de decirle algo al chico y dejar expuestos sus sentimientos… a menos no sin una motivación mayor…

"HINATA"

Hinata saludó a todos aquellos que le saludaban… unos chicos bastantes sonrojados que nunca en su vida les hubo visto. Entró a la segunda hora de clases.

Miró al final del salón donde se encontraba él… con sus mismos ojos negros mirándole fijos, su misma sonrisa de prepotencia, su mismo cabello cayendo elegantemente a ambos lados de su rostro… todo estaba igual… hasta el puesto de su lado estaba igual de vacío como tentándole a sentarse al lado de aquel chico, pero no lo hizo, una vez más lo dejó vacío sentándose en el otro puesto… volvió por un momento sus ojos al Uchiha y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda… él seguía mirándole de forma tan… ¿detallada?

Kami… esa sería una clase muuuuuuuuuy larga.

Y no se equivocaba ante esto… se encontraba nerviosa por la mirada del chico y es que cada vez que ella le miraba de reojo parecía que no tuviera más nada que hacer que estarle observando.

Y miró con horror a la pizarra cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba experimentando algo que nunca había experimentado y que jamás había creído experimentar…

"**¡****NO ESTABA ENTENDIENDO NADA DE LO QUE DECÍA EL PROFESOR HATAKE****!"**

"**¡NO! ¡ESTO ESTA MAL! NO ENTIENDO NADA."**

¿Cómo era posible que ella… se sintiera como si el profesor estuviera hablando otro idioma ininteligible?

"**¡de donde salió aquel 15? ¿Por qué está empezando a leer artículos? ¡DE DONDE SALIÓ ESE 15?"**

Su mente estaba revuelta y sin entender nada, pero ella sabía quién era el causante de todo esto… que tenía nombre y apellido y estaba sentada a un puesto de ella…

"**SASUKE UCHIHA…."**

"**Pero es que… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy el muy tonto? ¿Por qué tiene que distraerme el torpe sasuke-baka?"**

Miró su reloj. Aún faltaba 20 minutos para salir.

Volvió a mirarle y este hizo algo que la chica sintiera que se derretía pero volvió de nuevo la mirada al frente fijándole en el pizarrón pero esta vez con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¡**Por qué HIZO ESO POR QUE LO HIZO? SE MOJÓ SUS LABIOS CON SU LENGUA!... LO HIZO LO HIZO!"**

"**Kami… ¿Dónde demonios se hubo metido? Todo esto… estaba yendo mal… ¿Por qué debía dejarse distraer con él? ¿Por qué debía existir alguien que le distrajera como él?"**

"**Es como si… lo estuviera haciendo con aquella intención… era como si… lo hiciera a propósito para que no pudiera prestar atención al profesor…"**

Y al momento como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo abrió sus ojos comprensiva.

A no ser que…

Volvió un poco sus ojos de nuevo en él esta vez con el ceño fruncido y se dio cuenta que el chico se encontraba escribiendo algunas anotaciones en el cuaderno para luego volver a verla a ella sonriendo arrogante, como si ella hubiera caído en sus redes…

"**¡LO ESTÁS HACIENDO A PROPÓSITO!"**

"**Lo que quería era que ella se distrajera…. Eso era todo… por eso hacía todo aquello… porque Sasuke no era así con una chica… (O mejor dicho… ¿no es así verdad? Por qué yo nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma)"**

"**no, esto… no puede ser… lo peor… era que… ELLA HABÍA CAÍDO!"**

"¿**Por qué… porque… porque… por qué…?"**

"**¡Como que porque Hinata es Por qué es sexy!" **

"**Esto no está ayudando."**

"**Pero es que… nadie se puede resistir a Sasuke."**

"**Pues tengo que hacerlo… y… eso se lo voy a hacer saber…"**

Sonrió un poco mientras sacaba su móvil y comenzaba (por debajo del asiento) a escribir un mensaje rápido a alguien. Sasuke… iba a aprender quién tenía el control de la situación aquí…

"**Pues ya que caí redondita en su trampa… me parece que él…"**

"**Hinata ya Cállate."**

Mandó el mensaje y esperó a que contestara. Ojalá y todo salga como lo estaba planeando…

Llegó el mensaje y sonrió. Cuando subió la mirada se dio cuenta que ya todos se encontraban guardando sus cosas porque la clase había culminado.

Kami… ¿ya terminó? Debía darse prisa entonces… guardó las cosas en su mochila y luego se levantó para ir a donde estaba el Uchiha. Este le miró con su sonrisa de medio lado marcada en su precioso rostro.

-¿Pasa algo Hyuga? – dijo con voz sexy.

"**Tranquila Hinata relájate… solo es un chico…"**

"**Un chico bastante sexy…"**

Creo que tengo que tranquilizarme. Esto no está ayudando en nada.

"**pero si es lo que estás pensando…"**

"**Ah… olvídalo. Aunque a Sasuke no parece incomodarle ya Neji me están mirando algo raro porque no le digo nada."**

-¿Es-Estás ocupado mañana? – pregunté con una voz bastante sexy de lo normal mientras jugaba un poco con su cabello negro.

Tanto Sasuke como Neji y prácticamente el resto de la clase estaba pendiente de lo que ella decía.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Vas a invitarme a salir? – la sonrisa del Uchiha se había ampliado. ¿Podía ser que al fin hubiera ganado y que la Hyuga se estuviera rindiendo?

Mientras que Hinata había cambiado a su expresión de indiferencia. Podía escuchar algunos chicos comenzando a exclamar cosas como que…

-¡Ya calló! ¡NOOOOO!

"**Diablos… Yo no he caído!" **

"**pues la verdad es que…"**

Oh… por Kami… debería callarme ya de una buena vez Necesito bajarle la autoestima una vez más a alguien.

-No te cre-creas tan importante U-Uchiha… - dijo de forma fría y cortante haciendo que la sonrisa del chico desapareciera y frunciera el ceño. Y que los demás se quedaran con la boca abierta atolondrados por lo dicho – solo quiero que si-sigamos con las clases… e-eres mi tutor y es tu deber…

Volvió su rostro orgulloso a un lado.

-Mañana tengo práctica… que sea hoy… - contestó a lo que la chica sonrió más. Eso era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba.

-Lo siento… Pe-pero hoy estoy comprometida para hacer algo MUY – recalcó la última palabra para que llamara la atención del Uchiha cosa que logró ya que este abrió sus ojos al escucharla – IM-IMPORTANTE. Por eso debe ser mañana…

El Uchiha alzó una ceja mirándole de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que nos reunamos después del entrenamiento? ¿No tienes contratiempo que sea de noche?

Muchas chicas lanzaron grititos tanto de envidia como de rabia y por qué estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo cada vez que el Uchiha usaba ese tono sexy.

-No precisamente… - contestó la chica volviendo un poco su mirada.

-¿Estás insinuando que debo faltar a la práctica de mañana? – preguntó de forma burlona.

-No ne-necesariamente – volvió a contestar la chica con voz firme – que yo sepa tienes en-entrenamiento hasta las 6 y no hay contratiempo que salgas antes…

El muchacho frunció más su ceño. No estaba hablando en serio o sí? Sus entrenamientos eran algo sagrado… no debería estar diciendo que… NADIE SE HABÍA METIDO CON UN TEMA TAN IMPORTANTE COMO LO ERA ESO…

-Debe estar loca… decirle a Sasuke-kun que falte a un entrenamiento… - escuchó que decía una de las muchachas a su amiga. Pero no le importó, no prestó atención.

-Olvídalo…

-Como qu-quieras… - contestó en el mismo tono de voz que el chico – pero… eres mi tutor Uchiha… - se acercó un poco a él quedando de cara con el pelinegro. Se acercó peligrosamente a su oído y susurró lo otro para que solo él pudiera escucharle – Y puedo pedir reemplazo… Ma-mañana a las 4 en la biblioteca ¿quieres?

El Uchiha se quedó con aquella expresión inmutable en él y la muchacha se alejó.

"SASUKE"

Vio a la muchacha marcharse. Era tan increíble como aquel pequeño roce al sentir su aliento en su cuello pudo haberle causado tantas emociones extrañas. Observó el cabello negro moverse un poco con el compás de sus movimientos… Hinata Hyuga podía ser su tentación pero… no podía ir por encima de sus entrenamientos… después de todo… él era el capitán… no podía dejarse dominar con una mujer…

-Primera vez que conozco a tu versión femenina – comentó el Hyuga frente a él mientras miraba a la muchacha saliendo del salón y un minuto después se hicieron paso un rubio bastante animado y el pelirrojo con su aire de despreocupación de siempre.

-¡HOLA TEME! ¡HOLA NEJI!

-Hola Naruto – el único que le contestó fue Neji por que Sasuke se quedó del mismo estado que hace unos momentos.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Sasuke? – le miró fijamente viendo que estaba bastante distraído.

"Hinata"

La hora del almuerzo llegó tras una clase que pareció interminable para la Hyuga… se dirigía al comedor, pensando que fuera algo bastante ameno si no fuera porque…

-¿puedes creer lo de esa Hyuga? – Preguntó una chica que estaba caminando a unos pasos ante ella hablando con otra muchacha – Se cree que puede dominar a Sasuke-kun de esa manera… ¿Cómo se atreve?

-Algo digo Sasuke no se dejará influenciar por esa… - contestó su amiga.

"**Hasta... yo también lo estoy dudando un poco."**

-Pero hay que admitirlo… ¡Hyuga tiene una maldita suerte! – dijo una tercera que había estado escuchando – Mira que tener como tutor al más sexy de los increíbles…!

"**Pues si… tengo suerte!"**

-Si yo fuera Hyuga me le lanzaría encima a él…

"**NO TAMPOCO SOY HACI"**

-Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con Ino? Se va a molestar cuando se entere…

"**Kami… había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… Ino-chan!"**

Llegó al comedor y buscó con su mirada donde estaba sentados sus amigos… solo vio a Sakura y Shino sentados al fondo… se dirigió a la mesa y luego de saludarlos volvió a ver a la mesa de "los increíble" aún no habían llegado.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos para que se hicieran presente Tenten, Kiba y Lee hablando animados sobre un tema en especial… y por lo que podían entender…

Lee trataba de motivar a Tenten y a Kiba a que salieran con él a correr diarios al menos tres kilómetros a las cinco de la mañana…

-¡Imagínense podrán motivar su primavera de la juventud!

-Lo único que quiero hacer a los cinco de la mañana por mí "primavera de la juventud" es dormir – contestó Kiba haciendo que Tenten se echara a reír. Hinata también rio un poco al igual que Sakura.

Lee hizo un pequeño puchero.

Los increíbles se hicieron presente rodeados de un grupo de chicos… Sasuke estaba siendo tomado del brazo de Ino Yamanaka que vestía su traje de porrista…

Aún continúan juntos… eso quiere decir que yo… yo soy en realidad… yo no soy nada para el Uchiha… si la novia de él es Ino… yo… sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero al momento volvió a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa comentando algo no muy importante tan solo para distraerse.

Pasaron veinte minutos y terminó el almuerzo… se levantó de su asiento junto a sus amigos y caminó hasta la salida donde se encontró con que Naruto estaba junto con sus amigos…

Sonrió recordando el mensaje que había recibido.

"Por supuesto… cuando salgamos de clases nos reunimos…"

Siguió caminando al otro lado de donde estaban los chicos y se dirigió al salón.

Tomó el asiento junto a Sakura y pronto vio al rubio entrar tranquilamente y sentarse en el puesto habitual.

-¡Sakura! Ten… arigato… - dijo el chico entregándole la libreta a la Haruno que puso cara de fastidio y se sonrojo un poco – Hola Hinata-chan!

-Hola Na-Naruto… - lo dijo de forma lenta ya que se había fijado en que la chica estaba poniendo mucha atención en los dos. No me digan que ella… - Sakura-chan… - la chica le miró – A ti te gus…

-¡Silencio! Comenzaremos con la clase.

Hinata se olvidó de lo que iba a decir una vez que prestó atención a la clase. Esa vez no debía distraerse. Sasuke no estaba presente para distraerla.

Después de unas cuantas discusiones que se llevaron a cabo entre el profesor Iruka y su alumno predilecto, por fin terminaron las clases de aquel día. Pero la chica sabía que no todo había terminado.

-Sakura-chan… - se dirigió a la chica – de-debo hacer unas cosas… por favor si-sigue sin mí ¿bu-bueno?

-Está bien Hinata – La Haruno tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

Hinata le miró irse. Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir ella también. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Naruto. El chico había tenido que salir de prisa ya que Gaara le había llamado, le había levantado el dedo pulgar antes de salir como diciendo: No te preocupes, y luego hubo desaparecido.

"NARUTO"

El rubio se encontraba hablando con sus amigos. Gaara le estaba diciendo lo que habían planeado hacer aquel día. Irían a comer a la casa de Sasuke ya que los chicos estaban aburridos y no querían llegar a sus casas.

-Nos quedamos a comer esta vez en la casa de Sasuke… y practicamos fútbol de salón…

-Lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer… -contestó el rubio. Sus amigos le miraron impresionados. "¿Algo que hacer?"

-¿Qué tienes que hacer usuratonkachi? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Es que quedé con… ¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ TEME!- el rubio se molestó al darse cuenta del sobrenombre – Tu eres más Usuratonckachi que yo… ¿me escuchas?

-Ah… no lo creo… y las personas aquí tampoco… por algo yo soy más popular que tu…

-¿Qué has dicho? O.ó…

-¿Por qué no puedes ir con nosotros? – preguntó de pronto Neji tratando de distraerlos a ambos.

-Ah… es que… ¡ Hinata-chan!

La peli azul se había aparecido tras el Uchiha quién era el único que ignoraba su presencia por estar frente a Naruto. Todos se volvieron para ver a la muchacha que sonreía al rubio.

-Hola Neji, Hola Gaara, Uchiha – no saludó al pelinegro es más ni siquiera le hubo mirado a él. Observó al chico que le interesaba en esos momentos - Naruto… ¿Ya e-estás listo?

Todos se quedaron mirando a la muchacha sin comprender, sonreía tranquila… ¿Por qué estaba tan amable si siempre que estaba presente el Uchiha se ponía a la vanguardia?

Ya va…preguntó a Naruto si… ¿Estaba listo?

-¿Cómo que si está listo?- preguntó Sasuke frunciendo su ceño.

-Eso es lo que iba a decirte… - contestó Naruto - Hinata-chan me va a enseñar hoy matemática…

Hinata-chan le iba a enseñar matemática al dobe eso quiere decir… ¿Qué él era la cosa importante que ella iba a hacer?!

Varías venitas se le asomaban en la frente a Sasuke. Ella le hubo cambiado por él… ella le cambió por NARUTO!

Hinata sonrió más al notar que el Uchiha estaba enojado.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sabías que tenías un tic en el ojo derecho? – preguntó Naruto mirando al muchacho – Y que tienes una vena en la frente?... no… espera…me parece que son dos…

-Déjalo… - susurró Neji tratando de que el chico no hiciera enojar más al pelinegro.

-Naruto… ¿po-podemos irnos? – preguntó la peli azul con voz algo melosa.

-Hai… - dijo sonriendo abiertamente – nos vemos ttebayo!

"SASUKE, NEJI, GAARA"

Todos los chicos le miraron irse. Para luego observar a Sasuke que se había quedado mirando por donde se hubieran ido aunque ellos ya hubieran doblado la esquina.

-Les parece si… - Neji comenzó a hablar pero se calló al instante.

Solo se escuchó un gruñido de Sasuke y vieron como este comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

Caminaron sin decirse nada siguiendo al pelinegro hasta su auto. Este entró y al momento arrancó el carro. El pelirrojo y el castaño tuvieron que montarse en silencio. Uno adelante y otro atrás. Ambos miraban de vez en cuando al Uchiha. Sabiendo que este reventaría en cualquier momento solo tendrían que mantenerse en silencio.

Pero pasado ya diez minutos el silencio se hubo vuelto incómodo. Tal vez el chico no estuviera listo aún para hablar sobre y ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa del Uchiha.

-Sasuke no crees que deberíamos tomar… - Comentó Neji una vez más tratando de entablar una conversación con una sugerencia pero se calló al ver la mirada matadora del chico.

-Olvídalo… O.ó!

Pasaron un minuto y Gaara habló.

-Te acuerdas que debemos ir a buscar a Tema…

-…¬¬

De nuevo la mirada matadora del Uchiha dirigida al frío de Gaara que fue más fría que la propia mirada del pelirrojo a lo que se retractó.

-Déjalo… le digo que tome un taxi… - iba a sacar su teléfono para llamarla pero…

Al momento sucedió lo que esperaban. El chico detuvo su auto de pronto en una esquina cualquiera y se volvió a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa con ella eh? - preguntó harto de estarse debatiendo dentro de sus pensamientos – llega de una al salón con esa… apariencia… se vuelve la más popular, hace esas cosas para llamar mi atención y cuando yo quiero ella me rechaza… ¿Qué LE PASA?

Sus amigos conocían a la perfección a Sasuke, es más… se conocían entre ellos como si fueran hermanos, no por nada habían sido amigos desde niños, y era porque ellos se parecían bastante entre sí, y sabían que Sasuke cuando algo le incomodaba (En lo personal) se lo guardaba para sí… (Tal como lo hacían ellos) pero llegaba a un punto en el que no podía aguantar… en el que reventaba y ese era el punto al que había llegado a ese momento.

-Sasuke… se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez ella… ¿No quiera contigo? – habló Neji calmadamente, recibiendo una mirada matadora del Uchiha.

¿Qué mujer podría resistirse a él?

Como si Neji hubiera oído sus pensamientos este contestó.

-Podría ser la primera… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – se ve que trata con mucho cariño a Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, no podía ser eso… él sabía que no podía serlo porque ella… él hubo sentido como le miraba, como se estremecía al estar cerca de él… y además… no le quitaba los ojos de encima cuando estaban en clases.

Sabía que… ella ocultaba algo…

Gaara se mantenía al margen de lo que decían sus amigos. Y podía notar de vez en cuando las expresiones en el rostro de él… en serio le importaba ella. No mentiría diciendo que aquella chica no le llamaba la atención por supuesto que lo hacía pero… tan solo por respeto que sentía hacía la amistad del chico no lo hacía. Esa chica había significado un reto para el Uchiha. Y había pensado que si él se la hubo trazado como un objetivo… una meta a cumplir, este solo iba a ser un mero capricho de Sasuke, no permitiría que se acostara con ella que no pasara más de unos cuantos besos… y luego… cuando al pelinegro no le gustara… él podría… por fin tener el camino libre para tratar de tener algo más serio con ella. Pero aún se acordaba perfectamente de la conversación que había tenido con su hermana el día anterior.

-FB-

-¿Y de dónde la conoces a ella Temari? – preguntó una vez que se subían al auto de Gaara.

-¿A quién? ¿A Hinata? – preguntó su hermana sin comprender el porqué de la pregunta. Su hermano le miró como diciendo "¿Quién más?" y la chica tuvo que continuar – pues… la conocí la otra semana… fue a comprar a la tienda y ya somos amigas… ¿Por qué lo pregun…? – La chica le miró extrañada para luego quedarse parada a media pregunta como si hubiera comprendido algo - ¡TE GUSTA! – dijo con un dedo acusador. Gaara le miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? – hubo detenido el auto de pronto causando un quejido de la chica al haber frenado con brusquedad. ¿Cómo podía saberlo si apenas le preguntó si la conocía? Al parecer se reflejó esta pregunta en el rostro ya que la mujer contestó de inmediato:

-Sencillo soy mujer y soy tu hermana… te conozco desde siempre y sé que nunca te has interesado de quién anda conmigo…

El pelirrojo puso en marcha el auto una vez más… mientras continuaba la conversación:

-Claro que no es así… -contestó Gaara de pronto tratando de defenderse – yo me preocupo por ti... y con quienes andas…

-Si por supuesto… - dijo sarcástica – Gaara… ¿cuál es el apellido de mi novio?

Gaara le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tienes novio?

Temari le miró sorprendida pero a la vez enojada.

-¡GAARA!

-Ya… ya… si sé que tienes novio… ¿Es el que tiene nombre que parece de Chica no?

-¡No tiene nombre de chica! ¡Solo se llama Shikamaru!

-Lo sé… - el chico sonrió un poco – solo bromeaba…- rio un poco de forma burlona.

-O.O!

-¿Qué? – Temari se había quedado sorprendida.

-¿Bromear? ¿Tu? ¿Bromear? Parece que las juntas con Naruto te han ido aplacando ¿cierto?

Gaara se sonrojó un poco pero al momento volvió a cambiar de tema.

-Bueno…está bien – aceptó – podríamos decir que… Hinata me llama algo la atención – se sonrojó un poco pero la chica se le borró la sonrisa. Oh… no… cuando esto ocurría era porque no había nada bueno.

-Gaara… es mejor que te olvides de ella…

Gaara alzó una ceja.

-Por ahora puedo decirte que… no creo que te corresponda… - bajó su mirada.

-¿Ya le gusta alguien? – preguntó sintiendo un leve mareo.

-Digamos que… hizo un cambio bastante drástico y eso solo significa que está loca (pero en el buen sentido de la palabra)… y bastante… por un chico…

Aunque Gaara no entendió lo de… el cambio drástico igual había sentido un hueco en el estómago. Y por lo que había entendido de la respuesta que ella le hubo dado era que… ella ya le gustaba otra persona.

-¿Y se puede saber quien le gusta? – preguntó titubeando.

-Eso si no puedo decirlo… - susurró – es cosa de ella… solo digo que… por ahora no creo que preste atención a nadie más…

-FFB-

Había pensado que esa persona que su hermana había mencionado era Sasuke. Por lo que había decidido dejarlos y no interrumpir en ellos, pero… luego como trataba a Naruto…

-Si la cosa es contigo… tienes que esperar… - comentó Gaara arrastrando las palabras… - si es contigo lo sabrás de un momento a otro…

Gaara era el ser que menos se expresaba de todos… pero aun así podían entenderlo y se había aplacado más con la llegada del rubio al grupo.

Y no solo él… el resto podía contarse entre esas personas que cambiaron al conocer al Uzumaki, es que el rubio era especial… y no podían culpar a la chica si esta se interesaba en él. Después de todo… era lógico que Naruto era el más popular entre ellos.

-Naruto no se va a tomar muy bien esto de que estás con Ino y tratando de ligar a Hinata – comentó Neji recordando algo – después de todo… fue él el que te reto ¿no? Y aún te falta… esta y otra semana más…

-Lo se… - contestó Sasuke volviendo a poner en marcha su auto – No llames a Temari… vamos a buscarla – dijo Sasuke mirando por el retrovisor y darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo iba a llamar a nueva cuenta a su hermana.

Llegó el siguiente día.

Los pájaros cantaban… la brisa soplaba suave… el sol estaba brillante… esperen me equivoque al describir esto... el sol no está para nada brillante… y hay unos nubarrones… y hace un frío de los mil demonios. El día anterior Hinata había escuchado las noticias del clima que decían que iba a haber un cambio drástico en el clima… y que saliera bastante abrigados de sus casas…

Ese día se colocó una chaqueta… unos pantalones ajustados con unos zapatos sencillos y una camisa manga larga que dejaba al descubierta tan solo una parte del pecho… ese día no le apetecía para nada ir enseñando su cuerpo… además que parecía que llovería.

Llegó al colegio sacándose el suéter una vez entrado al salón. Los salones contaban con calentadores… por lo que era más tranquilo estar adentro… observó a través de la ventana y observó las nubes grises.

Tal vez ese día llovería…

La tercera hora que era la que llevaba con el Uchiha, no pasó nada diferente, solo que este último esta vez no trató de distraerle en ningún momento… al contrario… lucía bastante distraído. ¿Qué le estaría pasando? No importa… entrecruzó sus dedos y los colocó sobre sus labios a modo de censura… ese día sabría si era importante para el Uchiha. Se recordaba que era lo que había tomado en sus apuntes…

"Si quieres asegurarte de haber tomado su completa atención… trata de buscar algo que realmente le guste y ve si puede dejarlo a un lado por ti… con solo una vez que lo intentes será suficiente…"

Pasaron lentamente las horas de clase… hasta que por fin llegó la hora de salir… iría hasta su casa, esperaría a que se hicieran las cuatro y regresaría al instituto. A ver si su plan hubo funcionado…

Caminó de un lado para otro en su habitación tratando de que la hora pasara rápido… decidió conectarse al Internet en su e-mail y se encontró de que su prima estaba conectada luego de hablar por una hora completa de cosas triviales al fin pasó la hora justo cuando su prima estaba diciéndole algo importante…

"Sabes que hablé con Gaka"… había escrito… "Y me dijo algo interesante… creo que pronto podremos verlo…"

Quería seguir hablando con ella pero faltaba cinco minutos para las cuatro…

"Debo irme… hablamos luego…" y sin esperar que su prima contestara cerró la ventana, apagó la computadora y se fue pero antes tomó la chaqueta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que…

Estaba lloviendo…

-Demonios – susurró en voz baja mientras buscaba su paraguas

Se hizo paso a través de la lluvia… lo que tenía que hacer por Sasuke-baka… pensó. Y una vez más llegó el peso a su estómago al entrar y encontrarse con que…

Él no había llegado…

Saludó a la bibliotecaria con desánimo.

Se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una mesa… bueno que más… tocaría esperarlo… afincó su quijada en su muñeca. Y se puso a observar la puerta de la biblioteca.

Eran las 4:05 minutos… y él no llegaba… tal vez se hubo retrasado un poco…

-Hinata-san ¿puedo acompañarte? – preguntó un chico que estaba en la biblioteca y se acercó al verla sola

-No gracias… espero a alguien – contestó sonriendo. El chico se fue.

Las 4:15… ¿será que estaba practicando y no se dio cuenta?

4:30… ¿Qué tendrá Sasuke que me atrae tanto?

4:40… El muy bastardo no piensa llegar?

4:50… ¿será que en verdad… yo no le intereso?

"Si el chico es capaz de dejar lo más importante para él solo por estar un momento contigo es porque realmente le importas… la única forma es que él lo deje todo por ti es si realmente le agradas y le gustas"

4:58… ya sería la hora de irse… y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer…

-Sasuke…

"SASUKE"

Camina en medio de la lluvia con paso bastante apresurado… debía darse prisa si deseaba llegar antes al lugar.

-FB-

El chico respiraba entrecortadamente… el profesor los había llevado a entrenar al gimnasio… y ya había corrido bastante de un lado a otro tras el balón.

-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el Uzumaki… iba mal… si el chico le llamaba por su nombre lo que significaba que estaba preocupado por él. Sabía que estaba jugando lo suficientemente mal - ¡Estás distraído Sasuke! ¡Concéntrate!

-¡VAMOS SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! ¡VA A GANAR!

Los gritos de las porristas se hicieron presentes en el lugar que estaban practicando al otro lado. Pero también se notaban algo preocupadas especialmente la líder de las porristas que pensó si animándolo un poco iba a mejorar en sus jugadas.

-Lo sé – contestó mirando al rubio, ignorando por completo a las porras. Luego de hacer un mal pase por segunda vez ya todos los del equipo se estaban comenzando a preocupar…

-¡SASUKE ¿Qué está pasando?! – preguntó Neji llamando la atención al chico.

-Nada…

Susurró. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared…

Las 4:40… hace 40 minutos que tuvo que haber estado en la biblioteca. Pero no comprendía que era lo que buscaba la chica para con él.

-¡SASUKE!

El grito de Gaara llamó bastante su atención ya que el pelirrojo nunca hablaba de esa manera ni mucho menos gritaba… ¿Qué pasa…?

POM

El impacto de la pelota contra la frente de Sasuke hizo que el chico cayera de espaldas contra el duro suelo perdiendo por unos segundos el conocimiento…

-¡Sasuke! ¡Estás bien?! – preguntó el rubio corriendo hasta donde estaba el chico y arrodillándose a su lado… todos los del equipo hicieron lo mismo… hasta las porristas…

-¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Ino preocupada.

El pelinegro se sentía incómodo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto… Hinata Hyuga aunque no estuviera presente le estaba distrayendo.

-Déjenme… - murmuró firme levantándose por su propia cuenta el orgullo Uchiha siempre por delante.

-¡SIGAN JUGANDO! – Gritó Naruto sabiendo que el chico se sentía incómodo - ¡No he dicho que paren!

Después de todo… él era el capitán. Y debían obedecerlo. Todos volvieron a los juegos…

4:55… Sasuke se recostó de la pared levantando su mirada…

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

El chico no contestó al rubio.

-¿Qué te está distrayendo? – Naruto no conocía nada.

Estaba preocupado… deseaba ir hasta donde estaba la chica pero es que… el rechazo de ella le estaba doliendo…

Con que así se sentía ser ignorado… con que así se sentían las chicas a las que él rechazaba… sonrió… era un sentimiento bastante opresivo que le rasgaba por dentro…

"no te creas tan importante Uchiha"… "Tengo que hacer algo MUY IMPORTANTE" el rubio era más importante para ella?

-Sasuke… - esta vez la voz fue de Gaara quien le llamó - ¿Por qué no te vas aún tienes tiempo?

-irse para dónde ttebayo? – Naruto no comprendía.

-A un compromiso que tiene… - contestó Neji.

-¿?...

Sasuke no creía poder ir… después de todo… la chica tal vez ya se hubo ido…

-Creo que aún tienes tiempo… ella sabe que sales a las 6:00 de tu entrenamiento…

Eso era verdad… pero… un momento…

-¿qué dijiste? – preguntó a Neji.

-Qué ella sabe que salías a la 6 de tu entrenamiento… te dio tiempo para ir…

Escuchó detenidamente lo que él decía… y… entonces… ¿Cómo demonios ella conocía el horario de sus entrenamientos y calculó si podría ir o no?

-Adiós… - dijo al momento de comenzar a ir a paso rápido fuera del estadio…

-Sasuke-kun… - Ino le miró irse.

Esperaba que ella no se hubiera ido ya… Después de todo… parecía que si se interesaba por él.

-FFB-

"HINATA"

Salió de la biblioteca llevando consigo su paraguas… después de todo… no llegó… ella no le interesaba a él…

Miró su reloj de muñeca sintiendo la presión que el agua hacía a su paraguas… 5:00…

Se secó las pocas lágrimas de sus ojos y… no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien.

-Di-disculpa – susurró sin saber quién era.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó una voz conocida por ella. Levanto enseguida su mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros de él mirándole fijamente. Sasuke… - mira que no salí antes de mi entrenamiento para que no te vaya a explicar nada…

Fijó sus ojos blancos en él… era increíble verlo ahí. Mojándose bajo la lluvia solo para poder estar con ella…

-Lle-llegas tarde… - susurró sonando a la vez firme y como si estuviera un poco enfadada pero la verdad era que estaba feliz de poder verlo.

-No eres tan importante como para llegar a tiempo Hyuga – dijo con su misma voz burlona las mismas palabras que ella le hubiera dicho a él. Pero no se molestó… no se enfadó… porque sabía que ella no lo dijo enserio… y tal vez… solo tal vez… el chico tampoco lo dijo en serio – Vamos a la biblioteca… - dijo a modo de orden.

Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que le estaba obedeciendo… y que estaba siguiéndole de vuelta a la biblioteca sin hacer protesta alguna.

Apresuró un poco su paso para colocarse a su lado y así poder cubrirlo con el paraguas… no comentó nada… pero al menos esto era una muestra de que la chica si le importaba un poco su bienestar… y tal vez él… si se sintiera un poco interesada por ella…

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno aquí termina otro capítulo más espero que no me haya tardado demasiado en postearlo espero les guste a mí me encanto y enserio perdón por la tardanza es que no sabía cómo manejar el cambio de Hinata a Sakura y Sakura a Hinata ya que sus personalidades son muy diferentes espero y les guste

Algún problema sugerencia o algo que decir manden un review vale porfis jajaja

Ahora los agradecimientos :3

.

.

.

.

.

Guest

.

.

CrazyBlueFlower

.

.

hinatacris

.

.

Espada de Cristal

.

.

Gahina

.

.

Sasuhinafan por siempre

.

.

nere810

.

. Ignacia'MgSHN181

.

. Jessi-chan hyuga

Jajaja bueno gracias a todas las que me avisaron y también a las que me dejaron un review del capitulo anterior saben que me encanta leer lo que me dicen y que me den sus animos me encanta gracias encerio y espero que les haya gustado este cap.

Alguna queja sugerencia si me equivoque si no les gusto algo del capítulo por favor avísenme saben que me gusta que me digan todo.

Gracias por leer y…..

Me merezco un review?


	12. el primer beso nunca se olvida

Hola aquí reportándose Hinata-Kuran para el nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado este si es un muy buen cap. y además es larguísimo perdonen si Hinata no parece Hinata pero si se dan cuenta esta es la Hinata que ella siempre ha querido ser digamos que ya lo cumplió jejejeje bueno espero les guste a leer :3

Capítulo 12. El primer BESO JAMÁS se olvida...

"Mi... Mi... Primer..."

Hinata corría en medio de la lluvia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que se estuviera mojando. Se encontraba en completo aturdimiento por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

"¿Porque si eso era lo que quería...? ¿Por qué... estaba reaccionando de aquella manera?"

Su corazón latía rápido acompasado con la velocidad de sus movimientos. No le importó que estuviera lloviendo fuerte. Ni que se estuviera mojando por completo. No le importó tropezarse con aquella señora y mucho menos le importó quién era, o que algunos chicos que salían del entrenamiento se le quedaran mirando cuando pasaba corriendo por al frente de ellos, No le importaba nada... pero...

Disminuyó su velocidad al divisar en la salida del instituto la razón por la que se sintiera de aquella manera...

La rubia parecía esperar a alguien, tenía un paraguas cubriéndole y se encontraba sola en la reja... Por supuesto... tal vez estuviera esperando al chico con el que se encontraba saliendo.

Ino observó a Hinata cuando se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Se observaron por unos segundos en silencio. Parecía mentira que hubieran sido amigas hasta segundo año de primaria... luego de eso, simplemente se hubieron distanciado, las amistades de la rubia habían cambiado hasta que por fin olvidaron que alguna vez fueron amigas... La última vez que habían cruzado palabra sin embargo (antes de ese año) fue cuando tenía 12 años; aun no podía creer lo que a la que alguna vez le hubo llamado "amiga" le había hecho. Después de ese problema que había llegado hasta los directivos del colegio habían vuelto a ignorarse mutuamente, una que otras bromas realizadas por los grupitos de amigas de la Yamanaka a costillas de la ahora peli azul Hinata pero ningún contacto directo. Pero esta vez, tenían una nueva rivalidad... y la Hyuga podía sentirlo.

-¿Que pasa hina-mosquita muerta? - habló por fin la Yamanaka con voz arrogante - ¿por qué me miras de esa manera se te perdió una igualita a mí? O tan solo estás envidiosa?

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos blancos y decidió ignorarla de forma olímpica. Caminó pasando por su lado. Primera vez que no sentía ganas de tratarle de la misma manera como ella le estaba tratando. No por que tuviera miedo... la NUEVA HINATA no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba... pero tal vez fuera porque... por primera vez sentía que ella era la que había cometido un error y estaba dudando si esto del plan era una buena idea.

-¿Ese es tu nuevo estilo? - preguntó la rubia viendo que Hinata le ignoraba por completo - Me encanta... "nerd" mojada en la lluvia.

Hinata se detuvo. Ni siquiera le miró. Pero si habló de forma suave pero firme y decidida.

-¿Co-Como hemos lle-llegado a este punto en que nos tra-tratamos de esta manera? - fue lo único que preguntó - si re-recuerdo que antes nos lle-llevábamos a la perfección.

Luego de decir esto siguió caminando a paso lento dejando muda a la rubia que abrió la boca a modo de sorpresa para luego cerrarla.

Hinata corrió de nuevo. Deseaba llegar a su casa... lo que había pasado le parecía tan irreal... y lo peor de todo era que... lo que más le irritaba era que... No estaba arrepentida de que hubiera pasado. Es más... sonrió un poco... sabía que estaba mal, pero... no podía evitarlo. Su corazón latía y no era solamente por que estuviera corriendo.

FLASH BACK

Está bien, esto no es tan malo. En realidad es bastante agradable estar junto a él, no importa si es un baka engreído. ¿Por qué debe ser tan brillante? Kami… realmente es una vergüenza que yo… YO HYUGA HINATA este en la biblioteca con el cómo mi tutor. Por unos segundos quede embelesada observándole de reojo. ¿Por qué era tan sexy?

-Calculando junto a los horarios de un trabajador, tomando en cuenta de que si el salario laboral en las noches aumenta un 30 por ciento del sueldo minim… ¿Estas entendiendo? – se detuvo en su explicación y se giró a verle.

La peli azul se sobresaltó un poco por la pregunta de repente, pero pudo disimularlo volviendo su rostro un poco al cuaderno.

-Po-por supuesto… - contesto. Kami ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? Mejor cambio el tema – ex-explicas bien…- susurro.

Pero en cuanto termino de decirlo se arrepintió de inmediato ya que una sonrisa de arrogancia se hizo presente de pronto en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Por supuesto yo soy BUENO en TODO… - dijo con su tono de superioridad.

-…

Se me olvidaba… Sasuke es un maldito engreído.

-Olvídalo… - la chica volvió su rostro a un lateral para no encararlo. Sasuke le miro sin comprender – sigue siendo el mismo engreído de siempre… - tomo la mochila y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Sasuke le miraba fijamente.

-¿A quién le dices así eh? – Lo dijo de forma amenazante mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero entonces fue como si recapacitara en algo – Hyuga…

La peli azul observo al chico y sintió que de pronto se le saldría el corazón. Se encontraban sumamente cerca.

-Q-que quieres? – pregunto con voz dudosa.

-¿Por qué no me dices…?

"¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! ¡ESTA A UNOS CENTIMETROS DE TU ROSTRO! No te atrevas a alejarte ¿Escuchaste Hyuga?!"

-…como es que…?

Hinata tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta el tono de un jitomate.

-…sabes mi horario de entrenamiento?

Sasuke termino de hacer la pregunta con una ligera sonrisa de superioridad. La peli azul se quedó con la boca abierta. Se quedó en silencio escuchando las gotas de lluvia.

-¿Te intereso tanto?

¿Te intereso tanto?

¿Te intereso tanto?

¿Te intereso tanto?

¿Te intereso tanto?"

La pregunta retumbo en su cabeza una y otra vez…

"Este… este… ¡ENGREIDO-EGOLATRA! ¡NO PUEDE PENSAR EN PREGUNTARME ALGO MAS QUE NO SEA DE ÉL!"

"y yo que pensé que era algo lindo que iba a decirme."

"¡PERO NO! ¡Esto es para aumentar su estúpido EGO en su estúpida CABEZA de cacatúa!"

-Si piensas que eres tan importante Uchiha-san pues no lo creas… - contesto la chica con una venita de enojo en la cabeza era ya como la tercera vez que selo decía pero con un Uchiha había que recordarlo bastante. Al pelinegro se le presento también una venita en su frente.

"¡Esta vez tienes mi apoyo para bajarle el estúpido ego! ¡A POR EL!"

-Es normal que una escuche conversaciones de las demás chicas… y para mi mala suerte parece que el único tema que encuentran de conversación eres tú, así que no me queda más opción que escuchar de vez en cuan…

Miro a Sasuke esperando que tuviera varios tics en diferentes partes de su rostro pero al contrario parecía bastante satisfecho.

"¡KIAAAAAAAA! ¡TONTAAAA! ¿Cómo puedes decirle que el único tema de conversación es el?! ¡AH tiene el ego por las nubes ahora!"

-¡Además Naruto-kun también ve practicas contigo! – Dijo como último punto a tratar su orgullo.

La sonrisa del Uchiha desapareció… había dado en el clavo.

-¿Estas insinuando… QUE LO SABES POR EL DOBE?!

"¡SIIIIII! SE ENOJO….!"

-¡NO LE DIGAS ASI A NARU!

-¿Naru?... – un tic se formó en su ojo - ¿Te interesa tanto?

-¡Y a ti te importa?! ¡No creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor Uchiha!

Tomo la mochila para irse. Qué vergüenza… tanto ruido que había hecho con la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke y se había olvidado que estaban en la biblioteca de su instituto. Por suerte la bibliotecaria había salido y esta se encontraba vacía… ya iban a ser las seis por lo que pronto la cerrarí… ¿Qué…?

Todo fue bastante rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando paso. Alguien le había tomado del brazo, le hizo girar sobre sus talones, levanto su rostro de forma poco delicada y unió sus labios con los de ella en una casta unión de labios.

Fue consiente de la presión que ejercían los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos y vio los ojos cerrados de este… tenía una mano tras su nuca para evitar que se fuera y la otra en su brazo. Sus ojos perla estaban abiertos completamente por la sorpresa y era por que…

Mi… mi primer… beso.

No podía pensar ya que se encontraba en estado de shock. Que se relajó dejando caer su brazo a un costado junto con su mochila que resbalo hasta caer en el suelo. Una de las manos del Uchiha aflojó el agarre del brazo de ella para posarlo en su cintura. Y la peli azul sintió como los labios de él se empezaron a mover con suavidad sobre los suyos rozando a su vez sus narices… parecía que tan solo deseaba sentir el roce de sus labios con los de ella. Iba a dejarse llevar por el suave cosquilleo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo desde su estómago pero…"Ino"… el nombre de la chica se hizo presente en su mente y fue cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de él rozando su labio inferior, reaccionó alejándose de forma brusca del chico, con ambas manos cubriendo sus labios.

"SASUKE"

El pelinegro había abierto sus ojos para fijar sus orbes negras en ella que lucía una mezcla de susto y rabia y… un extraño resplandor en sus ojos que no pudo notar que era pero que contrastaba de forma extraña con las demás emociones, se quedó impresionado, nunca había visto aquella reacción por parte de alguien que él hubiera besado.

-¡BAKA! – fue la reacción de la chica que le dio una bofetada que retumbó en la solitaria biblioteca - como puedes hacerle esto a INO-SAN?!

Pudo ver el rostro de frustración de ella. Y como luego se iba corriendo del lugar. Escuchó sus pasos hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo. Sasuke se quedó observando por donde ella se hubo marchado, concentrado en lo que había pasado y en la reacción que hubo tenido. Era la primera vez… que a una chica le había molestado que él la besase... y le había abofeteado por la rubia?

"HINATA"

No se dio cuenta cuando aquellas palabras habían brotado de sus labios. Y es que...

¿Cómo hubo podido hacerlo?, corría en medio de la lluvia sintiendo su cuerpo bañarse por las frías gotas de lluvia pero no le importó. Aún podía sentir los tibios labios del chico en su boca…

¿Por qué me hizo sentir de esta manera?... No, No podía haberlo hecho por que... "Ino"

FIN FLASH BACK

Entró corriendo a su hogar y se dejó recostar de la puerta de entrada dejándose resbalar con la espalda pegada a la pared y sentándose en el piso. Sin importarle mojar el recibidor. Oculto su rostro en sus brazos mientras estos se afincaban en sus piernas encogidas a su pecho.

-Esto no debía haber pasado… - susurró – no al menos hasta el paso ocho… - se entristeció un poco mientras afincaba su cabeza en la puerta a su espalda. Fijo su mirada en el techo. El lugar ya estaba a oscuras tanto por que ya era de noche como por que estaba lloviendo – ¿Por qué será que todo me está saliendo al revés de cómo lo planeo?

Sasuke… está saliendo con Ino. No esperaba besarlo hasta que al menos hubieran terminado ellos. Ahora… se sentía como si fuera la "otra". No se sentía bien con esto… ahora debía esperar un poco más para poder sentirse cómoda con él… Después de lo que hizo: ¿Quién le aseguraba que no le haría lo mismo a ella si empezaban a salir juntos? Después de todo…

"No se puede confiar en un chico que engaña a su novia"

¿Quién diría que con esas revistas se pudieran aprender algo?

"Pe-pero… te besó… ¿no? (murmuró su Hinata interior bastante apenada después de no haber hablado durante todo ese tiempo)"

Hasta que por fin puedes hablar… se burló Hinata de la voz en su cabeza… pensé que te ibas a quedar en shock y aun no ibas a reaccionar.

"¡Y NO SERIA PARA TANTO! ¡SASUKE TE BESO! ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?!"

Sonrió sin darse cuenta. A pesar de todo… le había agradado. Rosó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, le había besado de una forma tan sutil, como si… quisiera sentir de que contextura eran sus labios. Había sido tan dulce que por un momento iba a dejarse llevar. Pero… Ino…

"¡PERO LOGRASTE LO QUE QUERÍAS! HAS RECIBIDO UN BESO DE SASUKE-SEXY-KUN! ¡Y NO SOLO UN BESO CUALQUIERA! SI NO… UN BESO ACOMPAÑADA DE UNA BOFETADA! SI dicen que el primer beso no se olvida… estoy segura que no lo vamos a olvidar! Y apuesto que Sasuke tampoco…"

No estoy segura, dijo pensativa.

"¡PERO SI CERRASTE CON BROCHE DE ORO AL DARLE AQUELLA BOFETADA!"

Pero era algo que debía hacer… es decir… Sasuke tiene novia, era mi deber hacerlo para hacerme respetar

"¡POR ESO! ¡TE HICISTE RESPETAR! ¡Estoy segura que nadie se ha atrevido a hacer algo así cuando se refieren a Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata lanzó un suspiro.

Siempre he sabido que la madura de nosotras dos siempre he sido YO.

"pero yo soy tu YO verdadero! Que quieres ocultar del mundo pero que realmente quieres ser! Ahora volvamos a lo importante ¡SASUKE-KUN ME BESO!"

Mientras su mente comenzaba a celebrar el gran logro en su cabeza por la emoción ella se encontraba aun pensando en las consecuencias que esto traería.

1) No sabía cómo reaccionar a partir de ese momento.

2) Debía hacer nuevos análisis para saber qué hacer cuando se volviera a ver con Sasuke.

3) Debía hacer modificaciones en su libreta.

Un segundo.

De pronto se hubo puesto pálida.

Mi… Mi libreta…

Miró a su alrededor buscándola. Esperen… creo que me hace falta algo.

-KIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó horrorizada antes de darse cuenta de algo - ¡MI MOCHILA!

"¡Mochila?! Estas diciendo que perdiste la mochila?! (Preguntó horrorizada)"

Comenzó a buscar desesperada. Debe estar por aquí… debe estar…

"ya va… pensemos… ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la tenías?"

Y recordó… el beso… ella dejando caer su brazo tranquilo… la mochila resbalando por su codo hasta caer al suelo…

-Oh… oh – fue lo que logró decir quedando en shock y con la boca abierta.

"Tal vez sasukito lo encontró y se lo llevó a su casa y te lo lleva mañana… no es como si hubiéramos dejado la libreta dentro del…"

Se quedó pensativa.

"LA LIBRETA ESTA DENTRO DEL BOLSO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Por favor Kami-sama que Sasuke no lea la libreta!

"Sasuke"

Luego de haberse quedado pensativo por varios minutos, Sasuke decidió irse, estaba tan entretenido que no notó que la mochila de la chica se encontraba en el suelo. Una vez en la puerta chocó con una persona. Sus ojos verdes le hicieron recocer en seguida.

-Hola Sasuke-kun – saludó la chica con bastante familiarísimo.

-Hola… Sakura – saludó el chico sin ninguna emoción como siempre…

-Ejem… ¿Podrías de-decirle a Gaara-kun que cierro la biblioteca y salgo?

-Mmm?... – le miró sin entender a lo que la chica comenzó a explicar de inmediato.

-Hoy vine a ayudar a la profesora Tsunade a arreglar algunos eventos para navidad ya que como formo parte del protocolo entonces soy la encargada en los eventos, y pues la señora Kishimoto me pidió que cerrara la biblioteca… Gaara-kun me dijo que avisara cuando saliera para que nos fuéramos juntos a casa – susurró.

-Ah… entiendo… está bien. Yo le diré…

-Gracias Sasuke-kun – la chica sonrió agradecida. Conocía a Sasuke desde pequeños ya que ella se enamoró de el ella lo perseguía como las demás chicas hasta que entendió que su amor no era correspondido y mejor lo dejo ir.

Sakura le echó un vistazo a la biblioteca una vez que Sasuke se hubo ido. Iba a cerrar cuando. Observó algo en el piso.

-¿Una mochila? – se acercó a tomarla. Le parecía familiar… miró a su alrededor para verificar que nadie la viera y con mucha curiosidad abrió el bolso sacando un cuaderno para ver el nombre del dueño de la mochila – Hinata-chan lo ha de a ver olvidado – dijo al abrir el cuaderno y ver el nombre de la chica. Decidió guardárselo hasta el siguiente día pero… hubo algo que le llamó la atención… una libreta… "esto también es de Hinata" la abrió sin pensarlo y se quedó impresionada. Vio la fotografía de un Sasuke que le devolvía la mirada. Y justo debajo de esa foto se encontraba un escrito:

-"¿Cómo CONQUISTAR A UN UCHIHA?" – leyó en un susurro claramente extrañada.

Pasó a la otra hoja…

"Paso 1: transformación" vio concejos, fotos, ropas… concejos de maquillaje…

-Esto es… - dijo esta vez con los ojos muy abiertos y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por a ver descubierto el secreto de su amiga.

-Sakura…

Al escuchar su nombre la chica se asustó y metió la libreta en la mochila cerrándola.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? – la voz de Gaara la puso muy nerviosa.

-¡YA VOY GAARA NO ME PUEDES ESPERAR TAN SOLO UN MOMENTO! – contestó tratando de parecer lo más normal posible. Gaara le miró dubitativo.

-Pasa algo?

-¡NO! – volvió a decir comenzando a reír nerviosa. Tomó la mochila y se la guindó al hombro para así poder cerrar mejor la biblioteca. Comenzó a caminar al lado de Gaara dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Traías eso? – le preguntó señalando hacia la mochila.

-Buen tu detective esta mochila es de Hinata-chan – contestó con la verdad mientras lucía un poco nerviosa – la encontré en la biblioteca.

-Ah… ¿Y se puede saber… por que estas tan nerviosa?

-Chicos! Por alguna razón el teme está enojado conmigo Gaara podrías hablar con el aun que sea en privado?

El hiperactivo rubio se dirigía a donde estaban ellos. A lo que Gaara no necesitó que Sakura le respondiera la pregunta de por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Ya se imaginaba que el rubio tenía algo que ver con todo ese comportamiento extraño de ella.

"HINATA"

Por más que intente no pude dormir en casi toda la noche… Y era principalmente por que no sabía dónde demonios estaba mi LIBRETA!

Cuando escuché sonar la alarma de mi teléfono no me extrañó que cuando me miré al espejo tuviera marcas de ojeras a la altura de mis ojos.

-Kami... - susurró - si Sasuke-kun no hubiera hecho eso...

"ahora le vas a echar la culpa a él?"

-bueno no tiene toda la culpa - lancé un suspiro y comencé a arreglarme. Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo comportarme en estos momentos. Quiero decir... mi objetivo era recibir un beso de UCHIHA SASUKE pero primero... debía hacer que él se enamorara de mí, y si ni siquiera hubo terminado con Ino - está bien esto que estoy haciendo? - preguntó a su reflejo que le miraba triste.

"¿has escuchado el dicho que dice... en la locura y el amor todo se vale?"

-No cuando yo soy "la otra" - se contestó desanimada - Sasuke aún no me quiere... por qué está saliendo con Ino – En su mente dejó de sonreír.

"¿Por qué siempre me debes hacer pensar?"

Miró por la ventana. Ese día también había amanecido a oscuras. Esta vez no había planes... no sabía cómo actuar cuando estuviera frente a Sasuke y un sentimiento de miedo le invadió de pronto. ¿Y si la antigua Hinata se hacía presente? se miró fijo al espejo. Sonrió.

La antigua Hinata no tenía el cabello azul. pensó mientras se lo acariciaba.

-Sasuke-kun... - susurró - lo que me obligas a hacer por ti.

Se levantó del asiento de la peinadora una vez arreglada y maquillada. Ese día se colocó una camisa sin mangas, junto con unos pescadores pero encima de la camisa se colocó un chaleco ajustado a su cintura como un corcel... ¿cuándo había aprendido a vestir de esa forma? Gracias a Temari y a las revistas se había vuelto una chica más femenina y ¿Por qué negarlo? coqueta. Se colocó unos guantes lilas para resguardarse del frío y un collar que tenía en nombre de "Hinata" gravado.

Solo rezaba a todos los dioses que Sasuke no haya leído su libreta.

"NARUTO"

-¿Qué significa esto Teme?...

Llegó hasta el colegio... en la primera hora solo veía clases con uno de sus amigos, Kiba, pero este no había llegado aún. Por lo que se sentó en un asiento vacío quedándose quieta de pronto al escuchar la conversación que mantenían las chicas frente a ella.

-¿A que no adivinas lo que me acaban de decir?... al parecer Sasuke terminó con Ino.

Hinata abrió sus ojos tal y como lo había hecho la muchacha frente a ella quién escuchaba a su amiga.

"¿QUEEE!"

-¿Qué? - preguntó la pelinegra no pudiendo creer lo que le decía. ¿Y quién no? Que Sasuke hubiera terminado con la líder de las porristas era...

-como lo escuchas... ¿Sabes Mina-chan del salón "A"?... estaba casi en shock cuando me lo dijo, cuando llego paso por el segundo pasillo que va a la bibliotecas y escuchó cuando Sasuke-kun le dijo a Ino que ya no podían seguir por que...

-Hina-chan - la voz de Kiba le sacó de la conversación que estaba escuchando.

" ¡Whaaaaa! NO ESCUCHO NADA!"

Lo vio con desconcierto y algo de enojo pero... Vio algo que le hizo iluminar el rostro y cambiar sus pensamientos de inmediato.

-¡MI MOCHICLA! - exclamó emocionada mientras la tomaba.

-Te estaba llamando desde hace rato pero no me prestabas atención... ¿Que estabas haciendo?

"¡Cierto...!"

Había algo importante que estaba escuchando antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿En serio...? - escuchó totalmente impresionada la pelinegra mientras su amiga asentía con la cabeza.

" ¡¿Que!? ¡QUE?!"

-Exactamente como te dije fueron sus palabras...

" Que dijo que dijo? (Estaba desesperada)"

-No pudo creerlo!

-Yo tampoco!- corroboró su amiga.

" ¿QUE NO PUEDEN CREER?! ¿NO PUEDEN REPETIR QUE NO ESCUCHE?!"

-Pero es enserio...

-No... - decía la otra.

-Si -volvió a afirmar su amiga.

"(Con una vena en la frente) Me estoy enojando..."

-Pero es tan increíble!

-¿Verdad?

"olvídenlo estas no van a decir nada... (Se resignó con un aura negra rodeándole)"

Kiba le miraba extrañado.

El profesor llego y Hinata se recordó que debía cerciorarse de algo. Abrió su maleta sacando las cosas que había tenido el día anterior... habían dos cuadernos... lápices... calculadora... goma de borrar... esperen...

Se quedó paralizada de pronto.

"(Entrando en desespero) LA LIBRETAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Vio dentro de su mochila pero nada... no estaba.

-Kiba-kun... - llamó al chico en un susurro. El chico le miró - Por casualidad... ¿no sabes de una libreta?

-Ie... Sakura fue la que me pidió que te entregara la mochila...

-...

Sakura-chan... así que Sakura-chan tiene la libreta. Lanzo un suspiro más tranquilo.

"sabes que cabe la posibilidad que otro la tenga no?"

No, no... La tiene Sakura-chan... eso espero...

La hora paso lenta... hasta que por fin llego la segunda hora de clases. ¿Qué? examen?! Kami... se me había olvidado!

¿Cuándo llegaría la hora del almuerzo?, ese día parecía ser eterno... ¿Por qué será que cuando uno espera algo el tiempo pasa más lento? y más cuando tenía serios problemas en los que pensar.

1) Estaba preocupada por su libreta...

2) Quería saber quién la tenía...

3) Si la tenía Sakura-chan cabía la posibilidad que estuviera bien...

4) si Sakura-chan no la tenía y la tenía otra persona (Por favor que no sea Sasuke)... debía mudarse de escuela, o mejor de ciudad.

"He escuchado que en Kyoto hay muy buenos profesores y excelentes colegios... con mi promedio me aceptarían de inmediato..."

No, no...Mente positiva... la tiene Sakura-chan... y si no... Pues... hay si estoy muerta. Kami... si la tiene Sakura-chan juro que no la vuelvo a meter en la mochila a menos que no sea estrictamente necesario.

"HORA DEL ALMUERZO POR FIN!"

No podía esperarse más... es decir al fin podría saber si podría mostrar su cara de nuevo en el instituto.

Vio a Sakura y sintió un vuelco corazón. Se apresuró a sentarse a su lado. Al parecer nadie más, de sus amigos, había llegado.

-Sakura-chan...quería preguntarte si al tomar mi bolso no encontraste también...

Claro- contestó la chica sonriendo un poco - lo encontré Hina-chan... - susurró. Buscó en su maleta y lo sacó. Hinata sintió un gran alivio al tenerlo en sus manos. Sonrió radiante.

-Arigato Sakura-chan me has salvado la vida! - dijo apegando la libreta a su pecho.

-No... No hay problema... pensé que... sería mejor que te lo entregara personalmente, por eso no lo deje en la maleta... por si Kiba lo revisaba o algo...

-Jejeje... - rio un poco agradecida - tienes razón, es mejor tomar precauciones te lo agradezco mucho Saku...

De pronto un frío viento recorrió su cuerpo dejándole paralizada.

-¿Sa... sabes... que... que...? – se sonrojo.

-Lo siento - dijo Sakura poniéndose nerviosa de pronto - lo leí... no quise pero me dio curiosidad!

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente.

-¡Buenos días, Sakura-san, Hinata-san!... ¿No les parece que es un bonito día? - saludó Lee al acercarse a la mesa - eh?,... que les pasa?

Llegaron el resto de sus amigos y al instante retomaron la conversación entre ellos, al parecer una que ya tenían pendiente desde antes.

-Desde hace cinco meses que no lo hacemos... - comentó Kiba.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con volver a la tradición... ya lo extrañaba la verdad... - aceptó Tenten.

-desde que la prima de Tenten comenzó el semestre no nos hemos reunido... ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a ser seis en el juego... - comento Kiba.

-¡pero con Hinata-san somos seis!

-¿Eh? - Hinata no entendía nada y justo cuando iba a preguntar fue Sakura quien llamo su atención.

-Hinata-chan... - susurro. Su voz era tan baja y parecía tan nerviosa que la peli azul tubo que acercarse- Me-me-me... yo... yo... creí que a ti te gustaba... na-na-naru...

Tanto nerviosismo de la chica hizo que Hinata no reconociera el carácter de la misma su distracción hizo que sus ojos divisaran la mesa de los "increíbles" donde se encontraban hablando, rodeados de un grupo de chicas como siempre.

Sasuke se había encontrado observándole, por un momento se encontraron los ojos perla con los negros, pero luego su atención se desvió a otra persona que llamaba la atención del Uchiha. Este observo a la rubia dijo algo que parecido impresionarla y de inmediato se levantó del asiento y salió corriendo del lugar.

Como si se hubiera tratado de acto reflejo Hinata también se levantó.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan... hablamos luego.

Y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar bajo la mirada de sus compañeros.

Camino por uno de los pasillos buscando a la rubia... hasta que por fin dio con ella. Se encontraba sentada a las escaleras llorando. Al ver que alguien se acercaba de inmediato se limpió las lágrimas.

-Ino-san...

-¿Que pasa mosquita muerta? ¿A qué vienes? - sonrió de forma superior. Sabía que ella nunca mostraría su debilidad ante alguien más.

Se sentía un poco culpable por lo que estaba pasando.

Si... sé que soy una hipócrita... por qué yo deseaba que ellos terminaran pero aun así.

-Aún no he perdido Hyuga - a pesar de que la peli azul no hubiera dicho nada, Ino podía entenderle a la perfección.

¿A caso...sabía que ella tenía algo que ver con esto? Hinata le miro sin comprender.

-Por supuesto que sé que tienes algo que ver en todo esto... - se levantó y se miraron fijamente - aun no me he olvidado de nuestra conversación... ¿Tu si?

_"Crees que el algún día te hará caso, eres fea y aun que te hagas todo para estar bonita nunca estarás a su nivel el siempre será mío así que grábatelo mudita..."_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Ino

_"Y- yo pu-puedo" _

Contesto Hinata a punto de llorar.

_"¿Tu?... una nerd como tú no podría...y te lo voy a demostrar, ganándome el corazón de Sasuke-kun"_

-No lo he olvidado... - contesto Hinata recordando con melancolía.

-Aun no estoy derrotada entiendes?... te quitare a Sasuke.

Qué... estoy perdida... esto... esta di-diciendo que... ¿Me va a quitar a Sasuke?

-No creas que has ganado. Esto es solo una ventaja...

La rubia siguió caminando pasando por al lado de la peli azul.

Aun no lo entendía bien... estaba diciendo que... Sasuke-kun... estaba hablando como si...

"¡SASUKE-KUN ME PERTENECIERA?"

Salieron de clases. Hinata aun con un aire de incomprensión rodeándole. No entendía... sinceramente no entendía...

Sus amigos le dieron un aventón hasta su casa. Al parecer los chicos de su "club de fans" aún estaban vigentes... ese día, tuvo que escaparse por que deseaban que se tomaran unas cuantas fotos con ellos. Tuvo que prometerles que al siguiente día iría a conocer al club y respondería las preguntas que quisiera.

Llego hasta su casa respirando de forma entrecortada... y se sobresaltó al ver que... ¿QUE HACE SASUKE A LA PUERTA DE MI CASA?

Le sonrió de esa forma tan sexy que solo el podía hacerlo y al momento la peli azul sintió que se derretía. Por qué tiene esa reacción en mí!

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? - pregunto de pronto como si no le importara el hecho de que estuviera él con la apariencia de un sex-simbol, frente a su casa, mirándole fijamente, y más atractivo que nunca. Si... por supuesto... esto me ocurre Tooooooodos los días.

"¡A que días te refieres?! ¡Aprovéchalo!"

-Ni siquiera me invitas a entrar...? - pregunto con aire seductor.

Hinata le miro dudosa como diciendo "intentas algo y te pateo donde más te duele"

-Es solo para hablar... tienes una mente bastante pervertida ¿sabias? - acaricio uno de los mechones negros que se colearon por su rostro.

-¿Pe-Pervertida yo?! ¡SI de-dejaras tus manos qui-quietas y tu mirada libidinosa no pen-pensaría mal! – dijo esto con mucho nerviosismo y muy sonrojada, apartándole la mano de un manotazo por su parte.

Sasuke rio un poco.

-En serio que me gustas Hyuga... pero si no me quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir pues me voy...

Hinata se sonrojo hasta la medula...

"Pi... pi... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii (aplicándole electroshock a Hinata que se nos va. Una luz y resucita) ¡ACABA DE DECIR LO QUE CREO QUE DIJO? ABRE LA PUERTA PARA QUE PODAMOS ESCUCHARLE!"

Sasuke ya se había dado la vuelta. Pero...

-¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para irte?... pensé que los Uchiha eran más decidido a lograr lo que querían...

Dio en el clavo... wow... parece que conozco bastante sobre el Uchiha y como dominarlo no creen?

"(sonriendo de forma maligna) No por nada he estudiado a Sasuke Uchiha... jajaja..."

-Bien ya entramos... - le indico el asiento frente a ella para que se sentara - ¿De qué quieres hablar Uchiha?

-Ya lo tuviste que haber imaginado... - Sasuke le miró fijamente poniéndole un poco nerviosa.

"No lo puedo creer..."

-Termine con Ino... - continuaba hablando con voz de indiferencia. Volvió un poco su rostro.

"En realidad lo está diciendo... (Estaba más que nerviosa y con las mejillas rosadas)

-Y he estado pensando mucho en ti... - le miro de reojo para ver su reacción. Hinata trataba de no parecer ansiosa pero no podía evitar dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa - y he decidido...

"hay viene Hinata... Por favor no te desmayes no te desmayes..."

-Que te voy a dar una oportunidad...

Hinata se quedó con los ojos en puntitos.

... (Un viento frio recorrió a Hinata)

Sasuke levanto una ceja sin comprender... había creído que la chica iba a dar un grito de emoción pero en cambio... parecía haberse quedado con la boca abierta. Bien... eso valía... no se esperaba que le dijera algo así. Sonrió arrogante.

Hinata con un tic en el ojo. ¿Que... que ha dicho?

"No pudo haber dicho que..."

"te voy a dar una oportunidad"...

¡En serio no pudo haberlo dicho...!

-Supongo que eso es un si ¿No? - dijo de forma engreída el Uchiha que pensaba que por el nerviosismo la chica no podía hablar.

-¿Que... que... - Hinata parecía en shock - QUE DIJISTE?- se levantó de su asiento mirándole amenazante.

Sasuke le miro sorprendido.

"Cortar... cortar... se lo voy a cortar al Uchiha!

Varias venitas se aparecieron en su frente - ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE ME DAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD! NI QUE TE LO ESTUVIERA PIDIENDO!

"KAMI! Este sí que tiene el ego alto para decirme esto!

-¿Eso no era lo que querías...? ¿O me vas a decir que tú no lo quieres?

"claro que si lo quiero! Pero... ¿No me lo podías haber pedido de una forma más romántica?!"

-¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE YO LO QUIERO?

"Mentiré hasta que no pueda hablar más!"

Ante estas palabras Sasuke comenzó a acortar las distancias... pero cada vez que este adelantaba, Hinata retrocedía un paso...

"kiiiiiiiiaAAAAAAA! Se acerca de nuevo! Algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien! (Si fuera por mi si terminaría bien- mirada libidinosa) pero este no es el momento de estar pensando en esto. Sasuke se acerca!"

-Si no lo quieres... ¿Porque estas tan nerviosa entonces? - pregunto con voz seductora - prácticamente tus ojos me gritan que te vuelva a besar...

-¿NO serás tu quien deseas besarme y estás viendo cosas que no son?

Lo volví a hacer... las venitas parecen que van a estallar en su frente. ¿Cómo es que lo hago molestar de forma tan fácil?

"Me encanta molestarle! Se ve tan kawaiiiii"

-Estas segura?... ¿Porque simplemente no admites que en verdad quieres que te dé una oportunidad?

"¡Y VUELVE A DECIRLO! SE LO CORTO SE LO CORTO!"

-JAMAS diré eso ¿me escuchas? más bien tu debieras pedirme una oportunidad a mí!

Este si es... normalmente son los chicos que piden oportunidades... y cuando van a pedir a una chica que salgan le preguntan "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" que es lo normal... no dicen simplemente: "te doy una oportunidad" como si dijeran en otras palabras: "Ya que tú quieres, te permito ser mi novia"

¡Pero que se cree? ¿EH? Ya le enseñare a... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... PAF! ¡POm! ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡PLOF! Kuso... eso dolió...!

Y como me entretuve con mis pensamientos no dije que fue con exactitud lo que paso... Sasuke se acercó a mí, me tomo de la cintura... iba a darme un beso cuando yo inesperadamente le di un golpe y por este él se calló pero como me tenía agarrada de la cintura me caí encima del...

Kami... eso estuvo cerca... si no me doy cuenta me besa de nuevo. Al menos horita no puede besarme porque está bajo mío...

Procesando... procesando...

"mmmm... a esto era lo que me refería en un principio... (Mirada pervertida, principalmente porque estamos cara a cara)"

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado como si también pensara de forma igual a su mente... lo que le hizo recordar que...

¡ESTA BAJO MIO!

Hinata se aleja de un salto y ve a Sasuke acariciando su mejilla mientras se reincorporaba.

-Golpeas duro... - susurro.

-Y te golpeare más duro si no te vas ahora! - creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón si vuelve a pasar esto... o si no... Me desangro por hemorragia nasal!

Un sonido en la puerta que indica que alguien la estaba abriendo. Ambos chicos miran el corredor que va hacia la puerta.

"¡NO puede ser mi madre!"

No... Esperen...no puede ser ella porque está en Ohio con mi padre... ¿Entonces quien...?

Una mujer de cabellera morena se hizo presente en aquel lugar... dirigió sus ojos rojos sorprendidos de Hinata a Sasuke ambos en diferentes puntos del salón. Frunció su ceño un poco ante esta imagen.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? - pregunto con su voz prepotente. Hinata miro a la mujer que acababa de entrar.

Al menos me ha salvado de Sasuke-kun!

" y yo que me había emocionado al tener a Sasuke kun aquí...! Bueno... aunque igual no iba a suceder nada... Hinata eres mala al no dejarme tomar a mí el control!"

-Nada, no ocurre nada... Oba-san...

"SASUKE"

Está bien... fue algo inesperado que me contestara de aquella manera a mi proposición. Siempre he dicho lo mismo a todas las chicas con quien quiero ligarme y con las que no y están mas de feliz. Ino hasta se me lanzo encima cuando yo se lo dije, y esperaba la misma reacción de Hinata pero sinceramente... me tuve que haber imaginado que ella no respondería "si" tan fácilmente... como dije... ella es... diferente.

Tampoco me esperaba el golpe que me lanzo al tratar de besarla, Kuso... si golpea duro... por suerte la lleve conmigo en mi caída... sonreí, "yo caigo tu caes", y debo admitir que... se siente bastante bien tenerla sobre mí.

De pronto se alejó de mí. No estoy enojado (primera vez que no me molesta que me hayan golpeado), al contrario, es divertido llegar hasta estos extremos con ella.

Me levanto con algo de dificultad... siento dolor en la mejilla donde hubo propinado el golpe.

-Golpeas duro...

-Y te golpeare más duro si no te vas ahora! - su amenaza me parece divertida... iba a retarle a hacerlo cuando. Escucho que abren la puerta. Me quedo observando el lugar donde se supone que va a aparecer la persona recién llegada. Tal vez se traten de los padres de Hinata. Comienzo a arreglarme disimuladamente, para darle la bienvenida a quien yo ya tengo marcados como mis futuros suegros... (Si, ya tengo en la mira a Hinata para novia y eso es algo que voy a lograr aunque ella no quiera, aunque tenga que jugar sucio) ¿Quien diría que Hinata podría causarme actuar de esta manera... que yo recuerde nunca me había interesado de esta manera por algo en este caso por alguien...

Sonreí, mostrando mi expresión más agradable para encarar a mis futuros suegros... Tal vez me presentara YO mismo como el novio de Hinata.

Y cuál fue mi expresión al ver a una mujer de cabellera obscura y ojos rojos apareciendo por el pasillo. Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa... ella... no puede ser la madre de Hinata ¿O sí?

-¿Que está pasando aquí?

-Nada, no ocurre nada... Oba-san...

¿Oba-san? ¿KURENAI ES SU TIA!

"HINATA"

-Sasuke es mi tutor en economía... Kakashi-sensei lo encontró apropiado... Pero Sasuke ya se iba ¿Cierto? iba a acompañarlo a la puerta. ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Sasuke estaba como si hubiese recibido un balde de agua. Y tenía la boca semiabierta.

-Oba-san? - susurro para sí mismo.

Hinata se puso nerviosa.

-Vamos Sasuke! - lo comenzó a empujar por la espalda. Sasuke se dejó guiar.

Una vez en la puerta Hinata se aseguró que su tía no estuviera cerca... lanzo un suspiro aliviado.

-Oye... - la voz de Sasuke indiferente le llamo la atención - no me dijiste que tu tía era la directora del colegio... -comento como si le tenía que haber dicho.

-Ni que tú me hayas dicho algo sobre tu familia... - contesto de forma cortante. En verdad... no podía evitar contestarle de aquella manera. - si pudieras salir de la casa... estaría bastante agradecida... - abrió la puerta. Sasuke salió y una vez que lo vio fuera cerró la puerta.

-Oye... - escucho la voz de Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta...

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha? - contesto a la puerta.

"SASUKE"

Se quedó parado a la puerta de espaldas a esta. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras hablaba, sabía que ella estaría escuchando del otro lado de la puerta.

-La última vez acordaste cuando y en qué lugar íbamos a practicar las clases... - hablo tranquilamente - Ahora me toca poner a mí el día, la hora y el lugar ¿No te parece?

La puerta se entre abrió un poco dejando ver a Hinata que le miraba fijamente de forma evaluadora antes de contestar. Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada y fue ella quien volvió su vista de pronto.

-Haz lo que quieras Uchiha... - contesto - pero de algo estoy segura... no nos vamos a reunir en esta casa entendido?

-No pensaba que sería en esta casa... - sonrió de forma enigmática.

Hinata sintió un vuelco al corazón.

-Como quieras...

Cerró la puerta una vez más.

Sasuke observo por unos segundos la madera de la puerta antes de marcharse.

"Cuando alguien se comporta como tú, tu tiendes a cambiar la forma de comportarte"

Y eso era lo que le estaba pasando con la Hyuga.

"HINATA"

Se recostó de la puerta... Sasuke como podía afectarle tanto con tan solo una mirada?... Iban a volver a reunirse para seguir con las clases... pero había algo que le había quedado claro en aquellos momentos. Iba a encontrarse sola por otras dos semanas más... y si no controlaba lo que hacía, no tenía seguridad de hasta donde llegaría con el Uchiha. Por eso llego a la conclusión que no podrían reunirse en su casa...

"Siempre me quitas toda la diversión!"

CONTINUARA...

**Bien chicos aquí les traigo la continuación de Como Conquistar a un Uchiha perdonen la demora pero es que las vacaciones los últimos trabajos que hay que entregar y los exámenes atarean a una xDDDDD **

**Espero les guste lo hice con mucho cuidado y hasta me costo mucho trabajo por que casi no me está gustando la actitud de hina u,u espero a ustedes si pero es que no quiero cambiar en nada a la historia por que asi me facina espero les guste lo hice pensando en ustedes y**

**Por favor me dejarían un review, los reviews aaaa como ayudan a escribir y subir mas rápido los capítulos u,u ya saben sin reviews no hay motivación **

**Buen haora si les agradesco a todos gracias por leer los adoroo bye me despido deseándoles lo mejor adiós :3 **


	13. ¿La flor del instituto y el sex-simbol?

_Hola de nuevo perdón por la tardanza espero no se hayan aburrido de esperar pero ya saben esta escritora es muy mala y siempre deja por tiempo indefinido la historia perdonen no es la intención._

_Bueno sin mas que decir espero disfrute mucho la historia asi como yo disfruto adaptarla a esta parejita asi que los dejo para que lean :3_

_Aclaraciones:___esta historia no es mía es una copia Adaptación de: ¿como conquistar a un Uchiha?" de lilian-roxan18 es una gran historia que ella invento y me ha dado el permiso de subir como un sasuhina 

Ooooooo alguien que fuera tan amabe de recomendarme algunos fics para que lso pueda leer no importa si están acabados o no solo que les hayan gustad y me los recomienden es que ya n le entiendo a la pagina y no se como buscar xDD bueno se los agradecería y mas si es con un review y si me dejan como un resumen se los agradecería aun mas jajaja bueno haora si bye.

CAPÍTULO 13.

"¿La flor del instituto y el sex-simbol juntos?

y... ¿Quien diablos es Gaka?"

(Seguro que muchos se hacen esta pregunta ¿ne?)

Estaba revisando su correo por sexta vez desde que estaba en aquel lujoso hotel, sentada al frente de su laptop luciendo tan solo una bata de bañarse y con una expresión bastante relaja aunque se sentía un poco culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, por supuesto que estaba teniendo un viaje de negocios pero nunca había tenido un "viaje de negocios" tan placentero, y es que… lo habían planeado de aquella manera. El matrimonio Haruno se había tomado algunas vacaciones después de ya 10 años; pero que ellos bien lo habían llamado "Negocios" ya que tenían que aclarar algo con su próximo cliente, pero considerando que ambos debían de salir del país a un lugar tan romántico como lo era Ohio no pudieron resistirse en usar esta excusa para alargar su tiempo de estadía y tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, para avivar la llama de su matrimonio.

Más sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable al no decirle a su querida hija con respecto a su planificación, y ella había confiado y no había puesto pretextos para dejarlos ir "solos" a Ohio. Revisaba su correo, la foto que su hija le había enviado hace algunos días y en el cual lucía adorable con su ropa de dormir y mucho más linda después de quitado los braquets. Sonrió para sí misma ya que era la única en aquel salón.

Kurenai le había dicho que todo marchaba a la perfección, aunque había escuchado su tono dudoso al decirlo, pero le había asegurado que todo iba bien con su querida y única hija. Lo cual creyó sin dudar pero… había algo que no estaba bien… había creído que a Hinata no le gustaba usar aquel gorro.

-¿Qué es…? – su entrecejo se arrugó un poco al percatarse de algo que no había notado y que en ese momento se había dado cuenta. Colocó que la fotografía se ampliara un poco en un cierto punto.

Hinari Hyuga pudo notar como unos extraños hilos "negros azulados" se desprendían por uno de los lados del gorro de dormir lo cual le resultaba extrañamente raro ya que la tela no tenía hilos de ese tono. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y supo enseguida de quién se trataba. Escuchó los pasos que se dirigían a la habitación.

-Ya despertaste… - dijo la voz masculina de su marido, pareciendo de buen humor – traje el desayuno…

-Hiashi… - su esposa interrumpió sus palabras – podrías venir un momento?

-Mmm..? – su esposo pareció extrañado pero al momento se colocó a su lado - ¿Estás viendo la foto de Hinata? – preguntó sentándose en un asiento tras de la mujer para así poder recostar su barbilla del hombro de ella y poder tener una buena vista.

-Si – contestó tranquilamente – pero… dime… que ves aquí?… - señaló un punto en específico.

-Parece… algo como negro… azul… hilos… o rayas o…. cabellos algo así – contestó sin comprender el por que se lo preguntaba.

-¿Negro? – preguntó como para que le confirmara lo dicho.

-AJA – dijo sin prestar mucha atención. La mujer se quedó callada y su pareja supo en seguida lo que pensaba – no te preocupes, tal vez fue un error de la cámara o algo así… - la estrechó en un tierno y sensual abrazo mientras acariciaba con su nariz los cabellos de su mujer - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a darnos un baño para después desayunar si?

-Está bien… - respondió después de pensarlo un poco – espérame en el baño ¿bueno? – el hombre asintió y se fue al cuarto de baño de aquella habitación, pensando en esperarla en el jacuzi.

La mujer sin embargo al ver que su marido se perdía de vista mostró algo de preocupación. Y yendo al teléfono del cuarto se dispuso a hacer una llamada a la recepción.

-¿Podría comunicarme con el número 2419035 en Kyoto por favor? – espero que le comunicaran hasta que escuchó la voz conocida – Soy Hinari, necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿Podrías pasarte a ver como está Hinata? Cuando la veas me llamas para decirme ¿bueno? Y me gustaría que le hicieras compañía hasta que regresemos. Me parece que Hinata ha estado muy rara últimamente, se pone muy nerviosa cuando hablamos por teléfono. Mmm… no, Es mejor que Kurenai no sepa, algo me dice que esas dos me ocultan algo, aunque… tal vez solo sea mi imaginación. Está bien. Gracias. Nos vemos.  
Colgó. No debería por que estarse preocupando por nada, después de todo, confiaba lo suficiente en su hija como para saber que pudiera controlar cualquier situación y que tenía la inteligencia para tomar las mejores decisiones. Pero, a pesar de eso, era madre, y una madre tenía esa segunda intuición de que había algo que no cuadraba… algo le decía que había algo… extraño.

-Hinari… - la voz de su marido le hizo salir de sus pensamiento y recordar que se encontraba en Ohio, ya habían acabado con los negocios que debían hacer, y lo único que quedaba era disfrutar de esas dos semanas y aún tenía muchas cosas en Ohio que disfrutar, no había tiempo para estarse preocupando por su hija en la cual confiaba además ya había pedido a alguien que se encargara de cuidarla…

-Voy Koibito (Amor, o amante)… - dijo de manera sensual sonriendo. Debía disfrutar el poder estar con su amado esposo, después abría tiempo para preocuparse.

...

Colgó el teléfono mientras le miraba con una expresión extrañada. ¿las cosas estarían tan raras como para que la mujer le hubiera pedido que fuera a vigilar a su querida hija?, sonrió. Sería divertido poder volver a ver a Hinata... solo habían hablado algunas veces y ya la extrañaba. Pensaba quedarse unos días por alla, después de todo ya estaba de vacaciones.

"Hinata"

Ya era viernes… el fin (Prácticamente) de otra semana de colegio, y aún Hinata no podía creer el progreso que había llevado acabo en tan poco tiempo. (Si, progreso) el día después de lo ocurrido con el Uchiha en su casa pues… los rumores corrían en el colegio sobre un nuevo romance entre las dos personas más populares de este. Por supuesto que estaban hablando del Sex-simbol Sasuke Uchiha y La luna del instituto Hyuga Hinata, Quien habían muchos que podían asegurar que se lanzaban miradas discretas y cómplices cada vez que se veían.

"¿Pero que…? Si yo ni miro a ese Uchiha!" exclamó mentalmente Hinata mientras escuchaba como algunas chicas aseguraban que en la clase de Francés la pasión flotaba en el aire entre ellos dos.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que esos dos ya lo han hecho… Después de todo esa Hyuga parece una zorra sin remedio además de que han estado muchas veces solos…

¡YO… YO… ZORRA!? ¡AAA PERO QUE ME VISTA ASI NO ME HACE UNA ZORRA!

Hinata tratando de calmar su mente y tratando de controlarse para no caer en aquella tentación de discutir con esas chicas se detuvo de pronto con la intención de seguir a esas hijas de… sus madres que estaban hablando improperios en su contra a sus espaldas.

-Miren… - Hinata estaba apunto de continuar pero fue su amiga Tenten quien le retuvo.

-No, Hina es mejor que no lo hagas… - dijo la china reteniéndole – Si comienzas a contradecirlas y a ofenderte los chismes van a correr de sobremanera y van a comenzar a decir más cosas…

Hinata le miró sin poder creérselo.

-Pero… me están llamando… ¡No puedo dejar que me traten así!... Están levantando calumnias en mi contra!

Hinata estaba sorprendida lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, y es que… la antigua Hinata se hubiera quedado con esos insultos pero esta Hinata no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esas cuerdas de…

-Sabemos que es mentira – contestó la castaña refiriéndose a su grupo de amigos – pero aunque te pongas a discutirlo con ellas, esos chismes no van a cambiar y se van a volver más y más fuertes y van a tener más de que hablar mientras distorsionan todo y lo exageran al máximo. Mejor ahórrate ese disgusto y si los rechazas y ven que no te importan simplemente los dejan. Pero no te pongas a gritarlo en medio de un pasillo bueno? No van a entender.

Hinata se quedó admirada por unos segundos por las palabras de Tenten. Y mordiéndose el labio asintió siguiendo a su amiga hasta el comedor… pensando que tal vez ese también sería un buen consejo para su libreta.

"No hagas casos a los chismes, a palabras necias oídos sordos: Si le haces caso a las cosas malas que digan sobre ti, ponerte a discutirlo con aquellas personas solo empeorará las cosas y podrían sacar provecho de dicha situación sacando más chismes. Después de todo, conocen a estas personas que acostumbran a levantar calumnias de los demás, y puede que ni siquiera presten ya atención a sus palabras"

"Mmm… me gusta ese consejo" pensó la Hyuga mirando a su amiga Tenten "Luego lo colocaré… por ahora… mejor no me preocupo por ello y lo ignoro"  
Se podría decir que todo ese día Hinata se estaba conteniendo de mandar a volar a esa cuerda de habladores que comenzaban a inventar cincuenta historias diferentes de cómo había comenzado la historia del romance entre ambos chicos.

-Tontos – susurró la Hyuga una vez pasado por al lado de un grupo de chicas que comenzaban a hablar rápidamente al verla pasar.

"NARUTO"

El rubio miraba receloso al pelinegro a su lado que se encontraba escuchando música con sus audifonos mientras movía su cabeza a un ritmo bastante contagioso mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

miró a su otro lado y Gaara se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros extraños de terapia, (Sus padres le habían impuesto que leyera libros sobre la psicología humana y la conducta) un libro bastante aburrido debía decir, pero que extrañamente al chico le gustaba.

Luego miró a Neji que se encontraba a su frente con sus piernas cruzadas mientras parecía ensayar de forma improvisada con unos palillos chinos golpeando constantemente sus cuadernos colocados en ciertos lugares a su frente mientras parecía que en verdad creía que se encontraba con una batería.

Una venita comenzó a aparecer en su frente... era increíble, ¿Como todos podían estar como si nada hubiera pasado?... desde el día anterior que se encontraba con una curiosidad que nadie le quería aclarar y ya se estaba desesperando, ¿Y como podían estar tan tranquilos?!

-¿VAN A SEGUIR COMPORTANDOSE COMO SI NO PASARA NADA?! - soltó exasperado por aquel silencio solo roto por el remoto sonido de la musíca que escuchaba Sasuke y el sonido que hacían los palillos de Neji al golpear los cuadernos. Tanto Neji como Gaara volvieron sus ojos extrañados ante la exclamación del rubio. Y es que... no esperaban que él se pusiera de aquella manera. De todos modos... ¿Por que se pondría de aquella manera? - me siento como pez fuera del agua y ustedes son incapás de decirme que ha pasado! - agitó sus manos al aire y Gaara agradeció que se encontraran en la azotea del lugar y nadie pudiera verles ni oirles en aquel lugar,por que ya fuera seguro que un monton de personas curiosas se hubieran reunido a su alrededor para saber el por que del escándalo del rubio. Que extrañamente ellos tampoco tenían idea.

-Pero de que estas hablando naruto? - preguntó un extrañado Neji.

-¿Que de que hablo? - preguntó de pronto el rubio incrédulo - De esto - rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un fajo de billetes de 10,20 y 50 dólares - 500 dólares ¿Como paso esto? creo que me he perdido una gran parte de la historia.

-¿Que? ¿Que tienes dinero? - preguntó Neji alzando una de sus cejas.

-Eso tiene una respuesta lógica,de seguro esos pantalones no son tuyos y por eso tienes dinero... - continuó Gaara mientras volvía su vista de nuevo al libro. Si se hubiera tratado de otra situación Naruto se hubiera reído por el comentario, ya que el pelirrojo lo hubo dicho como si de verdad creyera en aquella posibilidad. Pero estaban en una situación seria.

-NO! este es el dinero de la apuesta con INO! y ayer el teme me lo entregó... ¡NO es normal que él se haya rendido en una apuesta! y luego terminó con Ino sin decirme nada y luego.. esos rumores con respecto a Hinata y él y... y... esa indiferencia cuando le hablo sin enojarse... y... y... no se ha comportado como Sasuke y el bastardo que nosotros conocemos y amamos! y... y... está tan perdido en su música que no ha peleado conmigo en todo el día! ¡Además... ha estado ´pésimo en sus entrenamientos! - dijo como si se tratara del apocalipsis y fuera algo por lo que preocuparse

-O.ó – el pelirrojo y el castaño le miraron extrañados antes de compartir una mirada entre ellos. En verdad que... Naruto se lo estaba tomado con demasiado dramaticismo.

- ¡HEMOS PERDIDO AL TEME! - esto último lo dijo horrorizado.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí. y luego los tres observaron a Sasuke que parecía increíble pero que no se había dado cuenta de los comentarios del rubio. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos y se fijó que sus amigos le miraban fijamente. Lentamente y con una expresión que se podía comparar con el aturdimiento,el Uchiha se quitó uno de los audífonos de su oreja y miró a sus amigos.

-¿Pasa algo?

todos casi y se caían. En verdad que el Uchiha se estaba comportando de una forma digna de admirar,ya que nunca se había comportado de aquella manera tan despistada casi y comparada como la del rubio que le miró exasperado. y con una vena latiendo peligrosamente en la frente.

¡PLOM!

-¡Pero que diablos te pasa dobe!? - el grito del Uchiha no se hizo esperar cuando el Uzumaki por el enojo le había propinado un zape en la cabeza.

-¡LO MISMO TE PREGUNTO YO TEME! - gritó el chico.

-¡POR QUE ME GOLPEAS?

-POR QUE TE LO MERECES!

-ERES UN...

y los insultos continuaron y continuaron pero al menos ante esto se podía divisar a Naruto más tranquilo. Habían vuelto a sus peleas. y eso era lo normal para ellos. Sasuke si se estaba comportando extraño, y no había dicho nada a sus amigos con respecto a su comportamiento. El único que podía estar seguro del profundo interés que tenía el Uchiha por la Hyuga era el pelirrojo que ahora miraba la escena ante sus ojos algo cansado.

-¿Que piensas? - preguntó Neji de forma distraída al pelirrojo que bajó su mirada de nuevo a su libro.

-Que son unos tontos - contestó con simpleza Gaara.

-Pero debemos aclarar que es lo que esta pasando con Sasuke, Naruto esta preocupado... - Gaara no dijo nada - ¿Que dices? Nos reunimos?

Gaara se encogio de hombros como respuesta. Neji lo tomó como un "si" de su parte.

-¿Donde?-

-Donde quieras - contestó tranquilo el pelirrojo. Neji sonrió un poco, siempre contestaba lo mismo.

-En tu casa - contestó- ¿Mañana? - preguntó simplemente.

-Como quieras.

Gaara era un chico de pocas palabras,pero como decía contrastaba a la perfección con ellos, además de que había veces que el chico podría decir o hacer una broma dadas las circunstancias. Neji sonrió un poco y Gaara esbozó una sonrisa de lado al escuchar como Naruto llamaba a Sasuke "amargado" y Sasuke contestaba con su "Uzuratonkachi" habitual. No tenían remedio.

"HINATA"

Al día siguiente. Tal y como lo había dicho Tenten, los comentarios ya no eran tan descarados como el día anterior y esto alegró de sobremanera a la chica. A la hora del almuerzo.

Llegaron al comedor donde ya se encontraban sus amigos. Lee y Kiba estaban de nuevo lo que parecía ser una pelea a muerte por la última salchicha del día y Shino y Sakura trataban de hablar entre sí, como esperando que no les asociaran con aquellos escandalosos.

-Ya dejen eso… - dijo Tenten sentándose al frente de los muchachos y al lado de Sakura - ¡YA déjenlo demonios! – la chica en un rápido movimiento de los palillos chinos tomó la salchicha que reposaba en la bandeja de Lee y ambos chicos se fijaron en ella.

-EH!... eso es mío! – dijeron al unísono Kiba y Lee mirando a la morena, luego se miraron rabiosos - ¡Te dije que es mío! – dijeron de nuevo a la vez.

-Si no se ponen de acuerdo yo voy a ser quién decida – dijo tenten ya harta de esto.

Hinata que ya encontraba estas discusiones algo habituales se había sentado al lado Tenten y se dispuso a sacar su almuerzo. Ella llevaba el propio almuerzo de su casa. Y sinceramente se alegraba el no estar discutiendo por la comida ya que los chicos siempre compraban comida en el comedor por tal razón había veces que se acababa algo que los dos querían y que solo uno obtenía y por eso de las tontas peleas.

-¡Es mío por que yo lo agarré primero! – dijo Kiba.

-¡PERO FUE POR QUE ME COLEASTE EN LA FILA! – protestaba el cejas pobladas.

-¡Te consta? Te pasé por que te fuiste a buscar las llaves que se te cayeron… - contestó Kiba.

-¡CLARO! Si tu las tiraste al otro lado del comedor ¿Qué más podía hacer genio?!

-Te comiste las papitas el otro día!

-Y tú me quitaste el postre!

Hinata se preguntó mentalmente (Al igual que sus amigos) el por que se encontraban en la misma mesa con ese par que lo que hacía pasar era vergüenza.

-¡YA lo he decidido! – dijo Tenten llamando la atención de sus amigos que le miraron y al momento siguiente la chica se metió la salchicha a su boca y luego de un minuto en los que los chicos se quedaron sin habla y que los demás miraron extrañados a la castaña y que esta tragara la chica sonrió – muerto el perro se acabó la rabia – dijo con una sonrisa – si no hay salchicha ya no hay pelea…

-¿Pero… TENTEN COMO HAS PODIDO! – comenzaron a decir ambos pero la mirada matadora de la chica los detuvo.

-He dicho: "Sin-salchicha-no-hay-pelea" – un peligroso tic apareció en su ceja acompañado de aquel tono tan amenazante a lo que ambos chicos asintieron.

-Estoy de acuerdo…

-Totalmente…

Cuando la china comenzó a sacar su almuerzo sin embargo ambos chicos juntaron sus cabezas para conversar en voz baja:

-Da miedo…

-Si… me recuerda a su prima…

Pero ante la mirada de Tenten ambos volvieron a ver a su plato de comida.

Chicos - habló Sakura luciendo su linda sonrisa - ¿En que han quedado con respecto a hoy?

Llamó la atención de sus amigos que le miraron sin comprender lo que hablaba.

-Viernes- dijo simplemente shino. A lo que de inmediato todos dijeron un largo.

-AAAAAAAAAAh – de comprensión.

-Es cierto… no le hemos dicho nada a Hinata-san – dijo Lee entrando en cuenta.

-¿Dicho nada…? – Hinata subió su mirada. ¿De que hablan?

-A ver Hinata… - dijo Tenten comenzando a explicar – Nosotros teníamos una ligera tradición entre amigos… como ya desde prácticamente el jardín de niños nos han ido separando por diferentes cursos, para no perder el contacto… todos los viernes nos juntábamos en la casa de un amigo y nos quedábamos a dormir. Ese día decíamos todas las cosas que nos han pasado en la semana, nos poníamos a ver la película más tenebrosa que hubiera, o algunas veces la más mala que nos hubieran recomendado o la más graciosa y comíamos dulces y palomitas y hacíamos algunos juegos… hasta uno que es de nuestra propia invención…

Todos sonrieron un poco.

-Lo cierto es que… - continuó Kiba – no habíamos hecho esto desde hace como cinco meses desde que la prima de Tenten empezó de nuevo otro semestre y ya estábamos acostumbrados a ser seis en el juego… y como ya estamos por salir del colegio hemos decidido volver a hacerlo…

-Así que queríamos invitarte ya que eres parte del grupo… ¿Irías? – preguntó Lee.

Hinata lo pensó por un momento. Se sentía realmente bien que ellos la consideraran una más del grupo y una amiga. Ya que… nunca antes había sido parte de un grupo de amigos… sería la primera vez y parecía divertido… además… nadie notaría que no había pasado la noche en su casa ya que no había nadie en ella. Sonrió.

-Está bien… - aceptó. Los demás sonrieron amablemente - ¿Dónde será?

-En mi casa- habló Sakura – llega temprano – dijo Sakura de forma juguetona.

-Demo… yo no se…

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan – dijo Kiba – Shino nos pasa buscando a todos y pasaremos por tu casa a las 5 ¿bueno?

Hinata asintió. Parecía que aquello sería divertido.

Pero si pensaba que eso sería todo lo que iba a pasar aquel día pues estaba bastante equivocada, ya que justo a la hora de salida los chicos de "su club de fans" la interceptaron y le hicieron recordar su promesa del día anterior. Así que… tuvo que asistir a la reunión y se quedó sorprendida al entrar al salón (Mientras era prácticamente arrastrada) y darse cuenta de la cantidad de chicos que habían:

-¡Denle la bienvenida a la luna del instituto! – dijo uno una que vez que Hinata era jalada adentro.

-¡HINATA! – gritaron todos estallando en aplausos.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué… era?... habían al menos treinta hombres en aquel salón que aplaudían tontamente. Miró a su alrededor… ¿Cómo habían logrado aquello? Tenían afiches de ella pegadas a las paredes (Sonriendo, apenada, una en la que parecía estar corriendo) y un cartel que decía claramente "bienvenida Hinata" todo en color lila y algunos toques blanco.

¿Qué? ¿Qué?...

-¿Cómo… como… han podido…? – fue lo que preguntó la chica al que parecía ser el presidente de todo aquello un chico de lentes - ¿esto… esta permitido por la directora…?

-Siempre y cuando tengamos el consentimiento de Hinata-san… - contestó el presidente sonriendo.

-ah… ya veo…

-Ahora comencemos con las preguntas para nuestra querida Hinata!

Las preguntas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar e iban desde donde había estudiado desde pequeña Hinata hasta si tenía la expectativa de un novio. Cuando tocaron este punto Hinata deseaba que por favor se abriera la tierra y se la tragara.

-Mmm… ¿no-no-novio? – repitió Hinata sonrojada y llevándose una mano nerviosa a uno de sus mechones negros y comenzando a jugar con este haciendo que varios de los chicos quedaran embelezados por tan tierna hazaña y otros comenzaran a sacar fotos un poco disimuladas, (Hinata no se había dado cuenta de este pequeño detalle) – expectativas… ¿alguien en mente se refieren?... Pues… etto… no-no lo he pe-pe-pensado…

"Sasuke-kun tal vez."

-Demo… no es-estoy se-segura aún.

"Pero sé que se llama Sasuke."

-Po-podría ser cu-cualquiera…

"Siempre y cuando se llame Sasuke."

-Pero… alguien en mente en específico? – preguntó uno alzando la mano pidiendo la palabra.

La chica se sonrojó más. Que vergüenza! ¿Por qué debería responder a esta clase de preguntas?

"Pues… ¿Quién te mandó a tener un club de fans? ¬¬… responde que ya te miran raro!"

Decidió que lo mejor era mentir.

–La ve-verdad es que no…

-…No lo había dicho antes pero si tiene novio…

Alguien hubo interrumpido a sus palabras por lo que se volvió para encarar al que había hablado. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿Por qué últimamente le estaba sorprendiendo encontrándoselo en cada rincón eh? ¿le perseguía? Iba a preguntarle que hacía ahí pero el Uchiha continuó hablando ante la mirada atónita de los seguidores de Hinata.

Sasuke, que estaba recostado del umbral de la puerta mirando a la peliazul con su aire de prepotencia, esbozó una sonrisa antes de continuar hablando.

-Hinata es mi novia…

La cara de todos era un poema incluyendo la de Hinata misma que lucía una expresión, que estaba segura que solo se podría comparar a la expresión que tendría si Sasuke estuviera desnudo gritando que se aproximaba el fin del mundo.

-¡Qué?... – unos pocos fueron los que reaccionaron ante las palabras y otros hicieron claros sonidos de protestas.

-¿ES cierto eso Hinata-san? – preguntó el presidente de su club mirándole de forma que decía que por favor negara. Y Hinata le complació.

-¡Por supuesto que… - comenzó a decir al presidente – NO ES CIERTO! – completó mirando al Uchiha con aire enojado - ¿Quién te nombró Rey para que estés decidiendo por mí eh?

-Aún no se acostumbra a la idea… - fue lo que dijo Sasuke ignorando a la chica como si esta estuviera loca – pero sí lo es.

-¡CLARO QUE NO LO SOY!

-¿Por qué lo niegas Hinata? Si lo decidimos ayer en tu casa…

-¿EEEEEHHHH?... – los chicos protestaron – UCHIHA HA IDO A LA CASA DE LA LINDA HINATA-CHAN? – todos gritaron cosas parecidas. Y al momento comenzaron a hacer preguntas y otros a lanzar mil y un improperios contra el "maldit& Uchiha" y su maldit& suerte" rodearon a la chica comenzando a hacer preguntas y dejándole arrinconada haciendo un circulo alrededor de ella.

-Eh… chicos… no… - la peliazul se estaba poniendo nerviosa al verse rodeada – no es que… ¡ESCUCHENME!

-¡Ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente bueno como para ser el novio de Hinata! – se escuchó que decía el Uchiha en alguna parte del salón.

¡CALLATE UCHIHA CALLATE!

-No es cierto! Yo si soy bueno para Hinata-chan ¿verdad? – preguntó uno que estaba próximo a la chica.

-Pues…. No se…

-¡NO… YO SOY MEJOR! ¿verdad Hinata-chan?

-La verdad es que…

-¡te acaba de decir que no lo eres! – dijo otro.

Y una cosa llevó a la otra y se habían comenzado a pelear entre sí.

¡Por qué ESTABAN PELEANDO SI LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO LA TENÍA SASUKE? ¡BAKA SASUKE! ¡AHORA QUIEN ME SACA DE AQUÍ?, se preguntó la chica nerviosa mirando a su alrededor buscando una salida.

Una mano furtiva le jaló con bastante destreza y no sabiendo como la sacó de esa cantidad de chicos. Hinata miró sorprendida por encima de su hombro como ellos continuaban con su pelea olvidándose por completo de la chica que ya se encontraba fuera del salón siendo guiada por no sabía quién. Aunque si tenía una remota idea y lo comprobó cuando volvió a verlo.

-¡EEEEHHH! ¡ALTO! – dijo por encima del escándalo el presidente del club, todos se fijaron en él - ¿Dónde está Hinata-san? – preguntó buscando a su alrededor. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Oigan! ¿Y Uchiha? – preguntó otro cayendo en cuenta en lo mismo.

"NARUTO"

Estaba saliendo de los vestidores. Sasuke ya se había ido, desde hace ya una hora, tenía que ir a verse con su club de fans. Sonrió pensando en la razón por la que Sasuke soportaba tales cosas, y eso tenía solo una explicación "su hermano mayor" en el colegio donde estudió su hermano él también contaba con un club de fans y una y otra vez podía escuchar de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban decir lo maravilloso y buenmozo que era su hermano, y como él era un digno heredero de los Uchiha, tan emprendedor y amable y admirado y cotizado por las chicas y todas esas cosas que hácían que Sasuke quisiera vomitar. rió entre dientes, recordando como se comportaban ambos hermanos cuando estaban juntos.

Pensó en como se burlaría Itachi si viera a su "ototo" con su extraño comportamiento, estaba seguro que nunca lo dejaría de molestar, y es que... ni siquiera él, Naruto Uzumaki podía creer que una chica fuera la principal razón de aquel cambio en el Uchiha. Hinata-chan era bonita pero... Él nunca se comportaría de aquella forma tan tonta por una mujer.

Se detuvo observando que alguien se encontraba recostada de la pared justo a la salida de los vestidores.

-Hola Sakura-chan! - saludó a quien se encontraba en aquel lugar. La chica se volvió en seguida al escucharle hablar y al momento volvió su mirada.

-Hola Naruto-baka - fue la respuesta de la chica.

Sakura siempre se había comportado de aquella forma con él. Naruto ya no le prestaba atención, ella siempre había sido una chica de carácter fuerte y rudo era algo normal que se comportara así.

-¿Y que haces por aquí? - preguntó mirando al rededor - esperas a alguien?

-Naruto - dijo en seguida la chica mientras apretaba con fuerza algo que llevaba en sus manos -es que... esto...es tuyo - decidió extender al frente el paño que llevaba consigo.

-¿eso es mio? - preguntó mirando el objeto en la mano de la Haruno. que asintió de inmediato sin decir volteo para que Naruto no notara un rubor mas acentuado en sus mejillas. - arigato! ¿Y estabas esperando a que saliera del entrenamiento? - Sakura lo miro y asintio - No tenías por que molestarte...

"SAKURA"

Sakura se sintió sonrojar ante las palabras de él. Y es que... ¡¿desde cuando ella por cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el rubio se sonrojaba?!.

-¡No me moleste¡ solo estaba por aquí y me acorde que te lo tenia que dar, solo pasaba a dejarlo- dijo muy rápido más aún mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el horizonte aun nerviosa.

Naruto le miró sonriendo un poco y Sakura comprendió que era por que reconocía aquel gesto siempre lo había hecho cuando estaba nerviosa desde pequeña. Apartó su mirada al pronunciar el nombre del chico.

-Naruto... - llamó la atención del chico, este le miró fijamente, tal vez con más intensidad, pensó Sakura tenía toda su atención puesta en ella y eso era algo que la ponía más nerviosa si era posible.

-¿Que pasa?

-Naruto yo… - le miró nerviosa... - Yo...-respiro profundo- Yo…

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? - Naruto quiso ayudar un poco y era que... tenia que llegar a su casa temprano.

-Yo... - lo había visto y sus nervios no la dejaban seguir-Naruto yo... que-quería de-decirte... - bajó su cara no podía ya no podía guardarlo mas... y con las manos en el pecho... - Quería decirte... que... tu... - miró a Naruto que le seguía observando con una clara mezcla de curiosidad y aturdimiento, lo vio parpadear un par de veces.

-¿Que quieres decirme Sakura? Yo que? - preguntó tratando de ayudarle.

-tu... me...- sintió que moriria en cualquier momento. ¿por que era tan dificil...? No debería serlo, ella lo conocía desde que practicamente entró a estudiar en Konoha. Desde practicamente su primer día y... ¿por que era difícil decirlo entonces? La desesperación la inundaba, y es que sentía rabia consigo misma. ¿por que no podía decirlo?

Pero entonces sintió algo que no podía haber esperado venir. Las manos del rubio apresaron las suyas y Sakura subió de inmediato sus ojos a él. Los ojos azules del rubio se fijaron en los suyos.

Esto no podía ser verdad...su corazon latia desenfrenadamente… Naruto...el su amigo encerio le gustaba... y el... le estaba tomando de las manos.

"HINATA"

-Eres increíble Uchiha… - decía Hinata con escepticismo, refiriéndose a la forma en la que había logrado poner en contra a todos esos chicos.

-Gracias… - contestó complacido.

-¡No-No era un halago! – protestó la chica.

-Pues yo lo tomé de ese modo…

-Eras tan insoportable…

-Y así te gusto…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas. La seguridad con que el chico había afirmado lo dicho le puso algo nerviosa.

-No has protestado por que te haya sacado de ahí ni mucho menos por que te tenga tomada de la mano.

Y fue en ese momento en que Hinata se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas. La había llevado de la mano y ella no se había quejado. Grave error. Al momento se soltó del agarre y continuó caminando pasando a Sasuke.

-¡No-No me había dado cu-cuenta! – dijo en defensa.

-¿O será por que no te molesta?

-¡Olvídalo! – la chica se cansó de que él le diera tantas vueltas a sus palabras y decidió tan solo volver su rostro a un lateral de forma orgullosa. El Uchiha le observó de reojo, en serio que le recordaba en cierto modo a su forma de comportarse. Por eso sería que le gustaba… por que podía saber lo que haría a continuación. Como si la conociera desde siempre solo que ella parecía saber expresarse con más claridad… y estaba seguro que la curiosidad de la chica no esperaría mucho y que ya le preguntaría – Oye… ¿Se podría saber que haces aquí?

Y allí hubo llegado la tan esperada pregunta. Y la respuesta que le dio por supuesto que era uno "made en Uchiha" y en su ego.

-Yo también debo asistir al tonto club de fans que me tienen.

La respuesta no fue la esperada por Hinata ya que tenía una remota esperanza que hubiera ido para verla, pero claro que no, era solo por su estúpido club de fans.

-Ah… - dijo tan solo.

-Pero… me imaginé que tu estarías como yo con eso de tu club, y al comienzo es sumamente insoportable y… simplemente… decidí pasarme por allí y darte una mano…

Hinata le miró claramente impresionada. Sasuke… fue… para ayudarle?

-Creo que llegue justo a tiempo, se veía claramente que casi rogabas por que alguien te sacara de aquello – sonrió de medio lado haciendo que Hinata le mirara con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan creído?

-¿Tengo motivo por el cual no serlo? – preguntó irónico haciendo que la chica volviera su rostro a un lado y se sonrojara.

-Cállate Uchiha – tomó más fuerte su mochila y apuró su paso un poco para pasar al pelinegro-engreído.

Sasuke le miró de forma que bien pudiera considerarse indiferente… pero… la miraba. Y por este único detalle se sabía que para nada le parecía indiferente la presencia de la chica, se dio esta libertad de verla precisamente por que ella le daba la espalda y por que estaban solos en el instituto. Se concentró viendo como su cabello azul ondeaba con el viento, y su falda se agitaba en un vaivén llamativo. La luz carmín del sol reflejaba la silueta de la chica.

-Uchiha… - dijo una vez que había llegado a la puerta de entrada y sabía muy bien que se iban a separar. El chico le miró de forma indiferente, había metido sus manos en los bolsillos, pudo divisar el perfil de la chica – Gracias – susurró antes de dirigirse en un suave trote al portón.

Sasuke se quedó observando como la chica desaparecía dando vuelta una vez en la salida. Sonrió de medio lado. Iba a decirle que le llevaría a su casa pero ella era… bastante escurridiza.

"HINATA"

Dejó de correr. Hinata comenzó a caminar de forma lenta. Su casa no se encontraba tan lejos después de todo. Aunque tendría que darse prisa, faltarían dos horas para que le fueran a buscar e ir a la casa de los chicos. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera… la figura muy conocida de una chica que se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa, estaba recostada de la pared en una calle que estaba extrañamente vacía.

-¿Sakura-chan? – preguntó Hinata extrañada al percatarse de quien era aquella chica de cabello rosa.

-Hinata-chan – susurró en voz baja mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro.

-¿Qué… que pasa? – preguntó en un susurro. La Haruno negó bruscamente.

-Nada… - logró formular con una sonrisa – nos vemos dentro de un rato Hinata-chan.

Y diciendo esto se fue corriendo. Hinata le miró marcharse. Esto era... muy extraño. continuó caminando pensando aún en la razón por que la chica estuviera tan extraña... Pero su móvil que estaba sonando con insistencia pedía ser contestado. el número era desconocido, contestó.

-¿Si diga?

-¿Fea?

la voz que quién había contestado le hizo abrir sus ojos totalmente sorprendida.

-¡SAI!

¿Quién más le llamaba de aquella manera y con esa confianza tan nata aparte de aquel chico?

-¿Como estas? ¿Donde estas? hace tanto tiempo... - había estado sonriendo pero de pronto su ceño se frunció - ¡NO me llames así!

se escuchó una tranquila risa del otro lado del teléfono y al momento le prosiguió la voz del chico.

-He estado bien... algo cansado por los estudios... y... ¿Donde estas tu? - preguntó - por que... no estás en tu casa.

-Jeje - rió nerviosa - no. No lo estoy... estaba en el colegio haciendo... - pero de pronto entendió lo que le había dicho el chico - ¿Como sabes que no estoy en mi casa?

No contestó y tardó unos momentos:

-Eres inteligente Hinata ya tuviste que haber comprendido como se.

Hinata abrió sus ojos perla impresionada... no podía estar hablando en serio.

-No dirás que...

Hinata casi que podía asegurar haber visto una sonrisa en los labios ajenos de su amigo. Comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa.

-Ya estoy llegando! - exclamó sonando con prisa sin despegar el teléfono de su oído.

-No te preocupes... yo espero...

ya solo tendría que doblar en la esquina y... ¡Pudo verlo! Era alto, de piel pálida y cabello negro liso y corto moviéndose un poco con el viento. se encontraba sosteniendo su teléfono aún a su oído mientras veía en dirección a la casa, podría divisar su sonrisa a la perfección a pesar de estar a unos metros aún de distancia, pero corrió más fuerte sintiendo una emoción en su pecho, hace tanto que no lo veía. meses habían pasado ya...

-¡GAKA! - gritó con emoción cuando ya se encontraba a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

Pudo ver como de pronto Sai se quitó el teléfono del oído, de seguro por la exclamación tan repentina de la chica. Pero al parecer había comprendido que ya Hinata había llegado a donde él estaba por que volvió su rostro a ella con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, listo para recibirla.

Lo único, sin embargo, de lo que estuvo segura Hinata de haber divisado en el rostro de Gaka era una expresión que se podría comparar con la sorpresa mientras la chica de un salto se abalanzaba sobre él y lo hacía caer al suelo debido a su peso.

-Ouch - exclamó Sai en voz baja mientras trataba de reincorporarse, afincando sus codos en el alfalto mientras la chica aún no se quitaba de su encima y aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus rostros se encontraron uno frente al otro y Hinata seguía sonriendo con felicidad al contrario de Sai que le miraba con una extraña expresion en su rostro - Disculpa...

-¿hum? - Hinata le miró sin comprender.

-¿quien eres? - preguntó de forma directa.

Ante esta pregunta Hinata le miró extrañada. ¿Como podía preguntarle algo así? ¿Es que no le reconocía?, Pero entonces se recordó que... por supuesto que no le reconocía. Esto le hizo reír un poco mostrando su brillante dentadura al chico que se encontraba bajo ella. Alzo su mirada y dejó su quijada afincada en el pecho de él.

-¿Quién crees que soy Gaka? Si viniste a visitarme y ni siquiera puedes reconocerme baka, tu lo dirás en broma pero si soy más intelegente que tu - sonrió mas mientras sacaba su lengua divertida a lo que Sai ante este acto abrió sus ojos de sobremanera.

-¿Hinata? - preguntó impresionado.

-¿Quién más?

El abrió su boca, haciendo que de pronto Hinata sintiera verguenza... de la posición en la que estaban, aún se encontraban en la calle. Acostados, con ella sobre él mirándose fijamente. Cualquiera que les vieran podrían pensar mal. Ante este pensamiento Hinata se levantó del suelo, arreglando su atuendo mientras comenzaba a decir algo apenada.

-Siento aberte tirado Sai-kun, era por la emoción - de pronto miró a su alrededor - espero que nadie nos haya visto... pueden haber pensado mal... - se quitó el cabello del rostro de forma distraída - de todos modos no pudo controlar mi emoción, hace meses que no nos veíamos y Naomi me había dicho que ibas a regresar pero no pense que... - se había fijado de nuevo en el chico que aún estaba en el suelo con la misma expresión de sorpresa en su rostro - ¿Podrías levantarte ya? y dejar de mirarme así! me ves como si fuera un bicho raro.

Ante estas palabras Sai se apresuró a levantarse y arreglar su franela...

-Perdón, - dijo de pronto - es que me has sorprendido, no te reconocí y... - miró a la chica, se encontraba casi del mismo tamaño, por su menton. Pero... ese cambio tan radical que había sufrido sinceramente le había noqueado. El cabello negro cn tonos azules callendo por sus hombros, sus ojos perla ya sin esos lentes que ocultaban la belleza de estos pero que él siempre tuvo presente y siempre había admirado. Sus blancos hombros al descubierto con una camisa que los dejaba a la vista y se ajustaba a su estrecha cintura, y una falda tableada color negra muy por encima de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista unas largas y torneadas piernas y culminando en unas botas color negro. Ni muestras de la antigua Hinata en aquella imagen de chica - ¿Como...? ¿por que...? ¿Que has...? - a cada pregunta sin formular Sai se fijaba en su atuendo, o en su escote, o en su cabello.

Hinata sonrió un poco avergonzada.

-Solo hice unos pequeños - hizo un diminutivo con su dedo pulgar e índice - cambios.

-"¿pequeños?" - preguntó alzando una sus cejas.

-Bueno... no tan "pequeños" cambios - sonrió. Sai le dio una sonrisa cómplice ante esto - ¿Entramos? tienes que decirme muchas cosas...

-Corrección. Tu tienes que decirme muchas cosas

Hinata sonrió. Sai nunca cambiaría. Siempre tan directo. Pero tan solo Hinata estaba pensando una cosa "ojala nadie nos haya visto"

Lástima que su petición tal vez no fue escuchada, por que justamente alguien le había seguido a casa.

Sasuke se encontraba viéndole desde su carro. Había tenido pensado seguirla hasta su casa, solo para molestarla un rato y decirle cuando continuarían con sus clases privadas y cual fue su sorpresa al verla correr de pronto, aumentó su velocidad siguiéndole y se encontró de pronto con una escena que le hizo sentir celos.

Hinata se había abalanzado sobre un chico. ¿Quién demonios era ese? ¿Por que Hinata le tenía tanta confianza? ¿Que no se piensa quitar de su encima?, apretó las manos contra el volante con claro enojo. Pero le vio separarse de él y al fin levantarse. Y... ¿entraron a la casa?. maldijo por lo bajo. Si, estaba celoso de ese tipo. ¿Quien era? ¿Que debía hacer?

Se quedó unos minutos viendo la puerta cerrarse al ellos entrar. Sasuke Uchiha pegó su frente contra el volante. maldiciendo una y otra vez. Hinata Hyuga... ¿Como podía hacerle comportar a él de aquella manera? Era tan insoportable tener que sentir esa clases de sentimientos. ¿Cuando se creía ver a Sasuke siguiendo a su casa día tras día a una persona? Y él lo estaba haciendo ahora por Hinata.

-maldicion - susurró en voz baja. Odiaba a Hinata. Quería odiarle por lo que le hacía sentir. Pero debía preguntarle quién era aquella persona. pero sería otro día. Ese día ya estaba cansado... ese día ya no podría, aunque su sangre hirviera y lo que más quisiera era entrar a aquella casa y sacar a golpes a ese sujeto.

CONTINUARA

_**Woooow cada vez se pone mejor no creen jajajaja bueno a mí me encanta este capítulo al fin ya sabemos quién es Gaka muajaja el próximo capítulo se pondrá que arde va a ver se los prometo y hara si prmeto subir cuando es n meses después xD esperen mi regreso jajajaja bueno para ya dejarlos ir hay que ir a los agradecimientos asi que vamos :3  
**_

_**Gracias a:**_

**sasuhinafan por siempre**

**hinatacris**

**anita-chan xD**

**Andrea**

**aoi san**

**lluviazzz**

**sirone aphrody**

**nerea810 ****(ella al doble dejo dos reviews jajaja gracias x 2 xDD)**

**hinatacullen14**

**Guest**

**shiranyhappy**

**jazmin**

**muchas gracias a todas sn un amor conmigo espero les guste este capitulo porq gracias a ustedes sigo subiendo capis ajajajajaja cuídense mucho les deseo lo mejor que tenga muchos y muy lindos días las adoro bye muy buena vibra a todas :3  
**

**me dejarían un review? Por favor :3**


	14. la noche del viernes

Hola hola jejejeje aquí otra vez yo espero les guste este cap que este es uno de mis favoritos whaaa deben de leerlo todo yo se que les encantara tanto como a mi vamos vamos ejeje bueno ya los dejo leer espero les encante los dejo y a leer :3  
aclaraciones: esta historia no es mi es de Lilian-roxan18 ella me presto la histria para hacer una adaptación de sasuhina.

Capítulo 14. La noche del viernes.

Dejó el vaso con el líquido amarillo en la mesa antes de sentarse al lado del chico que le había seguido cada movimiento de ella desde que entró a la sala nuevamente.

-Traje jugo de durazno para ti… - dijo una vez dejar el vaso frente al pelinegro – Tienes suerte que no tenga de esa "bebida-basura" que tu llamas… - dijo divertida, se llevó su propio vaso a la boca pero se detuvo antes siquiera de tomar el líquido - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué de que? – fue la escueta respuesta del chico.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

-No, por nada… solo miraba lo naturalmente falso que está tu cabello – contestó. La chica de pronto arrugó su ceño luciendo enojada.

-Gaka… ò.ó ¡SIGUES SIENDO UN…! – Pero no continuó la frase ya que el chico le miró tan seriamente (Como pocas veces le miraba) que no pudo continuar hablando. Solo hasta que él se lo pidió.

-Habla – o mejor dicho… se lo ordenó - ¿Por qué te has hecho este cambio?

Hinata sonrió algo nerviosa.

-¿Te-tengo que tener una razón por la que cambiar?

"¿Este es adivino o que?"

- Oh gaka sigues siendo muy paranoico con todo – rió un poco mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios pero no hubo siquiera tocado su boca cuando Sai tomó el vaso con cuidado y lo dejó en la mesa a su frente mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella haciendo que ella tan solo optara por alejarse para dejar la misma distancia. Sai le miraba de una forma tan seria que le ponía nerviosa. ¿Podría él ser capas de sacarle a la fuerza el por que el cambio radical? Suspiró resignada y comenzó a hablar:

-So-solo quería… - No puedo decirle que es por Sasuke – Verme linda… - fue por lo que culminó decidiendo.

Igual… no era una mentira del todo… bajó su mirada apenada por haberlo admitido.

-Pero… - Sai habló de forma calmada - si tu ya eras linda…

Hinata abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendida… Sai… ¿acaso Sai le había dicho…?...

-Claro… pero que hubieran chicas más lindas que tú era otra cosa… - sonrió de esa forma tan estresante que sabía hacerlo… haciendo que a Hinata de pronto le brotara una vena visible.

-¡GAKA! – le gritó pero Sai se quitó justo a tiempo a una velocidad admirable dejando que Hinata golpeara el sofá.

-Ya conozco tus reacciones Hina-fea – dijo Gaka divertido mientras le sonreía.

-¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I! – lo único que se vio fue una mancha peliazul saltando bruscamente por encima de su mueble para poder caer sobre el chico pelinegro, que una vez más se apartó haciendo que Hinata cayera sin remedio en el suelo y quedara inmóvil recostada de medio lado como cayendo inconciente.

Sai sonrió un poco, pero al ver que la chica no se movía mostró preocupación y se agachó a su frente.

-Hinata… ¿estás bien? – preguntó en tono preocupado - ¿Hinata?

Pero como si de pronto su nombre hubiera causado un efecto en la peliazul una mano rápida se cerró fuerte en la camiseta del chico.

-Te tengo… - escuchó que decía la chica levantando su rostro a él y mostrando una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

Sai abrió sus ojos impresionado por la sorpresa que le causó. O Hinata había encontrado su lado maligno que engañaba? O ese cambio le había afectado de sobremanera? ¿O podrían ser las dos opciones?

-Me voy a vengar Sai – susurró de forma maligna… mientras se colocaba de rodillas quedando de esta forma frente a frente de él y apretando su agarre atrayéndole a su frente haciendo que quedaran a unos palmas de distancias un rostro del otro. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sai. No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de la chica antes, ni que ella dejara que estuvieran tan cerca de ella… en verdad… que había cambiado y eso no era todo… sintió la otra mano libre que se escabulló furtiva por encima de su camiseta recorriendo su abdomen y haciéndole poner más rojo de lo que ya estaba y la otra que había estado apretando la camiseta soltó el agarre para escabullirse detrás de su cuello de forma lenta y confiada… No pensaba hacer… ¿O si? - ¿Y sabes como me voy a vengar?

Sai, por segunda vez en su vida… se hubo quedado mudo. Y sintió que no podría hablar aunque quisiera.

La mano había recorrido su pecho y luego de esto sintió un leve jalón que le hizo volver a la realidad… pero que aún le dejó un poco aturdido, la chica se había puesto de pie de pronto y él se quedó arrodillado sin saber que hacer hasta que vio lo que la peliazul sostenía en sus manos…

-Oh… no… - se levantó de pronto - Hinata NO… - vio lo que la chica agitaba en el aire… un pequeño pincel… y no un pincel cualquiera… era EL PINCEL que le había regalado uno de sus pintores preferidos hace tres años y que desde entonces llevaba consigo como un collar. Y con el cual se ponía a pintar cada vez que tenía tiempo o que estaba aburrido o que se inspiraba… y Hinata no podía estarse metiendo con algo tan sagrado como eso…

-Creo que la voy a meter en cloro… ¿O que crees que sirve para hacer que la madera se dañe más rápido…? A…. pero… - la agarró peligrosamente con sus dos manos – creo que si se ejerce presión podría hacer… "Crack"

-¡HINATA! ¡REGRESA ACA!

Pero ya era muy tarde… de la peliazul solo quedaba el viento por que ya se había dado a la fuga hasta el segundo piso… y unos dos segundos más tarde un Sai totalmente impresionado se encontraba persiguiéndole.

"SASUKE"

Llegó a su casa con un humor de los mil demonios… al contrario de ignorar al montón de sirvientes que ofrecían sus servicios comenzó a "gruñir" si, efectivamente el "Señorito Sasuke" Como le decían sus sirvientes, prácticamente gruñía a cada persona que se le acercaba y una de ellas se puso a llorar cuando el "Señorito Sasuke" le gritó por interrumpir en la cosa importante que estaba haciendo en su habitación luego de que hubo dicho que no le molestaran, pero había una buena razón por la que le hubieron molestado. Su padre le llamaba a su despacho y a este no le hizo mucha gracia cuando escuchó los sollozos de la sirvienta cuando pasaba por al frente de su despacho.

-Sabes que no me gustan que se escuche sonido alguno en esta casa – dijo su padre con voz amenazante y prepotente una vez que Sasuke entró al estudio – así que… vuelves a ser el causante de algún sonido y ten por seguro que te quitaré la tarjeta de crédito por un año… ¿entendido?

El señor Uchiha en ningún momento se digno en mirar a su hijo… se encontraba revisando lo que parecía unos papeles importantes así que no pudo notar como el Uchiha menor volteaba sus ojos de forma cansada.

-Entendido padre – contestó como comúnmente lo hacía. Aunque sabía a la perfección que cuando su padre no le miraba a los ojos era por que en realidad no veía importante lo que decía y poca importancia le daba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer su hijo, solo lo hacía para aparentar que estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su hijo menor, pero Sasuke sabía a la perfección que mientras no le causara problemas y fuera un alumno modelo en el colegio todo estaba bien.

-Tu madre quiere que la acompañes este fin de semana en la noche a la exhibición de artes.

-Hai – contestó aburrido.

-Y tus tíos llegarán dentro de dos semanas, se quedaran durante las navidades…

-Hai…

-Y… - ahora si el señor Uchiha levantó su vista y la fijó en la de Sasuke – Vienen para el evento de "año nuevo"

Sasuke se inmutó a lo más sencillo, no hacer nada. De nada valía protestar, de nada valía intentar decirle NO a su padre, por que… no serviría.

-¿Me has escuchado? – preguntó claramente de forma autoritaria. Sasuke pensó en protestar pero la mirada fría de su padre le hizo retroceder en su decisión al instante.

-Hai – contestó bajo.

-Eso era todo… debía mantenerte al tanto – volvió a fijar sus ojos en los papeles que había decidido firmar.

-Entonces me retiro – contestó el chico, dirigiéndose a la puerta pero…

-Tu hermano llega este fin de semana, algo como que ya está de vacaciones fue lo que mencionó…

Sasuke desvió su mirada a su padre con clara mueca que podría considerarse de fastidio pero cuando contestó lo hizo igual que antes.

-Hai.

Y se marchó. De nada valía protestar a su padre.

"HINATA"

Hinata reía a carcajadas. Y es que… gaka estaba como desesperado, en verdad creía que ella iba a hacer algo malo con su pincel… ¿pero como podía hacerle algo malo si sabía que para gaka aquel pincel era su vida?

"no tengo tanta maldad"

-Hay Gaka en realidad crees que voy a poder hacerle…? OHI! – y sin querer se tropezó la silla tras ella al momento que se encontraban en su habitación habían llegado allí casi sin darse cuenta, pero por estar viendo al chico pelinegro no había notado la silla tras ella y cayó de espaldas… pero gracias a kami o a alguna fuerza divina estaba su cómoda cama tras por lo que no tuvo problema en caer en ella.

-¡Está bien?! – preguntó Sai de pronto entrando a la habitación con aire asustado.

-Ha-hai, Sai estoy bien… - contestó la peliazul sobando su pie pero al ver que este tomaba el objeto a su lado entrecerró los ojos - ¡SAI! – y le dio un almohadazo en plena cara. Sai sonrió pero sin esa sonrisa falsa que siempre le distinguía si no con una sonrisa verdadera que Hinata era una de esas pocas personas que la disfrutaba.

Y no fue si no en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Con sus cuerpos bastante juntos y ambos en su cama.

-¿Y… como te ha ido en el colegio de artes? – preguntó Hinata levantándose de pronto de la cama para mantenerse alejada del chico. Este tan solo se le quedó mirando y luego de unos segundos contestó al ver que tomaba asiento en una silla al otro lado de la habitación…

-Me parece que bien… los profesores siempre me están alabando por mi talento. – contestó sin darle mucha importancia - y… ¿tus padres?

-Están en un viaje…

-¿Estás sola entonces? – alzó una ceja.

-Hai.

-¿Y desde cuando más o menos te hiciste "eso"? – señaló el cabello y el vestuario… Hinata se cubrió un poco más las piernas apenadas al ver como este mostraba una pequeña abertura por donde de seguro se le podía ver algo "más" de Hinata de lo que quisiera mostrar al haber cruzado las piernas. Pero en seguida volvió a juntar sus piernas en una posición normal.

-Casi dos semanas… - contestó apenada.

-¿Y desde cuando se fueron tus padres?

Hinata cayó en cuenta en lo que él estaba tratando de hacer. Así que apartó su mirada de los ojos negros de él y contestó en susurro.

-Dos semanas…

Guardaron silencio.

-Es decir…

" ya sabe"

– Que tus padres no saben de esto ¿no es así?

" ¡BINGO!, Kami ¿Por qué no me diste un amigo tonto?"

– me lo tuve que haber imaginado… Después de todo… tus padres nunca dejarían que te hicieras semejante locura.

-¡NO… no es una locura! – Contestó Hinata de pronto apenada.

"Si lo es… pero no voy a admitirlo…"

-¡Yo… yo solo quería cambiar! – continuó.

" Por que antes me veía como nerd."

-Quería… que se dieran cuenta que existo!

" aunque ahora ya se me fue de las manos con eso del club y con Sasuke."

-¡Pero… estoy muy orgullosa de mi cambio! Y no me arrepiento!

"al contrario… ¡ME ENCANTA!"

Sai se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta ella y se agachó un poco para acercar sus rostros lo siguiente que hizo fue apartar el mechón negro que caía por sus ojos y colocarlo tras su oreja.

-Yo me di cuenta que existías además que… eras una gran persona y… y pues… - dejó de hablar, Hinata le miraba impresionada. Gaka nunca le había hablado de aquella forma tan suave, siempre le hablaba con ironías y… ¿Por qué me mira así?

Pero antes de poder analizar la mirada de Sai, sonó el timbre de su teléfono. Una muestra de que le estaban llamando.

"¡Bendito Teléfono celular!" alabó mentalmente, la situación ya se estaba volviendo rara y no quería pensar más de la cuenta para no pensar "mal" de aquella situación. Sai se hubo alejado y ella sacó el teléfono que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su falda.

-¿Diga? – contestó Hinata al acercarse el teléfono.

-Hinata-san… - Era Lee – Tan solo te llamaba para decirte que dentro de hora y media te pasamos buscando…

"¡Cierto que tendría que encontrarse con los chicos se había olvidado!"

-Ah si… ya arreglo mis cosas ¿necesitan que lleve algo?

-No, no… - contestó Lee pero pareció pensárselo y cambió de idea – bueno… si. 15 dólares al menos…

-¿Dinero? ¿Por qué? – Hinata lució extrañada… se fijó en Sai que se había encontrado viéndole pero al encontrarse con los ojos blancos de la chica la desvió de pronto comenzando a inspeccionar el lugar.

-Es para…

Pero no pudo escuchar más por que se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo empalidecer. Sai… se encontraba viendo "algo" en su escritorio… "algo" que no quería que nadie viera… "algo" privado en el que se incluía a cierto pelinegro…

-¡SAI NOOOOOOO! – corrió hasta donde estaba el chico antes de que este tomara la foto que se encontraba pegada al frente de su escritorio. Logró interponerse justo a tiempo en medio del escritorio y él. Sai le miró fijamente como inspeccionándole pero entonces entrecerró sus ojos como decidiéndose a hablar.

-¿quién es el niño? – preguntó luego de analizar mentalmente la fotografía del chibi que había visto.

-¿El niño? ¿Qué niño? – preguntó la chica como si no comprendiera lo que decía.

-El niño que tienes pegado en el almanaque… - contestó con tranquilidad… - y viéndolo bien… ¿Qué tienes escrito en el calenda…?

-¡El-el niño es un her-hermano de una a-amiga! – contestó en seguida desesperada tratando de que el chico no siguiera fijándose en la foto ni mucho menos en el calendario que tenía y el que decía cosas… comprometedoras – Que… es que… me pa-pareció muy lindo!

-¬¬… - le miró desconfiado.

-y… pues… - continuó algo nerviosa - mi a-amiga lo dejó un día que vi-vino a visitarme y yo… para acor-acodarme decidí pegarlo allí así de ese mo-modo cuando re-regrese no se me o-olvida devolvérselo…

-¬¬… - el chico le miró – Ya había pensado que eras una pedófila.

-O.ó! ¡SAI! – casi se desmaya por a ver echo que el chico pensara algo tan… enfermo cuando…

-¿Dijiste amiga? – una sonrisa afloró en los labios del joven – No me digas que tienes "amigas"

Y toda la pena desapareció y es que… Sai sabía como ella era de tímida y que casi nunca hablaba con nadie y el escucharle decir aquello significaba que al fin había dejado su nerviosismo de lado, cosa que Sai y Naomi prácticamente habían rogado por que pasara.

-¡Si… tengo bastantes amigos! – contestó – siempre estamos juntos a la hora del receso… somos seis en total… Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Shino y yo – había levantado sus dedos a cada mención y comenzó a explicar emocionada sobre cada uno mientras Sai tan solo sonreía escuchando cada explicación de la chica con sumo interés aunque parecía que algunas veces quería interrumpirle para decir algo pero no lo hacía – lo que me recuerda… ¡tan solo me queda 1 hora para arreglarme! – miró su reloj horrorizada y sacó a arrastras a Sai de su habitación alegando que debía bañarse, vestirse y demás.

Sai quedó bastante aturdido fuera de su cuarto… mientras miraba la puerta con cara de estúpido.

-Ni siquiera dejó que se lo dijera… - fue lo que susurró pero suspirando resignado habló - ¿Hinata?... ¿No has comido verdad? – preguntó.

-Ie… - contestó la chica desde dentro.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un sándwich?

-Si quieres… - contestó Hinata. El chico volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a la cocina… había perdido otra perfecta oportunidad.

Hinata se dejó caer al suelo sentada. Eso había estado cerca. Gracias a kami que esa excusa del hermano de su amiga hubo funcionado… hubiera sido bastante extraño… (Más que ahora) decirle que esa era la foto del chico que le gustaba cuando niño… (No era que estuviera mentalmente enferma por tener una foto de él de niño o algo…)

" Lo aclaro solo por si piensan que estoy loca…"

Y fue cuando decidió guardar la foto dentro de su escritorio… estaría más seguro en ese lugar, no vaya a ser que alguien más entrara y reconociera la fotografía de Sasuke.

Sai le estaba comentando de los amigos que había hecho en la universidad de artes plásticas y que había conocido a un chico de nombre Deidara que por una casualidad de la vida resultaba ser el mejor amigo de su primo.

-¿Y… desde cuando no hablas con Naomi? – preguntó Hinata curiosa. Sabía los sentimientos de su prima hacia Sai… - ¿no… han hablado últimamente de algo importante? – Sai alzó su ceja interrogatorio.

-¿De que cosa importante? – preguntó. A lo que Hinata sonrió tranquilamente.

-Nada… yo aquí preguntando – rió un poco. ¿Cómo era posible que Sai no se diera cuenta de que su querida prima y por ende la mejor amiga del chico estaba colada por él?

Sai le comentó que no había visto a Naomi desde que fue un día hasta la universidad donde estudiaba su prima. Dijo que prácticamente hizo lo mismo que había hecho Hinata. Pero que estaba tal y como lo recordaba y no había hecho un cambio tan… "Radical"

Hinata rió un poco… Si él supiera que ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Naomi. Tal vez Sai le vio tan pensativa que le preguntó.

-¿Y que estás pensando hacer? – preguntó Sai una vez que la chica se encontraba comiendo el sándwich que él le había preparado… se encontraba con el cabello húmedo cayendo lacio hasta sus hombros y fijó sus ojos blancos algo entre aturdida y nerviosa en el pelinegro.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó pensando que se refería a ¿Cuál es tu próximo plan con Sasuke?

-¿Qué… que estas pensando hacer con tus amigos hoy?

-Ahhh… - y Hinata se sintió más tranquila comenzando a relatar que era lo que harían… - pero lo que me pareció extraño es por que me dijeron que llevaran 15 dólares – culminó por fin.

Sai mordió su pan pensativo… Sin mencionar nada.

-¿Hinata?... – decidió hablar – dijiste que unos amigos tuyos se llaman Kiba Inuzuka y Rock Lee ¿no?

-Hai – contestó la chica sin darle mucha importancia… estaba pensando en algo más, como si debiera mencionarle al chico que tenía un club de admiradores en el colegio.

-Pues… ¿Sabías que yo…

El sonido de la bocina de un auto cortó sus palabras.

-¿Eh? – preguntó extrañada.

-Que yo…

El mismo sonido cortó sus palabras.

Sai miró enojado a un lado de donde venía el sonido. Es que… ¿Qué demonios… no iba a dejarle hablar…?

-Creo que es aquí… - comentó luego de un rato. Al escuchar la tercera vez la bendita bocina.

-¡SI! – se acordó la peliazul – cierto que vienen a buscarme… - corrió hasta la puerta y se asomó para ver el auto de Shino estacionado frente a su casa y a Tenten saludándole con la mano.

Hinata buscó sus cosas, y salió junto a Sai.

-¿Y cuando te vas Gaka? – se olvidó que ni siquiera le había preguntado eso.

-Después de año nuevo… - contestó.

-¿En serio? –Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida fijándose en él una vez que cerraba su puerta con llave – es decir que podemos vernos más seguido ¿no?

Sai sonrió.

-¿Mañana? – preguntó haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera.

-Bueno… pensaba estudiar por que esta semana comienzan los exámenes pero… - miró a Sai que le miraba fijamente – puedo dejarlo para el domingo… - sonrió tranquila abriendo la reja y saliendo junto con Sai.

-Hinata… pensamos que no ibas a venir te estabas tardando mucho y…

Tenten había bajado del auto. Había comenzado a hablar a Hinata pero en cuanto vio al chico pelinegro quedó muda.

-Hola – saludó Sai sonriendo haciendo que Tenten por un momento se quedara sin habla.

-Ho… hola – murmuró algo apenada.

-¿Tu debes ser Tenten no? – preguntó con confianza - ¿Eres china si no me equivoco verdad?

-Sai… - Hinata le dio un leve codazo - no deberías ir por allí preguntándole a las personas que nacionalidad son…

-Hai… lo soy… pero me mude cuando tenía 10 años – contestó Tenten con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa.

-Oigan… ¿Por qué no se dan prisa y suben de una buena vez? – preguntó un pelinegro que ya se había cansado de estar esperándole en el auto – miren… por si no se han dado cuenta debemos ir a buscar a Kiba a su casa y no queda mucho tiempo para… ¡SAI-SEMPAI! – chilló emocionado bajándose de un salto del auto y yendo a donde estaba el muchacho.

Hinata se encontraba atónita con un tic nervioso en el ojo "¿Sai… sempai?"

-Hola Lee ¿no? – saludó amablemente - ¿Sigues en clases de Karate?

-¡HAI! ¡Yamato-sensei se va a emocionar cuando sepa que lo he visto!

Y esta vez fue Lee quién comenzó a hablar y hablar y hablar… dejando a una Hinata totalmente impresionada y una Tenten con sus mejillas rebozando de rosa.

-Sai-kun es muy atractivo ¿nee Hinata? – preguntó en un susurro de voz la china mientras sus ojos lucían alucinados.

Se tuvieron que ir cuando Shino se bajó del auto esta vez era el hastiado de esperar. Y prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar de vuelta al auto a un Lee que estaba totalmente ilusionado hablando con Sai.

-¡Sai-sempai! Espero verlo pronto!

Sai sonrió. Mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Sai-kun nos vemos – dijo Tenten inclinando su cabeza de forma de despedida y subiendo al auto.

-No me dijiste que conocías a Lee – comentó Hinata una vez sus amigos habían subido al auto.

-No me dejaron decírtelo – contestó tranquilamente – Nos vemos mañana a las 2 donde siempre? – preguntó.

-hecho – iba a entrar al auto pero el chico le detuvo.

-Y Hinata… te ves muy linda – dijo antes de dejarla ir.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces pronunció un "gracias" y entró al auto.

Fueron a buscar a Kiba mientras Lee no hacía más que alabar a Sai. Es que… sabía que Sai había estado en un equipo de kárate pero… no sabía que fuera tan bueno. Y si pensó que Lee lo admiraba ni se diga cuando buscaron a Kiba, se puso a protestar por que no pudo ver a su sempai.

-Pero… ¿es amigo de Hinata? – preguntó Kiba.

-Tal vez sea tu novio… ¿no Hinata? – preguntó Tenten y Hinata le miró extrañada.

-Mi novio?... no no… claro que no – negó enseguida – solo es mi amigo desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Quiere decir que no tiene novia? – preguntó Tenten ilusionada.

-Eh… pues… no lo sé… - dijo la peliazul, y es que… no podía dejar que a Tenten le gustara simplemente por que su prima estaba loca por él. No podía dejar que Tenten también entrara en esa lista – no hemos hablado mucho…

-Ah… ya veo… - contestó la chica decepcionada.

-¿Y…? – hablé al momento que nos detuvimos frente a unas grandes rejas - ¿Cuál es la casa de Sakura?

Los chicos se me quedaron viendo extrañados y Tenten sonrió.

-Pero si ya llegamos… - contestó simplemente.

-¿Ya llega…? – Y fue cuando me fijé que las rejas se abrían y Shino arrancaba el auto nuevamente abriéndose paso dentro de la casa y es que… WOW! Que casa más grande! Y parece que mi rostro mostró sorpresa por que en seguida fue Lee el que habló.

-Yo también me quede asi la primera vez que vine… Hinata-san – sonrió.

-Por eso nos gusta reunirnos en la casa de Sakura-chan – continuó hablando Kiba – es gigantesca al igual que su habitación.

Bajaron del auto una vez que un hombre que parecía ser el mayordomo salió de la casa para darle la bienvenida a ellos y tomar las llaves. Shino, Kiba y Lee bajaron un montón de bolsas.

-¡Buenas tardes Yoi! – saludaron con confianza.

-Buenas tardes – saludó el mayordomo con amabilidad – La señorita Haruno se encuentra esperándoles en la sala.

-Arigato! – sonrió Tenten. Hinata solo miró al mayordomo dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa cuando este se fijó en ella.

-No… no sabía que… Sakura-chan fuera parte de una familia… - ¿Qué palabra pudiera usar para no decir "adinerada"? - ¿Prestigiosa?

-Sakura no lo aparenta – comentó Shino que se encontraba a su lado – pero su familia es dueña de varias empresas de cosméticos.

-¿has escuchado la línea "Hie!"? – preguntó tenten emocionada.

Hinata lo pensó un poco, recordaba haberla leído en varios catálogos era una línea bastante reconocida de cosméticos, ropa y joyería. Asintió.

-Pues… la madre de Sakura es la dueña de la empresa de cosméticos y su padre es el dueño de la de joyería.

Hinata abrió su boca impresionada. ¡Pero si Sakura nunca había usado joyeria?. Si se maquillaba y se peinaba pero joyería?

-Si lo se… Sakura prácticamente no se ve de ese estilo…

Entraron a lo que era el recibidor… tan extenso como Hinata lo había imaginado y con un piso bastante reluciente habían unas escaleras en el centro que dirigían al segundo piso y Sakura se encontraba al pie de las escaleras… y Hinata se acordó… al verla ahí parada se acordó de que le había visto aquella tarde poco después de haber salido del colegio. Lucía su rostro despreocupado y llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla con una abertura que dejaba ver un short gris (asi como cuando Sakura era pequeña en Naruto) que parecía bastante cómodo para estar en casa y unas pantuflas, el cabello rosa lo tenía agarrado en una pinza alta con unos mechones cayendo a cada lado de su frente y expresaba una ligera sonrisa.

Sin embargo sus ojos lucían algo apagados, cosa que no notaron sus compañeros por que le saludaron de forma amable.

-Me había preocupado… no pensaba que tardarían siempre son puntuales – dijo con su voz baja.

Y enseguida Tenten comenzó a decirle por que del retraso.

Hinata le miró curiosa.

-¿Sai-sempai? ¿Quién es? – preguntó curiosa mirando a sus amigos que habían comenzado a hablar y Hinata entrecerró sus ojos. Sinceramente no escuchaba lo que ellos decían de Sai, solo estaba concentrada en las reacciones de Sakura mientras se preguntaba si se lo había imaginado… "si… pudo haber sido mi imaginación"

-Hinata-san ¿Vienes? – Lee le llamó y la peliazul se dio cuenta que ya habían subido las escaleras y que ella se encontraba sola en el primer piso.

-¡hai! – dijo una vez que hubo reaccionado, debería dejar de imaginarse cosas… comenzaron a caminar y Hinata se dio cuenta cada vez que avanzaba de un sonido como de una batería… debía admitir que era bastante bueno, la verdad, se preguntó si era un cd lo que escuchaba. Y a medida que seguía avanzando se preguntó cuando demonios llegarían al destino.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué tomamos el camino más largo hasta tu habitación? – preguntó tenten.

-¿Eh? – Sakura no pareció haberse dado cuenta.

"¿El camino más largo? Por eso es que no llegamos?"

-tu primo está practicando? – preguntó Shino a Sakura.

-Hai…- contestó algo apenada y a la vez triste – hoy su grupo se reunió para practicar…

-AAAAAhhhh… - dijeron todos comprensivos entendiendo la razón por la que Sakura había ido por allí. Al cabo de dos minutos llegaron frente a una gran puerta y Hinata pudo ver a lo lejos las escaleras por la que habían subido… en serio que habían dado toda la vuelta. Una gota le resbaló por la cabeza pero fue consciente que el sonido de la vatería se hizo más fuerte como si fuera en la habitación al lado que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Dices que el primo de Sakura está practicando? – preguntó a Tenten.

-Si, ya sabes… su primo Gaara – contestó.

-¿Su primo Gaara? – preguntó Hinata abriendo sus ojos ante tales palabras.

-Gaara-kun ha vivido conmigo desde pequeños – continuó hablando Sakura haciendo que Hinata le mirara impresionada. Iba a continuar hablando si no fuera por la visión de la habitación de Sakura que le dejó con la boca abierta.

Eso era… gigante! Tenía una hermosa cama de corcel color rosa con blanco, cortinas rosas trasparentes que cubrían la vista de una gran ventana que iba a un pequeño balcón. La luz del atardecer se coleaba por estas de una forma casi mágica mientras las cortinas se agitaban un poco con el compás del viento, la más grande peinadora que hubo visto se encontraba al lado de la ventana, con un montón de accesorios de cosméticos y adornos que era lógico que Sakura siempre pero que aún así estaban perfectamente apilados por orden de tamaño y colores. Dos puertas (De las que no tenía idea de para que eran, aunque estaba segura que una de esas tal vez sería el baño privado) unos tullidos muebles de terciopelo color rosa también y que parecían bastante cómodos, una enorme repisa en uno de los rincones con peluches y juguetes de todos los tamaños y colores que pudieran existir y lo que más le impresionó fue… una tv pantalla plana que estaba encendida mostrando una película de un canal privado que Hinata sabía era caro. A parte de una biblioteca que al parecer tenía todos los libros del colegio que la chica había usado durante toda su vida y muchos más que estaban en pefectas condiciones las paredes llenos de posters de todos los artistas de moda.

-Esto es… impresionante, - susurró la peliazul una vez entrado en la habitación.

-es algo exagerado lo se… pero me gusta mucho que mi habitación tenga tantas cosas, donde la mayoría de las cosas me encanan yo misma la arregle- dijo Sakura con orgullo – a mis padres les encanta shanaro.

-¡Si yo tuviera esta habitación Sakura seria la chica más feliz del mundo! – chilló entusiasmada Tenten una vez que se acercó a la chica sonriendo.

-Dices eso por el maquillaje que tiene Sakura… tu serias feliz en cualquier lugar donde tuvieran tantos maquillajes a probar gratis – dijo Kiba - ¡OI! – exclamó cuando Tenten le propinó un zape en la cabeza.

Hinata sonrió mientras se preguntaba como era que Sakura no era una de esas niñas caprichosas. Por que con aquella habitación se podía saber que a la chica le concedían todo lo que ella pidiera con tan solo decir "quiero" pero a cambio de Sakura… Hinata nunca hubiera creído que viniera de una familia adinerada. Pero se sorprendió que… a los chicos le agradaran estar en un lugar tan… femenino. Y entendió el por que cuando vio a Lee y a Kiba enfrascados frente al televisor jugando videojuegos… ¿Cuándo se pusieron…? Buscó con la mirada a Shino que se encontraba sentado en el mueble leyendo un ejemplar de un libro de insectos.

-Si, por eso es que a ellos les gusta venir a la casa de Sakura-chan – contestó tenten al ver la mirada de aturdimiento de Hinata.

-mi padre siempre procura traerle los video juegos del momento a Gaara-kun – contestó la Haruno – y cuando viene los chicos le pido a Gaara que me los preste.

-Entiendo… - contestó – Pero… dijiste que esta con sus amigos practicando – comento lo que había estado pensando rogando por que se hubiera equivocado – Cuando dices sus amigos te refieres a…

"¡SASUKE!"

"Pero no puedo preguntar directamente por Sasuke…"

-pues… a…

"¿Qué pregunto?"

-¿los increíbles? – preguntó Tenten. Sakura se sonrojó un poco al igual que Hinata – pues si… los cuatro están allí.

-Ah… - contestó Hinata escuchando si era posible con más fuerza aquel sonido de la batería y era por que… esa iba a ser una larga noche… y más sabiendo que justo a unos pasos de allí se encontraba Sasuke. Se sonrojó. Bueno… si permanecía en aquella habitación no creía que hubiera razón por la que el chico se enterara que estaba allí ¿o si?

"SASUKE"

El chico había terminado con su interpretación de la batería.

-¿Y… que os parece? - preguntó una vez que hubo terminado.

-¡Está genial Neji! – contestó el rubio entusiasmado.

-Mmm… Se me ocurrió algo de melodía con eso – dijo de pronto el pelirrojo acercándose al teclado que se encontraba cerca de él y comenzando a tocar una melodía suave… pero que al momento se convirtió en algo rápido. A Naruto en seguida le brillaron los ojos…

-¡SUGOI! – Saltó de pronto tomando la guitarra eléctrica y siguiendo el ritmo del chico comenzando una melodía que podía considerarse buena… tan solo faltaba… - ¡SASUKE! UNETENOS! ¡SASUKE! – pero el chico se encontraba recostado de la ventana observando fuera, al instante Naruto se molestó y dejando la guitarra a un lado se acercó al pelinegro - ¡TEME! ¿Qué diablos te está pasando?! – le gritó en la oreja haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltara de pronto y por un auto reflejo el puño del chico fue a parar a su mejilla mandando a Naruto al suelo de espaldas.

Gaara se levantó de un salto y fue a ver como estaba el rubio y Sasuke había quedado con una expresión impresionada.

-Oh… lo siento mucho dobe – dijo el Uchiha mirando a Naruto y agachándose frente a él que lucía aún una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien Naruto? – preguntó Gaara ayudando al chico a reincorporarse hasta que al fin pudo pararse.

-Yo… yo… - comenzó a decir en voz baja Gaara extrañado se acercó un poco para escuchar que decía - ¡YO MATO AL TEME! – y estuvo apunto de abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro si el pelirrojo no lo hubiera tomado de los brazos e inmovilizado – suéltame Gaara te digo que me sueltes maldición! ¡LO MATO! LO MATO!

-Tsk – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke – eso te pasa por llegarme de pronto dobe – contestó como si él no tuviera la culpa.

-¡Qué QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA SI ESTABAS POR UN PLANETA DISTANTE DEMONIOS?

Gritó furioso apretando sus dientes mientras forcejeaba con Gaara. Neji tan solo suspiró. Sasuke estaba bastante raro.

"Hinata"

-Bueno chicos… - Tenten habló mientras juntaba sus manos en un aplauso - ¡Chicos… CHICOS! – gritó al ver que estos no le paraban la más mínima atención hasta que les gritó en pleno oido y se fijaron en ella.

-¿Qué demonios…? – dijeron al unísono.

-Ya son las seis… es decir… hora de empezar con la rutina de la "noche de viernes"…

-¿Rutina? – preguntó Hinata.

-Verás Hinata te explico… - dijo Tenten – La noche de viernes es algo muy sencillo que se basa en siete pasos…

-¿No eran seis? – preguntó Kiba. Tenten le ignoró.

-Como se distribuye la noche… 1) Ver la película. 2) criticarla. 3) hablar de aquello que nos ha ocurrido durante la semana 4) comernos el resto de las golosinas 5) jugar charadas. 6) jugar "Quiero… quiero" y 7) Matar a Kiba.

-O.ó – tanto Kiba como Hinata se quedaron con una expresión extrañada. Los demás parecían haber entendido las palabras menos ellos dos.

-¿Por qué matar a Kiba? – preguntó Hinata dudosa.

-¬¬ Después lo sabrás pero es por tramposo… - contestó Lee.

-¡No sean malos perdedores! – parecía que Kiba ya había comprendido a que se referían.

Todos excepto Hinata tenían una expresión de:

-¬¬… mmmm…. – mientras miraban acusadoramente al Inuzuka.

"Esto… es extraño"

-¡Primero preparemos las palomitas de maiz! – dijo una entusiasmada Tenten - ¡Quién ME AYUDA?

-¬¬… - los chicos le miraron incrédulos. La chica siempre se entusiasmaba por cualquier razón.

-he preguntado… ¿Quién ME AYUDA? O.ó# - nadie contestó por lo que agarró a Lee del cuello de la camisa y lo llevó a rastras – tu eres perfecto Lee. ¿Vamos Sakura, nos acompañas Hinata?

Hinata había estado rogando por que no le pidiera que le acompañaran pero ahí había ido la invitación y por lo que veía no podía negarle nada a la chica.

-Hai – contestó sin ánimos. ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke se diera cuenta de que ella estaba en la misma casa que él? Se sonrojó. Estaba seguro que nada bueno.

"LOS INCREÍBLES"

-Vinimos a reunirnos para que Sasuke nos cuente de sus problemas… - dijo calmadamente el Hyuga. El pelirrojo y él habían logrado que sus amigos tomaran asiento al fin y se tranquilizaran (o al menos Naruto que estaba echando chispas por lo furioso que estaba)

-¿problemas? Tsk… - exclamó el pelinegro entre divertido y ofendido - ¿Quién dijo que yo tenía problemas eh?

Gaara y Neji le miraron incrédulos por la mentirota que se le pintaba en la cara.

-¿Por qué no nos hablas de cierta peliazul?

-¿Hinata? – preguntó el chico sonriendo con superioridad – todo va bien… la chica está colada por mí como todas las demás – dijo como si no hubiera duda de eso.

-¬¬… - esta vez Naruto también le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

-Sasuke… todos sabemos que te está dando más quebraderos de cabeza que cualquier otra chica… - dijo Neji como si fuera lógico.

-Y que estás más colado por ella que lo que has estado por una chica en tu vida… - comentó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke volvió su rostro orgulloso y es que nunca admitiría que tenían razón.

-¿mmm? – Naruto miró a sus amigos y luego a Sasuke… a sus amigos y luego a Sasuke – Esperen… no me digan que… ¿El teme se ha enamorado de Hinata?!

Por poco y se caían de espaldas por la torpeza del chico rubio.

-¡Eso… eso… eso no es cierto! – logró articular Sasuke nervioso y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-YA… eso lo explica! – dijo al fin el chico mientras golpeaba su palma izquierda con su mano derecha como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo – es por eso que quiso terminar con la apuesta… es por eso que terminó con Ino antes de tiempo y es por eso que… está tan despistado… - sonrió.

-¿Qué?! – exclamó Sasuke tratando de desmentirlo – no saques conjeturas de lo que no sabes… a mi… solo me llama la atención… no me he enamorado ni nada… ¡NARUTO! ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!

-Pero miren esto… nuestro sex-simbol-frívolo de los increíbles ha encontrado quien le flechase el corazón de piedra y hielo que se había puesto…

-¡MALDIT& SE& NARUTO! DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS! – dijo casi gritando el chico exasperado y totalmente rojo.

-¿Y quién diría que esa que lo cambiara y le volviera "frágil" y "sensible" sería la linda HINAT-CHAN…? AAAAAHHHHHRRRGGG – estaba siendo ahorcado por el pelinegro que se le había abalanzado en sima.

-¡Ya me hartaste! - dijo en un gruñido.

A lo que esta vez tanto Neji como Gaara saltaron a ayudar al rubio. Sabían que el rubio tocaba terreno frágil y es que… siendo el Uchiha tan reservado y frívolo siendo descubierto que estaba enamorado de alguien era encontrarlo con la guardia baja y aprovecharse de esto. Y que le digan de una que sabían que le gustaba una chica era demasiado para este. Habían decidido ir poco a poco pero se olvidaban de un pequeño detalle. El rubio no contaba con el tacto suficiente para dirigirse al Uchiha.

Grave error.

"HINATA"

La chica se detuvo una vez que pasó por al lado de la puerta de los chicos… le había parecido que había escuchado… iba a mirar a la puerta pero…

-¡Hinata-chan! – llamaron. Había sido solo su imaginación. Y siguió a una Sakura que estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Tenten prácticamente le había obligado a pasar frente a esa puerta. Cosa que Hinata tampoco deseaba hacer… ella con gusto rodeara todo el lugar para ir a su destino con tal de no tentar a la suerte acercándose a esa puerta.

Lo que le hizo recordar… miró a la Haruno a su lado.

¿Por qué Sakura se apenaba cada vez que estaban cerca los increíbles? Era que acaso…

"no… no puede ser…" se dijo mentalmente mientras negaba para si misma, aunque… "luego tendré tiempo de preguntarle… por ahora… estoy con Tenten y Lee"

Sirvieron varios tazones con palomitas de maiz y varios vasos con refrescos. Mientras que Tenten iba diciendo sobre que fue la película que escogió.

-No se… me apeteció algo de gracia… - sonrió - ¿Han escuchado de Scary movie?

-¿Esa película de comedia? – preguntó Hinata, debía admitir que la había escuchado pero no la había visto… - la que es de parodia de las películas de terror?

-Pues esa no es… xD

-¬¬…

-Iba a cogerla pero entonces me dije… ¿Una película graciosa?... Es mejor una de terror para inaugurar nuestra noche de viernes desde hace ya unos meses! Aunque… que mal que no esté de noche…

-¿De terror? – dijeron Sakura y Hinata a la vez… la segunda con algo de miedo…

"Nunca he visto ninguna de terror! Me-me dan miedo noooooo ¡Y creo que la emoción se me fue por el caño!"

Se ve a Hinata con los ojs muy abiertos mientras su labio estaba temblando. El lugar había quedado completamente a oscuras por que los chicos habían colocado una cortina más oscura cubriendo la ventana.

I "¿Cómo es posible que los otros esten viendo la película como si no fuera nada?! A mi hasta se me quitó el apetito y estos han estado toda la película comiendo! Definitivamente ODIO ESTAS PELÍCULAS DE TERROR!

-¡KIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA! – cuando se escuchó el grito de la protagonista más atrás se unieron los de Sakura y Hinata que se abrazaron entre sí como acto reflejo.

Se escuchó el sonido que hacía la bebida de Tenten que se encontraba tomando refresco, Shino dejó la barra de chocolate a medio abrir y Kiba y Lee miraron a las chicas con las bocas abiertas por que habían estado apunto de llevarse las palomitas de maiz a la boca. Y cuando se encendió la luz dando culmino a la película, Tenten, Shino, Kiba y Lee reventaron en una carcajada limpia, y ambas chicas al momento se sonrojaron pero luego de mirarse se comenzaron a reír también.

"LOS INCREIBLES"

-Mmm… - Sasuke miró a la puerta que estaba a unos metros a la que ellos iban a entrar - ¿Quiénes están allí?

-Deben ser los amigos de Sakura – contestó Gaara.

-¿Los amigos de Sakura? – preguntó el chico - ¿Dices los del colegio?

-Si crees que está Hinata… puedo ir a ver… - comentó Gaara sonriendo pícaro.

-No me importa – contestó Sasuke volviendo su rostro ofendido. Tampoco era que estaba enamorado de esa chica tan solo… le atraía físicamente, por que Sasuke Uchiha nunca se enamoraría.

-Si tu lo dices…

-¿Cuánto van a tardar para entrar eh? – Naruto se había asomado y tomó una de las papitas que Sasuke llevaba en sus manos y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

"HINATA"

-¿Qué les pareció la película?

-No daba miedo – fue la respuesta de Shino simplemente a la pregunta que hizo Kiba.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shino… fue algo tonta – corroboró Kiba.

-¡TONTA! ¡Por kami! Si daba más miedo que la palabra! – protestó Sakura – fue la peor película de terror que haya visto!

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pero los efectos no eran buenos… - dijo Lee.

-¿Y que era eso de la mano asesina? Por kami ni que tuviera vida propia… - comentó Shino.

-Pero si era el alma del triturador de personas ese que le cayó la maldición y que se mantuvo en la mano! – contestó Sakura…

-Pero eso nunca pasaría! – protestó Kiba.

-¡Por favor Kiba! Y se supone que lo de la película de "señales" si podría pasar… ¬¬ - dijo Tenten burlona.

-Podríamos no estar solos en el mundo! – se defendió – y esa si era una buena película basada en la vida real…

-¬¬… O.ó ¿vida real? ¿Cuándo has visto extraterrestres eh?

-"¿Señales?" ¿De que trata esa? – preguntó Hinata.

-De unos extraterrestres… - contestó Shino – Y hay teorías que mencionan que no estamos solos en el universo…

-Pues… yo pienso que si lo estamos… es decir… según en Marte no hay vida… solo unas partículas que… - y comenzó una discusión de la existencia de "otros" en el universo entre los chicos.

En una discusión de películas y teorías que duró unos 30 minutos sorprendiendo a la chica cuando vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que iban a ser las ocho de la noche.

Luego… hablar sobre les paso en la semana. Y Hinata se sorprendió viéndose hablar sobre su club de fans, mientras que los demás chicos no podían evitar una carcajada limpia. Kiba mencionó que había una chica loca de nombre "Hirumi" que le estaba persiguiendo hasta los entrenamientos, Sakura mencionó al chico que le había invitado a salir aquella semana.

-¿Y le dijiste que no? – preguntó Tenten.

-No me gusta – Dijo la chica.

Los demás lanzaron un suspiro de resignación.

Shino habló algo sobre que había ido a visitar un museo donde se exibian los insectos.

"Este niño tiene unos gustos raros…"

El siguiente paso… comer caramelos hasta reventar… y prácticamente se comieron todas las golosinas que era como un kilo… descansaron un rato y ya se hicieron las 9:00.

-Bien… jugaremos Charadas! Formemos los grupos… en parejas… por papelitos… ¡para que no haya problemas! – dijo Tenten – a ver… quien les salió los mismos números. ¿Quién es el uno? Sakura y Kiba, el dos… Shino y Lee y el tres… supongo que estamos nosotras dos Hinata – sonrió.

-Bueno… Sakura! Vamos a machacarles! – sonrió Kiba.

-Ni lo sueñes Kiba… vamos a ganar Shino y yo! Por que estamos en nuestra primavera de la juventud!

-Je… será que se han olvidado que yo soy la mejor jugando Charadas verdad chicos? – preguntó Tenten.

-¬¬… - a veces olvidaban que Tenten era tan competitiva como ellos.

-Gracias a Kami que ya no está la prima… ambas eran casi insoportables cuando jugaban charadas… y por alguna razón siempre tocaban juntas en este juego – comentó Kiba.

-Cof… cof… ¡Comencemos!

El turno de Kiba y Sakura… Primero fue el turno de Sakura para adivinar mientras Kiba comenzaba a decir palabras al azar…

-Embarazado…? – preguntó Sakura – ¿Asado? ¿Comida? Comida de media noche? Cena…?

La chica trataba de adivinar mientras el chico hacía gestos como locos. A Hinata le dio mucha gracia.

-cena con los padres?

-Etto… tres tristes tigres…? ¿Tigres tristes? ¿Tigres sin comer? ¿Tigres con hambre? ¿Tristes con tigres? ¿Se lo comió un tigre?

-¡Tiempo! – dijo en voz alta Tenten cuando el turno de Shino y Lee terminaron.

-¡De donde demonios sacaste que eran tigres eh? – dijo Lee en el momento en que pudo hablar – te estaba diciendo que era Joe de la selva!

-Bueno… entonces la proxima vez no hagas como un tigre hambriento – contestó Shino tranquilamente. Se había quitado las gafas y miraba de forma indiferente al enojo de Lee.

-Mmm… cuatro piezas de dos… rompecabezas…? Rompecabezas de números? Rompecabezas enumerados… ¡Cabezas huecas enumeradas! – gritó Hinata dando el último punto que le faltaba para ganar.

-¡SI! – gritó Tenten emocionada – GANAMOS! Jejejeje

-Suerte… ¬¬… - dijo Kiba.

"LOS INCREIBLES"

-Oh… así que nuestro Sasukito está enamorado…

-Vuelves a usar eso de "Sasukito" y va a ocurrir un accidente que incluye a mi carro pasándote por encima – contestó Sasuke al rubio mientras un tic nervioso en el ojo se hacía presente.

-Y ya le estás tirando puntas y flechazos a Hinata – continuó Neji – pero hay algo que no entra en todo esto… te decidiste por ti mismo?

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-Yo le ayude un poco – fue la contestación del pelirrojo que puso cara de circunstancia.

FLASH BACK.

-¿Qué te traes? – dijo el Uchiha mirándole desconfiado una vez que vio como el pelirrojo le pedía a Naruto que se fuera con Neji y Sakura que necesitaba hablar con el pelinegro.

-Nada importante… - contestó el Sabaku subiendo al auto – Bueno… creo que si tiene algo de importancia – se rascó la barbilla antes de mirar al chico y ponerse serio – vayamos al grano. Si no tejas de comportar como un maldito niño engreído pues entonces entraré al jueguito que te gastas e iré con todo a por Hinata. No creas que eres el único interesado Uchiha.

-O.ó – Sasuke lo miró con una clara expresión de: "¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Sabaku no Gaara?" Pasaron unos segundos antes de que dijera algo.

-¿Me dices que te gusta Hinata?

-Digo que si tu no das el primer paso lo daré yo. – dijo de pronto el chico – que mira que me estoy aguantando mucho para no darle mas rienda al asunto.

-O/O – el Uchiha costó incorporarse más por el impacto de enterarse que uno de sus amigos le gustaba la peliazul. Pero entonces recordó algo. – No puedes… recuerda la promesa que hicimos… yo le puse el ojo primero por ende ustedes deben de apartarse…

-Si quisiera protegerme en nuestras reglas ya lo abría hecho hace mucho tiempo, yo vi primero a Hinata y había pensado en ponerle el ojo antes – miró de reojo al Uchiha que lucía totalmente impresionado – pero no lo hice… por que me di cuenta que tuvo mayor impacto en ti. Pero… - le miró amenazante – si sigues haciéndote el descentendido y no le dices nada al final de la semana créeme que yo tomaré el control de la situación y tu tendrás que hacerte a un lado ¿Entendido?

-¿Me amenazas? – preguntó Sasuke frunciendo su ceño.

-Solo te estoy advirtiendo. – concluyó – si no apresuras pronto las cosas me interpondré y abras perdido tu oportunidad…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes más oportunidad que yo Gaara? – preguntó algo burlón.

-No creo que tenga más oportunidad… - admitió – solo se que yo no me voy a estar con rodeos… y… una vez que diga mi punto de vista y quiera comenzar a cumplir "nuestras reglas" los chicos estarán de acuerdo, y tu… no protestarás. – bajó del auto una vez más lanzando una última mirada a Sasuke – tendrás para pensar lo que quieres hacer pero, no permitiré que andes con Ino y con ella ¿entendido?

Cerró la puerta y Sasuke miró al chico alejarse de su auto. No le agradaron las palabras de Gaara, más por que sabía que tenía razón, si a Sasuke le tocara retirarse lo haría solo para no tener problemas con sus amigos.

Debía apresurarse con respecto a Hinata. Y entonces decidió ir a su casa.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Así que Gaara le diste un empujón a este niño – dijo Neji sonriendo un poco divertido por la cara que ponía su amigo.

-Mmmm… - Naruto lucía pensativo – hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto… - dijo de mal humor. Los chicos le miraron - ¿Por qué no me había enterado antes ttebayo?

Por enésima vez casi se caían de sus asientos y es que… el chico no podría decir comentarios más tontos.

"HINATA"

La chica sonreía de una forma tan malvada que hizo asustar a la peliazul.

-Ahora… jugaremos… - dijo con una voz que resultaba entre melosa y maligna – "quiero… quiero…" – culminó con una sonrisa.

-O.ó – Hinata mostró una cara de incomprensión mientras Sakura y Shino tan solo volvían sus ojos con cansancio.

-Eh… tenten-chan… ¿No seria bueno que nos fueramos a dor…? – trató de convencer la Hyuga.

-¡Pero que dices Hinata-chan! esto siempre lo jugamos ! – Dijo Kiba bastante animado.

-Pero esta vez voy a ganarte!

-Ni lo sueñes Tenten xP…

-Etto… ¿se podría saber de que juego estás hablando? – preguntó Hinata con curiosidad. Pero los chicos habían empezado a hablar entre sí ignorando a la Hyuga a la cual le resbaló una gotaza en la cabeza.

-El juego se llama "Quiero quiero" y es una invención de Tenten y su prima – explicó Shino que se encontraba al lado de Hinata la chica le miró con curiosidad – es imponiendo retos o preguntando y respondiendo con la verdad…

-Se escoge a la primera persona que va a preguntar a cualquiera que ella escoja… - continuó Sakura – y se le da a escoger a la "victima" es decir a la persona que escogió le pregunta: "¿Qué quieres?" y hay que responder… "yo quiero quiero…" y escoges entre reto o verdad… si escoges reto… pues la persona debe imponerte alguno… si es verdad pues… debes contestar con la verdad.

-¿Y como se puede saber si es verdad? - preguntó Hinata.

-Si te hacen una pregunta en la cual ya saben la respuesta y dices una respuesta falsa pues las consecuencias serán graves… o serás un sirviente de Kiba o de Tenten por toda una semana, y créeme que no son muy buenos que se digan y se toman muy enserio el juego – contestó Lee.

-Ahmmm… ¿Y… por que me pediste que trajera dinero? – se había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Pensó Hinata.

-Es algo sencillo… por que cada vez que pierdas ante alguno tendrás que pagar tres dólares… tienes hasta 15 dólares para gastar, cada vez que no quieras contestar alguna pregunta o hacer algúna penitencia tienes que pagarle al que te la impuso.

-O.ó – Hinata se le quedó mirando extrañada a Shino. ¿No estaba hablando en serio o si?

-también… si respondes la pregunta o cumples la penitencia él tendrá que pagarte a ti… así que… alguien termina sin dinero y alguien termina con más dinero…

-Así que es algo como apuestas – comprendió Hinata.

-Es algo que inventó Tenten – contestó Sakura rodando los ojos.

-Es un juego genial! – dijo Lee con una sonrisa - y fuera de lo común Pero… aveces es algo incómodo… una vez Kiba trajo a su perro Akamaru, y hizo una penitencia a Tenten que consistía en darle un beso en la boca a Akamaru… la chica ni por coñ/ lo hizo y por venganza le impuso la misma penitencia y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que Kiba le dio un beso a Akamaru… no fue agradable ver tanta muestra de amor entre un amo y su mascota.

-Hasta hoy he intentado borrar esa imagen de mi cerebro… - dijo Shino en voz baja con cara de asco.

-¡OH vamos chicos! – interrmpió Kiba -¡está cientificamente comprobado que la boca de los perros es más limpia que la de los humanos…!

-Y por eso vamos a ir besando a cualquier perro que se nos pase por enfrente – dijo irónicamente Tenten - ¡Empezamos?!

Hinata miró con desconfianza.

-Recuerden! Cualquier cosa que no incluya desnudarse está bien, ni cometer suicidio o asesinato, al menos hasta que terminemos el juego! xD

-Hay tiempo para retirarme? – Hinata preguntó en un susurro a Shino al ver que su amiga Tenten se encontraba con una gran sonrisa que asustaba un poco.

El abúrame le miró con aprensión.

-No podrás llegar a la puerta… créeme, lo he intentado… - Tres chicos sonrientes se sentaron en el suelo y otros tres se sentaron dudosos…

"¿Por qué tuve que encontrar unos amigos tan extraños?"

Mmmm… todo parece que irá bien, igual es un juego…solo un juego y no pueden exagerar con un juego ¿O si? Además que podría pasar? Si puedes librarte si no te gustaba la pregunta solo con pagar.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura? – preguntó con algo de malicia Tenten cuando empezó el juego y por casualidad de la vida, ella comenzaría.

-Quiero quiero Penitencia – dijo segura .

La chica sonrió malignamente.

-te reto a ir a la otra habitación y decir aquello que te has guardado por mucho tiempo.

Todos comprendieron a que se refería excepto Hinata que lucía como si estuvieran hablando otro idioma.

-NO no no no no jamas- contestó Sakura gritando y con miedo mientras sacaba los tres dólares y se los entregaba a tenten.

-hay Sakura trato de hacerte un favor y tu lo rechazas. – dijo tenten tomando el dinero de su amiga – casi nunca haces ningún reto.

-¡AHORA YO, AHORA YO! ¡Preguntame a mí! ¡Preguntame a mi! – saltó Lee que estaba al lado de Shino.

-Pues sigue siendo mi turno para escoger… - dijo Tenten pensándoselo – está bien… ¿dime que quieres Lee?

-¡Quiero quiero penitencia rétenme a hacer cualquier cosa que lo haré! ¿Quieren que le de cinco vueltas a la manción haruno? ¡lo hago! ¿Quieren que salté de este piso al…?

-Quiero que le des un beso a Kiba… - esta petición dejó a un Lee con la mandíbula descuadrada. Y aun Kiba bastante asustado.

-¿QUE! Sobre mi cadáver! – contestó Kiba.

-Oh no seas niña Kiba… si puedes besar a un perro…

Kiba iba a protestar pero entonces vió algo que le asustó. Lee le miraba fijamente.

-¡OH no! ¡ni lo pienses!

-xD – Hinata se había quedado bastante traumada, mientras que Lee había empezado a seguir por todas partes a Kiba.

-Pero será un besito en la mejilla… Tenten no especificó en donde…! – exclamó Lee. Aún siguiendo al Inuzuka que ni siquiera con semejante explicación deseaba que se cumpliera lo del beso en la mejilla. Tres minutos después Kiba y Lee regresaron, el último con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Está bien Lee me ganaste – dijo una sonriente china mientras le entregaba los tres dólares a Lee que sonrió más aún.

-¿Lo hiciste para fastidiarme ne? – preguntó kiba mientras se sentaba al lado de Tenten.

-¿Me crees tan mala? – preguntó de forma inocente sonriendo con malicia.

-haber… haber… escojo a… - vio a Kiba que se señalaba así mismo, lo ignoró y miró a la peliazul – escojo a Hinata! ¿Que quieres Hinata?

-mmm… "las penitencias que han expuesto son algo raras… y para salir bien parada…" Quiero quiero verdad! – decidió.

-Hinata-chan… - se sonrojó un poco al preguntarlo, los demás le miraron curiosos - ¿Alguna vez saldrías conmigo?

Todos casi que se caían de espaldas.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Lee?! – preguntó Tenten el chico lucía con las mejillas algo rosas.

Emh… esto va a resultar muy fácil. Pensó Hinata.

-mmm… saldría contigo Lee pero solo en plan de amigos ¿Vale? – A Lee le corrió algunas lágrimas. Y exclamó algo así como:

-No me rendiré tan fácil… ToT

A Hinata le resbaló una gota por la cabeza, al igual que todos.

Que forma de perder el turno. Pagó los tres dólares a Hinata y Tenten habló.

-¡Vamos Hinata… a quien escoges?!

-Mmm… - miró a sus amigos… y se decidió por el más tranquilo – ¿Qué quieres Shino? – preguntó.

-Quiero quiero verdad – dijo tranquilamente el chico, a lo que Hinata se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué pudiera preguntarle?

-Eh… etto – lo pensó un poco hasta que decidió una pregunta – Eres algo tímido y me pregunto ¿Alguna vez te le has declarado a una chica?

-No – contestó simplemente.

Un aire frío recorrió el lugar. Y Hinata se quedó con cara descuadrada. Bien, no fue una buena pregunta. Jejeje. Tuvo que pagar los tres dólares al chico.

Preguntó a Tenten y esta escogió en seguida verdad.

-¿te casarías con Kiba?

-¡por supuesto que no! – fue la escruta respuesta de la chica – Primero me caso con Lee que con Kiba.

Lee sonrió.

-Bueno… tal vez con Lee no.

Lee se puso a llorar ante las últimas palabras. Jejeje.

-Kiba… ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó. A lo que el chico sonrió.

-Penitencia.

-te reto a… - la chica sonrió de forma maligna – a decirle a uno de los increíbles que eres gay.

-O/O!

En serio que la chica se las traía. Todos le miraron sorprendidos y más aún cuando el chico se levantó sin protestar y fue hasta la puerta.

-¡Kiba! – la chica le lanzó un comunicador que el chico tomó y se lo escondió en el bolsillo.

Cerró la puerta y la chica prendió el otro comunicador.

"KIBA"

Perfecto… eso era perfecto… ahora tenía que ir hasta donde estaban los increíbles y decirle que era gay… bueno, igual, luego se vengaría. Y al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado por que vio a Gaara que iba hacia la habitación iba a llegar cuando…

-¡espera Gaara… debo decirte algo!

El pelirrojo le miró fijamente escrutándole con la mirada.

-Escucha… se que esto te va a parecer extraño pero… soy gay.

El chico pelirrojo se le quedó mirando fijamente con algo de aturdimiento en la mirada pero con la expresión inescrutable. Kiba estaba seguro que lo golpearía o algo, estaba listo para protegerse de cualquier ataque pero el ataque nunca llegó.

-Lo siento… no eres mi tipo – fue lo único que dijo Gaara volviendo su rostro con indiferencia – me gustan las chicas.

-O.ó?¿ - El Inuzuka se quedó extrañado.

-Se que vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera… lo siento pero no voy a ser yo. Nos vemos. – abrió la puerta y la cerró ante la mirada aturdida del castaño que se quedó con la boca abierta mirando la puerta como si este le hubiera hablado.

Tres minutos después estuvo de vuelta a la habitación.

-Fui botado por un tío – fue lo que dijo el chico al entrar a la habitación mientras los otros no pudieron aguantar las risas y se rieron en su cara.

-Ya verás Tenten… veremos si tienes agallas ¿Qué quieres? – miró a la china que le miró con reto.

-Quiero quiero penitencia.

Kiba sonrió abiertamente.

-harás lo que le pediste a Sakura que hiciera… - sonrió más aún – te irás a declarar a uno de los Increíbles…

Hinata miró extrañada. Pero con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Declarársele a uno de los increíbles?

Al momento la chica se paró de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta llevando consigo el comunicador.

Salió de la habitación decidida.

"LOS INCREIBLES"

-Oi… ¿Paso algo allí afuera? Me pareció escuchar voces… - dijo Neji mirando al pelirrojo.

-era solo el Inuzuka ese… vino a declararse… - dijo simplemente mientras tomaba asiento al lado del hyuuga.

-¿Declararse? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado mirando al chico… había estado jugando con Naruto con una pelotita de goma. Que pegó en su frente por andarse distrayendo.

-¡DOBE! – dijo furioso a Naruto que sonrió zorrunamente de forma inocente.

-Jejeje, ¿Quién tuviera tanta suerte como tu Gaara? Que hasta los chicos se te declaran… - rió Neji entre dientes.

-No tiene gracias – fue la respuesta firme del chico.

-Hay… ya quisiera que alguien se me declarara al menos… - continuó bromeando el Hyuuga para picar al chico pero al momento la puerta tuvo un leve golpeteo.

-Pase… - dijo Naruto animado. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tenten que lucía decidida pero con las mejillas algo sonrojadas…

"TENTEN"

Kuso… Kiba se pasó… ahora como se supone que me voy a declarar asi nada mas? Y a cual?... kuso… tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó el pase, la abrió. Todos los increíbles se le quedaron viendo extrañados por que ella estuviera allí y es que ella también lo estaría si uno de ellos se apareciera en su habitación. Miró a cada uno… y al momento se decidió. Ya sabía como hacerlo…

-Hola chicos… como están? Hace años que no les hablaba… ¿Saben? Creo que deberíamos compartir un rato – sabía que le miraban raro ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? debía continuar hablando rápido - ¿Cómo les ha ido con las clases…? A mi bien, es extraño que siempre nos veamos y nunca nos hablemos… excepto por ti Naruto siempre eres muy amable, ¿Sabían que van a venir un nuevo grupo en navidad para un concierto? Y Neji sabías que me gustas? No quería decírtelo tan directamente pero ya ven… bueno… tal vez quieran ir al concierto de los "Brilleys of city", las entradas son algo caras pero bien lo valen… bueno nos vemos! – cerró la puerta.

Y Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y sobre todo Neji se quedaron con una expresión de completo aturdimiento… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-¿Qué fue…? – preguntó Neji aturdido a lo que a Gaara se le formó una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Al parecer se te han declarado Neji-onisan…

Y Neji se quedó callado aunque una pequeña sonrisa afloro sus labios… esa había sido la declaración más extraña que hubiera tenido en su vida.

CONTINUARA….

Woow que tal demasiado largo no pff espero les haya encanado tanto como a mi, se que es muy tarde para pedir perdón xDD pero sigo subiendo los capis Jejeje la intención es lo que cuenta bueno aun asi perdónenme por la tardanza espero les guste asi que vamos a los agradecimientos :333333 chanchanchan

.

.

.

Gracias aaaaa

.

karla-eli-chan al cuadrado jaja gracias por los dos reviews :3

.

elizabeth-chan

.

.

Neko-Chan: holaaa Jejeje que bueno que te guste este fic encerio eso me alegra y Lilian roxan es super encerio no sabes hasta hiso un fic sasuhina porq se lo pedi ella es genial espero lo puedas leer se llama tácticas para declararse :333 hay no leas mis fics viejos jajaja no me gusta xDD pero estoy haciendo unos quee uff están mejorsillos jajajaja por cierto si tienes alguna petición de algún fic que qieras que adapte a sasuhina dime cual es y me tratare de poner en contacto con el autor Jejeje ya de allí el que desidira será el :3333 okis cuídate byee espero te valla super n,n

.

.

Shaelie

.

.

Yeii-chan

.

.

lola-sama

.

.

Cristal Night

.

.

Mitzuki Yumiko

.

.

Sadie321

.

.

Lluviazzz

.

.

Nazha-chan181

.

.

sasuhinafan por siempre

.

.

Aoi-chanh

.

.

Guest graias por los dos reviews y por corregirme encerio mil gracias :3

.

.

Mitsuji Hitsagi :3 me encantaron thus recmendaciones aun n le todos Jejeje pero me encanto el primeritoow :3 y gracias por seguir el fic encerio :3

.

.

hinatacullen14

.

.

Miku tQm

.

.

yami doton yue

.

.

hinatacris

.

.

Espada de Cristal

.

.

Y bueno chicas espero haya sido de su agrado síganme leyendo onegai u,u el siguiente cap lo subiré pronto encerio y si tienen algún fic de alguna pareja que qieran que adapte a sasuhia díganme y lo tratare de hacer jajaja todo sea por mis letoras xDD bueno byee cuídense les deseo lo mejor lindos días y que todo les valla muy bien byee

Y por ultimo

:3 me meresco un review? :3


	15. La noche del viernes parte II

**Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza espero que les guste y ya saben los agradecimientos están abajo disfrútenla mucho y en verdad disculpen la tardanza.**

**Aclaraciones: esta historia no es mía es una copia****Adaptación de: ¿como conquistar a un Uchiha?" de lilian-roxan18 es una gran historia que ella invento y me ha dado el permiso de subir como un sasuhina**

**Capítulo 15: la noche del viernes (parte II)**

Sakura sonrió algo apenada. Mientras pagaba lo estipulado…

-Vale Sakura – dijo Kiba una vez que vio como la chica le pagaba a Shino – al menos puedes responder. Por qué hiciste la espiral en tu cuaderno.

Pero Sakura se sonrojó y lo ignoro. Los demás le vieron con una gotaza en la cabeza.

-No tiene remedio…

20 minutos después seguian jugando… y cada vez ponían penitencias más... arriesgadas. Hasta el punto de...

-Te reto a llamar a Kurenai-sama y... bromear... - pareció pensarselo mejor - no, algo más dificil, quiero que la asustes - dijo Tenten retando a Kiba que se quedó de piedra (al igual que Hinata) por unos segundos. Pero al parecer estos dos se encontraban retando entre sí, haber quién podía hacer más penitencias esa noche. Y el Inuzuka luego de pensar un poco sonrió de forma maligna (se le había ocurrido algo)tomó el teléfono y marcó. (Se sabía el número de memoria?)

-tenten... - iba a interrumpir Hinata pero Tenten subió una de sus manos indicándole silencio.

-Eh chicos... - habló Hinata - no creo que sea...

-Shhh - contestó Kiba. Había puesto el altavoz y se podía escuchar el sonido de espera hasta que...

-Si diga, Habla Kurenai - contestó la voz de la mujer haciendo que Hinata se mordiera la lengua. Kami, nunca estaba en su casa por las noches y hoy si se antojó en no salir.

-Hola, buenas noches, quisiera hablar con la directora del colegio Konoha - Dijo Kiba claramente por el auricular, sonaba como una persona madura y de porte siguiendo un protocolo.

-Si, soy yo. - respondió tranquila la mujer - ¿Que desea?

-Bueno señora, llamo desde S.A.A...

"¡QUE?! Oh KAMI! Esto no va bien! está diciendo que es S.A.A (Sociedad de alcohólicos anónimos"

-nos han informado sobre un caso de alcoholismo severo en el colegio Konoha, según se han utilizado los fondos del colegio para comprar bebidas alcohólicas ¿sabe algo sobre esto?

-¡Eh.! No no sabia de ese insidente - la mujer se escuchaba molesta, sospechaba de Tsunade. Hinata sabía que iba a ponerse así... Pero no me diga que no se da cuenta que es una broma. ¿Que no sabe que hora es acaso? - No, no he escuchado nada sobre esto. Debe ser un error.

"¿Un error? si, claro (se dijo irónica) si todos saben que Tsunade es una alcoholica."

-¿Segura? Por que también nos han llegado márgenes de apuestas y creemos que se están llevando procedimientos ilegal en su colegio...

-Nada de eso! - se escuchó que decía la mujer agitada - ¡No hay nada de eso en mi colegio se lo aseguro!

-Esta bien, confiamos en usted, Solo queríamos informarle que al transcurso de esta semana se pasará uno de nuestros especialistas.

-está bien, le esperamos con gusto...- la mujer planeaba en su mente como torturar a tsunade

colgó. Y los chicos se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Sorprendidos. En serio... hizo que Kurenai-sama se enojara. A ella, que nada podía enojarla, una mujer tan serena, linda y tierna. Si a Tsunade le iria mal

-Está bien - aceptó Tenten - te lo ganas con gusto - le entregó el dinero y Kiba sonrió - Ya te lo dije. soy el mejor...

-Cof... cof - Sakura tosió un poco - no se si sea buena idea decirles pero... ¿Sabían que Tsunade es mi tía?

A esta revelación Tenten y Kiba se quedaron con la boca abierta y los asustados esta vez eran ellos y comenzaron a decir excusas al asar.

-En serio no era mi intención...

-Si yo hubiera sabido nunca...

-Gracias a kami que la culpa es de Tenten...

-Mía? pero si Yo no le llamé!

-Pero si me retaste...

-¿Y? pudiste haberte negado...

-chicos... - llamó sakura con una gotaza.

-Eres una cabeza hueca ¿Como pudiste retarme a algo tan bajo?

-A no... ahora no me vas a insultar insensato!

-Chicos.

-Por tu culpa me van a expulsar...

-MI CULPA?

-¡CHICOS! - llamó Sakura más alto. Kiba y Tenten estaban con sus caras muy cercas y con unas expresiones que eran se querían agarrar a golpes. Pero Sakura no pudo soportarlo y soltó una carcajada - ¿Ahora quién asustó a quién eh? - dijo entre risas. Shino, Hinata y Lee se unieron y pasó unos segundos antes de que Kiba y Tenten tambien rieran pero estos últimos con nerviosismo.

Bien, no creía que hubiesen hecho gran daño a su tía, tal vez le asustaron un poco pero no fue para tanto...

**Mientras... en la casa de Kurenai**

Se ve a una morena con el rostro rojo marcando rápidamente el número y escuchando desesperada los repiques, suspiró aliviada cuando su asistente contestó.

-¡Demonios Shizune! ¿Donde estabas que no contestabas el teléfono?... sabes que... mejor no responda, quiero que vayas inmediatamente a Konoha e investigues todo lo que puedas de las transacciones de Tsunade con los fondos escolares y que me reportes todo de inmediato. ¡Ahora! Sin replicas. No quiero que S.A.A nos clausure la escuela por todo lo que tsunade a echo.

**Nuevamente en la casa de Sakura**

La única que sufriría por la bromita de los chicos sería Shizune, pero Sakura nunca se enteraría de ello.

Pasaron los minutos, y a las 10:30, los únicos que estaban con más dinero eran... si, Tenten y Kiba. Y practicamente ellos eran los que lanzaban penitencias a los demás para luego quitarles el dinero por que claro que se negaban. Hinata ya había pagado unos 9 dólares... ya que en las dos veces que le hubo tocado, era Tenten la que le preguntaba, había pedido en "Verdad" y casi que se cae a la chica preguntarle "¿Para _quién_ se había hecho ese cambio?" y la otra pregunta fue "¿Cual de los _increíbles te gusta?"_ Y sin siquiera pensar responder Hinata pagó. Y decidió no escoger más Verdad por que responder o no, igual se estaba delatando ante los otros. Al no responder la primera pregunta había dado a entender que sí había _alguien_ y al rechazar la segunda pregunta era obvio que _si _le gustaba uno de los increíbles. Así que cuando Kiba le preguntó que quería pues ella respondió lo más seguro (aunque no confiaba que fuera lo más seguro)

-¿Reto? - dijo algo dudosa.

Kiba sonrió y los demás estuvieron pendiente en lo que iba a pedir.

-Hinata... - dijo sonriendo ampliamente - yo quiero...

Genial... no estuvo tan mal la penitencia después de todo.

Pensó para si misma Hinata quien luego suspiró una vez de cerrar la puerta.

Prepararle un sándwich a Kiba no era un Gran castigo, al menos me he salvado por esta vez.

"¡Nos salvamos! definitivamente con esos chicos no podemos jugar."

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo con sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras que iban al primer piso pero algo le hizo detenerse...

"TENTEN"

-Ya te has aplacado con las penitencias - dijo Tenten mirándole incrédula al no poder creer lo que el chico le había pedido a Hinata que hiciera.

-Ya que... les he quitado casi todo su dinero y que entregue unos tres dólares a quién me traiga comida no es gran cosa... - mientras decía esto Kiba estaba abanicándose con el dinero que le había quitado a sus amigos - Que bueno es ganar no?

Tenten le miró recelosa igual que los demás. Creía que esa noche si cumplirían el paso 7. después de todo... Kiba se volvía insoportable cuando hacían ese juego.

"HINATA"

justo al pasar por la puerta de la habitación que según era el del cuarto de Gaara y en donde se encontraban los increibles... extrañamente la puerta lucía entreabierta y pudo escuchar como de pronto se escuchó una voz masculina de alguien cantando con el acompañamiento de una guitarra electrica.

_Toki no nai sonzai wo koko ni irunto  
Atara na tabi ga ima hajimaru_

_(el tiempo ha estado detenido para mi,_

_pero un nuevo día esta por comenzar)_

Se detuvo escuchando la voz del chico... ese... ¿quien cantaba? y como la curiosidad puede más que la razón, Hinata no esperó a acercarse y ver por la puerta entreabierta... era una habitación bastante amplia... podía caber todos los instrumentos y... se quedó por unos momentos recorriendo la magnitud de lo que había adentro. A Gaara si que le gustaban los instrumentos. En la pared colgaban al menos tres guitarras eléctricas, posters de los que al parecer eran sus cantantes preferidos... una batería estaba en un rincón visible... y eso que apenas estaba viendo una parte de la habitación. Se fijó en los chicos que estaban tocando la voz volvió a escucharme y es que sinceramente se escuchaba bastante bien...

_Kawariyuku kisetsu no naka wo  
Ikiru futabi ni bokura_

_(Hemos renacido con el cambio de estación)_

Ah... Sasuke esta cantando.

A ver... procesando mis pensamientos.

"¡SASUKE ES QUIEN CANTA? O.O!"

Hinata se habían quedado en shock.

_Mawatteku jikan no naka ni  
Okizari ni shitta omoi wo_

_(hemos abandonado nuestros pensamientos en esta era confusa,_

_Y nos hemos olvidado completamente de todo)_

Hinata tenía su boca abierta por la impresión y era que...

¿Por que sasuke tenía que hacerlo todo bien? había algo en lo que no fuera bueno?

Aunque... Naruto era quien tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y debía admitir que... no lo hacía para nada mal. Escuchó el solo de batería de Neji que iba acompañado con el bajo de Gaara. El único que no tocaba instrumentos y estaba solo cantando era... Sasuke.

"Ya va.. espera... ¡Me está mirando?!"

Hinata se quedó paralizada de pronto. Mirando fijamente esas orbes negras que estaban fijas en ella o eso parecía.

_Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku hoshi de  
Deaeta boku ga hitori janai  
(si te hubiera conocido cuando mi mundo se me venía encima..._

_No habría estado tan solo)_

Kuso... y sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer se alejó de la puerta dando un paso hacia atrás... escuchar a Sasuke cantar eso y mirándole, sintió su corazón agitarse. No, no era posible que él le hubiera visto. Después de todo era solo una ranura... si lo hubo visto no hubiera sabido que era ella ¿Verdad? temerosa de que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriera dejando ver a Sasuke, se fue corriendo hasta el primer piso y no paró hasta llegar a la cocina. Miró hacia atrás como asegurándose de que no hubiera sido seguida por alguien y una vez que nadie apareció, comenzó a buscar en donde Sakura le había indicado estaban las cosas para preparar un sándwich para Kiba.

"SASUKE"

Sasuke continuó cantando algo distraido. Alguién los había estado observando... y le pareció ver algo... Nah, tuvo que haber sido su imaginación haber visto ese color negro azulado, tal vez ya estaba imaginando cosas por culpa de ella... aunque... continuó mirando hacia la puerta y una vez culminada la canción sonrió imperceptiblemente de forma malévola... después de todo, ¿cuantas personas conocía que tuvieran el cabello asi?

-Chicos... - sus amigos habían estado charlando entre sí mientras comentaban lo bien que se había escuchado la canción - se me apetece una soda.

"HINATA"

Bien... Tranquila... sasuke no te vio, Sasuke no pudo haberte visto. Se seguía diciendo mentalmente mientras picaba el pan y luego hechaba salsa.

"admite que querías que te viera."

Eso... eso no es cierto.

"Engaña a otro, yo soy tu así que no puedes engañarme... admite que deseas que Sasuke te dijera esas palabras."

¿Palabras? ¿cuales?, se preguntó inocente.

"no te hagas... las de... "Si te hubiera conocido cuando mi mundo se me venía encima...""

Vale, ya entendí!

"hasta te la gravaste."

Hinata suspiró resignada. Por supuesto que hubiera deseado que Sasuke hubiera cantado eso a ella. Que se lo hubiera dicho a Ella. Pero eso no iba a pasar y...

¡SE ACERCA ALGUIEN!

La pelinegra escuchó horrorizada los pasos que se acercaban. Parecían que eran varias personas.

¡SASUKE!

"podría ser uno de los muchachos..."

¡Y si es Sasuke?

"Pues... he visto películas bastante románticas donde los protagonistas tienen un encuentro romántico en la cocina."

¡Cállate, esto es serio!

"yo tambien lo estoy pensando en serio... Vale, no te estreses que seguro y podría ser Sakura.

-Vaya Sasuke este tema si que te salió genial - dijo una de las voces que se acercaban.

Feliz? ahora si me crees que es Sasuke? KIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Hinata evitó no gritar ni desesperarce. pero en serio... no deseaba que él... precisamente él. Le viera allí... en pijama... con un sandwich en la mano y más roja que nunca. Debía esconderse!

"SASUKE"

-Por supuesto que es brillante Neji de cualquier forma lo hice yo - dijo con su aire arrogante el uchiha haciendo que Neji se riera un poco.

-Pues claro, ¿en que estaba pensando? - se preguntó irónico.

llegaron a la cocina y Neji siguió de largo hasta el refrigerador. en cambio Sasuke miró al rededor como buscando algo. No había nadie. Que decepcionante. Esperaba encontrar a la persona que les estaba espiando allí en la cocina.

-¿buscas algo Sasuke? - preguntó Neji, había tomado dos sodas del refrigerador uno lo lanzó, luego de haber llamado la atención de Sasuke, y el otro lo abrió para luego tomar un trago y hacer un gesto de satisfacción - estaba sediento. ¿que buscabas? - volvió a repetir la pregunta no recibiendo respuesta.

Pero Sasuke ya se había fijado en algo fuera de lugar. Y sonrió complacido al dar con aquello.

"HINATA"

quería exclamar en voz alta alguna maldición pero no lo hizo para no ser descubierta... tuvo que esconderse... y la parte más sencilla que encontró para ocultarse fue la más obvia y cerca que pudo encontrar, siiiiiiiiii, ¿Ya se imaginaran la respuesta?, correcto, "bajo la mesa". Como la mesa de aquella cocina era amplia y bastante sofisticada, es decir toda de marmol y porcelana, que parecía creada desde el mismo momento en que se creo esa cocina, no podían verle desde la entrada, pero su brillantez le hizo esconderse justo en la parte de debajo de donde había preparado el sándwich, algo que vio había sido grave error, ya que si por alguna "casualidad" ellos se fijaban en ese pan solitario iban hacia él y se agachaban para ver bajo la mesa... BINGO la encontrarían a ella, abajo, sentada bastante incómoda, pegada contra el frío marmol, rogando por no ser encontrada... y como si sus pensamientos hubieran atraído al chico, Hinata vio con el corazón en la garganta como Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke se colocaba a su frente dándole visión de su parte de "abajo" (Es decir de las piernas... no sean mal pensadas xD) sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco...

"¿Sabes a lo que me recuerda? a esa película de comedia de unos policias y que el tipo estaba dando un discurso y que estaba una chica bajo de él haciéndole la..."

¡YA CALLATE PERVERTIDA!

Hinata se mordió el labio... y trató de ver a otro lado y es que esta era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquella situación. Que verguenza si le encontraban.

-¿de quién crees que esa esto? - preguntó Sasuke y Hinata sabía que se refería al sandwich recién acabado de preparar.

Tonta tonta como pudiste olvidarlo arriba?

-Alguien lo estaba preparando... no se, tal vez de una de los sirvientes, ya vez que esta casa tiene tantos que de seguro alguno le dio hambre - respondió Neji sin darle mucha importancia.

"Si, de un sirviente!"

-Mmm.. ya veo - se dijo Sasuke no muy convencido.

¡Sasuke siempre con sus dudas! ¿por que debía ser tan desconfiado?

-Regresemos a la habitación.

¡Si! si regresen! regresen!

-¿Sasuke?

¿Por que este no se mueve ni un palmo? ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

-Si, vamos.

Dijo al fin el chico apartándose del lugar y comenzando a caminar fuera del lugar. Hinata esperó hasta que no escuchó más ruido y los pasos de ambos chicos se perdieron escaleras arriba. Volivió a respirar aliviada, eso había estado cerca... No se quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Sasuke le hubiera encontrado, seguro y reía de ella y usaba esa forma tan pecimista de él y...

Un momento...

Una vez que salió de su escondite y se levantó del suelo colocándose en el mismo lugar donde había estado parado Sasuke un minuto antes fijó su visión en la mesa, y se dio cuenta de algo...

-¿donde...? - se preguntó mirando el lugar donde se suponía debía estar el... - ¡¿Sasuke se llevó el sandwich?! - se preguntó primero impresionada para después poner una mueca de enojo - ¡Ese...! - trató de no decirlo en voz alta,Kami-sama... desia mientras preparaba otro.

"KIBA"

-Hace 15 minutos que le mande a preparar el pan - decía impaciente - ¿Que tanto se puede tardar?

-Tal vez Hinata se perdió y no encuentra donde es la cosina ... - dijo Sakura comprensiva.

-Cierto kiba - contestó Tenten - tranquilízate si? que aún tenemos bastante tiempo para que me entregues tu dinero.

-¡Pero es que tengo hambre... eh? no te voy a entregar nada!

´Sin embargo tanto Shino como Sakura agradecían la tardanza de la chica.

"SASUKE"

Sonrió. Le había dado unos cuantos mordiscos a su recién encontrado emparedado y... sabía bien.

-¿Y ese emparedado teme? - preguntó Naruto ilusionado - ni siquiera pudiste prepararme uno...

-Toma - le dijo Sasuke entregándole la mitad omitiendo el detalle que se lo había encontrado, tenía cosas más importante que hacer - Gaara - se dirigió al pelirrojo - necesito un favor.

"HINATA"

Hay... aun no puedo creer que Sasuke halla tomado el emparedado, ¿Quien se comía algo de lo que no sabía su procedencia?

"Sasuke… al parecer"

Esta bien, de eso se había dado cuenta. Había tenido que preparar el emperadado por segunda vez, servir un vaso con jugo, y estas dos cosas las llevaba en un bandeja plástica. Ya había subido al segundo piso iba por el pasillo cuando... vio la puerta donde estaban los increíbles abrirse. y Hinata de nuevo sintió su corazón agitarse.

"Oh no! de nuevo no!"

debo esconderme!

"Oh no! Olvídalo! si es de ver a Sasuke vamos a enfrentarlo cara a cara debemos ser valientes! tu eres Hinata Hyuga! la persona a la que Sasuke no intimida ni la pone nerviosa... Que importa estar en pijama, con pantuflas y el cabello desordenado... y emparedados en la mano y llevarlo a tus amigos hasta... ¡HINATA!

Pero la chica se había fijado en una puerta cercana que estaba abierta que iba a una habitación oscura y sin pensarlo fue rápidamente hasta ella.

Aun no soy tan valiente! ToT! y entrecerró la puerta un poco solo para ver a la persona que unos segundos después pasaba por al frente de la puerta... Gaara Sabaku.

suspiró mirando. Eso había estado cerca. Pensó mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente y hacía como si se limpiaba el sudor de este. Solo quería llegar hasta la habitación sin ser vista por uno de ellos ¿era mucho pedir?

Pero entonces... Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda al sentir algo como un soplido en el lóbulo de su oreja. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que... se había metido en una habitación oscura, sola, ¿Y que tal si no estaba tan sola? y que tal si...

Una imagen de la película que había visto hace unas horas se vino a la cabeza, cuando la protagonista había corrido y ocultado en una habitación oscura como aquella para no ser descubierta por la mano maldita y... Hinata comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras sentía sus piernas de gelatina. No estaba sola en aquella habitación podía sentirlo. Y no lo puso en duda cuando sintió una fría mano posándose en su hombro y luego una exclamación en su oido con un ligero:

"Buh!"

Y muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento. Luego de Hinata gritar, dejó caer la comida al suelo, para luego volverse a su "agresor" con el único arma para defenderse que tenía en sus manos... "la bandeja", para luego estrellar con todas sus fuerzas el objeto en la cabeza del "picador criminal mutilador asustador de cicas indefensas" que se encontraba allí.(capitulo de bob esponja picador criminal mutilador xD)

"SASUKE"

Sasuke se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no había sido una buena idea haberse escondido en aquella habitación, ni haberle pedido a Gaara que abriera la puerta cuando él le dijera y que esperara un rato para salir, ni tampoco haberse colocado tras Hinata una vez que le vio mirando hacia el pasillo, ni haber soplado su oreja y mucho menos haber colocado una mano en su hombro para luego decir un leve "Buh!" en su oído...

Se dio cuenta que todo eso había sido un grave error especialmente cuando vio como la chica volteaba la bandeja dejando caer la comida para luego girarse a él y lo último de lo que fue conciente fue de la bandeja cayendo rápidamente sobre él... un terrible dolor en su cabeza, un sonido como si algo se hubiese partido, (algo que esperaba no hubiese sido su cabeza) y luego todo oscuro.

Definitivamente... no había sido una buena idea.

"HINATA"

Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente. Mientras aún tenía en sus manos una parte de la bandeja ya que se partió al golpear con ella a quien quiera que fuera el maniático asesino. Pero ahora creía que lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con una chica otra vez en su vida.

La puerta se abrió tras ella y escuchó una voz conocida.

-¿Que demonios...? - comenzó a preguntar. Hinata se había vuelto para mirarlo y vio al pelirrojo Gaara mirando atónito la escena - ¿Hinata? - preguntó extrañado - ¿Que pasó? - Hinata iba a decir que estaba bien cuando... - ¡SASUKE! - escuchó la exclamación del chico y como luego pasaba de largo hasta...

Y Hinata se quedó paralizada. "¿Sa-Sasuke?". Se volvió temerosa por lo que podría encontrar y... se llevó ambas manos a su boca ahogando un grito, mientras se escuchaba el ruido sordo que hacía el pedazo de bandeja al caer al suelo... En verdad era Sasuke... se acercó un poco más para verlo mejor. Gaara estaba tratando de despertarlo pero no reaccionaba.

-Yo... yo no quería - comenzó a decir Hinata asustada – e-en se-se-serio que no quería... no sa-sabía que era Sasuke, yo-yo-yo no quise... ¡OH DIOS!

Miró horrorizada cuando vio una herida en la frente de Sasuke. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

"lo mate! lo mate! Noooooooooooooo... ¿Como pude matar al chico que me gusta?! nooooooooooooo..."

Más pasos se escucharon y al momento más personas se hicieron presente. Al menos 10 más llenando la habitación por completo... uno de ellos era vigilante, el otro una sirvienta y el otro el mayordomo Yoi.

Hinata también se arrodilló a un lado de sasuke y se lanzó a su pecho para sentir sus latidos.

"¡QUE? estoy desesperada y es lo primero que se me ocurre. Kami juro que si no muere no lo vuelvo a atacar con un arma mortal!"

Hinata dio un respingo de emoción al sentir su respiración.

"RESPIRA RESPIRA! ¡Y SU CORAZON LATE! , NO ESTA MUERTO!"

-¿Que paso aquí? - preguntó el vigilante una vez percatarse que no había nadie raro en aquella habitación.

-La verdad es que... - comenzó a decir Hinata apenada pero Gaara le interrumpió.

-fue un accidente tan solo - contestó percatándose que Sasuke solo estaba inconciente.

-permiso... vamos a llevarlo a la cama - pero antes siquiera de que se acercaran. Sasuke comenzó a removerse.

-¡Está despertando! - exclamó Naruto que también se había agachado para verlo mejor.

La primera en reaccionar fue Hinata que se acercó más a él mientras tomaba su rostro con una de sus manos y se colocaba justo a su frente para poder observar mejor su rostro.

-¡SASUKE! - preguntó asustada - ¿estás bien?

Sasuke entornó sus ojos y los fijó en los blancos de ella, primero algo aturdido para después parecer haber entendido lo que pasaba, se sentó con la ayuda de Gaara.

-Mira quién pregunta... - dijo irónico, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante - el monstruo que me dejó inconciente.

Pero Hinata se encontraba demaciado... ¿feliz?... como para prestarle atención a esa simple ironía. Y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó sobre el chico abrazándole y dejándole aturdido.

-Baka... - susurró en su oído mientras le abrazaba, para luego al momento alejarse y verlo con enojo - ¡NO VUELVAS A ASUTARME DE ESA MANERA UCHIHA!

Como si aquellas protestas hubieran sido las suficientes para sacarlos de esa pequeña burbuja, los de al rededor parecieron reaccionar.

-Voy a buscar una caja de primeros auxilios - dijo una de las sirvientes.

-Y yo... buscaré a otra de las mozas para que límpie esto - dijo el mayordomo al ver una vez que todo estaba bien y se retiró.

-Sasuke-kun - Sakura se dirigió al chico que aún continuaba en el suelo mirando a Hinata extrañado - deberías sentarte en una silla o acostarte mientras te curan la herida...

Y luego de que el chico tomó asiento...

-¡Ahora alguien nos dice que pasó dattebayo! - Naruto no pudo resistir más la curiosidad y vio a ambos chicos.

Hinata miró a otro lado sonrojada al máximo muy apenada.

-Entonces... - habló Neji - golpeaste a Sasuke con la bandeja - lo dijo bastante tranquilo aunque parecía no poder aguantar la risa. Y un segundo después todos menos Sasuke y Hinata reventaron en una carcajada.

-Pero miren el lado positivo... al menos sabemos que Hinata es perfectamente capas de defenderse ella sola - dijo un sonriente Lee.

Hinata se sonrojo y no le encontraba el chiste a eso. Sasuke estubo apunto de morir por mi culpa!

"Bueno... aún sigo algo traumada ¬¬."

-Wow... ni pensar que mi "reto" hizo tanto problema - dijo Kiba rascándose la cabeza. Los increíbles le miraron con cara de "¿nani?"

Pero al momento comenzaron a hacer bromas del asunto.

-Solo espero que no le hayas dejado más tonto Hinata-chan - decía Naruto.

-Si ni siquiera pudo afectar a lo creído... - decía Neji.

-Es que hasta cuando despierta de un desconcierto pareciera que dice: "Miren, me veo sexy hasta desmayado" - dijo Gaara sin poder evitarlo. Sorprendiendo a todos pero al momento comenzaron a reír.

Los únicos que evitaban no meterse con el Uchiha (ya que por supuesto no le tenían suficiente confianza eran los amigos de Hinata, pero que aún así no se coivían de reírse en su cara)

-¡NO ME CAUSA RISA! - dijo Sasuke de mal humor.

-Por supuesto... tal vez no entiende por el golpe que recibió en el coco... ¡Ai... ai... teme me duele! - Naruto no pudo continuar hablando por Sasuke le jalaba de la oreja.

Una de las sirvientas había curado la herida de Sasuke. Y Hinata no pudo evitar mirarla recelosa, y es que... esa parecía estarse derritiendo solo por tener de cerca a Sasuke. Por Kami! si es un menor de edad! y tu cuanto tienes 26, 28?

Sasuke sonreía divertido.

-¿Por que sonríes? - preguntó Hinata de mala gana. Se había sentado a su lado pero aún así se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y le miraba de reojo - ¿Que miras?

-Nada - contestó tranquilamente el moreno, la chica que le había atendido la herida se había ido - Si querías curarme tú solo tenías que decirlo... - se encogió de hombros a modo de indiferencia.

Hinata le miró horrorizada mientras bajaba la guardia.

-¿Y quién dice que yo quería curarte? - preguntó no muy convencida.

"ese golpe como que le dejó adivino... O.O!"

-El hecho de que tu cara casi se pusiera verde por la envidia cuando Yuki me tocaba...

Supongo que Yuki será esa chica que estaba curando su frente y... ¿A DICHO QUE ESTOY CELOSA! bufó molesta.

-¡JA! pues parece que te ha afectado los ojos por que yo ni los miraba...

" y te crece la nariz como pinocho... ¬¬"

-¿En serio que no deseabas curarme? - preguntó alzando una de sus cejas el azabache.

-No - contestó de nuevo decidida.

"Y crece más... ¬¬"

-¿Segura? - ambas cejas las alzó volviendo a preguntar.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - contestó Hinata entre enojada y apenada llegando a su límite.

" Ahora me parece que tienes la nariz tan larga que llegaría hasta la ventana al otro lado de la habitación.. ¬¬"

-Que no estás segura o que no querías curarme? - preguntó divertido.

" Wow... gope bajo. Es astuto el niño. Iba a protestar cuando..."

-Pues deberías querer curarme... después de todo es tu culpa que yo tenga "esta" - se señaló la frente - herida en mi frente

Ante esto Hinata se quedó paralizada.

"debes admitir que Sasukito tiene razón Hinata."

-Si, es... mi culpa pero... - pareció comprender algo - ¡Yo no te mandé a asustarme! - le señaló acusador como si ya entendía por que había ocurrido todo.

-Yo no sabía que tan solo con agarrarte el hombro ibas a asustarte... ¬¬ - le miró de reojo - supongo que eres más miedosa de lo que pensé...

-¡NO SOY MIEDOSA! - dijo casi a gritos indignada - Solo... solo... se defenderme... ¡si eso! - contestó como excusándose.

"¡Eso es! yo no tengo culpa! le has dado en el clavo Hinata YEAH!"

-De una forma brutal! no pudiste verme antes de atacar?

La chica se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-¡Está bien! sé que debí haber visto antes de atacar pero... ¡ADMITE QUE TU NO DEBISTE HABER LLEGADO ASI NADA MAS!

-Admitó que tuve que haber tomado precaución ante una "bestia" como tú...

-¡Pues esta bestia se retracta de haberse disculpado!

-Igual no quería tus disculpas (Que por cierto... no me la diste) pero mira que eres brutal... esto es "agresión" y si fuera taaaaan malvado, con mis abogados te podría demandar...

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! - contestó la chica. A ella no le engañarían tan facilmente. Aunque no supiera mucho de leyes, sabía que ante un juicio podría alegar defensa propia.

-¿Quieres probar si es cierto o no? - alzó una ceja de forma burlona.

-No te atreverías... - entrecerró sus ojos amenazante.

-Puedo... y por supuesto que sería legal...

-Claro que no lo es!

-Tengo libros en mi casa que lo comprueban...

-Ja! no te creo!

-Por supuesto que si... ¿vas a verlo o tienes miedo de perder?

-¡VOY A VERLOS CUANDO QUIERAS! No me darás miedo!

-¿Cuando quiera? ¿te quieres hacer la ruda? - alzó una de sus cejas - está bien... mañana.

-¿Mañana? mañana no puedo... - dijo acordándose de pronto de algo. Sasuke le miró receloso antes de decir de forma indiferente.

-Lo sabía sabes que tengo razón...

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TIENES RAZON!

-¿Mañana entonces? - le miró con suspicacia.

-Por supuesto... - le miró con reto.

-¿A las dos?!

-¡HECHO!

-Bien... - lo dijo con sorna.

-¡Bien! - contestó más fuerte Hinata.

-¡BIEN! - dijo más fuerte Sasuke mirándole fijo.

-¡BIEN! - dijo de nuevo Hinata. Ambos volvieron sus rostros mirando a lado contrario.

-Cof cof. - debido a una pequeña tos tal vez finjida se dieron cuenta de algo... no estaban solos... todos sus amigos se encontraban aún en la habitación y ellos habían permanecido en silencio y mirándoles durante su discusión. Y podían casi ver lo que estaban pensando... se les podía leer claramente en la cara... "Recién casados" "pareja"...

-No, no es lo que creen es solo que... - comenzó a decir Hinata. Sasuke en cambio desvio su mirada como si no le importara lo que pensaran.

Tenten que había estado sonriente fue quien habló:

-Y... ¿entonces que opinan si se quedan con nosotros y comemos algunas papitas que logré esconder de Kiba y de Lee?

Y Hinata agradeció que desviara su atención a ella. Ya que sentía su cara enrojecer un poco.

Todo iba bien, Sasuke se encontraba hablando con Shino. Si, a mi también me pareció raro, y por supuesto que le veía de vez en cuando. Al igual que él a mi, estábamos a cada extremo de la habitación y no hacemos más que lanzarnos miradas furtivas. Pero claro... que yo esté pendiente de lo que haga Sasuke no quiere decir que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Kiba se encuentra hablando con Lee y Gaara mientras que... Tenten estaba hablando con Neji, parecen concentrados en su conversación... pero al parecer Tenten se ve algo incómoda. Y yo... me encuentro conversando con Naruto, o querré decir escuchándole hablar por que estaba viendo que hacían los otros.

-Sakura-chan... ¿Y como vas con tus clases de danza? - preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna. Y por supuesto que no se me pasó por alto la reacción de Sakura que primero se sonrojo un poco, y puso cara indiferente para luego decir un simple "A ti que te importa Naruto baka" y bajar su mirada triste de nuevo al suelo.

Naruto también le miró extrañado, pero Hinata prefirió interrumpir antes de que el rubio preguntara el por que de ese comportamiento. Ya se daba cuenta que la razón de esa tristeza de Sakura, haberle visto llorar se debía o de algo con respecto a las "danzas" o a... (miró al rubio de reojo) Naruto.

-¿Y cuando empiezan los juegos Naruto-kun? - preguntó Hinata para desviar su atención.

El chico sonrió y luego se puso a hablar con respecto a los juegos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un vago recuerdo en la mente... ella y Sasuke discutiendo por unas tonterías (Que resultaba que era por el pequeño e inocente golpe dado en su cabeza) y habían terminado en reunirse ese día. Que extraño sueño... Se levantó casi de forma instantánea, salió de SU habitación con confianza, iba a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua (como perro por su casa) para luego ir al baño cuando...

-Buenos días Sasuke - dijo al cruzarse por el pasillo con el susodicho. Se detuvo de pronto.

¿¡SASUKE! OH KAMI! Y mira como ando!

Volvió a ver a Sasuke este le miraba con sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Quién diría que tu bella apariencia son de kilos y kilos de maquillaje?

Hinata se enrojeció hasta la médula y volvió sus pasos por donde había venido. Ahora claramente furiosa.

-¡Nadie te preguntó Uchiha! - y cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo que Sasuke tan solo sonriera complacido, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco... al menos le dijo que tenía belleza, (bajo kilos de maquillaje pero que la tenía)

"SASUKE"

Bien, me había levantado tan solo para ir a tomar algo de agua a la cocina, iba de regreso cuando... me encontré con una de las creaturas más bellas que he visto en mi vida... Hinata Hyuga, tenía la apariencia de acabarse de levantar y ni siquiera haber ido al lavabo a peinarse el cabello siquiera... le escuchó saludarle y no contestó. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que causaba su leve presencia en ella. Se había puesto nerviosa. Le dijo algo insultivo para que se enojara un poco, y por supuesto que funcionó ya que hizo ese adoracle puchero en su rostro y se regresó a la habitación... No iba a decirle que hasta acabándose de levantar se ve preciosa ¿verdad?

Y es que esto es lo que principalmente me gusta de Hinata. Siempre contesta de las formas menos inesperadas y no como las otras chicas que parecen todas iguales y seguir un guión para con él. Todo con Hinata era tan real... para nada falso... para nada ensayado... y eso... le gustaba.

Se llevó distraidamente la mano a la frente y se acarició la herida en donde a un había una curita.

Y la adrenalina... la emoción del que pasará con ella. Nada iba de acuerdo a sus planes desde que estaba con ella. Definitivamente Hinata había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Oh demonios... solo esperaba no haberse enamorado.

"HINATA"

La mañana pasó rápida. Hinata desayunó junto a sus amigos. Y luego estos le llevaron a su casa. Tenten le gritó algo como que:

-¡Espero y te vaya bien en tu cita!

-¿Cita? - preo no pudo reclamar por que al darse vuelta estos se habían ido.

Era un poco antes de mediodía. Sasuke iría a buscarla a las dos... pero había algo en su mente que le decía que no estaba bien... que olvidaba hacer algo... y entonces como si fuera una bomba de aire que hubiese explotado en su cabeza, se acordó de lo que era...

-¡SAI!

Se apresuró a llamarlo desde su movil. Canceló su cita con el chico... desvió algunas preguntas diciendo que iría a estudiar en casa de un amigo (no era del todo mentira) y se disculpó diciendo que lo dejarían a cualquier día de la semana. Un suspiro de resignación de Sai junto a un "Esta bien" no muy feliz que se diga, fue lo suficiente como para decir "nos vemos gaka" y colgó.

Casi al momento escuchó el teléfono sonar.

-¿Si diga familia Hyuga? - dijo distraida.

-¡Hinata! ¡Donde estabas? - preguntó de pronto su madre haciendo que Hinata de pronto y soltara el teléfono.

¡SE HABIA OLVIDADO DE ELLOS!

-Eh... madre...

-Te llame ayer en la noche y no contestabas el teléfono y...

Hinata decidió que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad a sus padres... que estaba en casa de unos amigos... al principio lo tomó muy... sorprendida, luego le reclamó por no haberle dicho nada, pero luego se pudo notar un tono un tanto alegre en su voz.

-Tan solo te pido que me digas si vas a volver a hacer algo así ¿de acuerdo? me llamas...

-De acuerdo. Sayo!

Colgó... definitivamente... todo eso se estaba complicando.

-Rayos. - murmuró al ver su reloj y darse cuenta que ya serían la una. tendría que darse prisa si deseaba tambien almorzar antes de irse.

Y el bendito timbre estaba comenzando a sonar.

-¡VOY!

Ese era Sasuke. Abrió la puerta comprobando su teoría y sonrió al notar como el chico se quedaba claramente mudo por su apariencia. Y es que... había puesto especial desempeño en su arreglo esa tarde... Colocándose una falda violeta con una camisa sin mangas y de color blanco con un cierre al frente, se había maquillado ligeramente y dejado el cabello suelto solo con un adorno en la parte derecha de su cabello, bastante lindo de un corazón con unos colgantes violeta que hacían juego con su cabello.

Pero Sasuke para nada se quedaba atrás. se había colocado una camisa blanca con botones abiertos al frente y un collar que le quedaba bastante sexy sobre su pecho al descubierto, el cabello largo lo tenía algo desordenado dándole ese toque salvaje y sus pantalones negros le quedaban ajustados a esas perfectas piernas que...

-¿Vas a seguir con la baba resbalando o nos vamos? - preguntó Hinata saliendo antes de su aturdimiento.

Sasuke parecía al igual que ella haberle estado detallando cada detalle de su cuerpo pero Hinata fue más rápida y decidió hablar de forma arrogante, luego tendría tiempo para admirar ese cuerpo digno de un dios griego.

Vio a sasuke esbozar una media sonrisa y luego darle espacio. Hinata agarró más su cartera violeta como para darse fuerzas y no derretirse allí mismo ante la mirada de él y caminó delante de él no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Juraría que él la estaba mirando... y tan solo volvió su rostro un poco para darse cuenta de que tenía razón, estaba mirando una parte de su cuerpo que se agitaba constante con su movimiento y cuya falda tableada que le llegaba algo corta atentaba con subirse y dejarle ver, cosa que parecía no ocurrir y que el chico tal vez esperaba con ancias.

-No te preocupes Uchiha... - dijo tranquilamente Hinata como hablando para sí misma con una sonrisa - que aunque se me suba la falda esta viene con una parte de abajo que me cubre así que... no tienes por que estarte pendiente para avisarme si ocurre algo así.

Si hubiera vuelto su rostro de nuevo hubiera visto el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke. Aunque luego de unos segundos sonrió divertido. Hinata era... bastante extraña.

Llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, una GRAN mansión que le dejó con la boca abierta, y para ¿Que decír que no le sorprendió si sí lo hizo?, Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-¿Sorprendida? - preguntó el Uchiha en su oído. Y es que... Hinata si sabía que los Uchiha eran una familia poderosa y un apellido bastante reconocido y que tenían empresas pero... aquello ya era una exageración. Era mucho más grande que la casa de Sakura. ¿Y para que tanta casa? ¿Tanto terreno? ¿tanto?...

-¿Por que... tan grande? - preguntó una vez que Sasuke había indicado al vigilante que abriera las rejas y había arrancado de nuevo su auto. Sasuke se sorprendió. Normalmente las personas no dejaban de alabar la majestuosidad del lugar. Lo bello que era... como le gustarían tener una casa así. Y tal... pero... Miró a Hinata, que lucía sorprendida pero a la vez incómoda - No se por que... pero... a mi, me sentiría algo sola viviendo en una casa tan grande.

Esto le cayó a Sasuke por sorpresa y sonrió un poco. ¿Me lo dices a mí?. El Uchiha menor se sentía siempre de ese modo. Solo en una casa tan grande. Por eso le gustaba más pasársela en casa de algún amigo o que ellos le visitasen, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de esto excepto Hinata. Que luego lucía apenada.

-Esta casa tiene generaciones, y a pertenecido siempre a los Uchiha - dijo Sasuke en un momento recordando las palabras de orgullo de su padre - Antes vivían aquí todo los Uchiha. Pero luego se fueron extinguiendo, ya no somos muchos y por eso debemos regenerar nuestra familia con personajes de igual poder y extender el apellido Uchiha. Palabras de mi padre.

Hinata lo había mirado sorprendida. Era como si... hablaran de los Uchiha como si fueran unos raros espécimen de animales y que por eso debían generar más Uchihas, lo que significaba que...

-Si, mi padre quiere que tenga una larga generación de hijos - concluyó Sasuke como leyéndole la menta a la Hyuga - creo que quiere que pueble esta mansión de puros nietos o algo así. No se, tal vez pronto encuentre a la mujer ideal - y al decir esto no pudo evitar el tono sensual en su voz. Y mirar con esos ojos relampagueante a sakura que se sonrojó de sobremanera y desvió su mirada.

Una cosa es que me guste Sasuke... y otra cosa que... me esté proponiendo tener hijos con él. Y no uno, si no un montón... se sonrojó más aún. Haciendo que Sasuke de pronto se riera a carcajadas.

-¿Te asusté? - preguntó con sorna deteniendo su auto al frente de la puerta de la mansión - ¿Que te crees Hyuga? Aún no estoy pensando en hacer cumplir esa petición de mi padre... - y le miró como diciendo "y si la cumplo no creo que sea contigo" cosa que hizo ofender a la peliazul.

-Igual no te aceptaría para tener un montón de niños engreídos como tú - contestó y se bajó en seguida cuando abrieron su puerta. Una vez más habían vuelto a pelear. Aunque Sasuke tenía ahora una pelea mental en su cabeza. ¿Por que le hubo mencionado algo tan personal como lo eran los pensamientos de su padre?, ¿Por que le había hablado con confianza? ¿Por que había insinuado algo así? Una cosa era que le gustara Hinata pero otra cosa era estarle pidiendo tener sus descendientes. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Definitivamente Hinata Hyuga le estaba volviendo loco.

Entraron y en seguida una bandada de sirvientes se ofrecieron a atenderlos. Sasuke tan solo levantó su mano en señal de que no quería nada y que los dejaran solos y en seguida como llegaron desaparecieron. Hinata no sabía por que... pero pensaba que esto siempre ocurría.

Sasuke le indicó que le siguiera y Hinata le miró recelosa.

-¿A do-donde? - preguntó desconfiada. Sasuke se volvió con una sonrisa macabra.

-A mi habitación para que podamos tener sexo salvaje y así poder cumplir todos mis sueños eróticos y hacerte arder como en el mismo infierno hasta llevarte hasta el cielo.

-QU-QUE?¡

No sabía por que pero sus palabras le habían hecho sentir muchas sensaciones a la vez que no podía definir cual había sido primero: miedo, verguenza, nerviosismo y excitación. Su mente estaba en algo que podría decirse como "paro cardíaco debido a hemorragia nasal" y Hinata estaba con la boca abierta. Sasuke por su parte estaba sonriendo burlón ante la reacción que había causado.

-¿Que? - alzó una de sus cejas en forma que era tanto sensual como provocativa - ¿Si quieres? - se acercó peligrosamente a ella y Hinata al momento reaccionó más roja que tomate maduro.

-¿DE... de que estás hablando Uchiha? ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI! - le señaló con un dedo acusador, mientras en sus ojos se mostraban algo que Sasuke no había visto en ninguna otra mujer "miedo" en verdad le había asustado con eso?

-Si que te tomas en serio todo Hyuga, - dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos - era una broma...

Hinata suspiró aliviada pero...

-Aunque si quieres... - le miró de reojo de arriba a bajo y Hinata de nuevo se sintió nerviosa iba a gritar algo más cuando - Vale vale... tampoco me gusta obligar a nadie, lo haremos cuando estés lista - y se volvió.

¿QUE SIGNIFICABA ESO EH? respira respira profundo... tan solo estaba bromeando, solo era eso... a no.

Su mente aún seguía desmayada con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

¡OH NO! la perdimos!

Sasuke en cambio lucía extrañado. Cada vez se sorprendía más con ella. A veces se mostraba tan decidida. Como si fuera una experta y se atreviera a hacer cualquier cosa pero... a veces... se comportaba como si no tuviera idea de nada. Como si fuera una niña indefensa... y lo peor era... que no sabía cual de las dos personalidades le gustaba más de la chica. La primera, la rebelde, era perfecta para la adrenalina, y tener sexo salvaje con ella (como lo había dicho... si, había revelado sus fantasías de esos "sueños eróticos") le enloquecía la idea... pero... poder tener a esta niña que no sabía nada y que era sumamente inocente... y hacer el "amor" con ella, sería... algo que también le excitaba. (Lili: si... saque el lado pervertido de Sasuke... pero que hombre no tiene su fantasias eh? O.ó)

-te advierto que no iré a tu habitación ¿Entendido? - dijo Hinata usando ese tono rebelde que le caracterizaba, Sasuke se volvió impresionado. Hinata aún tenía unas imágenes indecorosas en su mente con respecto a las palabras del chico.

-Pues si vamos a ir a MI habitación... - contestó el chico.

-No, no después de... - dijo desconfiada pero a la vez apenada - esta casa es bastante grande...! podemos ir a otro lado que no sea TU habitación... además... dijiste que me ibas a mostrar unos libros.

Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas y Hinata comprendió.

-Era una excusa para que aceptara venir aqui ¿Verdad? - preguntó. Ya lo sabía pero igual quería serciorarse.

-wow.. eres inteligente? - preguntó irónico el chico.

Hinata se enojó.

-¡BAKA! - aunque luego sonrió - No importa... podemos utilizar el tiempo para que me sigas explicando las clases... - elevó su bolsito con una sonrisa más amplia - traje mi cuaderno de economía.

Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas.

-¿Y no quieres que te explique otra cosa? - lo dijo sensual.

-Si, si quieres que te vuelva a golpear pero esta vez con algo más duro que una simple bandeja. - contestó mirándole con ojos pequeños. Sasuke rió.

-No te creo - se fue acercando a ella, pero esta última ágil. Y con toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse. Le esquivó y dijo.

-Voy a ir al tocador... cuando regrese espero que hayas escogido un lugar donde ir a estudiar que no sea TU habitación - se dio media vuelta caminando a paso firme cuando... - eh... etto... ¿Donde está el baño? - preguntó apenada. Sasuke le miró sin remedio... señaló un pasillo.

-Giras y allí, la primera puerta - dijo.

-Arigato - contestó sonriendo.

Y Sasuke le miró irse. Y es que... hasta despistada se ve bien. Bueno, hasta ahora solo conocía tres fasetas de la chica. la rebelde, la inocente, y la despistada. Esperaba no encontrarse con otra.

"HINATA"

llegó al baño y se encerró en este comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. tranquila... resiste... es solo una tarde con Sasuke, ¿Que podría pasar?

"¿Podrías perder tu virginidad? O.ó"

HOE! estás viva... que bien!

"casi y no lo cuento... es tan difícil resistirse a Sasuke, él es un bombón que provoca comérselo lentamente y poder disfrutar cada parte de su..."

Está bien, está bien... ya entendí. estás con baba. Pero necesitamos controlarnos... no puedo tener... mmm... "ya sabes" con Sasuke. Primero... por que es mi primera vez, segundo... por que se acabaría todo con Sasuke. Tercero... por que te acuerdas del siguiente consejo no?,

_**"Hay que hacer que el objetivo te desee, pero no darle lo que quieren, ya que estos se aburren de lo fácil que resultas y te dejan por otra chica que sea más difícil. Por supuesto que si esto no funciona y te dejan por una chica que es fácil para llevarla a la cama, es por que nunca quisieron algo serio contigo... en eso, no hay nada que hacer y lo mejor es olvidarlo"**_

"si, ya me había olvidado...Es por eso que no podemos caer... aunque Sasuke sea el ser más sexy... que parezca un bizcocho andante, y que provoque morder esos chocolatitos que tiene en su abdomen y besar esa boca que sabe a gloria y..."

¡tranquilízate...

"cierto, cierto. Ya debería salir. Wow. por haber estado nerviosa no se había fijado en aquel baño que era bastante amplio y... tenía bañera incomporada, que provocaba era darse un baño de burbujas con Sasuke y..."

¡Calmate!

Si, si, mejor me voy. Y pensando en esto salió antes de sufrir otro shock salió del baño mientras se arreglaba con una mano distraída el cabello como si se lo tuviera revuelto, cerró la puerta dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero... tropezarse con algo o alguien, le detuvo de pronto. Estaba mirando fijamente lo que al parecer era el pecho que se veía atraves de los botones abiertos de una camisa negra.

Subió su mirada a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella encontrándose con que unos ojos negros azabache le estaban mirando algo extrañados y los ojos perlas de Hinata parpadearon con sorpresa.

-¿Sasu...? - comenzó a preguntar pero se calló. ese no era Sasuke. Era mucho más alto que él. Además... que recordara Sasuke no tenía el cabello largo agarrado en una trensa que caía elegantemente sobre su hombro, ni tampoco tenía unas marcas a la altura de sus ojos que si no se equivocaba eran ojeras... más sin embargo estar mirando tan fijamente a alguien tan atractivo (aunque no sabía quién era) hizo que tan solo escuchara los latidos de su corazón. Definitivamente, se había quedado muda, y estática. ¿Por que le resultaba tan...?... Parecía que aquel chico iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero solo escuchó una voz conocida.

-¡Itachi! - llamaron, y le costó un poco unir cabos y saber quién era, Si, cierto, era Sasuke, el chico que le gustaba. Giró su rostro justo para ver como un Sasuke de ceño fruncido llegaba a su lado y se colocaba casi en medio de los dos mirando a uno y luego a otro como si de pronto desconfiara que estaban haciendo.

-Ototo - habló el mayor con una sonrisa - No sabía que habías llegado... ni menos con una amiga - miró a Hinata fijamente y esta se sonrojó.

-Lo mismo digo de tí Itachi - dijo Sasuke de mal humor - pensé que llegarías en la noche.

-Tomé el vuelo de la madrugada ototo - se encogió de hombros. Hinata sin embargo aún se encontraba mirando al mayor con una expresión de aturdimiento en el rostro.

¿Ototo?, él... era hermano de Sasuke... ¿Sasuke tenía un hermano?!

"SASUKE"

No me dio gracia encontrarme con mi hermano en el pasillo... lo primero que pude pensar fue "kuso" pero lancé una maldición al darme cuenta de que... Está mirando a Hinata! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIA CON HINATA? y se puso en marcha para interrumpir esa "mirada" fija que tenían esos dos.

-¡ITACHI! - lo llamé por su nombre sin disimular la rabia, estaba mirando fijo a MI Hinata a MI futura novia... a MI chica en MI casa... (Bueno... también es de él pero...)

-Ototo - sonrió - No sabía que habías llegado... ni menos con una amiga.

-Lo mismo digo de tí Itachi -contesté lo más calmado que pude aunque estaba maldiciendo en mi mente. si hubiera sabido no la hubiera traído acá. demonios - pensé que llegarías en la noche.

-Tomé el vuelo de la madrugada ototo...

contestó. Haciendo un gesto de fastidio. Genial, ahora mi plan de estar "a solas" con Hinata se fue por el caño. Maldición y ¿Por que Hinata sigue mirando al idiota de mi hermano? no me gusta que le siga mirando así... demonios... ¿Hay alguien más que quiere venir a arruinar mi día con Hinata?

-Oh ahí estás SASUKE! - dijo una voz que le hizo estremecer... oh no... no podía ser cierto esto... él no, Todos menos él - Miren quién a decidido venir a visitar a sus primos favoritos! - Y Sasuke tuvo que respirar hondo antes de girar su rostro. Cuando quisiera en esos momentos no haber llevado a Hinata a su casa y habérsela llevado a una casa afuera de la ciudad.

Itachi y sasuke volvieron sus rostros. el primero con una sonrisa y el segundo con una mueca de enojo.

-Sai - dijeron los dos a la vez.

Y fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo. Sai al caminar unos cuantos pasos y a mitad del camino se quedó estático mirándolo. ¿Pero que le pasa a este idiota?

-¿Sai?

-¿Hinata?

la voz tras él de Hinata le hizo ver a la muchacha y ver la mirada atónita que tenía y que contrastaba a la perfección con la de su primo.

"HINATA"

Al escuchar esa voz bastante conocida no pude hacer mas que mirar sorprendida al recién llegado. Piel blanca, bastante blanca, cabello negro y corto y una sonrisa exasperante en sus labios.

-Sai, - escuchó que decían ambos Uchiha y fue sufienciente para saber que era él y no un gemelo del chico. Lo vio detenerse de pronto al reconocerle.

-¿Sai? - preguntó dudosa.

-¿Hinata? - su contestación fue suficiente para que ambos abrieran su boca con estupefacción.

Si enterarse que ese chico tan atractivo era hermano de Sasuke le había impresionado enterarse que Sai era su primo era...

"Creo que me voy a desmayar de nuevo despiértame cuando se tranquilice todo (cayó en completo shock y Hinata le miró horrorizada)"

Nooooo no me dejes sola! demonios...

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola de nuevo pss antes de los agradecimientos me gustaría contarles algo para que al menos me puedan perdonar por la tardanza je

No he subido este capi antes porque tristemente alguien muy cercano a mi murió de una forma muy inesperada y pues la verdad ya no tenia ganas de nada en verdad me dio el bajón muy feo y no quería subir este cap ni seguir la historia ni otras historias que estoy escribiendo en verdad solo caminaba por caminar y seguía por seguir todo se me fue.

Se que esto no se los debería contar pero ya que han esperado tanto al menos les tengo que dar una explicación buena y pues aquí me tiene y saben porque seguí esto de nuevo? Fue curioso porque apenas me metí a mi correo y vi sus comentarios y me acorde de porque hacia las cosas y la verdad gracias por todo en verdad hice con mucho cariño este capítulo(lo adapte xD) y espero que en verdad les guste disfrútenlo y además muchos agradecimientos aaaaaaaa:

.

.

Mishiel-chan Uchihalove

.

.

Mare-1998

.

.

hinatacris

.

.

Andrea

.

.

karla-eli-chan

.

.

Natalya

.

.

tiioji uchiha

.

.

Yeiii-chan

.

.

Amonardis

.

.

Lluviazzz

.

.

sshjy

.

.

Secretefangirl

.

.

Alondra

.

.

Saory

.

.

sakuryhyuga

bueno pues antes que nada muy buen año cuiense demasiado y que en verdad todo les vaya super muy buena vibras y un fuerte abrazo y la historia no la voy a dejar asi que pueden estar tranquilas :3.


End file.
